My Life Season 1
by GarethGlee14
Summary: Scottish exchange student Gaz Thomas gets more than he bargained for when he transferred to McKinley High School for his senior year. He has some issues in his past. See his journey living with the Hudmels, having Dave Karofsky as a boyfriend, being a cheerleader, and surviving the insanity of glee club - for a whole season! God! Wish him luck.
1. day 1 part 1

** Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters I just own the plot. Ignore the fact Blaine and Kurt got** ** together cause in this story they never dated but Blaine always went to McKinley  
**

...

My first day part 1

hi my name is Gareth and this is my first day at McKinley and its even more exciting its my senior year. I wondered what it would be like studying in America. You see I'm from Scotland and before now I had never left the country so I was nervous when I got offered the opportunity to go to America. I was staying with a good family called the hudmels. They were so nice to me. They have two sons my age named Kurt and Finn. To me Kurt seems so unhappy but he told me he was okay. Not sure I believe him though. I didn't really see much of Finn as he was hanging out with his girlfriend I think he said she was called Rachel. Kurt apparently just tolerates her. I aint gonna judge till I know her better.

As I get out of my car I see Kurt walking over to a group of people I don't know. I guess they are friends as he finally has a smile on his face. I walk up to where it says reception but before I get there I had a drink thrown at me

"Welcome to McKinley" the jock said to me as he walked off.

I shrugged my self of remembering I had done what Kurt and Finn suggested and brought change of clothing with me. A cheerleader with blonde hair came up to me

"are you OK" she asked me

"I'm okay just wasn't expecting that on my first day"

"My names Brittney but you can called me Britt"

"My name is Gareth but family and friends call me Gaz"

"Okay I'll call you Gaz are you a dolphin? "

I feel bad as I have no idea what she means by that

"Umm.."

"She wants to know if your gay" said a girls who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She is a latina chick with a bad attitude

"Actually I'm bi"

"Names Santana Lopez and you are?"

"Gareth Thomas nice to meet you"

Santana looked me up and down then smirked.

"Your soaked"

"Yeh I just got some drink thrown on me. "

Brittany then looked at me with sad eyes

"Come on let us get you tidied up . Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I do actually thank god Kurt told me to bring some extra with me"

"You know Hummel?" Santana looked shocked when I mentioned Kurt's name

"Yes I'm staying with his family while I am at school here"

"Cool well we better get you cleaned up you dont mind coming in here do you" Santana said pointing to the girl's bathroom

"Not at all lead the way"

So I went into the girls bathroom to get tidied up. While I was greatfully to Britt and Santana it did feel weird getting changed in the girls bathroom. When I was sorting myself out I asked the girls what it was that was thrown at me and the told me that I was a slushie and I had been what they called slushied.

A few minutes later all refreshed I got all my stuff together and left the girl's bathroom and walked in between Britt and San as she told me to call her and head toward reception to sign in as a new student. I happen to see a cute jock and smiled but San looked at me as if to say "I wouldnt if I were you"

"OK Mr Thomas here is your schedule you have a space free before lunch and after you need one filled in by the end of 6th period okay" said Mr St Albans the receptionist

"Sure see ya"

I walk away from reception and see Kurt and San talking and go up to them San hugs me and Kurt looks shocked

"I take ir you two know each other"

"Yeah already been slushied and San and Britt helped me"

"So let me see your schedule" San asked

"Okay" I said then handed her he schedule. She looked happy

"Your in three of my classes Algebra, English and History. You are so sitting next to me"

"Do I have a choice." I said jokingly and she shook her head "Okay then well I have fill in one of my spare spaces."

"You could do glee?" Said Kurt suddenly

"Whats that?"

Santana and Kurt looked at me like I was stupid

"Its like a show choir"

"I'll think about it"

"We are performing during lunch if you want to see what we do" Said San

"It can't hurt can it" said Kurt

"Okay I'll see you at lunch" and I walked of to find my first class which was social Studies. It took awhile till i found the right room and that is where I saw the jock I looked at earlier. He smiled at me.

This was going to be a good day after all I thought to myself.

To be continued

**I hope you like my first chapter of my new story If you would like a character added then please review or private message me and I will do my best. Pls follow favourite**

**Who is the jock in question? **


	2. day 1 part 2

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters or the song i used in this chapter. I just own the plot**

**Previously on my life: **I moved to America for my senior year. My day started off bad as I was slushied by a jock and by that happening I made two friends called Brittany and Santana. Kurt asked me to join glee club at thats all you missed.

Day 1 part 2

I sat at the back of the room staring into the back of the jocks head. I must have been staring a long time when the person sitting next to me nudged me.

"Any idea what she saying" said a skinny boy who was in a wheelchair.

"Not a clue man" I said realising I hadnt actually been paying attention at all.

"I'm Artie you new dude?"

"Yes. I'm Gareth but people call me Gaz"

"Cool so where you from man?"

"Scotland"

"That's cool yo"

I thought it was weird when he started talking gangster but who am I to judge. Then the bell rang and before we left the class I had asked who the jock was and he told me it was David karofsky. I had heard a lot about him from Kurt but I didnt judge him.

I happen to be walking to maths when I walked into David.

"Watch where your going"

"Sorry didnt see you there"

He looked at me and smiled as he bent down to collect his book that had been dropped when we walked into each other.

"You're new right I'm David"

"Gareth"

We shared a moment before I heard San calling me over before I walked over to her David slipped me his number and told me to call him. I was happy at that moment. I walk over to San and she looks mad at me so I asked her what I did wrong.

"You're talking to the enemy mister"

"You serious! He seemed nice to me"

"He used to bully Hummel for being gay!"

I was shocked he seemed a nice guy but obviously not that nice. San and I walked into Algebra which is where I meet Rachel and Tina. I see what Kurt ment about Rachel she talked a lot about herself. Tina on the other hand was a bit quiet and only really spoke when she was asking a question or answering one. I found out from San that Artie and Tina use to date and Rachel and Finn recently got back together.

After sitting through a boring hour of English it was lunch and like Kurt and San had said there was a performance from the glee club. They were singing we got the beat which I thought was very catchy. As they were singing a blonde cheerleader came up to me. To me she seemed a bit mean just by her attidute and devilled grin.

"So which one you sleeping with then freak" she said to me. I almost chocked on my pepsi I was drinking.

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to bitch" I snapped back at her

"Geewiss I only asked a question dont have a cow"

"Whatever I'm not on the mood"

"Your new"

"No really I hadnt noticed" I really wasnt in the mood to talk to her.

"I'm Kitty"

"Nice too know now get lost"

"He bothering you Kitty? " said a jock who I reconised as the one who slushied me earlier.

"Yes he is he called me a bitch"

I start to realise I shouldnt of called her that as the jock started pushing me in the face then my stomach but I didnt have to worry for long as David grabbed the other jock and threw him across the cafeteria. The glee club rushed over to me to see if I was okay. San was swearing in what I think was Spanish . The only thing I could understand was "Lima Heights". Britt and Tina were trying to stop San from hitting the jock while Rachel and Kurt were checking to see if I was okay. I dont remember anything after that as I passed out

I woke up about an hour later in the nurse's office with a guy with a mohawk and another blonde guy staring at me.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Nurse's office." The blonde guy said to me

"You okay dude" mohawk guy asked

"I think so. You guys are in glee club right."

"Yeah I'm Puck and he is Sam"

"I'm Gareth"

We then sat there in silence. Well until Puck asked me if I was gay

"No I'm bi"

"So you thinking of joining glee club. That is if you can handle berry talking nonstop. " Puck said

I chuckled and told them I would think about it and I might audition today during my free period.

"That sounds awesome can you sing?"

"A little. I was in a choir back home. Won an award for it to at prize giving before I came here, We did a school show as well"

"Well you have to audition then." Sam said excitedly

"Ok I will. Not sure what do sing for my audition though?"

I really needed to think this through didn't really get a chance before puck and Sam dragged me to the choir room.

When we got to the choir room I see Kurt talking to an asian boy, Rachel and Finn while San and Britt were kissing in the corner and Tina and Artie were laughing a way to themselves with a boy I hadnt spoke to yet. He looked adorable. God I had two crushes in one day.

"Gaz what you doing here?" Santana said to me when she noticed me

"Auditioning I think I was dragged here from the nurse's office by these two" I said pointing at Puck and Sam. Before anyone could say anything a teacher came in

"Okay guys Mercedes said she will be a bit late so let's get started. Umm can I help you?" He said looking at me like I was lost or something.

"Yes I'm Gareth and I'm here to audition if thats okay"

"Thats fine Gareth by the way I'm Mr Schuester but everyone calls me Mr Schue"

"Cool um I think I'll sing now if thats okay you know before I chicken out."

"No problem when your ready"

I walk over to the piona player and asked him to play Sweet Caroline he nodded and then I started to sing

"_where it began I cant begin to know it but then I know its growing strong_

The gang were swaying along to me singing Kurt was smiling at me as was Santana and Britt.

"_was in the spring then spring became summer who'd belive yyou'd come along_

Puck was smirking. I wondered what he was ssmirking at.

_"hands touching hand reaching out touching me touching you oh sweet caroline good times never seemed so good ive been inclined to believe they never would o sweet caroline good times never seemed so good I've been inclined to believe they never would no no no._

After I finished my song I took a bow as everyone cheered. I was happy.

"Welcome to New directions" Said Mr Schue.

Rachel didnt exactly look happy but I didnt care I beat two birds with one stone had glee as a club I joined and filled in a space on my schedule I needed filled.

The final bell went and as I was heading to my car I saw David waiting for me. He had a smile on his face.

"I know you're new here Gaz but can I take on a date on Saturday."

"Sure David what time?"

"7 be okay"

"I'll have to check but I'll text you to confirm okay"

"'Kay see ya tomorrow"

I cant believe it I have only been at this school for a day and alreadt got a date just now got to tell Kurt and hope he is alright wih this.

To be continued

**so Gaz has meet most of the gang now except Mercedes and hasnt actually spoken to blaine or mike yet and Kitty wont stay that mean I promise just try to keep her how we first meet her and she was a bitch anyone hope you like it review pm follow favourite please let me know what you think**


	3. end of first week

Disclaimers:** I dont own glee or the characters just the plot and my oc **

**previously on my life. Gaz meet kitty had an argument with her and was beaten up by a jock. He also meet Puck, Sam, Artie, Tina and Rachel from glee club. He also has a crush on a member of the glee club but accepted a date from dave karofsky. And thats what you missed. **

End of the first week at mckinlay.

My first week at mckinlay went okay. I was only slushied twice and both time San and Britt tidied me up. I spoke to Kurt about my date with David and he said to be careful. I know Kurt's looking out for me. I really need to find out what Dave did to him. I tried asking around but no one would tell me. I sat and asked Blaine who I happen to sit next to in glee club on Wednesday and he finally told me what David did. I was nervous when Blaine said to be careful on my date.

"Why is everyone against him Blaine? "

"I can't tell you"

"Come on I need to know he seems nice to me"

"Looks can be deceiving Gareth."

"Just tell me what he did or I'll ask David myself"

"Fine but don't tell Kurt I told you." He took a deep breath. "Last year he kissed Kurt then threatened to kill him."

I was shocked. I couldnt believe it. I didn't want to believe it. David seemed so caring.

"Please don't tell Kurt I told you"

"I know you already did Blaine" said a voice in the hallway.

Shoot I thought when I looked up and saw Kurt and Finn standing there.

"I'm sorry Kurt I had to know. "

"I know look go on your date Saturday and have a good time" Kurt said to me while I looked like I was portraying him by going on a date with his former bully.

"You're gonna help me pick an outfit right. I haven't had a first date in ages. " I asked Kurt

"Of course. Any idea where he is taking you."

"I've no idea"

"Well ask him then tomorrow at latest so I know if we need to grab Mercy or not to go shopping. "

Kurt now seemed to be looking forward to the date more than I was . I am glad I know what happened now so i dont say something stupid on the date. I texted David and he said movies then dinner. I was happy again now that Kurt was okay with me going on thee date.

6th period came around and in English I was partnered with Dave for a project.

"Hey handsome" I said flirting wih him when I sat down.

"Hey looking forward to Saturday? " he said with a cheeky grin.

"I am actually what we watching at the movies"

"Can you two work on your project please Mr karofsky and Mr Thomas. " said Mr Winson the English teacher.

"Sorry Sir" we both said in unison.

We sat and finished the project in peace while hopding hands under the table. The bell went and we let go just to put our stuff away . As we walking out of the classroom I heard someone shouting at me.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE FAGGOT"

I froze. I had never been called that before. I wish I hadnt froze as I was shoved into the locker and fell down. I didnt get a chance to react as I saw Dave and Puck running afrer the jock in question. I shouted after the pair of them saying he wasn't worth it.

"Well looks like you big boy toy is saving your ass." I jumped and there was a woman with blonde hair in a tracksuit smirking at me."You're new not seem you before."

"Yes I'm new . I'm. ..."

"I dont really care small fry just be careful around karofsky. "

"Okay coach umm"

"Sylvester you want to be a cheerio?"

"Not really. "

"You got spunk kid I'll give you that tell San bags I need to see her."

"Who?"

"Santana you moron"

"Okay I'll tell her when I see her"

"Good now get lost before I puke in you hair."

I got away from her as fast as I could. I ran into San and told her Sylvester was looking for her she hugged me then went off to find out what was wrong. About half an hr later back in glee club again for the final time that day, San came in with clothes in her hands and handed them to me.

"Coach told me to give you these"

"Why I told her I didnt want to be on the cheerios"

"She said its for your protection if anyone harrases you, you tell her and she sorts them out just ask Kut."

I look at Kurt "You were a cheerio"

"Yeah sophomore year."

"I dont really have a choice do I?" I said

"No" the whole glee club said.

"Its not that bad Gaz honestly. " said Quinn a blonde girl who I hadnt spoken to yet.

"She's right white boy two." Said Mercedes "cept the diet thing anyway"

Thats is how I became a cheerio and dating a football player and I managed all that in a week

God im good.

To be continued

**thoughts? Are you glad Gaz knows about what Dave did to Kurt. Are you looking forwars to the date which will happen in the next chapter. What do you think about Gaz being a cheerio. Please review and follow and favourite I hope to update this in the next day or two so til then see you later.**


	4. cheerio practice and first date

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters. Just the plot and my oc. **

**Previously on my life. Gaz finally found out what David did to Kurt, Kurt told Gaz to have fun on his date. A jock attack him and Puck and David chase him. Sue offers Gaz to be a cheerio. He first says no but realises you never say no to coach Sylvester. And that what you missed **

**Chapter 4 cheerio practice and first date.**

Friday came around and I was going to my first cheerio practice it was warm outside so coach told us to go outside as we were walking I see from a distance david playing football with Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam. I waved and they all waved back. I turn to face coach when I see Kitty.

'Shit' I thought to myself 'how could you forget she is on this team fucking idiot'

She looked at me as if I did something wrong to her. I mean yeah I called her a bitch but come on she needed to get over it . I was kind of listening to coach when she asked us to do star jumps. Now dont get me wrong I'm obviously not as energetic as I thought but I did okay. I then had to try and do the routine which I could do parts of it. I couldnt do the back flips but I could do multiple cartwheels which I didnt know I could till that day . We were then doing the pyramid and coach said for me to be on the bottom of the pyramid, i think is she crazy I'm not that strong to hold that many people but I managed it when practice was over coach called me over.

"Anyone been bothering you small fry? " She said to me.

"Not since I joined cheerios no why?"

"Let me know if they do"

"I will"

"Now shoo I dont need to catch anything of you small fry"

"Sure but can you think of a better nickname for me. "

"I'll think about it now go."

With that I went to the changing room to shower and put on another cheerio uniform. When I came out of the changing room Kitty came upto me

"How did you get on the cheerios freak"

"Ask coach Sylvester she told me I had to, "

"You could of said no. "

"I did but wouldnt take no for an answer now if you excuse me I have to be somewhere. "

"Whatever Loser. "

With that Kitty left me alone. I really should tell coach but I won't this time I tell myself. I meet up with Mercedes and Kurt and we head to the mall as they decided I needed a new outfit. Kurt didn't really let me choose he just picked clothes told me to try them on . I did as I was told.

About four outfit choices later we finally find the prrfect outfit light blue trousers with a navy button shirt and black tie with blue shoes (au: dont hate I thought of the first colours and these were it). After we paid for the clothes Kurt phones his dad to tell him we are eating in the food court. By the time we left the mall I was so tired I started falling asleep on the ride home.

When we got home I took my clothes Kurt bought me out of the car got into the house wished Carole and Burt good night and went to my room. I fell asleep soon as my head hit the pillow.

A few hours I wake up and look at the clock it said 2am. I thought to myself ' oh my god why am I awake now' I went downstairs to the kitchen to grt myself a glass of milk. I must have been loud as Kurt came from the basement to see who it was.

"Cant sleep can you"

"I could till I woke up" I laughed quietly.

"You nervous for later today. "

"A bit he's picking me up at 6 that way we hang out longer. "

"I want all the details boy you hear"

" dont worry you will."

With that I went back upstairs and managed to get back to sleep and I dreamed of david.

A few hours later about 12pm I woke up apologising to everyone that I missed breakfast but Burt told me not to worry Kurt had filled him in on why i was still asleep and he told me to be home by 11 30. I got into the shower to get ready for my date at 3 Kurt helped me get my face ready as he had a moisturising routine .I was ready by the time david came with 5 minutes to spare?. Kurt had decided to spiked my hair up with hair gel which thankfully my hair wasnt that long it didnt look stupid.

6 o'clock came and a ring of the doorbell. I answer it and it was Rachel.

"Hey what you doing here Rach?" I ask her

"Seeing you go on your first date with David"

"Really?"

"Well that I'm also here to see Finn"

"So your actually here to see Finn? " I ask her suspiciously

"Yeah" she finally admits

"He's upstairs. " I said "FINN RACHEL IS HERE TO SEE YOU"

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" Finn shouts back.

As I was about to sit down the doorbell went again. It was David this time he handed me flowers. Roses and lilys to be exact.

"Thanks David these are beautiful"

"Just like you" he said as I blush.

We leave for the movies we decided to go see monsters university. The film was ok but I wouldn't say it was brilliant. After the movie ended David and I went to breadstixx for dinner.

We were having a great time til david asked about Kurt. I then told him I knew about the kiss.

"He told you? I thought Kurt forgive me for that"

"He didnt tell me he just told me to be careful around you and I had asked him why and he wouldn't tell so I got it of someone else"

"Is he okay with me and you?"

"I think so. He actually helped me get ready but incase he hasnt Dave dont push him."

We held hands while we waited on the bill. Dave wouldn't let me pay for any of the meal. His excuse was he asked me so he should pay for everything. We then went for a romantic walk with his arm around me. This couldnt get any better I thought til he kissed me on the cheek.

"Can we do this again" he asks me

"How about next saturday we make it officially date night."

"Will you be my boyfriend"

"Of course but you hurt me..."

"I know Puck or Burt will kill me"

"Puck?" I asked shocked. Why would Puck kill him.

"He told me not to hurt his boy"

"Okay I trust you" I look at my watch. " We better get back don't want to be late do we."

"No we don't"

So we get back to his car and he drives me home . He walks me to the front door and we share our first kiss. I was in heaven we said goodnight and I watch him get in his car and drive away I then smiled as I walked in the door.

Kurt came upto me and asked how the date was.

"Magical it was perfect well maybe not the film but everything after was.

"So anything I should know" said Burt who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He made me jump.

"Yes me and David are a couple I already warned him he hurts me and he deals with you."

"And Puck" said Kurt

"How did you know that?" I ask kurt as I didnt tell him that

"Puck stopped by earlier and told us"

"Ok"

"Anything else " said Burt.

"We kissed"

"Okay well you look tired and I promised the girl's they could come over tomorrow to talk to you about the date. I'm off to bed night guy's " Burt said before heading upstairs. I had to ask Kurt something.

"Kurt do you forgive Dave for what he did to you" I felt bsd asking him this.

"I did a while ago just never got a chance to tell him."

"I just want you to be civil to each other for my sake."

"I can do that"

"Okay well I'm heading to bed see you in the morning. "

"Night Gaz. "

I went upstairs happy as ever. That night I slept like a baby.

To be continued

**so what did you think of that then Gazofsky has begun will it last and are you surprised Puck is defending Gaz alot you'll find out later why that is and any ideas what could be sue's new nickname for Gaz could be let me know in a review and I may just use it. cant be porcelain though as thats is Kurt's nickname. So follow favourite tell people about it. **

**Sneek peek: how will the glee club respond when they find out about Gaz and Dave being a couple lets just say one person aint happy. And kitty changes personality from bitch to nice.**

**Til next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	5. Forgive and forget

**Disclaimers: I still don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot. **

**Previously on my life: Gaz went to his first cheerio s practice and learnt he could do things he didn't realise he could. He had another argument with Kitty before going to the mall with Kurt and Mercedes. Gaz went on his first date with Dave which ended with their first kiss. And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 5 forgive and forget**

It has been a few days since my date with Dave and I was looking forward to the next one. Sunday I told the girl's about my date and they awed when I told them about the kiss. Monday came around and I couldnt wait to get to school so I could see Dave. When I got to school I walked to my locker and found a note inside. I open it and it read

'Meet me at bleachers during break xx'

I thought It was cute Dave left it for me. I closed my locker and headed into Algebra when the bell went I sat down next to San like I did the week before. She wouldn't stop asking about David which I didn't mind but I was trying to learn something. 2nd period in social studies was actually quite boring but as class ended I told Artie I wasn't gonna be at glee club during break as I needed to be somewhere. He made a joke about making out with David. I laughed then went to the bleachers.

I got to the bleachers and there was no one there so I sat there for a bit. Eventually someone came but it wasn't David. It was Kitty.

"You got my note then." She said

"I wouldn't of come if I knew it was from you" I snapped at her.

"Come on we are teammates now we need to get along. "

"Not gonna happen. " I said as I walked away.

Why does this keep happening. Why all of a sudden is she being nice to me I really don't get it . As I was walking back inside I see a girl getting slushied by the jocks. I originally thought it was Rachel but when the girl turned round it was a new girl.

"You okay sweetie" I said grabbing a tissue from my bag and wiping her eyes.

"Yes iiiim ooookay" she said. She was shivering really bad.

"Come on let's get you tidied up. " I lead her to the girl's bathroom and helped rinse the blueberry slushie out of her hair and eyes. "I'm Gareth by the way people call me Gaz"

"I'm Marley. I'm new here. "

"I know that feeling. I started here last week. "

"Really and your a cheerio already. "

"Yeah I had no choice coach Sylvester told me I had to be one and you dont say no to her." We both laugh at that. Marley then went into a cubicle to get changed. Once we left the bathroom i asked her if she could sing and she said she wanted to audition for glee club but thought it was too late for that.

"I'm sure if you ask mister Schue he will let you tryout. "

"Okay I'll do it."

I said I would see Marley during lunch and went of to English to see Dave.

"Miss me handsome" I said kissing David on the cheek once we get to English.

"FAGGOT" I hear from behind me

"Just ignore him babe" David said grabbing my hand.

I really thought becoming a cheerio would protect me obviously not but at least I had David by my side. I did hear the jock behind me getting a slap. I turned and saw it was Kitty. Really what did she want me for now.

"DONT EVER LET ME HEAR YOU CALLING HIM THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME LITTLE DICK" I hear Kitty saying to the jock.

"I thought you didn't like him Kitty kat"

"CHANGED MY MIND NOW LEAVE HIM BE GOT IT."

I thought Kitty was actually quite scary when you annoyed her. I wouldnt want to cross her in a dark ally by myself. I decided after English before I go to the library I would talk to Kitty see if we could sort out our differences. When the bell rang for class to end I said goodbye to David and went to talk to Kitty.

"Kitty wait up " I said running after her.

"Yes. Oh its you"

"Look I just wanna apologise for the way I have treated you thanks for what you did can we you know forgive and forget.

"No problem I mean I shouldn't of been mean to you either. I don't make a good first impression. "

"I don't either" We both laugh.

"Well I better get to class see you at practice."

"No problem Kitty. By the way you wanna join me in glee club after school. "

"I'm not sure Gareth"

"Gaz" I corrected her

"Gaz" She smiled. " I'm not sure if am a good singer"

"Just try please you never know till you try right"

"Okay I'll think about it. "

"That's all I ask."

We said goodbye till practice which was happening during lunch today. As I was walking to the library the jock who had been harrasing me pushed me straight into a locker but before i could respond coach Sylvester was already there holding the boy by his hood.

"DON'T HURT ANY OF MY CHEERIOS EVER AGAIN GOT IT."

The jock ran as fast as he could away from coach.

"You okay small fry"

"Thought I was getting a different nickname coach"

"Haven't thought of one yet. Oh wait got it scotch tape, "

"Why that" I asked really wondering where that name came from

"Well your scottish aren't you and there are lots of tape in the school figure it out."

"Got it."

"Good so when were you gonna tell me he was still bothering you?"

"When I saw you before practice at lunch"

"Okay you can go now while I sort out Kitty. "

"You can leave Kitty I sorted that out before he attacked me.

"I'll leave it for now scottie but she does it again I wanna know got it."

With that I meet up with Finn in the library we were chatting away and everything was fine till

"So when you telling glee club you are dating karofsky. "

"Most of them know I'll tell the rest of them later might even try and get David to join."

"You're kidding right?" I looked at finn. I look at him with a face that said 'does it look like im joking' he then grabbed his books but before leaving said "Kurt ain't gonna be happy."

'God' I think as I watch Finn leave. 'I get Dave hurt Kurt in the past but come on Finn I heared what you did in the past too' I actually wish I said that last part out loud I didn't though so who cares.

During lunch I refused to talk to Finn. I told Kurt what I said to Finn and he said just to leave it he's just jealous cause him and Rachel are fighting again.

"Guys I have something to tell you"

Santana looked at me and told me to spit it out.

"I know some of you may have heard I went on a date with Dave karofsky well he's now my boyfriend. Now if you don't like it tough it's my life. "

"So your the boyfriend Dave is taking about" I hear a voice behind me say.

"Yes why who are you?" I say as I turn round to see who it was.

"People call me Almonzo. Now you hurt David and I hurt you"

"I won't do that don't worry"

"Good" and then Almonzo walked away.

"Well that's weird" said Britt

"Why so? I ask.

"Well considering he's homophobic im surprised he was okay with that."

I thought that maybe Almonzo maybe changed when David came out so I didn't say anything about it I finished my lunch, grabbed my bag and with San and Britt on each arm we headed to practice which was tiring to say the least but at least I am not on the bottom of the pyramid anymore a new girl was. I was now in the middle of the pyramid with San and Britt. Once practice was over I headed to my last class of the day which was history which again was boring to me.

Once I heard the bell Dave text me saying he had detention but would see me tomorrow. So I headed to glee. Outside the choir room I see Marley.

"Hey you came" I said giving her a hug." Come on I'll introduce you."

As we walk in at the corner of my eye I see Kitty as well. I signalled for her to follow us and she did.

"Mister Schue I have two new potential member for glee club for you to audition Kitty and Marley"

"Okay thanks Gareth. Can you girl's sing us something together. "

Marley and Kitty looked at each other whispered a song to Brad the piano guy and started singing 'blow me one last kiss". They sound really good together I thought and when they finished they got a lot of cheers well except Rachel and Finn but who cares.

Once glee club was over and everyone said their goodbyes I sat in Kurts car and waited for Kurt. As Kurt got out of the school he looked like something had happened. I waited til he got in the car to ask.

"What's wrong Kurt"

"Nothing I can't handle"

"You sure?"

"I promise Gaz"

We were almost home when kurt spoke to me again.

"So did you notice not everyone is happy with you dating karofsky. "

"You mean Finn?"

"No I mean well yes but also Blaine didn't look happy either."

I was shocked. I didnt notice Blaine not looking happy. Now I'm gonna have to find out why because if Kurt can be happy for me why cant Finn and Blaine

To be continued

**so what do you think of that then . Blaine's not happy for Gaz neither is Finn . Are you happy now both Kitty and Marley have joined glee club. You will find out about Daves detention soon.**

**I would like to give a special shout out to umbrella0326 for Sues new nickname for Gaz. Please review follow favourite and if you want your ideas put in the story you can put it in the review or pm me**

**Ttfn**

**GarethGlee14**


	6. Discussions and revelations

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc. **

**PPreviously on my life: Gaz and Kitty buried the hatchet and are working on their friendship. Finn is not happy about Gaz dating karofsky and after talking to Kurt Gaz finds out Blaine aint happy either. Why cant everyone just be happy. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 6 discussions and revelations**

When I got back home that night I decided to call Dave and find out why he had detention. It took four attempts to get him to answer but he answered me eventually.

"Hey babe what's up" Dave said answering his phone.

"Nothing much I saw Almonzo today told me not to hurt you."

"I know"

"What do you mean you know" I asked him shocked he knew

"Mike told me what he said"

"Oh. Well how was detention? What did you do to get detention? "

"Well me and one of the hockey players got into a fight over you"

"Me?" Now I was shocked.

"Yeah he said you turned me into a f.. gay person"

"Oh Dave that's nice of you to defend me but don't get into trouble for me okay. "

"Okay so next Saturday is date night you wanna go to dinner out of Lima? "

"Can do where you thinking? "

"Pizza Hut or something maybe McDonald's you choose."

"Fine but I pay this time"

"Deal see you tomorrow babe"

"Night"

After the call ended I went down to dinner. I saw Finn sitting there giving me evils but I just ignored him. He was really annoyed at me for dating Dave but I didn't care what he thought. Burt asked how school was.

"It was good Burt thanks."

"Anything happen today I should know about?" Asks Carole

"Not that I can think of Kurt"

"Nothing quite a peaceful day."

"So why are you two ignoring Finn and why is Finn giving Gareth the evils then."

"You'll have to ask him Carole" Kurt said

I'm guessing now that Finn is the reason Kurt was looking shaky earlier I'll ask him about it when we are alone.

"Finn what have you done now"

"Nothing mom" Finn said to Carole like as if he was sweet and innocent.

"He doesn't approve of me dating David" I said before I could stop myself.

"You know why though" said Finn

"If Kurt's okay with it why aren't you. You can't say to me that Kurt wasn't gonna be happy for me."

"You said that" Kurt said shocked that Finn would say that

"I..I...I"

"Good thing I didn't ask for your permission then wasn't it Finn" I shouted at Finn. I calmed myself down "Thanks for dinner Carole I'll go to my room now if that's okay. "

"Sure sweetie"

And with that I went up to my room.

A little while later there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it"

"Finn"

"Get lost I don't want to talk to you"

"Come on dude I just wanna apologise"

"Not interested now go annoy Rachel or someone who gives a monkey's about you. "

I didn't hear another sound so I guessed Finn left. Now peace and quiet but not for long as another knock on the door.

"Go away Finn"

"It's not Finn" it was Kurt's voice I hear

"Sorry come in Kurt"

Kurt came in and sat on the bed next to me and started crying.

"Hey shh what's wrong" I asked as I pull him into a hug,

"It's Finn"

"I gathered as much what did he do."

"He hit me when I wouldn't tell you to break it off with Dave. "

I gasped "You serious! Does he hate Dave or me that much"

"I don't know I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

What we didn't know until it was too late Burt and Carole were listening behind the door.

They came in my room and asked if it was true that Finn hit Kurt. Kurt nodded and said not to tell Finn that he told us that he had hit him.

"He can hate me Kurt I'm an outsider but you are family he shouldn't do that to you"

"Gareth you are family now but Kurt Gareth has a point . He should never hit you I will be having words with him whether you want me to or not."Carole said hugging Kurt.

With that Carole and Burt left while I sorted Kurt out by drying his eyes. He thanked me then went down to the basement.

The next morning I woke up and went down to breakfast. Finn tried talking to me again but I ignored him. He also tried talking to Kurt but he ignored him to. It was silent til my phone went of. I got a text. It was from Puck.

"What you doing free period today."

"Nothing why" I texted back

"Wanna hang" he texts me

"Sure but if Finn is there count me out"

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I excused myself from the table to answer it.

"What did Finnessa do"

"He wants me to finish with Dave because Kurt wouldn't like it."

"But Kurt said he was fine with it didn't he?"

"He is fine with it Finn for some reason isn't. "

"I gotta feeling you're not telling me something"

" You're right but it isn't my place to tell"

"So you still wanna hang he'who must not be named' wasn't exactly invited just you me Dave Kurt and Santana maybe even Brittany. "

"Well if Dave is there who am I to say no" I laughed.

"Cool see you in a bit then man"

"No problemo dude."

And that was it. I refused to let Finn in my car so he had to walk as Kurt had already left . He tried to get Carole to tell me to let him but she said no it was up to me who gets in my car like it was up to me who I date. I texted David that I was on my way and look out for Kurt till I get there which he said he would.

When I got into school Kurt was crying on Puck's shoulder.

"Kurt?" I ask as I get my bag out of the car.

"It's nothing Gareth" he said still sobbing

"Now try the truth" I look at him "was it Finn" Kurt nodded "I'm gonna hit him"

"No you're not G" Puck said to me

"He hurt my friend and tried to get me to breakup wih my boyfriend"

"He did" said Dave who looked like a sad puppy.

"Dont worry handsome I ain't going anywhere"

"Good" he smiles then kisses me. I hear a wolf whistle off of Puck

"Aww shut up Puckerman." He sticks his tongue out at me

"So what did Finn do to you Kurt"

Kurt told Puck and Dave what happened yesterday. Soon as he was done Puck gave him a hug and promised that he would sort it. We went into English and that was boring but me and Dave were playing footsie under the table so it was Okay. My other classes were quite boring. Did I mention I hate Algebra it's so annoying. What am I gonna need that for in life . Social studies wasnt much better but Artie was drawing weird pictures which made me quietly laugh. Lunch was okay. I then made my way to cheerio practice where I saw Kitty.

"Hey you coming to glee later"

" you betcha is Marley okay she seemed really quiet today"

"Don't know maybe her moms not well I heard her talking about her mom this morning to a boy or she is just nervous about the boy. I'll ask her before glee."

"Come on scottie get a sweat built up. If you think this is tiring I'm trying to pass a kidney stone thats tiring."

God I really didn't want to know that. Once practice was over I keet up with Puck, Kurt, San, Britt and Dave and asked what the plan was til history

"Well Dave wants to join glee so we need a song for him to sing"

"Since when" I look at Dave suspiciously

"Want to spend more time with you cuddle bear. "

"Oh ok snuckle bunny."

"Wanky" Santana said while trying not to laugh

We picked out Daves song then went to our last class of the day. After class I bumped into Marley before we enter the choir room.

"Hey you okay Kitty said you looked upset earlier anything I can help with"

"Mom's ill"

"I'm sorry Marls. Anything i can do."

"I could use a hug." So I give her a hug and wipe her eyes

"Come on don't won't to be late would we." We laugh as we walk in.

"Okay guy's" Mister Schue said " we have a new member Dave karofsky and also we are gonna do duets now lets get the hat of fate see who's singing with who."

Mercedes got Kurt, Rachel got Artie, I got

"Finn oh hell no not gonna happen."

"Sorry Gareth you chose it" said Mister Schue.

"Not gonna happen you can't make me after what he tried to do to me and what he did to Kurt"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh hell to the no" Mercedes chimes in. I'm guessing Kurt told her. I look at kurt and he nods.

"I didn't do anything" Finn said to everyone,

"You hit me Finn cause I wouldn't break Gareth and David up" Kurt screamed

"If I have to sing with him Mister Schue I quit. I mean it. " I said as I left the room.

To be continued

**so what do you make of that then. Do you think Gaz is right by refusing to sing with Finn, can you believe Finn hurt Kurt , will Dave stay if Gaz quits you'll have to wait and see. You'll find out about Blaine soon. I actually forgot about him till I was reading the last chapter again.**

**Let me know what you think in your review please. follow favourite**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	7. Kurt's story and more revelations

**Disclaimers: I dont own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldnt remember his name at the time.**

**Previously on my life: Gaz and Dave started to plan their next date. Kurt looked shaken up when he left tried to find out which he did kurt came to his room to cry . Carole and Burt know Finn hit Kurt but Finn doesnt know they know. Dave joined glee club to spend more time with Gaz which Finn wasn't hapy about. The hat of fate choose Gaz to sing with Finn which Gaz refused. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 7. Kurt's story and More revelations.**

I couldn't believe Mister Schue was gonna make me sing with Frankenteen. I got the name from Santana I thought it suit him really well. At that moment anyway. I must have been gone three maybe four minutes when I hurt Kurt calling me.

"Kurt what's wrong. He didn't hit you again did he? Causes if he did..."

"No he didn't don't worry."

"So you wanna tell me what's really bothering you"

"I will when we get home please come back to glee. Don't worry about 'he who must not be named ' he is currently get a talking down by Santana"

"Okay Kurt I'll come back but I ain't singing with that jackass"

So we head back to the choir room where Santana is talking about going all Lima Heights on Finn. I pat her on the shoulder telling her to calm down and that I would sort it later . San did as I asked and went to sit by Quinn and Britt. Once again I sat next to Kurt but on Daves lab. He whispered in my ear if I was alright I nodded and waited for Mister Schue to speak.

"Well Gareth I'm glad you came back we changed your partner..."

"Good" I interrupted

"... You will now be singing with Blaine"

"Whatever anything is better than Finn. No offence Blaine"

"None taken" Blaine said looking a bit offended . I did kind of say something mean.

"So not be mean who is now singing with it?" I said point at Finn

"Me!" Britt who didnt seem to mind

In a way I'm glad it was Britt. At least it wasnt Dave imagine if that happened. Actually don't I think Finn would be dead. I might hate him at the moment but I don't want him dead.

Mister Schue dismissed us well except me. Why me of all people. I told Kurt to wait for me as I wanted to chat about what Finn did. He nodded and headed out. I turn to face Mister Schue.

"Gaz is Kurt okay" He asks me. I look him stupid.

"Why don't you ask him it is kinda your job to make sure the students are okay it ain't mine"

"You don't have to be rude you know"

"When your defending Finn against Kurt and myself I can"

He looked gobsmacked but I didn't care I left before he could say anything else. I got into the parking lot to see Puck and Kurt sitting on the floor. Kurt was crying again. I asked if he wanted to tell me he whole story . Puck asked if he could stay. Kurt nodded. We got into the car's and drove to a park. Then we went to a bench and listened to kurt telling us what happened.

FLASHBACK

Kurt was looking for a book in his locker when Finn came up to him.

"You okay Kurt"

"I'm fine Finn why wouldn't I be? "

"Well Gaz is daring your enemy"

"Finn he hasn't been my enemy since prom last year. "

"I think you should break them up"

"Why would I do that Gaz is happy"

Finn looks at Kurt like he is crazy.

"He doesn't know the real karofsky you could tell him what he did to you"

"Finn Blaine already did that I told Gareth to go for it"

"Tell him you change your mind"

"No"

"Kurt"

"Finn I said no"

The next thing Kurt knows Finn punches Kurt in the stomach. Kurt falls down.

"Kurt im so ...

"Just get away from me"

"Kurt please I.."

"Get lost Finn."

Kurt goes the bathroom to sort himself of fix his hair then heads out to the parking lot

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's what happend" Kurt says finishing his story.

" I am gonna kill him" said Puck

"No I'll leave that to Burt Puck wouldn't you. And technicaly your still on probation from juvie arent you."

"Guess you're right"

"Come on Kurt we got to head home you want a lift Puck?"

"Nah I'll walk I don't live too far from here"

"Okay catch you later"

Kurt gets in his car and I get in mine and head home. When we get there I tell Kurt that I am telling his dad what Finn actually did and he said I could. I walk through the door and I see Blaine and Finn sitting on the couch watching cartoons. I whisper to Kurt to go upstairs and he did. I went in to the kitchen where carole was cooking a chicken casserole.

"Hey Carole is Burt around? "

"No he should be back soon why?"

"I need to talk to you and Burt together about kurt I know why Finn did now but I can't tell you till Burt is here and I can't say in front of those two " pointing to Finn and Blaine.

Carole nods and gets back to her dish. I then head into the living room to see Blaine.

"You wanna rehearse a song for glee club tomorrow Blaine"

"Sure catcha later Finn"

We head up to my room and look through song lyrics. We had been doing that for about half an hour when I heared Burt coming in the door. We finally picked a song it was called perfect day I knew this song. (Au the song was a children in need song a charity in Britain that raises money for underprivileged children who either are young carers, ill children and abused children).

"So what do you think of the song" I ask Blaine after listening to it and printing the piano accompaniment.

"It's catchy"

Blaine reached over and put his hand on my knee.

"Uh what you doing Blaine" I was getting uncomfortable and pushed his hand away

"Sorry I shouldn't of done that"

"No you shouldn't have. Is this why you are not happy for me then? "

"Gaz I liked you since you turned up to glee day 1"

"I had a crush on you but I had a heavier crush on Dave if I was single maybe it would be different but I'm not. I'm sorry Blaine"

"It's okay I hope we can still be friends"

"As long as you don't try and split me and Dave up we can. "

"I won't don't want to end up like Finn do I" he laughs

"No you dont."

We practiced the song for a bit till Blaine got called away. I went down to dinner. The atmosphere was so bad you could cut it with a knife. After dinner was over and Finn headed upstairs and Kurt went down to the basement I sat down with Burt and Carole and told them what Kurt had told me earlier. Carole was fuming as was Burt. I told them Kurt knows I told them and told them they could do what they want since he lied in glee club saying he didn't do anything to Kurt.

Kurt came up to my room.

"Did you tell them" I nodded "good I don't think I could have done it. " I hug kurt and he leaves and goes down to the basement again. I go to the kitchen grab a glass of apple juice and was heading back upstairs when I see Finn at the top of the stairs.

"Why did you tell them? Why I thought I was your friend?"

"Your kidding right? Finn if you were my friend you wouldn't try and get kurt to try and get me to dump Dave"

"You know why I.."

"Actually I dont" I interrupted him "You say its Kurt but it's not it's you"

"I dont trust him"

"Well I don't trust you does that mean I get Rachel to dump you"

"Thats not the same and you know it"

I tried walking past Finn but he wont let me past.

"Move Finn" I demanded

"Not till I convince you"

"Not gonna happen."

I tried to get past him again and he pushed me I screamed as I fell back. All I know is next thing I'm in hospital.

To be continued

**so what do you think of that then. Can you believe Finn. First he hits Kurt then pushes Gaz down the stairs who saw that coming I know I didn't till I wrote it. And what do you think of Blaine's crush on Gaz then do you think they can still be friends. Let me know if your reviews so follow favourite and if you want to see an idea of yours in the story just pm me**

**Til next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	8. Injuries and punishment

**Disclaimers. I don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name at _the_ time.**

**(Warning maybe little violent in this chapter be warned)**

**Previously on my life. Gaz refused to sing with Finn so****Mister Schue changed his partner to Blaine. Gaz finds puck comforting kurt. Gaz and Puck finally learn exactly what Finn did to Kurt, which Gaz told to Carole and Burt. As Gaz was heading back upstairs after getting a glass of apple juice he argues with Finn which results in Gaz getting pushed down the stairs. It was an accident. Gosh that's alot to take in. And thats what you missed.**

Chapter 8: Injuries and punishment

I woke up with one bad headache. As I stared at the ceiling I realised I wasn't at home anymore. I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps I don't know why they just do. I went to scratch my head and notice I have a cast on. 'How did i do that' i ask myself. Then i remember that Finn pushed me down the stairs. Okay it was an accident but it still was unforgivable. I'm starting to wonder if Finn is homophobic but he can't be can he?. I mean come on Kurt's gay and he's okay with that right. Although he did hit Kurt so I'm not actually sure. I begin to sit up and i look to my left sitting on a chair looking at me is _him._

"Hey dude your awake" Finn says walking to the bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" I screamed actually quite scared at what he might do next

"Gaz it's me Finn you remember. You bumped your head." He said trying to calm me down

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE FINN. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME DO DOWN THE STAIRS NOW GET OUT OF HERE" I was starting to have a panic attack.

"Calm down dude it was an accident"

"I .SAID .GET .OUT. OF. HERE." I was now finding it hard to breath

"I'm so sorry Gaz. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Finn kept repeating

Thankfully just then Burt, Carole and Kurt come rushing into the room to see what was wrong. Carole could see I was struggling to breath and having a panic attack so Carole grabbed Kurt and began trying to calm me down and getting me to breath properly again while Burt dragged Finn out of the room with Finn still apologising.

When I finally calm down I asked Carole what happend.

"Well you know you fell down the stairs..."

"Pushed" I corrected her. "I was pushed" she smiled as she stroked my hair

"The point is you landed badly on your arm and hurt your head. You had a mild concussion but that's why they had you stay here for two days. Your arm ...

"Wo hold up." I begin looking confused " How long have I been here?"

"Three nights two days. "Kurt answered me trying not to cry.

"Come on Kurt I'm fine see no damage well apart from this" I said pointing to my cast. Kurt hugged me and whispered in my ear that he hopes I get better. I just nod.

"So Carole what about the arm?" I ask

"Well it is fractured but they put it in a cast incase it gets knocked."

"So, Kurt? What have I missed?" I asked. He suddenly began to softly stroke my cast. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"' Kurt was looking a tad weird now I had to know. "Well? "

"Carole is it okay if I talk to Gareth alone? " Kurt said to Carole. Now I'm definitely suspicious. What does he have to say to me that he doesn't want Carole to know?

Carole nodded "I'll see if Burt needs a hand with Finn. if you need anything give me a shout okay". I nodded as she opened and exited my room..

"Right Kurt start talking" i said when the door was shut. It may have sounded mean but I wanted to know. Kurt began to get comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"Well I saw Dave at school the morning of your accident"

FLASHBACK

Kurt wondered into school

"Kurt? where's Gaz? I was suppose to meet him this morning for coffee but he never showed. Did I do something to make him mad at me?"

"Sorry David I forgot to tell you last night it was so late um Gareth is in the hospital."

"Oh my god what happened? is he okay? "

"He's still unconscious but okay he um _kinda_ fell down the stairs."

"What do you mean 'kinda' fell down the stairs?" Dave was feeling suspicious now

"Okay promise me you won't do something stupid if I tell you what happend."

END OF FLASHBACK

" OWW" god my arm was really sore.

Kurt jumped off the end of the bed " Do you want me to get a nurse?"

I look over at Kurt. He does worry about me. "I'm fine Kurt it's just a little sore no biggy. Now what else happend?"

Kurt sat on the chair next to my bed and carried on telling me what happend. God my arm was itchy but I wanted to know what happend.

FLASHBACK

" OK I promise now tell me"

"Finn accidently pushed him down the stairs" Kurt was waiting for dave to respond

END OF FLASHBACK

" Well what did he say Kurt"

FLASHBACK

As Finn walks in

"WHAT DID YOU DO HUDSON?!" Dave's eyes full of the fury of Karofsky-the-bully. His hazel eyes pored into Finn, which startled him.

"Dave, calm down. It was an accident." Finn replied, a little shaky from Dave's anger. Finn clearly remembered 'Karofsky'.

"You told him?!" Finn blared to Kurt. "How could you?!" Finn screamed.

"Well he is his boyfriend. Or did you forget, Finn?!" Kurt replied hotly

"Why did you do it?!" Dave asked with a mixture of anger and frustration. "He did nothing to you! Nothing at ALL! He stood up for Kurt! And _himself_ " Then, Dave took a threatening step towards a very concerned Finn. "And yes, I do know what you did to Kurt. I know you punched him.

END OF FLASHBACK

A blonde nurse came into the room "Sorry Mister Thomas just come to check on you. How are you feeling?."

I'm think to myself 'God how do you think I'm feeling?'."Arm hurts a bit and really itchy too" I said

" I'll see what I can do about that for you"

"Thank you" I said as she walked away. I really hate hospitals. I look over to Kurt who wouldn't stop fidgeting "Well Kurt?"

"Oh sorry anyway"

FLASHBACK

"He told you? "

"No Puck told me. Sorry Kurt. I should've had Puck to ask you first. ."

"It's okay Dave I'm okay with you knowing" Kurt said

" Just watch you back Hudson I mean it" Dave said before storming off in the opposite direction

END OF FLASHBACK

" Why do I have a feeling Puck did something" I said

"Well..." Kurt began again I wasn't looking forward to listening to what Puck did.

FLASHBACK

It had got round Mckinley what Finn did to Gaz. Everyone had been giving Finn the evils. He was always defending himself say that it was an accident. It was around lunchtime when Dave and Kurt were grabbing homework for Gaz and collecting teacher's notes when they heard a thud. As Dave headed to find out what was going on, Kurt quickly put all the stuff in his bag and followed Dave. In the middle of the corridor Puck and Almonzo were kicking Finn in the stomach and legs.

"STOP IT PUCK"

"BUT KURT HE ..." Puck began but Kurt stepped infront of him and Almonzo

"HE'S NOT WORTH GOING TO JUVIE FOR PUCK"

"YOUR LUCKY KURT WAS HERE TO SAVE YOU" Puck screamed at Finn.

Kurt got Finn off the floor and barely managed to be his crutch just to get to the nurse's office.

"Thanks for saving me" Finn said

"I didn't do it for you." Kurt snapped at Finn. "I did it for Gareth. He wouldn't want Puck in juvie because of you."

Then Kurt left Finn by himself. He walked to glee to tell Mister Schue Finn was in the nurse's office but didn't tell him why. Although all the glee club knew why. They knew it was Puck's doing.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now is there anything else you need to tell me Kurt? "

"Sadly, that's it." Kurt softly responded. But then, quite suddenly sat up straighter and with a little smirk on his face, replied, "Well, apart from Rachel being a _drama_ queen, wanting to sing you a sappy song. Of course, I had to tell her if she did this, it would _only_ be over my fabulous dead body."

I laughed at that. I couldn't believe it. Puck and Almonzo beat Finn up for me. Okay I'm mad they did it but it all makes sense now why Finn was here. He was protecting himself. I will forgive him soon but I might milk it first.

After I got the all clear I went home. The car ride home was awkward. It was quiet apart from some guy talking on the radio about another missing person. I hope they find that person soon. As we walk in the door Finn is again apologising to me

"Just leave me be, Finn, OK? Just give me time. I swear you try and split me and Dave up , I will let Puck and Almonzo smash you. Got it?!"

Finn nodded and went to his room.

Now i was feeling tired but couldn't move that well as legs were still stiff from being in a hospital bed for so long. Burt put my good arm over his shoulder and put me on the couch wrapped me up in a blanket and I fell asleep. I was looking forward to seeing Dave again.

To be continued

**so what do you think then. I warned there was a little violence but I think it was enough. Are you glad Finn got his comeuppance.? So review and follow and favourite**

**Pm if you want anything added to the story**

**Ttfn**

**GarethGlee14**


	9. Apologies and Discovery

**Disclaimers: I don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name at the time. **

**Previously, in my life, Gaz woke up in the hospital with a cast. Finn wanted to speak to Gaz but Gaz kept shouting for him to leave. Gaz started having a panic attack which Kurt and Carole manage to avert by calming him down while Burt dragged Finn away. After Carole left the room Kurt told Gaz everything he missed in school. Gaz was released from hospital and went to sleep on the couch. God! that's a lot. And that's what you missed**

**Chapter 9: Apologies and Discovery**

I woke up feeling refreshed and raring to start the day. I was making myself some coffee when Kurt come into the kitchen.

"Morning Kurt. I said handing him a cup. "Sleep well"

"I did actually. " Kurt replied pouring the coffee into his cup. "The best I have had in ages"

"Kurt?"I ask

"Yes?"

"What should I do about Finn?". I really wanted an honest opinion.

"Well you could just be polite to him. It doesn't mean you have forgiven him."

I mean Kurt's right I could be polite after all I live in his parents house and I wanna trust him but I can't not after he _hurt_ me. I mean he was suppose to be my friend and he_pushed_ me down the stairs I hadn't noticed Finn entering he just grabbed an apple and left without saying a word.

What's with him?" I ask Kurt while sipping my coffee

"You'll have to ask him. He's not talking to me"

"Why? You did nothing wrong." I said looking at Kurt in confusion. I'm thinking shouldnt it be Kurt not talking to Finn not the other way round. "Kurt can I get a lift today. Not really allowed to drive with this " i said pointing to my cast.

"Sure you ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out the got to McKinley and I see Puck walking towards Finn

"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PUCK"

"What I wasn't gonna do anything"

I look at Puck with a 'why don't I believe you' face "Just ignore him Puckerman".

"But Gaz what he did to you..."

"I know Puck I was there. Just leave it to me. If I find out you or your 'friends' did something to him without my okay I will cut off your favourite toy and give it to a meat factory to crush then feed you it for breakfast got it." God I was in the zone . no one was gone mess with me today.

I walk with Kurt to my locker and I see Finn. He looked miserable I decided I needed to set a few boundaries with him if we are to be civil to each other. I say goodbye to Kurt and head towards Finn.

"Finn can I have a word?"

"Um sure?" He said. He seemed a bit nervous to be around me.

"Come with me to the auditorium"

We walked to the auditorium. On the way there Finn was getting dirty looks for the jocks and Cheerios.

"Nothing to see here move on" I said to everyone staring. When we got to the auditorium I shut the door.

"Right Finn at the moment there is tension in the house and it's actually annoying me so I want a truce for just now"

"Okay" Finn said.

"Not done. I need to set boundaries for us not to cross and you will be okay with it."

"What are they? " Finn looked worried

"Nothing to worry about." I said "one you treat me with respect I will do the same. Also apologise to Kurt for punching him. Two you don't interfere with my relationship and vice versa. Three I keep Puck away from you if you treat Dave with the respect he deserves till I say otherwise. Got it. I'll let you think it over." I say as I leave the auditorium with Finn thinking it over.

It was around lunchtime and I see Blaine, Marley and Kitty sitting chatting away. So I sat down next to Kitty.

"I didn't know you were back. How are you?" Asks Kitty when she turned and saw me.

"I'm okay just a little bruised but I'll live."

"How's Dave? "Blaine asks in a whispered tone.

"I don't know I haven't seen him. He wasn't in social studies earlier."I said. Actually come to think of it he wasn't in english either. I got out my phone and text him asking him where he was. I eventually got a text back.

'At home preparing for our date tomorrow '

Shoot! I knew I forgot something. I said goodbye to the gang then head to the bleachers.

Coach Sylvester sees me smiles then walks away. 'Now that's weird' I think. I call Dave

" Hey babe I'm getting everything sorted for our date tomorrow " Dave Said

"Yeah we need to reschedule it for next week Bo. "

"But I nearly have everything sorted. "

"I am sorry. Burt wants me to stay home this weekend."

"So I have wasted all day doing this"

"If you had come in today you would know." I starting to get angry now

"You could have phoned me this morning"

"I was gonna tell you in social studies but you weren't there."

"Why are you angry . I should be angry."

"OH F***ING GROW UP DAVE I NEED SPACE TALK TO YOU MONDAY" I hung really annoyed at myself. God I had an accident and all he cares about is a date. I start crying when I hear footsteps. It was Santana.

"Okay what did papa bear do."

"Nothing. That's the point he hasn't even asked how I was today. "

"Come on" San said giving me a hug "Come to glee you still need to do your duet with Andergayman"

I think 'God I wonder what she calls me'.As we were walking to glee I see Almonzo terrorising Finn. I walk over and push Almonzo into the lockers.

"Touch him I will end you got it." I said to Almonzo. He growled at me then stormed off. Finn nodded "Come on Finn glee club now."

He followed not wanting to annoy me.

Blaine and I sung our song which even Rachel liked. She even asked if I would do a duet with her at sectionals which made people gasp. I politely declined and sat down.

Glee finished earlier than normal because Mister Schue got called away. As we were leaving Finn was about to walk out the gates, I look at Kurt who mouths 'Go get him' to me.

"Finn wait up" I call to Finn. He looks at me with confusion. "Get in the car Finn so we can sort things out." He nods then gets in the car and we drive home.

"So Finn what's new?" Kurt said trying to ease the tension.

"Nothing really. Um look Kurt I'm really sorry for what I did do you."

"All ready forgotten Finn"

"But Kurt I hurt you why have you forgiven me so easily? "

"I know you didn't mean it Finn but I will get you the next time you try that" Kurt said with his bitch stare he seemed to have master. It scared me a bit.

As we got home Finn asked to see me in the kitchen. After I put my jacket and bag away in the closet by the stairs, I look at my phone 3 missed calls from Dave. I think to myself he can wait. I walk into the kitchen

"Okay Finn what's up"

"Well.." Finn hesitates the he runs a hand through his hair.

"First thanks for stopping Almonzo"

"No problem Finn" I said

"Secondly I need to tell you why I don't trust Karofsky"

"If you must"

"Well you know about Kurt, the kiss and the threat."

" Yes I do"

" Well he also use to shove Kurt about into lockers, trip him up. The bullying got so bad Kurt almost transferred out."

"Why didn't you tell me before Finn? "

"Kurt told me not to but I need you to know why I don't trust him"

Finally the real reason Finn didn't like Dave. It all made sense now.

"Thanks for telling me Finn," I replied, exasperatedly, "but I need to know. Do you agree to my terms? I mean, until Dave does something stupid, which he won't, I don't think, and we split? I need you to TRUST my judgment."

Finn eyes me warily, concerned over how I said that. "I'll try." Finn said, with a calm yet concerned reassurance. "I promise. Oh I'm sorry for the pushing down the stairs incident I was..."

Angry? Pissed that I told your mom about Kurt?" I quietly looked down, suddenly incredibly ashamed. I was looking for a saucepan which I couldn't seem to find.

Finn reached in the cupboard and handed me a saucepan

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

The two boys froze then. The awkwardness of the moment needed remedied straight away.

"It's okay." Gaz said, reassuringly, with a little pat on Finn's forearm. "I'm a very forgiving person...the first time." He gave a quick warning glance to Finn, "But if you go back on it, Puck will end you!" I quickly added, "Now go. I have dinner to make."

Finn, still slightly ashamed, left. Or fled. I wasn't quite sure. With a heavy sigh, I turned and headed towards the kitchen, i was sure I would make the best dinner my sponsor family would want.

Okay I know I'm not a good cook. Okay I can't cook but I thought I was doing well with dinner. Well that was til Kurt came into the kitchen asking what the burning was. He started his little jibes about my cooking. I would have laughed if I wasn't already embarrassed. Oh well I can always order pizza which I did.

That weekend was quiet. I was still really upset with David. Besides, he only called me once. I still wasn't in the mood for his attitude. So, I never answered. Screw him

Monday morning came and i offered Finn a ride to school. Yes I offered a lift. He TRIED with me. So, I'm gonna try to. Even if this is a sponsor family, he still feels like a brother to me.

We get into the parking lot and Coach Sylvester stops me

"So Scottie when you coming back to the Cheerios? "

"Not even a hello how you doing huh" I said cheekily

"Just answer the question small fry"

I really hate that nickname " Soon as the cast is off I'm back coach"

"Good" With that she was gone.

Most of the morning was a blur. I ignored Dave in social studies and refused to talk to him in english. lunchtime came and as I was heading for my locker to put my social studies and english books away I see the couple nicknamed 'Finchel' fighting again I was gonna ignore it til I heard Rachel mention my name. I started listening in on the argument

"I think Gareth should never have forgiven you. I know I wouldn't've. Especially if you pushed me down a flight of stairs where I ended with a CAST!" Rachel screeched, leaning against her locker.

"God Rachel you were fine with me til Gaz stopped everyone on Friday from torturing me."

"Whatever, Finn!" Rachel said, exasperatedly. She angrily brushed a lock of hair from her furrowed brow, trying to make sense of Finn's behavior. "What I need is a boyfriend who isn't homophobic. Especially since I have two gay dads I can't tolerate that behaviour Finn"

From where I was standing I was watching Finn's reaction to what she said. I see him making a fist and I didn't react fast enough when Finn punched the locker almost hitting Rachel. He made Rachel jump and scream. He then bursts into tears and slid down to the floor. I run up to Finn and shouted at Rachel to get lost.

"Finn are you okay?" I said getting on the floor to comfort him

"I can't do this anymore. Please I need help" he said hold me tightly.

"It's okay Finn I'll get you some help." I said cradling him back and forth on the floor. God these floors are gross. I eventually got Finn off the floor called Carole to tell her what happened. I then took Finn to the nurse's office.

"Please don't leave me" Finn said still crying

"I'm here til your mom comes okay " And I was til Carole came.

After Carole arrived i went to look for Mister Schue. I told Mister Schue that Kurt and I weren't going to be at glee as we wanted to know how Finn is. He nodded so when the last bell came I grabbed Kurt told him what happened and we were excused from glee practice so we went home.

When we got home Burt was watching sports on tv. I think it was football. To be honest all sports look the same to me. I look around the living room and Finn wasn't there. Neither was Carole.

"Boys? " Burt said looking away from the tv "I thought you had glee club after school"

"We do" said Kurt "But..."

"We wanted to know how Finn was after what happened earlier" I finished Kurt's thought

With the look Burt was giving us it was bad news."I was going to wait till Carole got home but I think you should know now." Burt got up grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down again.

Now I was beginning to get worried "Burt please tell us . You're scaring me."

"Okay. Finn been diagnosed with bipolar." I was gobsmacked I did think it was that bad. I just thought he was stressed and snapped. "He has gone to a rehabilitation clinic for his anger issues " Burt continued "But hopefully he'll be back soon."

God I really hope Finn's gonna be alright

**to be continued**

**So what do you think? what do you think about Gazofsky first argument? Who should grovel first? What do you think of Gaz/Finn truce? And what about Finn having Bipolar? did you see that coming? Finn will be gone for the next few chapters but he will be back and Finchel will to. So please review what you your opinions matter. Please follow, favourite and recommend to your friends**

**Til next time**

** Ttfn**

**GarethGlee14**


	10. Meltdown and Tears

**Disclaimers I don't own glee or the characters or any songs used in the story.** I** just own the plot and my oc and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name.**

**Warning for this chapter. I actually cried writing some of this so be warned you might reading it.**

**Previously, in my life, Gaz and Finn made a truce to sort things out. Dave and Gaz had their first argument over postponing a date. Kurt forgave Finn for hitting him although Finn says he was forgiven to easily. Finn had a breakdown in the hallway which later was revealed that Finn was bipolar. That explains a lot. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 10 Meltdown and Tears. **

Finn has been gone two days now. It is weird not seeing him at the dinner table scarfing his food down. I really miss him. Since he's been gone, Kurt has been really quiet and he hasn't spoken to Mercedes that much. Hell, hasn't really spoken to me either. At that point, I was going to change that. Now.

As Kurt drove us to school, I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me and really upset with tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Gareth why did this have to happen to Finn? Did I do something to make this happen?" Kurt cried. He pulled over to the side of the road. The tears were glowing down his cheek . He pulled over to the side of the road to cry.

I wiped a tear from his cheek. "Kurt," I quietly began, "it's not your fault. . .okay?"

I pulled tissues out of my hand and handed them to Kurt. "Now dry those eyes, sort your face and let's get to school. Okay?"

Kurt dried his eyes, sorted his face and drove us to school .

Now when we got into school, I saw Marley and Kitty sitting on a bench by the main door, talking to Artie. I gave Marley and Kitty a hug and high-fived Artie . Kurt nodded and headed straight to his locker. I sat down next to Marley.

"So," Kitty gingerly began, "How's the arm G?"

"Still hurts now and again but I'll be okay. I get the cast off soon. "

There was an awkward silence which Marley decided to break.

"Um I hope you dont mind me asking Gareth but how's Finn? "

I knew I was gonna be asked this at some point. I was trying to stay strong. Especially for Kurt's sake I had to be strong. I was doing well too.

"I honestly don't know. I know he's gone to get better but that's all I know."

The bell rang. so I headed straight to home room. I sat down next to Quinn who said to me if I need to talk to someone just to call. I nodded and waited for first period bell to go so I could go to Algebra.

Today seemed to be going fast like last Friday. It was third period and as I was about to sit next to Dave, I suddenly felt the need to apologise to him.

"Dave, can we talk?" I said, as I put my bag down and my book on the desk.

"I guess? We do need to talk about us" He said nervously.

"There still is an us?" I ask

"Only if you want there to be" he sighed "Do you?"

"Of course I do. I was just being stubborn." I said, as I fiddled with a loose strap from my book bag, looking down. "And then what happened with...Finn..."

I stopped myself then and almost burst into tears. God! Guess I'm not that strong after pulls me into a hug. I pulled away slowly.

"If you need to talk I will be there"

"I know Babe just..." I struggled at what I needed to say. Suddenly, Dave's hand collapsed on mine, holding it tightly. I briefly struggled to get free, turning away, but Dave wouldn't let me. Boring holes into my head. I could feel Dave stareing at me. He wouldn't let me go!

"Gaz," Dave said brokenly, "just...say it!"

I slowly turned and looked at the sad expression on the love of my life's face. I couldn't stand the sadness. I just couldn't! I sniffed. After I grabbed some tissues from my pocket I saw people staring at me I dry my eyes then scream at everyone,

"TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL F***ING LAST LONGER"

I left English earlier only cause the teacher recommended I go see Miss Pillsbury, the school councilor. As I was heading towards Miss Pillsbury's office, I saw Puck standing near Finn's locker.

"Puck? What you doing here? " I said patting him on the shoulder

"Thinking? " He shrugged

"You know how to do that? " I laugh. It made me better that I laughed

"Gaz why did it happen to him?" Puck said slipping onto the floor, looking like he was gonna have a breakdown. I look at the floor. God! Don't they ever clean this floor.

"I can't answer that puck" I replied getting down on the dirty floor. My arm hung lazily around Puck's strong shoulders, seemingly hugging the boy. He looked sad. My heart was going out to him, but at the same time, I needed to stay strong. Stay confident. He needed me.

"Why you crying Puck?" I ask look confused at Puck "it was only last week you were beating the crap out of him"

"I feel guilty I did that as he was my bro."Puck cried. "I felt he hurt you so I was allowed to hurt him."

"Puck, just cause I got hurt doesn't really give you the right to hurt him did it?"

"Guess not." He looked at me like a lost puppy. "I hope he's gonna be okay"

Puck," I responded reassuringly, "Finn has Bipolar Disorder, not cancer. It's totally treatable. Trust me." And with that, Puck looked up at me with such boyish, pained eyes! It hurt to see him in such pain!

"Why aren't you in class? " Puck asked cheekily

"Could ask you the same question? " I cameback quick

"Touche" he nodded.

Puck got up of the floor and held his hand down to me. I got up and managed to convince Puck to come with me to the councillor's office. I could wrap Puckerman round my little finger. I really didn't care who knew it either.

As we got to Miss Pilsbury's office, I see Kurt waiting to see her too.

"Kurt?"

"Gareth? What you doing here?" He was obviously shocked to see me.

"Well I may or may not have had a little meltdown in English" I was trying to make it seem funny. It wasn't funny.

"I was skipping PE" Puck said. I totally forgot for a second he was with me.

"So?" I ask Kurt "What about you?"

"Same as you but Geography" He looked like he wanted to cry. I give him a hug and tell him to let it out which he did. We must have been there for twenty minutes when Miss Pillsbury finally saw us.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you three there"

"It's okay Miss P" Puck said "We're in no rush"

We follow her into her small office . Her office was a bit outdated if you ask me. Definitely need a coat of paint or at least decent wall paper. On her small wooden desk was a picture of Mister Schue. Wait! Why does she have a picture of him. Clearly this woman had no taste. As I sit down in a lumpy chair I wait for her to speak. Puck looked like he had somewhere better to be and Kurt was just staring up at the ceiling.

"So why can I do for you today?" She asks

I really didn't want to be here. I could have actually gone to History and learnt something but no. I came here. I look over at Puck then Kurt who looked the same I did . We looked annoyed and upset . Not at Miss Pillsbury but at the world. Miss Pillsbury was twiddling her thumbs then smiled

"You three are in glee club right?"

"What about it?" I said. Okay I was being rude but I wanted to know where she was going with this.

"Why dont you sing about your feelings? "

"That's the best you could come up" snorted Puck

I happen to think of a song "I know the perfect song." I said, a cocky look in my eye. Puck looked at me nervously while Kurt looked with mixed amusement. He should've. I made my exit to rehearse my song.

Lunch came around and an emergency glee club meeting was called. Rachel wasn't happy but I didnt care. I had to do this today or I was gonna have a mental breakdown.

"Well?" Said Mister Schue as he entered the choir room. "Miss Pillsbury tells me that someone has a song they wanted to sing."

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked towards the piano, handed Brad the music sheet and then took center of the room. I took a deep breath

"As some of you know Finn has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I have not been dealing with his absence really well."

"Where is he?" Britt asked "I can get Lord Tubbington to look for him."

I laugh to myself "It's okay Britt we know where he is."

"But why isnt he here?"

"I'll explain later Britt Britt" San said to her. I mouth 'thank you' to Santana

"So?" I continued "I thought I should sing about what I'm feeling so I don't have another meltdown like I did earlier."

The room went quiet. I took a deep breath, nodded to Brad and began my song

_Oh, Why You Look So Sad? Tears are in your eyes Come on and come to me now Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through'cause I've seen the dark side too ._

I was lookround the room. No emotion from anyone.

_When the night falls on you You don't know what to do Nothing you confess could make me love you less I'll stand by you I'll stand by you _

I was getting teary eyed now. I was trying to hold it all in.

_Won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you So if you're mad, get mad Don't hold it all inside Come on and talk to me now Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too Well I'm a lot like you _

I couldn't help it. I was crying but still holding strong. Puck decided to come beside and sing too.

_When you're standing at the crossroads And don't know which path to choose let me come along'cause even if you're wrong I'll stand by you I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert youI'll stand by you _

I was barely keeping it together and Puck was holding me up. Kurt and Dave joined us. Dave took a hold of me while i cried into his shoulder. Kurt sang the next line

_and when...When the night falls on you, baby You're feeling all alone You won't be on your own I'll stand by you_

The rest of the glee club sang harmonies while Puck and Kurt finished the song.

_ I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you I'll stand by you I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you I'll stand by you_

I couldn't believe it. I finally let everything out. Did I feel better? Not really but I would soon. All I know is I'm looking forward to getting the cast off soon.

**To be continued**

**so what do you think of that then? Are you glad Gazofsky are still together after their fight? Are you surprised that Puck broke down ? What about Gaz's meltdown in class? What do uou think of the Gazaman friendship? Finn will be back but not for a couple of chapters yet. Please review whether it's negative or positive. Also follow favourite and recommend**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	11. Demands And Reminiscing

**Disclaimers. I still don't own glee or the characters. I just own the plot and my oc's and I changed Azimio to Almonzo as I couldn't remember his name. **

**Previously, in my life Gaz noticed that Kurt was quiet which was unusual. Gaz got him to stop blaming himself about what happened with Finn . Finn has Bipolar Disorder. Puck also broke down but relieved that Gaz was the one who comforted him. Dave and Gaz made up after their little argument but Gaz had a little meltdown in Class. After some advice from Miss Pillsbury, Gaz sang to the glee club and finally let his emotions out. Gosh that's even more than last time. And that's what you missed. **

**Chapter 11 Demands And Reminiscing  
**

After I... Sorry - let me start over. After Kurt, Puck,Dave and I finished performing our song, I look round the room and everyone was still looking at me. I was upset Finn was gone. Yes, he's treated me terribly, but it was from a good place. Yes, misguided, but still, in his sickened, twisted mind, he meant well. I truly could forgive him. Or, at least, try to. I looked at the assembled members of glee club, and screamed 'SO F***ING WHAT?", Rachel had a fright as she fell off the chair. Mercedes looked at me like I was a madman, Puck laughed that he looked like he was in pain, the rest of them just looked shocked that I had an outburst like that. After what seemed like ages I sat down and cuddled with Dave.

"That was good Gareth." Mister Schue said, "I know Finn would have liked that."

Okay? How would he know Finn would like it? Can Schuester read minds now?

Maybe I'm over thinking this. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. I truly want Finn to feel better. He's a good boy. I know it. His...illness is preventing him from being a good person. But everyone knows he's a good boy. After all, Mister Schue did say it was a good song choice

This session of glee seemed to go on forever. I zoned out and fell asleep on Dave shoulder. God his Shoulder is so comfortable!. I woke up with a jerk when I heard an annoying scream.

"I DEMAND A SOLO AT SECTIONAL'S OR I QUIT!" Rachel screamed. What a Diva!

Before I could stop myself I shouted at her. "WELL FUCK OFF THEN!"

Kurt and Mercedes looked gobsmacked at what I said. Give me a break! I had been asleep on Dave's so, so soft shoulder.

"I mean it! I will GO!" Rachel screeched. God, her voice reached the heavens in ways I'll never understand.

"Bye then." Quinn and I say in unison.

Rachel turned on her heels and left the room. 'She'll be back' I think to myself. I had heard of the famous Rachel Berry storm out. I know it will be me who talks her into coming back but I can't deal with her diva attitude at the moment. The bell rang. I quickly kissed Dave goodbye and I left to go to my free period which I always spent in the library instead of study hall.

I did the really boring Algebra homework that needed to be done for Monday. As I was doing my reading about President Lincoln for History my mind wandered. I wondered what Dave was doing in this very moment. God I love his smile. My mind also wandered over to Finn. I wondered how he was doing. Suddenly my phone vibrated which made me jump. Once I caught my breath, I look and see text from Burt. I hope it's something to do with Finn whether good or bad. To my relief it was about Finn. The text read

'good news Finn will be home in a week.'

I go to leave the school but I thought I better let Mister Schuester know I Wouldn't be at glee, so I leave a note in the choir room. I then thought about going home. I had to make a quick stop first.

On my way home I drop by the Lima Bean and grabbed myself a cappuccino and sat down at an empty table. A waitress came over to me.

"Hey how are you today?"

"I'm okay," I distractedly reply, and then add, "well, not really. But I will be." I know I should be happy Finn will be home soon. I will not believe it till I see him face to face.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked me with a grin on her face.

"No I'm not um" I look at her name badge "Kirsty"

"You have a nice accent." Kirsty told me 'where you from?"

"Britain.. well actually Scotland about three hours away from Edinburgh depending on traffic."

"So what brings you to Lima, Ohio honey?" She said taking a seat next to me, as if she were invited. I actually didn't mind. She charmed me.

"I'm on education Visa. I am studying at McKinley"

"You know I went there? Is coach Sylvester still terrorizing everyone?"

"Oh she is!" I said before bursting into the fits of the giggles

"Now there is a smile." she said. I blush.

So," Kirsty gently began, "why are you so sad?" I looked up into her green eyes, so compassionate, so enthralled in my little high school drama. It made no sense to me, but I played along.

"Just," I quietly began, "a couple of bad days."

"Maybe if you talk about it I can help?"

I look at her with teary eyes "You don't wanna hear my problems."

"Try me." She said with her hands under her chin and elbows placed on the table.

"Well the short version is my brother... well he's not really my brother but I see him as one" I felt myself getting ready to cry again but managed to hold it in "Um his name is Finn. Well he is in a rehab centre for bipolar disorder and I've tried being strong for everyone but I don't think I can anymore." I felt a bit of relief now I said it out loud. "I mean I know I should be excited that he will hopefully be home next week but I'm still worried about him."

"Well," she hesitantly said to me after a long moment,"if you want a suggestion...?"

"I do!" I eagerly replied.

"If you ever feel like you can't talk to family or friends you can always talk to me."

I smile "I might take you up on that offer."

"Here pass your phone." I pass my phone over to her she takes a selfie then types her number in my phone."Now you can call me if anything is bothering you."

"Thank you." I said taking my phone back.

We were chatting about McKinley, Finn and Dave for what seemed ages. It was as if I had known Kirsty for years. I felt that I could talk to her about anything. I look at my phone and realize it was close to five o'clock. Dinner would be ready soon. I said goodbye to Kirsty and went back to my car and drove home.

When I arrive back home, I notice that Kurt's 'baby', as he calls her, isn't in the driveway. Guess glee club hadn't finished yet. I grab my bag from the back of my car, lock the car and head straight inside. I walk through the Front door and hear Carole humming 'Sweet Caroline' in the kitchen. I put my bag in the closet by the stairs and head for the kitchen.

"Hey Carole" I said patting her on the shoulder "Need any help?" I genuinely ask her.

"I'm okay for the moment dear" she said smiling back at me. She then stuck the stew in the oven. After a minute, she looked at me with a curious mixture of curiosity and concern. "Anything the matter, sweetie?"

"Well," I quietly said, "I, um, had a little. . .meltdown in school today."

"Is this," and then, Carole hesitated. She quickly studied my young face before she carefully resumed her question. "About Finn?"

I couldn't believe it. I was crying again. Yet again. Carole gave me a hug - and such a motherly hug it was. Crushed in her surprisingly strong arms, I couldn't stop one sympathetic tear falling on my face. When we finally separated we walk into the living room and sit on the sofa close to each other, face to face. She asked if I wanted talk about it.

"Carole?" I genuinely ask, "What was Finn like when you and Burt started dating?"

Carole looked at me in confusion. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Well" I said sitting up on the sofa and sat closer to her with my hand holding hers "I just heard a lot of different versions of what happened and I don't really wanna ask Kurt."

Carole sat up, scratched the back of her head. "Well to begin with he wasn't happy about it."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "You were happy? Didn't he want that?"

"He did. Just not with Burt."

"I'm guessing something to do with Kurt."

"Well," Carole Chuckled obviously remembering the reason. "Kurt used to have a crush on Finn."

"WHAT?!"

"That's what Burt thought too, sweetie when I told him."

"Wait!" I look at Carole sceptically, "you knew?"

"It was obvious if you ask me." She said brushing her hair away from her eyes and smiled "The way Kurt used to look at Finn. You were blind if you didn't notice it."

"Blind to notice what?" a voice said behind us. I look behind us and there is Kurt,Blaine and Dave putting their jackets in the cupboard walking towards us. Dave immediately sit beside me and gave me a quick kiss on lips. I really love him. Blaine went to sit on the recliner chair while Kurt leaned on the sofa just behind me when Carole spoke.

"Oh," Carole said, addressing a solemn Kurt, "just reminiscing about Finn's reaction when your dad and I started dating." Kurt grimaced at the memory."You know." Carole said playfully patting Kurt's shoulder "When you were crushing on Finn? Hmm?" Carole said oh so playfully, a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh Gucci! The little crush I had. I was trying to forget about that!" Said Kurt quivering deciding to stand up straight "I thought if I got my dad and Carole together I could get close to Finn. Obviously that didn't work out as planned but," Kurt looked away thoughtfully, "it all worked out in the end."

"Why? How did your plan backfire?" I asked quizzically. 'Why would he say something like that?' I think to myself.

"Well," Kurt was now sitting on the floor in front of me with his arms folded. "we shared a room once and I decided to redecorate it and he accidentally said something homophobic to me. Or, so he said."

So Finn was homophobic. Hmm I wonder what changed that?

"But" Kurt continued, "He sorted it when it was GAGA week in Glee Club when," Kurt looked at Dave who nodded basically saying 'finish what you were saying' "when Dave and Almonzo threatened to beat me up worse than they already had in the hallway and Finn," Kurt hesitated, biting his lower lip bashfully, "saved me."

So it goes further back the Kurt, Finn and Dave drama. I thought it was just Junior year when Dave was crushing on Kurt but obviously not. No wonder Finn didn't want me to date Dave. He was worried about my safety. Oh Bless! I felt myself getting mad at Dave but I shouldn't really as I didn't know him then. He's not that guy anymore and if Kurt had forgiven him for that time I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. This time anyway.

Carole gets up from the sofa, brushes herself down and heads back to the kitchen to check on the stew. Kurt finally decides to sit on the sofa next to me.

I look at the three with a menacing but playful look, "So what did I miss in Glee club then?"

"Well" Dave said placing his hand on my knee squeezing it tightly "Rachel's back but is now demanding you do a solo at Sectional's."

I look at Dave like he is crazy. Why would Rachel 'Solo Hog' Berry want me to do a solo at Sectional's? I mean earlier she was demanding one herself. I would so have to talk to that girl about this.

About twenty minutes later, we (Blaine, Kurt, Dave, Carole and I) were all eating the stew Carole had made when Burt came in looking exhausted from work. He put his jacket on the stairs and came to the dining room table.

"Hey Burt" I said "You look exhausted. You okay?"

Burt grabbed a plate and served himself some stew. "I'm Okay, it was really busy today at the garage."

"If I had this off," I said pointing to my cast "I would give you a hand."

Dave looked at me with a weird look in his eye "But Gaz you know nothing about cars."

"I know that" i said sarcastically shaking my head at Dave across the table "But I could sort the paperwork and maybe learn how to do an oil change or something."

"Well good news then." muffled Burt who had some food in his mouth.

"Chew Sweetheart!" Carole reprimanded Burt. I was trying not to laugh at the moment.

Burt swallowed his food then continued "What I was saying is you get your Cast off a week Monday."

i squealed "Really? You mean the torture will be over soon?"

"I think someones excited!" Blaine said sarcastically looking at me with a grin on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at Blaine. "I will be free!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Okay, calm down Gareth" said Carole with a smirk "Who do you want to go with you?"

Without thinking about it I shouted Dave which made everyone jump. I look around and apologize for making everyone jump. I was so happy at that moment but if I was honest it would've been better if Finn was here. Dave saw the look on my face and gave me a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. He whispered in my ear. "It'll be okay I promise." I believe him. It was going to be okay.

**To Be Continued**

**So what do you think about that then? What about Gaz little outburst in Glee Club? Why does Rachel want Gaz to have the Solo? "Are you happy now Gaz knows more about the Finn/Kurt/Dave drama? Are you happy Gaz is getting the cast off soon? ****Are you looking forward to Finn's return?**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Any ideas are welcome either PM me or leave it in your review.**

**Till Next Time.**

**GarethGlee14**


	12. Meltdown 2, Fatherly chat

**Disclaimers I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own any of the songs used in the story. They belong to their owners.** **I just own the plot and my oc's and I changed Azimio to Almonzo.**

**Previously on_ My Life, _Gaz had another little meltdown in Glee Club. Gaz had a go at Rachel over a solo at Sectional's. Burt texted Gaz some good news about Finn. Gaz went to the Lima Bean where he meet cute waitress - turned friend Kirsty. Gaz learnt all about Kurt's old crush on Finn. He also learnt more about Kurt's past with Dave. At the dining room table Gaz got the news that his cast was coming off soon. And that's what you missed**

**Chapter 12 Meltdown 2, Fatherly chat  
**

The weekend went quite fast if you ask me. Saturday, Dave and I _finally_ had our second date which was a movie and popcorn in the house. Okay other people say that isn't a date but I don't care. It was a date to me. We cuddled all the way through the movie. I got embarrassed when a scary part in the movie had me clutching his thigh. It was embarrassing! But Dave just smiled, holding me tighter. He also kept trying to tickle me through the movie which I got him to stop by giving him a playful slap on the shoulder but it was a romantic date. Okay it would have been more romantic if the family weren't there but beggars cannot be choosers. That's another reason I'm looking forward to getting the cast off. I can go out on dates with Dave without the family. The reason I say that is because they are very protective of me at the moment. Hopefully with the cast off they will leave me alone for a bit. When the movie was over I walked Dave to his car and we kissed for what seemed ages till Burt told me to come back in the house. Buzz kill. I said goodnight to Dave and watched him leave. I give myself a big hug with a huge smile on my face. I hope I feel like this for a while. I then went back inside.

Sunday was a bit dull. Okay, a lot dull. I spent most of the morning in my room listening to music from back home. I was listening to a Scottish band called The Red Hot Chilli Pipers (group who play rock songs with bagpipes) I was a bit home sick but I was enjoying my time in America. I mean I actually had friends here! Also I had someone who loved me for being... well, me. I decided to email my mom and let her know everything was okay and not to worry about me. I won't even bother to email my father. I mean, why should I? He hasn't bothered with me for ages so why bother now?

The dreaded Monday morning. I decided to skip breakfast today. I grab my bag from the closet and head straight to my car. I made a quick stop at the Lima Bean to grab a cappuccino to take away. I got served by Kirsty who asked if I was Okay. I nodded and told her I might see her later. I waved goodbye and went to my car and drove to school.

Home room was boring as usual but I sat and chatted with Quinn about her weekend. Or, should I say lack of one as she didn't really do anything except homework and watching TV. The bell rang. I grab my bag off the floor, say goodbye to Quinn and head to Social Studies.

If I am totally honest, I don't remember much about what we were talking about in Social Studies but thankfully I knew I could ask Dave in English for notes as I noticed he was writing a lot. Okay. I shouldn't stare at the wonderful David Alan Karofsky. But, come on! Have you seen him?! He's amazing and gorgeous!

I absolutely HATE algebra! I hate it! I hate it! When I was in Scotland this made sense to me but now it's all mumbo jumbo. Santana asked if I was okay. She looked at me like something was wrong. I wish people would stop asking if I'm okay. I started breathing really heavily which started to worry Mercedes who was sitting three chairs away. I could tell just by the look on her face. All of my classmates start staring at me, concern written all over their faces

"STARING. IS. RUDE." I shouted everyone. Mercedes ran from her seat and somehow manages to get me to breathe properly by speaking very softly to me and hugging me when I finally calmed another meltdown. I cannot take much more of this. Although the bell had yet to ring, I grab my stuff and leave. No I didn't just leave algebra. I ran out of the school. God I've never done that before! I ran and ran and ran, fighting off tears and...Myself. Why can't I just be normal? I got in my car and drove around for a bit, heading absolutely nowhere. I just wanted to get away from McKinley, from Lima, from...myself. I just need time to sort myself out.

It was about half an hour later and I got a worrying text from Dave asking where I was. I was upset (not at Dave) that I ignored it and drove to see a friendly face. I went to see Burt! Okay, he will probably be mad I left school but I'll explain when he asks.

I arrive at the garage, park my car in the parking lot and head inside to look for Burt. I found him in his office sorting paper work and eating a sandwich. I cough and he looks up startled obviously not expecting to see me.

"Gareth what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?!" He asked me while putting his sandwich down on the desk.

"I kind of had ... another meltdown." I said walking over to Burt "I got scared people were gonna judge me so I ran." I sigh "After driving around for a while I drove here."

Burt looked disappointed at me which made me feel worse. God! I hate disappointing people. Burt got up from his desk an instead of shouting at me like I expected him to do he gave me a hug and a light squeeze. I never had a hug like that from a man, especially a father figure. I breakdown in Burt's strong arms and I let the tears come pouring out. Burt pats me gently on the back then gets me face to face.

"You know Gareth," Burt said while wiping some tears from my face."You should never bottle your emotions. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human. That's what I always tell Kurt."

"But," I said weakly to Burt. "I've never broke down like this ever." I took a deep breath then continued. "Actually," I pause for a moment. "No that's not true. I just handled them better in the past."

Burt looked at me with a weakish smile."You're still missing Finn?" I nod. "You know Finn will be home soon."

"I know but," I wiped away a tear."I've had so many dreams that Finn's not coming back. I then think if I wasn't here none of this would be happening."

Burt tried to reassure me I was wrong. Maybe I am after all I had read Bipolar Disorder could be brought on by lots of stress.

"Now, not that I don't like the moment we are having mister." Burt's said looking at me with a stern look on his face. "You did leave school without permission."

"Yes Burt" I knew what was coming.

"While you live in my house there are rules." Burt then pointed to himself. "My rules. You're grounded for the next few days. No going out til punishment is over, unless it's glee related no friends over including David, no phone when you are at home, no internet either so I will take the computer out of your room unless it is for research for school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Burt" I said as I nod. "I'm so Sorry Burt" I said apologetically. "It will never happen again" I meant it too. I still felt I was let off a bit easily but was not gonna question it

"No problem." Burt said. "Now, go back to school so they can sort out your punishment too."

I wave goodbye to Burt and get back into my car. I take a deep breath then drive back to school. A slow drive back to school.

I got back to school just as the lunch bell rings. My cast starts itching again but I do my best to ignore it. It will be off I expected people were staring at me like i was a freak. This time however I didn't let it get to me. I held my head high and I head to Principal Figgins office. When I get to Figgins office i take a deep breath,enter his old-fashioned looking office and tell him what I did. To say he's disappointed would be an understatement. Figgins told me to report to Lunchtime detention the next day. Funnily enough I was Okay with that. After all the saying goes 'If you can't do the time don't do the crime'

After talking to Figgins, I went to Glee club for rehearsal. I see Kurt who comes running up to me asking if I am okay. I told him I wasn't but hopefully will be soon. Mister Schue walks in literally a second after I sit down in the choir room

"Okay everyone Sectional's is in two weeks." God! He only realizes now that Sectional's is in two weeks. "So we need a set list so any ideas anyone."

I look over the group and notice Rachel is the only one with her hand up. Shocker!

"I would like Gaz to do the solo this time Mister Schue." I gasp. Really? What? Why in the hell would the solo hog want ME to do the solo?! I was gonna have to find out. Now.

"Mister Schue?" I said as I stood up from my chair. "Can I have a private word with Rachel in the hall for a minute? It won't take long." Mister Schue nods and I grab Rachel by the arm and drag her into the hallway shutting the choir room door as we talk.

"Okay Rachel. Spill. Now. Why do you want me to have the solo?" Okay that came out a lot meaner than it sounded in my head.

"The truth?" She asks. I nod. I really wanted to know why she was doing this. "Well it's because of Finn!"

I now look at her with confusion. She really wasn't making sense. "Finn?" I snapped. "What has Finn got to do with you not wanting the spotlight? I mean you love the spotlight." Okay even I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Rachel brushed the hair from her face with her right hand. She leaned against the wall and then looked at me with a shy smile. "If I'm honest Gareth, I feel bad for the way I treated Finn and I just want someone who is close to him to have it. I can see by the way you performed the solo last week that you deserved it. Yes I do too" 'And she's back' I think to myself. "But I'm letting you have it."

I agree. I definitely deserve a solo! Hmm? Just maybe this might cheer me up a bit. I apologize to Rachel for being .. well 'Bitchy'. Okay she did deserve it. She hugged me then we both went back into the choir room where I hear Mister Schue talking about who we were gonna be up against at Sectional's.

"Oh good! You're back."Mister Schue said looking at Rachel and me with his arms folded. What? Didn't he think we weren't coming back or something? I sit on Dave's lap and Dave put the his arms round my waist, holding me tight, then kissed me on the cheek. I'm so lucky I have him in my life. "Anyway," Mister Schue continues. "as I was saying we will be competing against The Unitards and Jane Addams Academy in two weeks. Well, does anyone have any suggestions for solos? Duets? Hmmm?"

Before anyone could answer, the bell rings. Thank God! I have now until tomorrow to think about MY solo. I love saying that. As we were leaving Glee club I take Dave to the side and tell him I cannot text or call him for a couple of days as I'm grounded. He gave me a peck on the lips and said he understands. Dave also told me he was driving me to school tomorrow and taking me home. I hope Burt will be Okay with that. I text Burt to ask if that was okay. Burt texts me back seconds later saying that it was okay. I give Dave another kiss, say goodbye, get in my car and drive back home.

On the way home all I could think of was Finn. How was he doing? Did he miss us? I park the car in the driveway originally behind Kurt's 'baby' until l realize I wasn't gonna need my car tomorrow. I reverse my car back out of the driveway and park it in the street, grab my bag and jacket and head inside. When I got in the house, I put my bag and jacket in the closet and head to the kitchen. Carole said she didn't need any help with dinner and sent me to the living room. Carole looked at me with a knowing smile on her face Which i thought was weird. As I walk to the living room I see two people sitting on the couch watching sports. One was Burt the other was..

"Finn?!"

**To Be Continued**

**So Finn's back. What do you think of that? Do you like the fatherly moment between Burt and Gaz? What song should Gaz do as a solo for Sectional's that hasn't been done in Glee yet? Or if you would like pick one from Season 1 only? Either leave your suggestion in the review or PM me your suggestion and I will choose which one I like best.  
So please review this story, follow, ****favorite and tell all your friends about it**

**Until next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	13. Reaction and surprises

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I just own my OCS and the plot. I also do not own any of the songs used in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Previously on my life, Gaz had yet another meltdown in class and ran from school. Gaz and Burt had a fatherly chat that was overdue. Gaz got grounded for skipping school. When Gaz got back to school, he got detention. Rachel gave Gaz the solo for Sectional's. Gaz got home from glee club to find Finn was home. And that is what you missed.**

**Chapter 13: Reaction and surprises**

"Finn?" I'm shocked to say the least. Burt hadn't told me he was coming home today.

"Hey, Gareth." Finn casually said with his head slightly down. Really? That's it? He's gone seven days, after throwing me down a staircase, scaring me almost daily, and all he could come up with when reuniting with me was 'hey, Gareth'?! "Look, I know you said you will forgive me for the staircase incident." Really? I had not wanted that brought up...Again! I still hadn't forgiven him. It gets harder every time someone mentions it. "I will do the best I can do till you forgive me and we go back to how we were before."

I look Finn in the eye. "You do realize my rules that I set up still stand you know!" I snapped. Don't get me wrong; I'm really glad he's back, but I'm hesitant. And a little scared. I still want the boundaries I set there. I know that sounds mean but come on. Damn! He threw me down a flight of stairs! That's hard to forgive! Fully! "Look Finn," I said, sighing, looking him straight in the eye with as much authority as I could muster, "I think we should really have this talk in private. No offence Burt."

"None taken". Burt said still focusing on whatever sport he was watching now. I DON'T like sports. Can you tell?

I grab Finn by the arm and head outside. Finn leans against my car while I shut the front door tight.

"Okay Finn," I said sitting on the doorstep. "I know you are just back and I'm glad your back."

"Thanks." Finn said interrupting me.

"Whatever." I'm annoyed that Finn interrupted me. I brushed the hair from in front of my eyes, "Look Finn," I said looking him in the eye. "I have struggled to trust people. I have had two meltdowns in school so far. I have not handled the latest one well. Now your back I need you to know I still do not fully trust you but I do want to work on that. Like I said I _do not_ fully forgive you for the stair incident. If I am honest it will take me a while".

"I understand." Finn said moving closer to me, which made me very nervous. I tensed up. Finn noticed that I tensed up and moved back to where he was. "Look, I screwed up. I will stick to your boundaries' and I will support your relationship with … Karofsky." Finn said looking uncomfortable about it and not looking at me.

"Uh you mean Dave." I said nudging Finn.

Sorry." Finn responded, still not looking at me, clearly uncomfortable with my relationship. "D-Dave."

'At least he called him Dave' I think to myself. We hugged it out and then head back inside. While Finn went back to the living room to watch whatever Burt was watching, I went upstairs to my room. I close my door, put my hands behind my head and flopped on to my bed, sighing. About five minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask nicely.

"Kurt." The voice said from behind the door.

"Come in Kurt." I sit up on my bed. Kurt comes in and looks all nervous. I get up off the bed, holding out a hand to him which he shakily takes. "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Did you know Finn was coming home today?" Kurt quizzed me.

"If I knew Kurt I would have told you." I reassured Kurt."Believe me I am as shocked as you."

We sat in silence for ages till Kurt finally spoke again.

"Just think," Kurt began while looking at me with his hands folded... "We can help Finn now that he's back."

"Help how exactly?" I asked looking confused. I had no idea where Kurt was going with this.

"You know." Kurt said giving me a little nudge. "Help him get back to normality."

I could see Kurt's point. I do want the old Finn back. You know when I wasn't scared of what he might do to me. Normally in these situations I would call Dave but I can't do that at the moment as I'm grounded. Oh well tomorrow is another day.

6:30AM! God I hate week days! I got up out of my bed, went to the shower, brushed my teeth and grabbed an outfit, while looking at the Cheerios outfit. I think to myself 'I'll be able to wear that again when I get this stupid cast off'. I went downstairs to find Finn and Kurt eating breakfast.

"Morning boys." I said to Kurt and Finn as I head to the coffee machine and pour myself a cup. Today was Finn's first day back. By the way he was sitting at the table he was scared. If you think about it, last time everyone saw him he had a breakdown. I offered Finn a lift to school but he declined saying Kurt was taking him. As I finished drinking my coffee I hear a loud knock on the front door. I thought that was weird as it was really early for someone to knock the front door. I put my cup in the sink and go to answer the door. It was Dave. I give him a hug and ask him what he's doing here so early in the morning.

"Did you forget I was giving you a lift today?" Dave asked me. Shoot! With all the drama with Finn being back I totally forgot. Dave looked at me, "You forgot didn't you."

"Kind of." I admitted. "With Finn being home and…."

"Wait! Finn's home." Dave said interrupting me. "When did he come back?" Dave looked a tad disappointed I had not told him.

"I would have texted you but I'm not allowed to." I said giving Dave the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't be mad at.

I shout to Kurt and Finn that I was going. I didn't get an answer. I grabbed my bag and jacket from the closet and left. Dave was being a gentleman as he opened my car door for me. I asked if we could make a quick stop at the Lima Bean for another coffee. What?! It's really early for me and I love caffeine! Almost as much as I love Dave! And I love Dave a lot! Back home I would be getting up at 7:30 and leave at 7:50 to get the bus to school. We made a quick stop at the Lima Bean to get my coffee. While waiting on the coffee, I Introduce Dave to Kirsty. I hope they get on. I apologise to Kirsty about not popping in after school. She said it was fine and would see me around. Dave pays for the coffee (of course!) and we head to school.

We get to school with a couple of minutes to spare before the bell rings. I grab my bag, stuff my jacket inside it and close Dave's car door. Dave gives me a kiss on the lips which felt like fireworks. "I love you Dave" I bashfully blurted out. I was hoping he would say it to me.

Dave looked a bit surprised at my declaration. He smiled at me, "I love you too" Dave said giving me a squeeze. We walked from the parking lot into the school holding hands, giving each other loving looks.

I said goodbye to Dave with one last kiss and headed into home room. All I really remember about Home room is Quinn asking about Finn. I told her he was back today but not to crowd him. She nodded. The bell rings.

I left for my first class of the day which was Social Studies. Like every other time I was there I had no idea of what the teacher was on about. I am so gonna need a tutor for this. Maybe Dave can tutor me. He seems to understand all of this rubbish. The bell rings again. I grab Dave's hand as we leave Social Studies and we head to English together.

During English when we were reading Romeo and Juliet, I really need the bathroom so asked Mr Winson for a hall pass. As I was coming out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, I was locker checked by Rick "the stick", a hockey player who seemed to really hate me. God! My arm was really sore now. Really? The Jerk had to do this the day I get the cast off. I tried not to cry but couldn't stop. I ran back to the bathroom as I didn't want anyone to know I had cried. I actually felt I didn't belong here anymore and that I was a weirdo. I lift my shirt to see if there are any bruises. Thankfully there wasn't any. I was wondering if this was how Finn was feeling now he was back. Speak of the devil, as I finally walk back to class I see Finn sitting outside Miss Pillsbury's office. I waved to him but he looked away. Wonder what that's about. I get back into English and back to work like nothing happened. About thirty minutes later English was over and Dave asked if everything was Okay. I lied saying everything's fine. I didn't want Dave to get into trouble that is why I lied to him. Not sure he believed me but he let it go.

I went to algebra, which I FINALLY understand. I guess studying a little harder actually works. God! My shoulder was really hurting after getting shoved into a locker. How anyone handles that happening I will never know. The class went fast now that I understand it. I even had to help Santana and Rachel which NEVER happens. While helping Rachel, she does ask nervously about Finn.

"Rachel you could ask him yourself you know?" I said trying to help her with the question she was struggling with.

"I'm just really nervous Gaz." Rachel said playing with her hair.

I look at Rachel with a sympathetic eye. "If you're nervous, imagine how he feels. By the look on his face earlier I think he thinks everyone hates him."

"Gaz?" Santana asks me with a wondering look on her face and leaning on her desk. "Are you really defending him? Do you not remember what he did?"

"I know San" I said to Santana. I love how only Britt and I get away with calling her that. "I'm just getting sick of everyone turning their back on him because of me." I sigh. "Just because he did what he did doesn't mean he's a bad guy. I imagine you have done worse." I said pointing at Santana with an attitude. Rachel tried not to laugh but you could see it on her face she wasn't gonna last much longer. Santana rolled her eyes at me and went back to her work. Santana looks at Rachel. "Ver a tu hombre manos"

I really didn't want to know what she said.

Lunch came around really fast. Thank God! I was going to quickly grab something before going to detention. When I saw Dave in the cafeteria I smiled. I give him a quick hug and was about to leave when he offered to walk me to detention. On the way to detention I went to my locker to grab stuff for History as I didn't know if I would make it to my locker in time after detention. After I grabbed my stuff I was heading down the hall and let go of Dave's hand while he used the water fountain. I literally let go of his hand for maybe a couple of seconds when Rick suddenly shoved me into a locker handle! The sudden shove blasted pain throughout my back. Reeling from the locker check, I collapsed on the floor, crying out in agony I didn't get a chance to react before Dave grabbed Rick and threatened to beat the crap out of him if he touched me again. Rick ran off while Dave asked if I was okay with a panicked look on his face.

"I'm fine." I said half lying. Dave gently helped me back to my feet. He looked at me with a 'I know your lying' look. "Okay I am a little sore. When I get the cast off after glee I'll have them look at my back too. You're still coming with me right?" I ask Dave.

He gives me a hug but didn't squeeze this time which I was grateful for. "I wouldn't miss it for anything." He gives me a quick kiss and I head into detention.

As I walk in the door I see Puck sitting with a grin on his face. "Puck?" I said as I close the door. "What did you do to get detention this time?" I sit a table away from him putting my bag on the floor and grab Algebra homework. 'Might as well do this now' I think to myself.

"Well…" Puck said to me looking guilty. "I got in trouble for fighting with Almonzo."

"Why?" I asked wondering why Puck was fighting with Almonzo.

"He attacked Finn after home room so I hit him." Puck said fidgeting in his seat. "Like I said last week Finn's my boy. He may be a dick sometimes but even I can be at times." Puck then moved a seat closer to me. "What did you do to get in trouble? I mean you're a goody two shoes."

"Obviously I'm not!" I laugh then I lean over to Puck. "I skipped part of the day yesterday."

"Really? You did that?" Puck said with a shocked look on his face.

We talked until detention was over. As I left detention, talking about glee with Puck, I saw Finn walking along the halls with his head down looking sad. He also looked a bit out of it. I went up to him and patted him on the shoulder and he flinched.

"Finn? It's okay." I said trying to reassure him. "It's Gaz. Everything's okay I promise."

Finn was shaking badly. He then starts to hyperventilate which I started to panic about. God! I'm bad in a crisis. I call Puck over to help me get him to the choir room to try and calm him down. It took a couple of minutes but he was back. I ask Finn why he looked terrified. He told me that he was scared to be back and worried what people were saying about him. Puck and I reassured him everything would be okay. As Finn and Puck waited in the choir room for everyone to come to glee, I go to the hallway and text Burt to tell him what happened also letting him know that Finn was alright. When everyone arrived Mister Schue was about to drone on about Sectional's but I interrupted him saying I had a song to welcome Finn back. Rachel, who was sitting beside Mike and Quinn, looked at me with a confused look which I ignored. I go over to Brad, the ever loyal, glee-friendly piano player and give him the nod to begin.

'_When your day is long and the night, the night is yours alone when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on'  
_

I was concentrating on Finn's reaction to the song._  
_

_'Don't let yourself go 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes'__  
_

Kurt had tears in his eyes and Mercedes handed him a tissue._  
_

_'Sometimes everything is wrong now it's time to sing along when your day is night alone If you feel like letting go If you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on'  
_

Santana and Brittney were holding each other and smiling at me._  
_

_'Everybody hurts take comfort in your friends everybody hurts don't throw your hand, oh no  
Don't throw your hand If you feel like you're alone no, no, no, you are not alone If you're on your own in this life the days and nights are long when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on'  
_

Dave looked like he was proud of me. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I also notice Rachel moving closer to Finn from where she was sitting. _  
_

_'Well, everybody hurts sometimes everybody cries everybody hurts sometimes and everybody hurts sometimes '_

I breathed a sigh of relief. I go and give Finn a hug who gives me a light squeeze. I wince in pain. Finn quickly apologizes. I tell him it's not his fault. I then whisper in his ear that everything will be okay. He nods. I go and sit on Dave's lap. Dave gives me a kiss which got a wolf whistle from Santana and Puck. I would so get them back later. Mister Schue then dismisses us but I stayed back.

"Is everything okay Gareth?" Schuester asks me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay Mister Schue." I said lying to him. God! I'm getting good at that now. "I just wanted to let you know Dave and I won't be here after to school for practice as I'm getting the cast off after school and I asked Dave to come with me."

The bell rings. I say goodbye to Mister Schue and head to History. History as usual was boring but 'what can you do?' I was casually texting Dave cheeky little messages while trying not to get caught by the teacher. How I didn't get caught I will never know. I take a note of the homework and start putting my books away when I see Rick at the corner of my eye. How the hell didn't I know he was in this class?

The bell rings. I run out off the room as fast as I can to the office letting them know about the Doctor's appointment. I sign out and head out to the parking lot to wait on Dave. I felt like I was being followed. I look around but there is no one there. That really creeped me out. I hate being followed when I see the person. I hate it more when I don't. I see Dave leaning against his car. I run up to him and put my arms around him and go for a kiss. The big lovable lug gave me a squeeze which really bloody hurt. But I didn't mind. This is my man! He must have noticed he hurt me as he let go of me and apologizes. I give him a playful tab on the arm and go to get in his car. As Dave drives me to the doctors, I start to play with the radio setting and find a station playing Pink's 'Blow me one last kiss'. It reminds me of Kitty and Marley's audition song. On our way out of the McKinley parking lot Dave and I chat about our day. I finally admit Rick attacked me during English as well when I went to the bathroom. He looked disappointed that I hadn't told him but I reassured him if it happens again I would let him know. I did tell him though I didn't want him to get into trouble. He promised me he wouldn't. I also asked if he could look out for Finn as well and he said he would but only as I asked him too. The rest of the drive was quiet.

We arrive at the Doctor's office about twenty minutes later. In my head I'm counting down the moment till this horrible cast comes off. We were sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like forever with Dave holding my hand squeezing it gently. I'm glad he came with me. An old man looks at us with disgust. I stuck my tongue out at him and cuddle into Dave's strong arms. Eventually my name was called and Dave and I headed into a small bland room that I know Kurt would love to redecorate. Doctor Shore asked how I was as he entered the room.

"I've been better". I said being totally honest. "Look doc I was shoved into a locker today and my back has been in agony since it happened. Can you look at once we have removed my cast?"

Doctor Shore nodded and then starts cutting into my cast. I was really nervous when they started cutting the cast but with Dave by my side I knew I was fine. Once the cast was removed the doctor asked me to lift my shirt so he could look for bruising on my back. There were a couple of bruises but I was reassured everything would be okay in a few days but gave me a prescription for pills to ease the pain. I was relieved. The cast was off and my back would be fine in a couple of days. Dave took me by the hand and lead towards the car when he suddenly stopped.

"Gaz?" he said to me. "You know you are important to me right?"

"Of course. What brought this on?" I asked wondering why he asked me that. Suddenly Dave gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his pocket. I am gobsmacked. Was Dave proposing to me? "Isn't it a bit early in our relationship to propose Dave?"

"It's not an engagement ring silly." he said giggling. God! I look stupid now. "It's a promise ring."

"What are you promising honey?" I said with a smile on my face and trying to keep calm instead of jumping around like a little schoolboy.

"I promise to love you for as long as you're in my life." He said this with tears in his eyes. "If you have to go back to Scotland after the school year I will go with you. I will give up my citizenship for you."

I was crying now. "I love you Dave." I said getting on the ground. "I can't ask you to do that. Besides I have applied to colleges here so I might still be here at the end of the school year. I applied to Ohio State, NYADA and NYU so it's all good. Love the ring. Do you want to put it on me?"

Dave slipped it on to my left hand on my wedding ring finger and kissed me. We get back into the car a couple of minutes later and I lean my head over Dave's shoulder and we drive back home. I can't stop looking at the ring. It is gorgeous. It may not have a diamond but who cares? It was from my man and that's all that matters.

To Be Continued

**So what do you think of that then? Did you like Dave's promise to Gaz? You may have noticed Santana spoke Spanish in this story. The translation: watch your back man hands. Sectional's is soon so I need you to vote on the poll if you haven't already you have till this Monday then the vote will be closed. So please review, follow favourite, recommend. If you want anything added to the story or a character I haven't mention yet added let me know in your review or PM.**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	14. Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee or the characters. They belong to FOX and RIB. I also dont own any songs used in this story. They belong to their respective owners. I however do own my character and plot**

**The poll for Sectional's is closed however I do have a new poll that is currently up. Please vote!**

**Ok I hope you enjoy this new chapter its part 1 of 2**

**Previously on my life, Gaz and Finn set up the boundaries that were needed to head forward in their relationship. Rick "The stick" seemed to have a thing against Gaz and locker checked him twice, One which Dave protected Gaz from Rick. Gaz went to detention and found Puck. Finn broke down and Gaz and Puck reassure him everything would be okay. Gaz FINALLY had his cast removed. And that's all you missed**

**Chapter 14 Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 1**

It's Thursday! Okay you're gonna ask what happened Wednesday. I can tell you nothing happened! Woke up, had coffee, went to school, went to class, had lunch, went to glee, went to library, went home, had dinner, went to bed. You know the usual everyday things. The only differences were I didn't see Dave. He had a bug. Dave wasn't feeling well when he drove me home on Tuesday and wasn't feeling much better when I drove to pick him up yesterday morning. I hope he's better today. He has an important American Football game today against Westville High. Also I was back on the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester actually smiled. It didn't look right if you ask me. It was weird wearing the uniform again but I looked good. How I managed all these routines before I will never know.

"If you think this is hard you're on the wrong team, maggots!" Coach Sylvester shouts at us. Yeah I didn't miss that shouting when I was in a cast.

Back to today which is Thursday. I woke up in a good mood. I got up and put on a clean Cheerios outfit and went downstairs to get a quick bite to eat. I see Kurt and Finn eating breakfast as I walk in the kitchen.

"Morning Gaz." Finn said looking up from his plate with a little smile.

"Morning Finn." I said acknowledging Finn. I then look over at Kurt. "Morning Kurt." Kurt seemed a bit distracted. I tapped him on the shoulder. I got no response. "Kurt." I shout which made Kurt jumped. It also made Finn jump so much that he fell off the chair! I burst out laughing, which, I know I shouldn't have but it was hilarious.

"Sorry Gareth." said Kurt still not looking at me. "I'm having an off day."

I grab myself a bowl of shreddies and head to the table to sit next to Kurt. ""Why? What's the matter?" I said sitting down and patting him on the shoulder.

"Nothing, really." Kurt was now slouching on his chair which he never does. I lean over to him and pull him into a reassuring hug and tell him I'm here if he needs to talk. He nods then heads down to the basement leaving me with Finn. Awkward! We sat in silence while I ate my breakfast. I was feeling a little anxious. I didn't really think Kurt would leave me with Finn by myself. I start eating my breakfast a little faster wanting to to get the hell out of there as fast as I could. I would so be having a little conversation with Kurt about this. I eventually break the tension and ask Finn how his relationship with Rachel going.

"She hasn't really spoken to me yet." He looked really sad as he said this.

I sigh. "Tell you what Finn." I said getting up from the chair. Finn looked at me with a hopeful look in his eyes begging for help in his situation. I was a little shaken by the way Finn was looking at me. It kind of scared me a bit! I hesitated a bit "I-I will h-have a word with her." And then, I quickly left the room, too weirded out! God! I regretted that the minute I said that! I would so be having a little conversation with Kurt about this. I put my bowl in the sink then run to the upstairs bathroom to brush my teeth.

Five or six minutes later, I came downstairs, grab my bag from the closet and head out the front door. I put my book bag in the back seat of my nearly spotless car and get in. I had to find a decent CD - something, anything, to distract me from the awkward conversation I just had with Finn. I luckily found my Wicked CD. Sighing gratefully, I put it in the CD player, start my car, and quickly head to Dave's house to pick him up. When I get there I turn the engine off and walk up to Dave's front door and ring his bell. A couple of seconds later his dad answers the door. I still feel nervous when I see Dave's dad. I mean it Dave's _dad_. I always try to make a good impression. Dave told me that he thought it was cute.

"Come in Gareth." Mr. Karofsky said as he invited me in. "David should be down in a minute." He smiled at me. It was as if he knew he made me nervous.

"T-thank you, s-sir." I said as I walked in. Mr. Karofsky, or 'Paul' as he tried to insist I call him, led me into the sitting room which looked quite nice. It had a red concept with all red furniture, red curtains, red carpet and red walls. Mr. Karofsky offers me apple juice while I wait on Dave which I take without hesitation. As he walks out of the door to go to work he reminds me to call him Paul from now on. I nod as Mr. Kar… Paul shuts the door.

I decide to sneak upstairs and see what's taking Dave so long to get ready. I open the first door I came across, which turned out to be my Davey's room. I got a shock when I saw Davey in his tighty-whities. He hadn't noticed I was there till I coughed which made him jump and trip over his own feet. Dave hurries to get dressed and fell on the floor trying to get into his jeans. I go up to Dave trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" I said while trying to help Dave up. Dave looked embarrassed, the poor thing!

"I'm fine!" Dave snapped at me. I was a little taken back by that. He had never snapped at me before. It scared me a bit. He must have noticed as he looked at me with an apologetic look in his eye. "I'm sorry, babe." Dave gently said, pulling me in for a hug. I just couldn't stay mad at him. I give Dave a little kiss on the cheek and a cheeky butt squeeze before I went downstairs to let him finish getting ready. About a minute or two later, Dave came downstairs with his football bag hanging on his shoulder, takes me by the hand, grabs his house key with his other hand and heads out to the car. He lets go of my hand and hands me his bag which I struggled to lift, And then, he went to lock his front door. to lock his front door. What the hell was in that bag? I somehow manage to put his bag next to mine in the back seat, took a deep breath then get in the car. I decide I won't make Dave suffer by making him listen to 'Wicked'. I manage to find a CD I know Dave will LOVE – 'Queen's Greatest Hits'. When Dave got in the car he heard his favourite song and he suddenly had the biggest smile on his face. He leaned towards me and we kissed again. After a minute or two we finally left to go to school.

When we get into the school parking lot approximately twenty minutes later, we sneak little kisses in the car. I hate having to sneak little kisses here or there just because people are prejudiced. We get out of the car, grab our bags from the back seat and head inside hand-in-hand preparing for the day ahead, with Dave having an important game this evening. And the glee club and Cheerios will be performing during the halftime show. I'm so gonna be tired after this is over. I make sure no one is watching before I give Dave a kiss on the cheek and tell him I will see him in history. I watch him as he walks away. God! He has a cute butt.

Again! The same thing. Sit in the homeroom while the teacher chats about. . .something, and then tells my fellow Cheerios to go to rehearsal for second and third periods. I quickly text Dave saying I wouldn't see him in history after all, as I have Cheerio' practice during that time. I also happen to notice that there is no sign of Quinn. That's odd. She's always here, glaring at Rachel and happily smiling at Sam. I hope nothing's wrong. Oh well. At least I don't have to go to history class today, due to unexpected Cheerios practices. But, I will miss my Davey boy. That sucks.

The bell rings. I grab my bag off the floor and head towards algebra. As much as I was understanding it now (thanks to Dave's tutoring and subsequent kissing sessions which I enjoy), I still find it extremely boring. But at least I had Santana there to cheer me up. She was telling some rude jokes which weren't for the faint hearted and I will not repeat them either. We did get a warning about the laughing but I couldn't help it. Some of them were hilarious.

The bell rings. As I leave algebra, arm-in-arm with Santana, I notice Rick again and alarm bells go off in my head. Instantly on alert, I notice that this time he has an evil grin on his face. It scared me a little. I decide to ignore it. I wasn't gonna let him bother me today. I was just about to turn my phone off on my way to Cheerios practice when I noticed I had a text from Burt. Now I'm worried! Why would Burt text me at school? I look at the text and all it says is 'We need to talk.' I decided I would phone Burt at lunchtime to find out what's wrong. As I head to the changing room to put my bag in a locker I hear someone screaming for help!

I drop my bag and run out of the locker room. When I get in the hallway I see Rick viciously punching Kurt in the stomach over and over! I was terrified. And_angry!_. I honestly don't know where I got the strength but I managed to pull Rick by the hair off Kurt. He went to attack me but Puck happened to walk by and see what was going on. He ran up to Rick and slammed him into a locker! Out of nowhere Coach Sylvester appeared and saw Kurt on the floor, holding his stomach with both of his thin hands.

"You two. My office. NOW!" Coach Sylvester screamed to Puck and Rick, from down the hallway. Everyone looked terrified! Coach told me to take 'Porcelain' as she called Kurt to the field while she sorted out Rick and Puck.

I tried to get Kurt off the floor. Seriously! This floor is filthy! Even I know how to clean a floor. Are they idiots or something? Poor Kurt was badly bruised on his arms. I dread to think how bad his stomach looks. I struggled for maybe a minute to lift Kurt before Santana helps me get Kurt to his feet. I thought Kurt needed the school's nurse but I didn't want to disobey Coach's orders. But fuck this! Kurt needed help! Screw it! We are taking Kurt to the nurse's office.

Santana and I go and take Kurt to the nurse's office to get him checked over. I know Coach Sylvester would be mad that we disobeyed her but I will worry about that later. Kurt was moaning in a lot of pain with tears coming down his face. I carefully give Kurt a hug trying not to hurt him. I could also see in Santana's eyes that she was planning something for Rick. I just hope I am not there when she does whatever she is planning. The School nurse asks Kurt if he will lift up his shirt. Kurt hesitates.

"Do you want us to leave Kurt?" Santana asks giving him a reassuring look. Kurt said he was fine then slowly lifted up his shirt. It looked really bad. All of Kurt's bruises were blue and purple. He had two cuts near each of his ribs, thankfully not deep cuts. His ribs looked a bit deformed. With all the bruises and the blood it made me a little dizzy. I had to leave for air as it was turning my stomach. Santana came after me to make sure I was okay. I told her I would be fine in a minute. Santana went back into the nurse's office. After a minute I went back in. The nurse asked if I was okay and I nodded. The nurse gives Kurt some Tylenol. The nurse also advises Kurt not to perform at the halftime show because of his ribs which were also badly bruised. Santana looks at the clock and realizes if we don't go now we were gonna be in more trouble. Santana and I make sure Kurt is okay before we head out to the field and warm up.

When we got out on the field about five minutes later there was no sign off Coach Sylvester. San and I go and stand stretching next to the other Cheerios. Britt asked if I was okay. I was a little dizzy from seeing Kurt looking like that but I didn't want to tell Britt that. I told her I was fine and not to worry about me. Kitty wanders over to me and ask if Rick is still bothering me. I told her what happened with Kurt before Santana and I turned up to practice. Kitty had the same look on her face that San had earlier. I told her not to worry as Coach Sylvester was sorting it as we speak. Literally two seconds later Coach Sylvester appears on the bleachers and calls me and Santana over.

"I take it Porcelain's at the nurse." Coach said looking angry at us for disobeying her. We both nod. It suddenly started pouring heavy rain so we ran inside and into the gymnasium. We start doing the routine that we were going to do at Sectional's and I suddenly felt really light headed. All I remember is I was about to climb on to the pyramid and don't remember anything else as I passed out. All I know is about an hour or two later I woke up in a hospital bed with Kurt sitting in a chair reading Vogue magazine.

"Kurt?" I mumbled. God! I must be out of it. I slowly and bloody painfully start to sit up as Kurt walks over to me. I realize my head and my left arm were in a lot of pain. It was like I had been shot in the head and wouldn't die. My arm felt like someone had run over my arm with a truck. 'Please don't have a cast' I kept thinking as I go to look at my arms. I breathe a sigh of relief I didn't have a cast. Thank God! I look at Kurt and ask him what happened. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know exactly everything but I received a call from Santana.

Flashback (two hours previously)

Kurt was leaving the nurse's office after what seemed like forever when Suddenly his phone started to ring. It was Santana.

"I wonder what she wants." Kurt said before he answered the phone. "What do you want Santana?"

"Kurt?" Santana said in a panicky voice. "Gazishurtiamfreekingout."

"Woah, woah!" Kurt said wondering what the hell Santana just said.

End of Flashback

"OUCH!" I cried out. My back was really sore. God! I hate pain.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Kurt said with a paniced look in his eye and heading toward the door.

"I'll be fine in a minute." I said trying to disguise I was in heaps of pain. I could tell Kurt didn't believe me but he seemed to let it go. "Kurt you were saying?"

"Oh right." Kurt said getting back to telling me what happened.

Flashback

"Santana slow down." Kurt said trying to calm Santana down. "Now say that again slowly."

"Gareth is hurt." that is all Kurt heard and dropped his phone. He noticed Puck, Finn and Dave chatting in the hallway about the game. Dave turned and saw Kurt frozen to the spot.

"Kurt?" Dave said trying to get Kurt's attention with little effect. All of sudden Kurt started running. Puck, Dave and Finn started running after him wondering what was going on. Kurt was running down the halls of the school. He hated phone calls like this. He hated anything like this. He knew that when a family member was injured, he'd be there. And even though he wasn't really family, Gaz Thomas was practically his brother and best friend.

When Kurt arrived with Puck, Finn and Dave in tow, they all saw Gaz on the gymnasium floor, motionless. As one, they ran to him, each of them pulling out their cell phones. Unbeknownst to them, emergency services had already been called. All of them reached Gaz silent, still form in harried fashion. Nobody spoke - they just stood over him, scared, still.

About ten minutes later an ambulance appeared outside the school and two paramedics came into the gymnasium, asked everyone to move back, and then went up to Gaz's motionless body.

"Can anyone tell me the boy's name?" One of the paramedics asked while checking Gaz for a pulse.

Santana walked forward and knelt to the floor beside the paramedic. "His name is Gareth but goes by Gaz." Santana said shaking. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He should be fine." said the paramedic. "He looks like hes just passed out from exhaustion. What was he doing before he passed out?"

Coach Sylvester walks forward to the paramedic. "He was practicing for a competition we have on Saturday."

"Well he needs to relax in hospital for a bit then will be discharged. Has anybody phoned his family or guardians?" The paramedic said as he lifted Gaz on to a stretcher and started to wheel him to the ambulance.

"Actually he lives with us." Kurt and Finn both said in unison rushing after the paramedic.

"Okay Boys." The paramedic said trying to get passed the student body to get to the ambulance. "Only one can come with me."

"You go with him Kurt." Said Finn pushing Kurt forward. "I'll let your dad know you're okay." Kurt nodded and climbed into the back of the ambulance.

End of flashback

"And that's it." Kurt quietly said, looking away from Gaz. "I have been sitting here reading until just now." Kurt stopped, but I could tell he wanted to say more.

"Kurt," I began, coughing a little, "how long have I. . ." Kurt stopped me. He looked at me with a 'you don't wanna know' look in his eye. I wanted to ask about Rick but I thought against it. For now at least. I could tell Kurt was still in pain but I didn't want to bring it up. Good thing I didn't have to because when Burt entered my room about a minute later he noticed something was up with Kurt. Burt asked to talk to Kurt alone and who was I to stop a father talking to his son? I asked Burt if Dave or Puck were in the waiting room. He said they both were there. I asked if he could send Dave in, and he said he would, with a strained smile on his face. About five minutes later Dave crept into the room with my doctor.

"Hey, beautiful." Dave softly said as he slowly approached me, walked up to the head of my bed and kissed me on the forehead. The kiss was so soft, so gentle. I loved that Dave was caring. What would I do without him? "So, can this beautiful man leave the hospital doc?" Dave cheekily said to the doctor, a cute little smile on his face. I tried not to laugh at the way Dave said that I was beautiful.

The doctor looked at my chart that was on the bottom of my bed. "You should be able to go when your guardian signs the release." I was shocked! He was just gonna let me go. Don't get me wrong I hate hospitals but this guy isn't gonna make me stay for over night supervision. I wonder if this guy actually knows what he is talking about. Well he obviously does know what he's talking about. I was DEFINITELY NOT gonna question it if it means I get out of the hospital sooner. "Promise me you won't over-exert yourself."

"I promise doc." I said breathing a sigh of relief. The doctor went to get Burt to sign the forms. I waited till the doctor left the room. When he finally left the room, I start jumping up and down on the bed with excitement only stopping when I fell off the bed, giggling, and into Dave's strong, muscly arms.

I eventually got back into bed, after a few kisses with Dave and waited till I was told i could leave. I wasn't waiting long as the doctor and Burt came in. The doctor said i could leave when I was ready. i was shocked when i then saw Kurt pushing a wheelchair into my room.

"Why do I need that." I said pouting and pointing at the chair. The doctor explained it was hospital policy. I begrudgingly got in the chair and told Dave to push. Kurt looked disappointed but I reassured him, saying that it is the boyfriends job and I was gonna make Dave work for his next kiss. That made Dave give me the puppy dog eyes which I was ignoring to the best of my ability. I could see on both Kurt and Burt's faces that they were trying not to laugh. I said goodbye to the doctor and we left the room, rolled down a long hallway and out the exit.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So what do you think then? Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon. What did you think of the awkward moment between Finn and Gaz? Any idea where Quinn is? What did you think of the cute moment between Gazofsky?**

**Like I said at the beginning of this chapter I have a new poll up so please vote!**

**So if you like this please Review, Follow and Favourite and any ideas you have either leave in a review or PM me the idea **

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14**


	15. Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block and wasn't feeling well either so thanks for your patience.**

**Shout outs to umbrella0326 for helping me keep sane, IlovesMesomeGlee and ronnyangel88 for their opinions. You guys rock**

**The poll for the Christmas episodes has closed so I hope you like what I come up with.**

**Here is part 2. I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 15 Dave's Game, Cheerio and drama part 2**

The drive home was a long one. I really wanted to go to school for, at least, glee. I love glee, but Burt said no. He was being a bit of a jerk. He originally said I couldn't go to the game, but after some persuasive arguments and the puppy dog eyes from Kurt, Burt had agreed with the boys that I could go to the game and cheer for the team. He also told me that my punishment was over after seeing me mope around the house for three days. Burt also told me I could go on a date with Dave on Friday which actually surprised me a bit. I wonder if Dave asked him if he could take me out. He is sweet that way. Burt was still undecided if I was allowed to go to Sectional's with the Cheerios but I won't press it further until tomorrow. When we got home, I was told to go and rest in my room till it was time to go to the game. I slowly and painfully climbed the stairs, went into my room and closed the door. I just lied on top of the blankets and closed my eyes.

About three hours later, I woke up to my phone buzzing. It was a text message from a blocked number. I wondered who would text me. I decide I would read it later. I guess I really needed the sleep because I feel more refreshed than I did this morning. I decide to shower before going downstairs. God! My hair was greasier than it was this morning. I wrap a towel round my waist and head back to my room. I get dried really quickly, get dressed in my clean cheerio outfit, styled my hair with hair gel and then I headed downstairs, taking all my dirty clothes and headed to the kitchen and put it all in the washing machine.

I look at the wall clock in the kitchen. 2:45PM. I suddenly realize school will be out soon. I went into the living room and see Carole watching a repeat of The Talk (an American talk show). I sat down beside Carole and give her a nice warm hug. It did hurt a bit but tried not to show it.

"How you feeling honey?" Carole said as we separate from the hug.

"I'm fine." Carole looked at me with a knowing look. "Okay I'm not really but I will be." I leaned my head on her shoulder. It was so comforting to have a 'mother' to help. She's so sweet.

"You know you may not be my son but I am here if you need to talk." She said while stroking my head.

"I know." I said with a smile. Carole then gives me a soft hug, trying not to hurt me. I did wince a little when she accidentally squeezed a bit too tight. She apologized immediately but I told her it was fine and to forget about it.

My phone started buzzing again with another text message. I take my phone out of my pocket and open my text messages. I decide I may as well read the blocked number one first. I go to the closet to grab a coat and gasped when I read the message. I was shocked when it said 'Stay away from David.' That shocked me a lot! With shaky fingers, I pull up the other number-blocked message. Now becoming more and more terrified, I again was shocked when it said 'Don't even bother coming to the game or you will regret it.' Now I was worried! Who the hell did I piss off? It really scared me. I wonder what would happen to me if I did go to the game. Questions started running through my head like 'how did they get my number?' I was shaking like mad that I dropped my phone. Carole must have heard the phone hit the floor as she came running from the kitchen asking if I was okay. I was frozen to the spot. I was finding it very hard to breathe, gasps upon gasps, dizziness and spots clouding my vision. I was seconds away from collapsing! I quickly realized I was having a panic attack, and a vicious one at that. But I couldn't calm down! No matter what Carole was trying to do to calm me down . . . it didn't work. I passed out.

I woke up about twenty minutes later dazed and confused wondering what happened to me. I look up and see three pair of eyes looking at me. It scared the crap out of me! Carole then appeared and reassured me that I was okay. As my eyes focused more properly, I realize I'm on the upholstered couch in the living room. The three pairs of eyes belonged to Dave, Kurt, and Finn, all of whom were looking at me curiously. I then see Carole heading to the kitchen.

"Okay boys" I said sitting up as slowly and, luckily, painlessly as possible. "Why are you staring at me?"

Finn and Kurt looked at each other with an unknown look that said 'I ain't telling him. 'Dave sat down next to me on the couch and placed his hand on my knee giving it a little squeeze.

"Gaz sweetie," Dave said leaning towards me. "We were worried when Kurt got a call from Carole telling us you had a panic attack and passed out."

I couldn't believe it! I passed out again! Why was this happening to me? I started to cry which wasn't a surprise if you ask me. Dave pulled me in for a hug and gave me a light squeeze which hurt a little. Dave apologized for hurting me and whispered to me that everything would be okay. I wanted to believe that was true, but I couldn't. I mean I've passed out twice in a matter of hours. That can't be normal. Carole came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and some pain killers that I was given at the hospital. As I pulled out of the hug she sits down next to me making sure I take the pills. I don't really like to take pills but I was in searing pain. So, I took them without hesitation, which seemed to please her. Carole looked at me, Kurt, Dave and Finn and said if we don't tell Burt that I could still go to the game but not take part in the halftime show. Funnily enough I was okay with that. I mean I still need rest for Saturday for Sectional's with the Cheerios. I didn't want to jeopardize that.

Kurt noticed my phone was on the floor. He picked up my phone and then asked why it was on the floor. I asked Finn and Dave if I could talk to Carole and Kurt alone. Both of them nodded. Finn went upstairs to his room while Dave went into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and told Carole and Kurt about the messages I received. Carole asked me with a reassuring smile if that's why I had the panic attack and I nodded. I felt relieved that I didn't hide it. I know most people probably would have tried to hide the fact this was happening to I ain't one of those people.

I just had the courage that not many people have.

Carole and Kurt gave me a soft hug and we stayed like that for about five minutes.

It was about five minutes later when Dave came out of the kitchen to tell Carole that whatever she was cooking in the kitchen was almost done. Carole pulls out of the hug, gives me a kiss on the cheek then goes to the kitchen. As I'm hugging Kurt, I see Dave slowly approaching me, with his boyish charm, but also with a faint look of worry as he sat down next to me. He quickly looked over my body, making sure I was okay. Sweet, sweet Dave. I pull out of the hug with Kurt and lean my head on Dave's shoulder with my arms around his waist. I gave Kurt a look that said 'can I talk alone with Dave' which Kurt acknowledged. Kurt got up from the couch and went to help Carole finish dinner.

Dave and I stayed in that position for a couple of minutes till I pulled away. I thought about hiding the truth from Dave but what would a relationship be with any secrets? Not a good one. I mean I told Carole and Kurt so why shouldn't I tell Dave? I pat Dave on the shoulder while getting myself ready to tell him about the messages. I was nervous to see his reaction but

"Davey." I said turning to face Dave. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay babe." Dave said with a confused look on his face. I couldn't get the words out so I grab my phone and go into my messages. With slightly shaking hands, I tell Dave to go to the two blocked numbers in the text menu. As Dave is reading the messages I am trying to read his face for any kind of reaction but so far...nothing. Just...nothing. When Dave finished reading the messages, he sat there in silence for a few seconds. I was worried about what he was thinking.

He then looked at me with a blank look on his face and asked me when I received them. I told him I received the first one after my nap but didn't know about what it said until I received the second one when I was getting my jacket from the closet and looked at them.

To my complete astonishment, Dave suddenly got up and briskly left the room! Instantly, I was nervous I was starting to wish I never told him especially with the game happening in a few hours. I ran after Dave before he did something stupid. Thankfully he was just leaning against his car when I caught up with him outside. He looked so sad. I asked him what was wrong but he stayed silent. I went to give him a hug but he didn't let me. I was upset that this was happening to us. I was so content being in Dave's arms just a minute ago. But _now_, Dave is suddenly being . . . cold with me. I look Dave straight in the eye.

"Dave what's wrong?" I said trying not to break down.

"I wish you told me sooner." Dave said with a sad tone to his voice looking down at the ground.

"I would have told you but if you remember I passed out first before I could tell anyone." Okay that came out meaner than it sounded in my head.

"I want to protect you but how can I when you won't tell me anything!" Dave exasperated said. I thought I saw his eyes glaze over, but I wasn't sure. I could see Dave was clearly upset and angry that I hadn't told him but what could I do? I passed out, for God's sakes! I was getting angry, my eyes narrowed on my protective boyfriend. The next thing that came out of my mouth shocked even me. But I was suddenly so angry!

"You know what?" I heatedly exclaimed, "Just go. I'm not in the mood for Mr. Protector, OK? I can look after myself. I have done it for years, if you don't like it? Tough!" I knew the minute I said it I couldn't take it back. I was angry! Don't judge me.

"Do you really want me to go?" Dave asked walking to the car and opening the door.

I was thinking no but... "I think it would be better if you did. I need time to think."

"What about us?" Dave said with a sad look on his face.

"I don't know." I said being totally honest. "We are still friends but now I don't think I can handle a boyfriend till I can sort myself out." There were tears flowing down my face. I didn't want to break up with Dave but till I sort my health out first I don't want to burden him.

"I understand." Dave said who also had tears forming in his eyes. "You still coming to the game?"

"I wouldn't miss it." I said as Dave got in his car. "Dave?" I said walking up to the car. "I love you," I began stuttering, "but I'm too messed up to keep up a relationship at the moment.

Dave starts to get out of his car. "Babe, we could be in this together. That is if you want me."

I did consider it for a few seconds. I know Dave is being sincere but I couldn't put him through that. I loved him too much to do that to him. Especially with the text messages I was getting I had to decline staying with him. Dave then bangs his fist on the hood of the car, in frustration and emotional pain.

"Dave." I said with tear forming. "When I sort myself out maybe ... you'll let me come back to you." And then, I run back to the house, crying heavily. Dave just stood by his car staring at me. As I stood on the door step my heart broke when I saw tears flowing down Dave's face. I was devastated when Dave got back into his car and drove off.

I stood rooted to the spot on the doorstep, crying for what felt like ages. I just broke up with my boyfriend! Tears continued to fall when I unexpectedly felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Kurt standing there. I collapsed into his arms. He whispered to me everything would be okay. I knew Kurt was right. Soon as I sort myself out I can see if Dave would still have me. Kurt and I walk back inside. As we walk into the living room my phone buzzes again. I froze to the spot. I literally couldn't move. My first thought was that it was Finn sending the messages but he was in the kitchen with Carole so at least it wasn't him. Kurt asked me if he could look to see who it was. I nodded as Kurt was about to hand me the phone. Kurt gasped when he read the message. I had to know so I snatched my phone back to read the message. It was from another blocked number. I took a deep breath before reading it.

It said 'good boy for breaking up with David Karofsky.'

I shout for Carole to come quick. Carole ran up to me with a panicked look on her face. She asked if everything was okay. I couldn't speak so I just showed her the message. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and pulled me into a hug and promised that everything would be sorted. After Carole pulls out of the hug she tells me she is calling the police. I wanted to stop her but I knew she was right. This had to stop. Kurt, Finn and I sat in the living room eating dinner while we waited till the police arrived.

The police arrived outside about half an hour later. Carole invited them in and led them to the living room. I was very nervous about talking to the police but with my sponsor family by my side I knew I could do it. The police asked me if I received messages before today. I told them I hadn't which was the truth. They asked if I'm being bullied in school which said I was by Rick "The Stick" Nelson and another, unknown jock. The officious police officer asked question after question. And as I mechanically answered each one, I couldn't remove from my mind the hurt look in Dave's eyes. I wanted to cry right then and there, but it would have to wait until the police were gone.

As the cops left Kurt asked if I was still going to the game. I probably shouldn't but I promised Dave I would. Yes, I was worried. Of course I was worried! I didn't know what this horrible, anonymous, _threatening_ person would do, but I still wanted to go. I will not be afraid of cowardly texts or the person behind them. If I have to I will stand up to the bully. I tell Kurt that I have to and would sit with him during the halftime show. Finn looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. My phone starts to buzz which made me panic. I look at the phone and was relieved when it was Santana asking if I was okay. I texted back I would talk to her at the game. I told Carole that I would tell the glee club what was going on. She looked like she was gonna object but I told her I was gonna tell them anyway whether she wanted me to or not.

It was about time for the boys and I to get ready to leave. Burt had finished work early to come to the game. Burt told me not to be late home tonight. Shoot! Burt doesn't know that Dave and I split up. I quickly run to the kitchen and ask Carole if she could tell Burt what happened with Dave and the messages. I asked her to wait till I left and she agreed. I know if Burt finds out about the panic attack and the messages he wouldn't let me go. I grab my Cheerio jacket and head out to my car. I decide to drive Kurt and Finn to the game. I may seem cruel but I made Finn listen to the Les Miserable stage soundtrack as we drove to school. Kurt and I were singing along to the song 'Do You Hear The People Sing' which was funny when I got a line in the song wrong. Finn told us multiple times to shut up but we ignored him. Finn hated that particular song on the soundtrack and I had to replay it three times. As we were nearing McKinley I noticed in my mirror that Finn was mouthing the words to 'One Day More'. It was hilarious!

We arrived at McKinley for the American football game and Finn couldn't get out of the car fast enough which made Kurt and me laugh. Kurt had obviously seen Finn mouthing along to the song too. I take a deep breath before getting out of the car. I was frightened of what my stalker would do now that I turned up at the game. I was a little shaky on my feet but Kurt told me everything would be OK. I see San and Britt sitting in Britt's car having their lady kisses. They looked adorable together just like Dave and me . . . well, did. I missed him already. Is that sad? I felt like I would breakdown if I saw Dave but with Kurt by my side I knew I would be okay.

I locked my car and with Kurt by my side we went to the choir room to find Mr Schue. We were walking down the hallway when we bumped into Puck and Rachel. I know I had to talk to Rachel about Finn but I would do that later. I was wondering why Puck wasn't out on the field warming up like everyone else. I mean I know I'm supposed to warm up before the cheering starts but I needed to talk to Mister Schue. Puck asked me if I was OK. I'm guessing everyone knew about the panic attack. I told him I was okay and that if he could find Mike, Finn and Sam to bring them to the choir room. As Kurt, Rachel and I watch him run to look for the guys, I see Brittana (my little nickname for Brittany and Santana) walking towards us. Knowing I've had a rough couple of days, the girls give me a gentle hug. It was so sweet. We then walk to the choir room and wait on everyone else to show. While we were waiting on the boys I sent a quick text to Kitty to come to the choir room. I thought I may as well tell everyone at the same time to get it out of the way. I look at my phone and see Dave's name appear on my contacts. I thought about deleting his number but I couldn't. I should really tell him about the message I received after he left. I didn't want to bother him with it so I'll tell him tomorrow.

About a minute or two later, Puck along with Mike, Finn and Sam entered the choir room with Marley. I was getting a little nervous, knowing they knew something was wrong. I wanted to tell everyone but I didn't want them to pity me. I hated that, as protective as they were, they wanted to do something about what was wrong. But, I wanted their support and help. So, for once, I swallowed my pride and accepted them.

I take a deep breath and told everyone firstly that I wouldn't be performing in the halftime show. Beyond the shocked looks of the incredibly supportive group, Rachel looked angry. I explained to the club that I passed out earlier at home and promised Carole I wouldn't perform. At first, they took it hard, but compassionately understood. I also told them that Dave and I had split up. Puck looked pissed. Beyond that, everyone was shocked! They were convinced that Dave and me were truly in love. I did too... I had to calm Puck down by telling him I broke up with him. I quickly reassured Puck that Dave didn't hurt me or cheat on me. Puck deserved the truth. Dave was (is) . . . wonderful.

"So why did you break up with him then?" Puck asked me in front of the glee club with his arms folded with an angry look on his face. I felt myself getting very emotional. I needed to tell them about the messages I received. I couldn't get the words out as I was so nervous, so I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Puck. He asked me, with a confused look on his face, why I handed him the phone. I told him to read the last three text messages I got from a blocked number. I waited for Puck's reaction. He looked angrier than I have ever seen him. He then passed the phone around the group. Everyone had the same reaction that Puck had, well everyone except Brittany. Britt once she read the messages ran up to me and cried into my shoulder. OK she hurt me but I let it go. Finn who read the messages for the first time was so angry that he kicked over a pile of chairs just as Mr Schue walked in.

"OK what's going on here?" I knew I had to tell Schue as well so I did the same thing I did with everyone else. I told him the same thing I told everyone else. I just had to wait on his reaction. He looked really shocked and asked me if I had called the police. I told him that I did and they were looking for the person responsible.

Kitty suddenly came running through the door. She looked out of breath which worried me. I asked her what was wrong as she looked worried. She told me my locker had been vandalized. God! Someone out there wants to make me suffer. I run out of the choir room to my locker which had a scratched note on it. It said 'I told you to stay away from the game.' I started sweating really badly and I was again finding it hard to breathe. Thankfully I wasn't by myself in the hallway. Puck and Kurt had run after me and noticed what the threat said. Puck was trying to figure out how to cover it while Kurt was making sure I was breathing properly. I decided there and then Coach Sylvester needed to know. I asked Kurt to take me to her and he did without hesitation.

We found Coach Sylvester shortly after. She was talking to some reporter about the Cheerios Sectional's on the bleachers. I asked her if I could speak to her. Although I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't happy about it she said it was OK. She asked me what was wrong. I told her about the messages and what I found written on my locker. I even told her about what Rick was doing to Kurt and me. She looked angry that I hadn't told her about Rick or the messages but I think she understood. I texted Kitty to tell San and Britt to get out on the field and to tell the boys the same as the game was about to begin.

The game in my opinion was boring. I find watching paint dry more fun than this. I was cheering along with the rest of the Cheerios when I suddenly see Dave looking at me from the bench. He looked so sad. This should've been a night for him to remember for good reasons. I feel terrible because thanks to me he will remember this night for the wrong reasons. The night I broke up with him. Kitty and San both looked at me with sympathetic eyes which I really hated. I get they were being supportive with everything but I didn't want the sympathy.

"Why don't you go see him during the halftime show?" Santana gently suggested. "He probably misses you like you miss him." I leaned towards San and thanked her. I think I might take Santana's advice. I mean Dave may not be my boyfriend anymore but I still want to be friends.

The whistle blew for halftime. The score was McKinley 24, Westville 20. I still hadn't really figured out how we were at those scores but who cares? We are winning. I was told by Santana if the boys win this game, they are state champions. I slowly gather the courage to talk to Dave about our relationship. While I am at it, I may as well tell him about my locker and the text he doesn't know about. While the glee club is getting ready I see Kurt walking towards me. I'm so lucky to have a good friend like him. Kurt walks over to me and says that Burt is annoyed with me. I actually knew why. It was because I didn't tell him about the bullying or the messages. I admire Burt's protectiveness over me. It's more than what my dad would do.

I decide I would talk to Burt after the game. Right now I had to talk to Dave. I walk up to Dave and ask him how he is. He mumbles that he was fine. I know he was lying cause I told people I was too. I bite the bullet and ask Dave if I could talk to him alone. I could tell by the look on his sweet face that he didn't really want to. I wouldn't blame him if he said no. He surprised me when he said sure and headed to the locker room. As we were heading to the locker room I could hear Figgins talking about acceptance.

When we get to the locker room I stayed standing while Dave sat on a bench and asked what was wrong. I told him about my locker and the text message I got after he left. Dave tried once again to make me consider us getting back together so he could protect me. I thought about it for a second but then I reminded him that while the threats were happening it would be best, for the time being, to stay separated. Dave looked so sad. I could tell by the way he was sitting he wanted to stand up and give me a hug. But he hesitated. And I couldn't take it any longer! I bent down and wrapped my arms around him so tightly. I didn't want to let go! Dave whispered in my ear that if I needed to talk to anyone he was there to listen as my friend and someday boyfriend again.

After we pull out of the embrace, Dave and I head back to the field and watch the glee club perform. The dancing was amazing. I loved the mash-up they did with Thriller and Heads Will Roll. I'm glad Blaine was able to take my part in the song. If I am honest, his voice was better suited for the mash-up than mine. I hated the fact I couldn't perform with everyone. I had worked so hard and now I just had to sit back and watch. I hated Rick the Stick in that moment. I hated panic attacks. I hated too much! I say goodbye to Dave with a gentle hug. When the show was over and the third quarter was about to begin, I walk back to the cheerleader area and find Kurt, a little twinkle in his eyes. His ornery expression gave him away. He asked me if that hug with David meant we were back together. My God! You should've seen the sad look in his eyes when I said no. You would've thought I broke _his_ heart!

I cheer very loud when the game restarts and Dave runs onto the field. I think Dave was a... oh what was it? That's right, right guard. I still have no idea what that means. Santana told me a few times what that means. That means he protects the quarterback and allows running backs to run. It's all nonsense to me but I will pretend to understand 's running back, thanks to Dave's incredible skills as right guard, ran behind him, scoring the winning touchdown. Dave helped McKinley win the state championship! I was so happy for Dave! But, well, the game was still boring, but Dave had a hand in winning the game. I'm so proud of him!

People were starting to leave the stadium and heading to the parking lot. Kurt and I waited till the large crowd died down a bit before we headed there. Coach Sylvester ordered me to rest up for Saturday. I promised her I would before heading with Kurt to the car. Kurt and I were getting ready to leave McKinley when I decided that I finally need to discuss Burt and his anger with me. I hand Kurt my car keys and head to find Burt. There were still a few people in the parking lot by the time I found Burt by his car. But to my astonishment, I see Dave and Burt talking. And they were smiling! Relief poured through me at the sight so I didn't need to be worried.

Burt and I said goodbye to Dave with Dave giving me a friendly, hopeful look which I think Burt noticed. I give him a friendly smile back, got in the car and Burt drove us home. The drive home was quiet and oddly tense. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was obvious something important was on Burt's mind and it was making me uncomfortable. When we got to the driveway Burt finally spoke. He said that we needed to talk. I knew Burt was right. I thought it was time for us to talk and probably long overdue. I suggested talking in the kitchen while I make chamomile tea. Burt agreed then we got out of the car and entered the house.

When we get into the silent, dark house, every single light is off. I happen to find a note on the way into the kitchen. It said 'Finn is at Puck's tonight and Kurt's at Mercedes. Hope you two listen to each other. Love, Carole.' OK so this talk was planned. Funnily enough I was OK with that. I go into the kitchen and put the kettle on. I look for the cups and the tea bags to make the chamomile tea. Burt came into the kitchen leaning up against the counter. I began by apologizing to him for keeping the bullying a secret.

"Gareth it's OK." Burt said with a reassuring smile. "I just don't want you to go through what Kurt went through last year."

"I know." I said feeling very stupid. How could I forget Kurt went through something like this? OK it may have been Dave back then but I shouldn't pretend Burt hadn't been in a similar situation with Kurt.

"Come here." Burt said with his arms open obviously wanting a hug. I lean my head on his shoulder and hug him tight. Funnily enough my back and ribs weren't hurting anymore. He softly pats me on the back and tells me never to hide anything like this again. He also told me he was gonna let Figgins know about the bullying. I wanted to object but really how could I? OK the Gleeks (as we are nicknamed) know, Coach Sylvester knows, Mr Schue knows and Burt and Carole know. So what's one more?

We look at the kitchen clock to see it said 11:45PM. I had to get ready for school in five maybe six hours so I said goodnight to Burt and went upstairs taking my cup of tea with me. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I walked down the hall and into my room I see a note on my bed with my keys. It was obviously from Kurt. It said 'Think you might need these. Love, Kurt xx.' I thought that was sweet of Kurt to leave my keys on my bed. Kurt is so sweet, but then so is his dad. I'm so glad I've got people like Burt who really care about me. As I was lying on my bed I thought about Dave, wondering what he was doing. A song popped into my head at that moment. I knew I had to sing this in glee club tomorrow.

5:50AM! God! I hate Friday mornings. I'm so not a morning person. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth, got dressed in my Cheerio outfit and went downstairs. I yawned as I walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I'm glad I had that talk with Burt last night. It needed to happen. I didn't want to hide anything from Burt and I won't from now on. Carole was coming downstairs as I was drinking the coffee in the living room. I get up from the sofa, put my coffee down on the table and hug Carole for last night. I thanked her for last night. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me it was OK. I finish up my coffee, put my cup in the sink, grab my bag and jacket from the closet and head out to the car.

I get into the car and found the song I wanted to sing and practiced it till I got to school. I pull up in front of McKinley High. I grab my bag from the back seat and head inside. I see Marley, Kitty and Mike standing by the main doors. I high-five Mike and hug Marley and Kitty. I felt on top of the world...well, until I saw Dave. I love Dave to bits but I wasn't ready to get back together. I still needed to sort myself out. I quickly walk to my locker, completely lost in my selfish thoughts of loss and love... But suddenly, I was forced out by seeing Rick picking on Kurt! I was instantly alarmed! Rick was pushing Kurt into the locker and even punched him in his stomach! Kurt recoiled and tried to recover, but collapsed in a heap on the floor. Instantly, I was angry. So angry! Incredibly angry! Just when I was ready to lunge at that bastard, Puck appeared and threw Rick into the locker! I ran to Kurt, making sure he's OK. He had to be. He just had to be! He's my sponsor brother and so much more!

I take Kurt to the nurse's office to make sure he's OK. I then went to Figgins office to complain about Rick. Figgins was getting on my nerves when he kept repeating that there was nothing he could do about it as there were no witnesses. I was so mad that I threw my bag at him. Thankfully it missed. I could hear his secretary laughing and when I turned around she was trying to hide the big grin on her face. He then threatened me with detention so I used my back up plan. I threatened him with Coach Sylvester. He went silent then for a couple of seconds. He then said he would sort it. OK, I didn't really believe him. Why should I? So when I found Coach Sylvester shortly after, I told her what happened with Rick and Kurt. She was furious to say at the least. I even heard later at Cheerios practice that she growled at Figgins to at least suspend Rick. I wasn't surprised when he wasn't in my algebra class after second period. Going to English was hard because Dave wasn't sitting next to me today. It was heartbreaking to see him sitting with Blaine at the side of the room. Kurt sat beside me so I did feel better. I slowly left English hoping to talk to Dave but he had already left in a hurry.

I run up to Blaine after English and ask him if Dave talked about me at all. To my disappointment Blaine told me that he didn't. I knew I would have to talk to Dave. Maybe I could do that at lunch before I go to practice. I went to history which was boring as hell. I mean how many times can you learn about Hitler? I hope this class gets better soon. Lunch came around and I went to look for Dave. It didn't take long as I found him with Almonzo. I go up to Dave and ask if I can have a word in private. He asked if it could wait till after Glee when we both had a free period. I hesitated but told him that would be OK. Hey at least he spoke to me. I then went to Cheerio rehearsal.

Rehearsal was tiring to say the least. My back was so sore that Santana offered me a shoulder massage. I would've loved one from Dave but that wasn't an option at the moment. Why did I break up with him again? Santana and I, along with Britt and Kitty, headed to the choir room to wait on everyone else to arrive. The bell rings. I was nervous to sing my song, but if I didn't do I would regret it. Dave came into the room but didn't look at me at all. That upset me a lot. When Mister Schue came into the choir room before he could talk about Sectional's for the millionth time I interrupted him telling him I had to sing this song. For some reason he didn't question it. I hand Brad the sheet music and begin singing._  
_

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something I think you´ll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand_  
_I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

I was looking for a reaction from Dave but he was just staring at the floor.

_Oh, please, say to me you´ll let me be your man and please, say to me You´ll let me hold your hand_ _Now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

I look at Kurt who has tears in his eyes. I try to stay strong.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside It´s such a feeling That my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide_

Marley was crying and hugging into Kitty who was also emotional. God I may as well cry everyone else is. Dave is still staring at the floor but I swear he was watching me with his peripheral vision.

_Yeah you, got that something I think you´ll understand When I say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand_

Once the song came to its agonizing conclusion, I stood there frozen for a second, devastated. It didn't take long for me to begin wiping away my tears and running out of the room. I ran straight to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Why was I so stupid that I broke up with him? Why did I do it?

I heard someone coming into the bathroom. I opened the door and saw it was Dave. Why did it have to be him? As I walked to the sink to wash my face he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him and he pulled me into a hug. My head was telling me to push him away but my heart was saying stay there. After a minute, we pull apart and he reaches over to give me a kiss but I stop him. He looked disappointed.

"I thought you sang the song to get back together with me." Dave said with a confused look on his face. I couldn't tell him that the song did mean that but I wasn't ready to admit it yet. I stared into his hurt eyes until I couldn't take it any longer. I told him I wasn't ready. Before he could respond, I left. I'm sure he was staring at me with even more confusion, but I left before I said something I knew I would regret. As I was leaving I text Kurt to let him know I went to see Miss P and to tell Mr Schue I was sorry about leaving. I sat outside of Miss Pillsbury's office waiting for her to come back from wherever she was.

Miss Pillsbury arrived about ten minutes later and asked me what was wrong. Finally, _finally,_ my emotions got the best of me and I burst into tears. She hesitantly offered me a box of tissues. She told me to let it all out which I did. She asked me what happened. I told her all about the messages and my break up with Dave. She was sitting there listening to me with a reassuring smile on her face. She asked me if I told Burt about the messages to which I nodded.

I sat in Miss P's office for a couple of minutes till the bell rings. I said goodbye to Miss Pillsbury and left. I went to the library to study hoping Dave wasn't gonna be there. Thankfully he wasn't. I started studying for history because I knew there was a test coming soon. It's weird reading all the stuff alone. I used to study with Dave but I can't do that at the moment. 'Gaz stop thinking about him' I said under my breath. Before I start to cry again I grab my books, pick my bag off the floor and head to my car. Well it was the end of the school day. I see Puck standing next to my car.

"OK Puck." I said while putting my bag in the back seat. "what are you doing here?"

Puck leaned across my car and asked me what was wrong. I told him that my split with Dave was hard on me. Puck gave me a bro hug and said that Dave was feeling the same way. I really didn't need to know that. Puck told me he was worried that Dave might do something stupid. I asked Puck what he meant by that. I was confused as Dave seemed OK... well not OK but he was coping. He was coping better than I was. I said goodbye to Puck, got in my car, and drove to the Lima Bean before I headed home. I needed time to think.

I sit in the parking lot outside the Lima Bean. I was thinking about what Puck said about Dave. Was Dave suffering as much as I was? Why did I reject him? I needed someone's opinion. I needed someone who wasn't biased. I knew the perfect person ... Kirsty. I texted her to see if she was at work and if she was when was her next break. She answers me straight away saying she was just about to go on break. I then get out of my car, lock the door then head into the Lima Bean.

There weren't many people in today which was surprising. Every other time I had been here it was hard to get a table or there was a long line for coffee, but today there were empty tables and no line. I grabbed a cappuccino with cream on top and sat at a table till Kirsty was on break. Kirsty came to the table and gave me a soft hug. I'm guessing she heard about my accident. I asked her if she had and she said she had from Dave. Hearing Dave's name I wanted to cry but I kept strong. I didn't want to cry again. Kirsty sat down and reached over to me and asked me what was wrong. I took a deep breath then told her about the messages and my split with Dave. I could see by the look on her face she pitied me. I knew she didn't mean to.

"If you are upset about the split." Kirsty said stroking my hand. "Why don't you go and get Dave back?" I knew the point she was making. If I am this unhappy why don't I get back with Dave? I then thought about texting Dave but I stopped myself. What if he thinks I'm messing him about? I look at the time and realize dinner will be ready soon so I said goodbye to Kirsty and head back to my car.

When I get home I see Kurt sitting on the doorstep obviously lost in his thoughts. I wonder what he's thinking about. I grab my bag from the back seat and head towards the front door. I look down at Kurt and playfully ruffle his hair. That got Kurt out of his thoughts. He playfully slapped me on the leg. I hear my phone buzz again. It didn't scare me as I thought it was Kirsty making sure I got home safely. I take my phone from my pocket, anxious yet again as to who was texting me. But it wasn't Kirsty! Oh no, I thought. It was a blocked number again. I froze on the spot. Kurt took the phone off me and read it. I snapped out of my frozen state to look at Kurt's facial expression. It didn't look good. I quickly take the phone back off of Kurt and headed inside. I see Burt sitting on the couch watching Deadliest Catch. I coughed to get his attention. When Burt finally turned around I didn't say a word. I handed Burt my phone and let him read the message. Burt was shocked to say the least. He asked me how long ago I received this one. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down onto the floor. Why was this happening to me? Burt got up off the couch, came onto the floor and gave me a fatherly hug. I hadn't even read the message and I was scared.

Carole then appeared from the kitchen asking what was wrong. I think she realized what was wrong when she saw me crying on Burt's shoulder. She got on the floor with us and it turned into a group hug. I felt safe at that moment knowing Burt and Carole were there for me. When she finally pulls out of the embrace Carole asks me if Kurt and Finn know about this message. I was taking slow breaths before I answered. I told her Kurt knows but Finn doesn't. Carole then goes upstairs. I'm guessing she is going to tell Finn about the message. About a minute later Finn came rushing down the stairs and pulled me into a brotherly hug. It shocked me! I have never received a hug from Finn. I didn't question it. I decided in that moment I would _finally_ forgive Finn for the staircase incident. I needed him in that moment and he was there. I know Kurt was there for me too. I just hope me and Finn get back to what we had before I started dating Dave. I know I should tell Dave about this. We may not be together but I consider him my friend. I hope he sees me like that too. Carole asks me if I'm hungry. I told her I wasn't and if it was OK if I just went to bed as I had a busy day tomorrow with Cheerios competition. Carole nodded softly. I pull out of my hug with Finn and head straight to my room, taking my phone with me.

When I got to my room I decided to read the message. 'Try not to have another panic attack queer.' Now I know why Kurt looked horrified by the text. I put the message in my saved message folder I put on my phone with the other messages. I was so tired that when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly.

8AM Saturday. Today was the day. Even though I slept all night I still felt tired. I stretch as I get out of bed. Slowly, groggily, I headed to the bathroom to take what I hoped would be a rejuvenating shower. It helped me relax for the day ahead. When I got out of the shower I went back to my room, quickly dried myself, put on my Cheerios outfit and trainers then headed downstairs for a quick coffee before I left for Westville. When my phone buzzed, I nearly jumped a mile. Terrified, I read the text with shaky hands. A huge rush of relief hit me when I realized it was only Santana, asking if I could give her and Britt a lift to the competition. I texted back that she had better be ready as I would be there in ten minutes. I quickly drank my coffee before I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

It was about ten minutes later when I turned up at Santana's house. I beeped my horn and waited for Brittana to get there asses out to my car. I was going over the routine in my head till I started getting a little headache. My phone buzzed. Again, I was terrified until I realized it was a text from Carole. Sighing, I thought to myself that I need to not be so jumpy around my phone. It was a text from Carole and Burt wishing me luck. I smiled at the message. Hopefully I won't let them down.

_Finally _Brittana came out of the house. Britt sat in the back seat with all our stuff and San sat in the front with me. I put my my 'Madonna: The Greatest Hits' CD into the CD player for us to sing along to. As we were driving to Westville I told San and Britt about the message I received yesterday. I couldn't look at their reactions as I was concentrating on the road. I felt someone try hugging my shoulders. The hug was obviously Britt, since the hug came from behind. Plus, she's such a sweetie that that would be something she would do for me.

About an hour and thirty minutes later we arrived in Westville for the competition. I took a deep breath before I got out of the car. I turned my phone off. I didn't need any distractions today. Arm in arm San, Britt and I went to find the rest of the Cheerios so we could rehearse one last time before the big competition. We found Kitty with Coach Sylvester talking about me. Why were they talking about me? Soon as Kitty saw me she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I guess I'm a hug-gable person today. When she finally pulls out of the embrace I ask her why she and Coach Sylvester were talking about me. I figured it was me as I heard the words 'threatening texts'.

"Nothing bad I promise Gaz." Kitty said patting me on the shoulder. "She was asking how you were and I told her about the messages and she said she already knew. She wants all the Cheerios to keep an eye on you." It showed that Coach Sylvester did take care of all her Cheerios whether they wanted her to or not. I admire her for that.

After what seemed like hours we were getting ready to perform. I was super nervous. I didn't want to mess this up. Why am I stressing myself out like this?! San whispered to me to calm down and relax. And, as usual, the fiery Latina was right.

"And now all the way from Lima, Ohio is the Cheerios from McKinley High." said the announcer of the competition. I was shaking because all the teams were really good, but with Kitty, Britt and San by my side I knew there was nothing to worry about.

The music started and we began our routine. We were funnily enough all in perfect sync which never happened in Rehearsals. There were loud cheers coming from the audience. Next, we were getting into formation of the pyramid and, to my shock and horror, I see Rick in the crowd! I started sweating a lot! Why was he here? I felt a panic attack coming. Thankfully I managed to keep my concentration going and got through the routine OK. Once the song was over, I ignored the applause in favor of running back to the green room. One of the Cheerios looks at me oddly as I ran. I was halfway there when I get stopped by Coach Sylvester. I could tell by the look in her eyes she knew something was wrong with me.

"What's wrong Scottie?" Coach asked me. I was feeling a little light headed. I asked if I could sit down first. Coach Sylvester and I took a slow walk to our dressing room. I don't think I have sweated as much as I have in the last half hour. When we get to our dressing room Coach asked me again what was wrong? I told her with a shaky voice that I saw Rick in the crowd. She promised me that while she was around and the Cheerios were around he couldn't hurt me. At least I knew she wouldn't lie to me like Figgins would.

After a while all the teams get called back to the gymnasium for the judges to announce the winners. My heart was racing because I wanted to win so badly, I honestly think that was our best performance to date. I look out into the crowd and to my relief Rick was nowhere to be seen. I could breathe easily now. So in third place was Jane Addams Academy for Bad Girls. They were quite good. I held Santana's hand and squeezed it tight. It was between us and and Westville High. I held my breath. I was nervous. I scream really loud when it was announced that we won. Did you hear me?! We _won_! This proves Rick didn't ruin this day for me. One activity down. All I had to do now was to worry about glee now.

To Be Continued

**So what do you think of that then? What do you think of the threats Gaz got? What do you think of Gazofsky split? Are you glad the Gleeks know about the threats? What do you think about Burt's conversation with Gaz about the bullying? What do you think about Puck worrying about Dave? Are you glad Gaz finally forgave Finn?**

**So please review, follow favourite, recommend. If you want anything added to the story or a character I haven't mention yet added let me know in your review or PM.**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14 **


	16. Stalker Finally Revealed and Sectional's

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the song. They belong to their respective owners. I only own MY OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**Shout outs to umbrella0326 for helping me keep sane, IlovesMesomeGlee and ronnyangel88 for their opinions. You guys rock**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year. Bring on 2015  
**

**Warning:**** This may trigger depressing thoughts and later hot flushes.  
**

**Previously on My life, Gaz and Dave split up. Gaz received mysterious texts from an unknown number. Gaz passed out twice, one in school and one at home. Burt and Gaz had a conversation about the bullying Gaz was having. Puck was angry that Gazofsky was over. Gaz performed at Cheerio sectional's helping them win Sectional's. And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 16 Stalker Finally Revealed and Sectional's**

I can finally relax now that Cheerio Sectionals is over, but I know I can't relax for long. _This_ Friday is the New Directions' Sectionals competition and I was completely nervous about my very first solo.

Nothing much happened on Monday. It was a typical day for me. Go to home room and chatted with Quinn who was back after being sick, go to English (no longer next to Dave). I'm getting tired of feeling something about this situation with Dave. I wish we could sort this out. I then go to history learning about World War 2, go to algebra and listen to Santana moaning about whatever she was moaning about that day, then lunch. During lunch I obviously had Cheerio practice but when I got there Coach Sylvester gave us the week off. That was very surprising! I wasn't gonna question it. Then go to social studies to learn something I don't care about, go to glee looking over at Dave again but didn't try talking to him this time, go to study hall for the first time; then go home.

The same thing happened Tuesday. The only difference was I sat by myself in glee. On my way home from school I suddenly remembered I was supposed to talk to Rachel about taking Finn back. I had forgotten till I was on my way home. I got a text that night from Blaine asking if I could give him a ride tomorrow which I texted back saying that I would.

Wednesday morning I got up, had a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed a quick coffee to go, grabbed my jacket and bag from the closet then went to pick Blaine up for school. Blaine was waiting on his doorstep when I turned up at his house. He threw his bag into the back seat of my car and got in. I decided we were gonna listen to the radio today. We were singing along to the radio as we headed to school. I could tell he wanted to ask about Dave but I'm glad he didn't. When we arrived at McKinley I see Rachel waiting for me. I say goodbye to Blaine and walk towards Rachel. I wanted to talk to her about Finn. She said she wanted a song that would get Finn to notice her. I suggested she leave it till Sectionals and I had a plan to make him jealous. She asked me what it was. I told her she would have to wait till glee. I felt good because since the incident I was doing something good for Finn. I went to home room and chatted with Quinn about glee. I told her about my plan and she thought it was good. She promised to keep it secret till it was revealed at glee. The bell rings. I go to my first class of the day which was social studies which was so boring. When I went to English it was the same. I go to algebra which was slightly better as it was getting easier thanks to the studying I had done with Kurt that night. Lunch came around and I actually got to spend a whole lunch with my friends and not have to disappear half way through it. Mike was talking about dancing and wanting to be in the school musical in spring. Do we even know what the musical will be yet? The bell rings. I go to the library for my free period. It was quieter in the library than in study hall.

During this time I decided to see Miss P again. It always helped my mood when I talked to her. I was wondering if she was free which luckily she was. She asked me if we should have this sort of chat every time I have a free period. I said maybe start at three times a week and see how it goes. So it was arranged from then Monday, Tuesday and Friday free period I spend with Miss P. We spoke about my problems in classes and my problems with Dave. She was a good listener. The bell rings. I say goodbye to Miss P and head to glee to put my plan into action. I walk down the hallway and to my horror, I saw Rick walking towards me. He had an evil smarmy smile on his face when he saw me. I managed to get to the choir room before he got to me. Why was he back so quick? I have a feeling Figgins had something to do with this. I shake my head as I sat down in the choir room and waited till everyone turned up.

Kurt and Blaine were the first ones to turn up. I give them both a hug as they sit next to me. Next came in Puck and Quinn with Kitty and Marley who sat in front me. Mike, Finn, Santana and Brittany came in chatting about Thursday's game. Mike decided to sit behind me today which he never does. Finally Rachel, Sam and Tina walked into the room with Dave who wouldn't look at me. This was getting annoying now I hate that we weren't really talking now since the hug last week. I missed him. Mr Schue eventually arrives asking for any suggestions for Sectional's. Quinn with a grin on her face looks at me and I wink back at her. I raise my hand and suggest Rachel and Puck sing a duet at Sectional's. Everyone apart from Quinn gasped. They all turned to me like I was mad. Rachel asked Mr Schue if she could speak to me in the hallway for a minute. Mr Schue nodded and I went into the hallway with Rachel. When we get in the hallway she asked me if I was crazy.

"You wanna make him jealous right?" I said, leaning against the wall with my arms folded and a cheeky smile on my face. I thought my idea was brilliant. Use Puck to make Finn jealous. I would tell Puck this after glee. She said fine but she chooses the song. I was OK with that. I looked down towards my left hand and see Dave's ring on my finger. For a moment, I hesitated, lost in thought. Before anymore sadness could try to overwhelm me, I pull it off my finger and ask Rachel if she could give it to Dave for me. She asked if there is a chance that we would get back together (Dave and me). I told her I didn't know but I don't think so now. Come on he's not even talking to me!

We head back into the choir room to people talking about songs for Sectional's. I told Mr Schue my song I was gonna sing and I told him I edited to take out the swearing and he said it was fine. He then asked me why I chose Rachel and Puck for the duet. I lied and said I wanted them to sing together as I never heard it. I whisper to Puck that we needed to talk. He looked confused by that. I see in the corner of my eye Rachel giving Dave back his ring. He did look heartbroken but there was nothing I could do about it if he wouldn't talk to me. I wipe a tear from my eye. Kurt leans over to me and asks if I'm OK. I told him I wasn't but I would be soon.

Glee was over for another day. I didn't get a chance to talk to Puck. Guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow. As I had driven Blaine to school today, I asked him if he wanted me to drive him home. He told me Kurt had offered to drive him home. I so wanna set those two up but I need to sort myself out first. I thanked God above, who either exists or not, that it didn't take much away from me to help Rachel with Finn. I still need to sort myself and Dave out. I somehow need to get Dave to talk to me. Is this what it felt like for him when we had our first argument? This sucks! I offer Finn a ride home which he gratefully accepted. I promised him I wouldn't make him listen to _Les Miserables_ again. I also tell him he could pick a CD to listen to. He picked my Queen Greatest Hits album. He has some taste in music then if he likes _Queen_. I drove home singing '_It's a Kind of Magic_.' Finn then looked at me with a smile. It's been a while since I saw Finn smiling. I thought it was weird. I just suggested his "girlfriend" sing a song with someone else at Sectionals.

When we got home, I grabbed my bag from the back of the car and went into the house. Burt was watching some rubbish on the TV. I walk into the kitchen to help Carole with dinner. She asked me if I had managed to talk to Dave yet. I told her he wasn't talking to me. She gives me another one of her motherly hugs. She told me not to worry as he would be back. I want to believe Carole. I mean she has never lied to me yet. I'm so stupid. Why won't he talk to me? He's even ignoring my text messages now. I thank Carole for the hug then head upstairs to put my bag in my room as I had homework to do tonight. I hear Carole shouting for everyone to come and get dinner. It was delicious! It was a Beef casserole. Just looking at it my mouth was watering. When we were finished eating I offered to do the dishes. Carole told me it was Finn's turn. I went upstairs to do today's homework. When I got upstairs I look at my phone to see if Dave had answered any of my messages, Short answer no he didn't. Whether it kills me or not I'm going try talking to Dave at school tomorrow.

Thursday .I woke up this morning with a little headache but I was determined I was going to be OK. I got out of bed, got dressed then headed downstairs. I skipped my usual routine of making coffee. I just grabbed my bag from cupboard and headed out to my car. I decided to head to Dave's house. He may not be talking to me, but I badly hoped he would if I turned up at his house. I took a deep breath before I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door. Dave answered the door.

"What do you want?" Dave said with anger in his eyes.

"Trying to talk to you." I said angrily. OK this wasn't going to plan.

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you!" Dave screamed at me.

"Guess you lied to me then." I knew that would get his attention,

"I have never lied to you." Dave said with a shocked look on his face. "When did i lie?"

"You said you would still be there for me if I needed you." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "How can you be there for me if you aren't talking to me?" I didn't wait for his response as I stormed back to my car. I was so hurt! I got into my car and drove to school. Well I tried talking to him. That backfired so fast. Well screw him. If he wants to be like that, well that's fine by me. I was listening to the radio and a song called 'Wake Me Up ' was playing. The line that goes 'When I'm wiser and I'm older' made me think I rushed into dating Dave. I mean I didn't really know him before we started dating. I just went with my gut. OK I broke up with him over the threats I had been getting. I thought he was genuinely going to be there for me. I guess I was wrong.

I get to school about ten minutes later. I just I angrily grabbed my stuff from the back seat and headed inside. I see Marley talking to a boy. I go over to introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Marley's best friend Gareth, but everyone calls me Gaz." I said politely while standing beside Marley. "Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Jake." God! He looked terrified. This could be fun.

"So how did you two lovebirds meet?" I said trying to be funny. Marley playfully nudged me in the arm.

"We met in the cafeteria a few weeks ago." Marley said putting a book into her locker. OK I'm her friend and she didn't tell me this. So i asked why she didn't tell me. Jake looked at her as to say 'yeah why didn't you.' "I wanted to tell you Gaz but with everything going on I didn't want to bother you with this." OK that makes sense. I guess I do have a lot of things going on at the moment. I feel like a bad friend now. I told Marley if she wants to talk about anything I'm here for her. I say goodbye to Jarley (I think I like the little couple name) and head to my locker. I was getting my history book when I felt someone push me against the locker. No surprises when I turned round and saw Rick smirking. God I hate that guy. I knew I would have to tell someone about this. It was getting out of hand now. I would tell Dave but after that little disagreement at his house this morning I think not.

When I get to home room, Quinn is there doing her makeup and glaring at Rachel and happily smiling at Sam. So she was back to her usual self again. I sit in silence until my phone buzzed. I jumped so high I actually ended up on Quinn's lap. This is getting me really freaked out now. I apologise to Quinn who quickly brushed it off. I grab my phone from my pocket and open the message. It said 'hope that didn't hurt too much freak.' I felt my chest getting tight. I found it hard to breathe. Thankfully Quinn managed to get me breathing again. My classmates were all staring at me whispering. Well everyone except Rachel and Sam. I asked our home room teacher if I could go see Coach Sylvester. He handed me a hall pass and I left to see Coach Sylvester. Coach was in her office making her drink when I knocked on her door.

"Scottie?" Coach said looking up from her blender. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in home room?" I walked into the room and handed her my phone with the message showing. She then asked me if anyone knows about this message. I said Quinn did as I received it while sitting next to her. I told Sylvester about the little panic attack I had as well. She looked sympathetic towards me. She shocked me then when she got up out of her chair and gave me a hug. I didn't think teachers were allowed to do that. Wasn't gonna question it though. The bell rings. I said goodbye to Coach Sylvester and head to my first class, social studies.

OK, for me, this was so incredibly boring that even the extra-studious Artie wasn't paying attention. I was trying not to fall asleep. Algebra wasn't much better. Even with Sanny (another cute nickname I sometimes call Santana) trying to cheer me up with her jokes didn't exactly help. I felt even worse when I went to English. I had to really try not looking over at Dave. OK I did look over once but not for long. How am I supposed to go to classes he has with me and not look sad? Lunchtime came around. I was gonna try my best to avoid Dave. I hear my phone buzz which made me wince. I need to know who is doing this to me. It is scaring me now. I grab my phone from my pocket. The message read 'you figure out who I am yet homo?' I hated this! I needed time to think so I decided to skip lunch and go to the bleachers. I got another message while I was sitting there. 'You can't hide from me. I know you're sitting in the bleachers.' OK this is getting ridiculous! When I read that second text, I got chills. It's so...creepy. I need to report this to someone. I'll go tell Mr. Schue.

As I was headed into the choir room, I saw the one person I was trying to avoid standing in the door way - David Karofsky. My heart races when I see him. I walk to my chair trying to avoid eye contact with David. As everyone comes in I just sat there looking at the floor. When Mr. Schue entered the room I looked up and asked if I could have the floor. Mr. Schue went and sat down next to Mercedes.

"I know we should be rehearsing our Sectionals songs but I need to sing this. It has a special meaning to me so I hope you like it." I said looking at the group trying not to get too emotional before I sang the song. I nodded to Brad who then proceeded to play the piano. I took a deep breath before I began.

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on_

I started staring at the floor. I raised my head to look around the room. Kurt looked quite emotional as did Blaine.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

I could see a little tear coming down Dave's right cheek. I felt myself starting to well up.

_Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime, And never let go till we're gone Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on_

I was trying to keep the tears from flowing but no luck. The tears came pouring down.

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on_

Dave and I briefly look at each other, knowing what each other's thoughts are. The room was then filled with cheers. As I was about to walk back to my chair, my phone buzzed. My palms started sweating as I grabbed my phone from my jacket. I shakily opened my text. The text reads, 'you sing like a queer, queer'. OK whoever is doing this just saw me performing! I whirled around towards the door and saw Rick's evilly smiling face in the window of the door. I was horrified! Still smiling, Rick turns to leave with that stupid, awful grin on his face.

"You did it!" I screamed, running away from the applause and suddenly confused looks, and running towards my tormentor. Rick just saunters down the hall, I managed to grab Rick but he was too strong for me. He pushed me into the lockers and I went crashing to the floor. I didn't have a chance to respond as Dave who appeared from behind me grabbed Rick and held him against the locker.

"You've been sending him those hateful texts?!' Dave screamed at Rick while holding him to the locker.

"Is that true Rick?" Mr. Schue said helping me to my feet. I look around and the rest of the glee club appears. Kurt ran up to me giving me a hug and making sure I was OK. Rick just smiles and nods. Rick starts struggling with Dave, holding him against the locker, but he was no match for Dave's strength. Mr. Schuester then said, "They're not just _hurtful_ messages, Rick. They're hateful threats to a gay person. "That qualifies as a hate crime. You could and _probably will_ go to Juvie for this." Rick then drops his smile.

Suddenly Coach Sylvester comes out of her office. Coach Sylvester asks why Rick is being held up against the lockers.

"This is Gaz's psycho tormentor!" Dave yelled, still managing to keep a struggling Rick pinned to the lockers. Coach didn't ask any other questions. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called the police. She then grabbed Rick and once Dave let go, tightly dragged him into her office with Mr. Schue following her. Before entering Coach Sylvester's office, Mr. Schue orders the glee club to return to the choir room. Once everyone left to go back to the choir room I decided this was the time for that chat with Dave.

"Dave, can we talk?" I said hoping he would talk to me.

"OK." Dave said as he leaned up against the locker. "Are you OK?"

"I am now. First, I wanna thank you for helping with Rick." I said brushing my hand through my hair.

"It was no problem." Dave replied with a shrug, looking at the floor. God, he's so cute when he's humble!

"Second, I want us to get back together." I was very nervous. I was going with my heart this time. I was disappointed when he shook his head.

"I don't know Gaz. I mean, I love you but what if something like this happens again?" Dave painfully whispered. "Would you leave me again?" I looked down, afraid to look him in the eye. "Don't you think I can protect you?" A silent tear falls down his face. Bravely, I looked back up into Dave's pained eyes. I had no answer. Dave half-smiled at me and then turned to leave.

"Dave, wait!" I called out.

Dave kept walking, turning his head to the side, "I'll get back to you Gaz. I promise." And then, Dave walked away. I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes.

I was barely keeping it together when I walked back into the choir room. Kurt ran up to me and gave me a comforting hug. I really needed it! Puck asked me what was wrong. Drying my eyes I told them I asked Dave to take me back. It looked like I disappointed them when I said Dave said he needed time. I told the group I was going. Rachel asked me if I was gonna be at the competition. I didn't answer her. I was too depressed at that moment. I wasn't sure if I was going yet or not. I needed time to myself.

As I was driving home, wiping away the last of the tears (for now), I was forced to face what Dave had said. 'Don't you think I can protect you?' Tears threatened again, as I pulled out of the school parking lot. As I was getting closer to home I then thought about something else Dave said to me. When he said 'what if something like this happens again?' the look on his face was the final straw - tears flooded out of my heartbroken eyes. I pulled over to the side of the road while trying to keep my composure. I saw Kurt's car pull up behind me. Kurt and Finn got out of the car to see if I was OK. I couldn't contain the tears anymore. I got out of the car and collapsed into Finn's arms. Finn was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me.

After a couple of minutes, Finn asked me if I wanted him to drive me home. I wiped away my tears and nodded. Finn then led me slowly to the passenger side of the car. Once I got in Finn walked back to the driver's seat. I leaned my head against the window as Finn drove us home, with Kurt following behind in his car. It was a quiet journey home.

We arrived home to a police car outside of the house. I wasn't ready to deal with them just yet. I needed to compose myself first. Finn took one last compassionate glance at me. He then grabbed my stuff from the backseat. With my stuff in his hand, he clapped a very bro-like hand on my shoulder - his show of support. I smiled, gratefully. Kurt got out of his car and knocked on my car window.

"Gaz?" Kurt asked as I rolled down the window. "Are you coming inside?"

I was a little shaky. "Why are they here Kurt?" I said pointing to the police car. Kurt shrugged and said it was probably about Rick. That didn't calm my nerves. Kurt told me he would be there to support me if I needed him. I felt a little better about that. OK I did secretly wish Dave was there too. Like Dave said he did want to protect me. Plucking up my courage, I got out of the car and with Kurt by my side, we headed into the house. I see Officer Duncan sitting at the dining room table sitting opposite Burt.

"What's going on?" I asked Officer Duncan as I sat down at the table next to Burt.

"I came by to tell you something." Officer Duncan said with a glum look on his face. OK that doesn't sound good.

"What is it?" I asked hoping to God it wasn't bad news.

"Well we got a call from a Miss Sylvester." OK I know exactly what this is about now. "I just wanted to let you know that it was about a Rick Nelson." I winced at the name. "He has confessed about what he's been doing to do you. We were wondering if you were planning to press charges."

I look over to Burt who gave me a reassuring smile. "Of course I want to press charges!" OK that came out a little harsh. Do you blame me? "Sorry Officer but if you were being tortured wouldn't you want justice too?"

Officer Duncan nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Thomas. I'm required to ask." I accepted that. We talked about Rick who was now in Juvie, pending an indictment hearing for a while before Carole announced dinner was ready. As we were eating, everyone was chatting about their day. I just ate my food quickly, and then excused myself from the table. I then went upstairs to do my homework. As I was reading about Hitler, my mind thought of Rick. OK Rick wasn't as bad as Hitler but in my mind he was just as bad as him/. I was beginning to feel tired. I put my book back in my bag, and then went to take a shower before bed.

I was mulling over Dave's words again while I was getting ready for bed. As I got into bed I thought about texting Dave. I got my phone from my bed side table. I start typing a text to Dave, but I ended up not sending it. I just can't think of the right thing to say in a frigging text. I put my phone back on the table. I then cried myself to sleep.

Buzz! My stupid alarm clock went off. Friday has arrived at last! Today was the day we had Sectionals. Well I still hadn't really figured out if I was still going. Don't get me wrong I would hate to let the guys down. Today was also Rick's indictment hearing. I was not looking forward to that. I mean yes he's going to be locked up (I hope) but I couldn't face going alone. Not that I had to go but I wanted to see him pay for what he did to me. God! I wish I could take Dave with me. It would give us the opportunity to talk about what the other is feeling. I also feel if I go to the hearing I might be letting the glee club down.

Burt called McKinley's office to let them know I wouldn't be at school today. He told them that I'd be at Rick Nelson's indictment hearing. I was really nervous that Rick would get away with it. I know he confessed but I have heard of people still getting off even if they confess. I told myself if I went maybe it could help me to get back to normal. I sat in the dining room lost in this train of thought when Finn came and sat next to me. He asked me if I was gonna be OK. I said that I won't know till this is all behind me.

Kurt appeared from the basement, gave me a brotherly hug and then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. I wasn't in the mood for coffee. I wasn't really in the mood for company either. I went back upstairs to be by myself. I turned on my PC, and clicked onto Facebook to check my messages. I only had one from my mom saying she missed me. I missed my mom a lot. I felt myself tearing up. This made me feel home sick. I thought about leaving and going home so many times.

I looked online for plane tickets prices and when was an available flight back to Scotland. My head was telling me to book the flight. My heart on the other hand told me not to. I really wanted to get away from all my problems. I also felt I needed my mom at this precise moment. Not that I didn't appreciate Carole but I needed my real mom. I grabbed a few clothes and stuffed them into my bag. I waited till everyone had gone to work and school before I made my final decision. I thought about it. I wrote a note to the Hudmels to let them know where I was going and I would be back soon. I made my decision; I was going home.

As I heard Carole leaving, I knew I would only have an hour to disappear before Burt came back from the garage and take me to the hearing. I take a longing look around the house, took a deep breath before heading out the door. I decided to leave the car because technically it wasn't mine anymore. I managed to catch a bus a block away from the house and stayed on it till we reached the airport.

As I was sitting on the bus there was this cute gay couple on the bus, snuggling into each other. The way they were holding each other reminded me of Dave and me. That made me feel very emotional. I wiped away a stray tear and smiled at the couple. I imagined in my head that that was Dave and me. We were so good together till I screwed it up. I got my phone out of my pocket, plugged in my earphones to listen to music until I got to my stop.

When the bus _finally _got to the airport, I felt a bit sad that I was leaving but at that moment I felt it was the right thing to do. I went through check in quickly. I then went to find a seat till my plane was ready to board. I decided to get a cup of tea to warm up. My phone starts ringing just as I pay for the tea. I grab my phone to see who it is. It was Burt. I'm guessing he found the note. With a deep sigh I answered the call.

"Hey Burt." I said sitting down at a table with my hot tea.

"Gaz where are you?" Burt sounded worried. OK maybe he didn't read my note.

"I'm at the airport." I said sipping my tea which was bloody scorching hot. "I just need time with my mom."

"I understand that bud but you can't run from your problems." OK Burt had a point. I shouldn't run from my problems. Where was he half an hour ago? I thought about what Burt said. I could run from my problems or I could face them head on.

"Burt?" I said grabbing my bag and realizing what I had to do. I was gonna face my problems head on. "Can you come get me?"

"I'm already on my way."

"OK I'll wait for you out front." I said as I started heading back to the entrance.

"Turn around Gaz." When I turned there was Burt standing there with tears rolling down his face. I hung up the phone and I ran up to Burt and draped my arms around him. I let the tears flow down my face.

"Let's go home." Burt said rubbing my back. I nodded, and then we headed back to Burt's car.

As we sat in the car, I was staring out the window. The radio was playing Phil Collins's '_Against All Odds'. _ It made me realize that even though Rick tried to destroy me he didn't. Against the odds I made it through the other side. I asked Burt if we still had time to go to the hearing. He looked at me sympathetically and asked if I was sure I wanted to go. I told him I needed to do this. Burt smiled at me and told me he was proud of me. Its times like this I wish Burt was my real dad.

As we arrived at the hearing, I see Dave standing there waiting for us with a cup of coffee in his hand. I'm glad Dave is here but in the back of my mind I wondered why? Was he here to support me? I was taking deep breaths plucking up the courage to get out of the car. Burt put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed it softly and asked if I was sure about this. Burt said if I couldn't do this that we could go home.

I sigh. "Burt, I have to do this." I said, reassuring Burt as I took off my seat belt. We got out of the car, heading towards Dave. I said hello to Dave who asked if I was OK. I said I was good as I could be. As we walk closer to the doors I started shaking. I kept telling myself that I had to do this. I need justice. As if he was reading my mind, Dave suddenly grabbed my hand gently squeezing it and telling me to calm down. Dave also said that he was here to support me whether I wanted him to or not. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that comment and I was secretly glad Dave was here. I'm glad Dave was here to help me get through this. I know Burt was more than capable of supporting me, but I really needed Dave here too.

Why did I have mixed feelings leaving the Lima Courthouse? The only sure thing I felt  
that day was Dave's arm around my waist, providing much needed support. Burt on the other side was an overprotective shadow over the both of us. We were all frowning.

I stared at Rick during the hearing, wondering just what was going through his small head as the indictment hearing progressed.

The judge was firm, yet lenient in a way. Rick Nelson would still be in the Lima Juvenile Detention Center while justice was trying to be served. A faint queasy feeling went through my insides as the judge announced a potential two to five year sentence for harassment, intimidation, stalking, and threatening. Rick's attorney stated that the defendant was pleading guilty, requesting a probation period, and that Rick would fully cooperate with the court. The judge simply nodded. It all left me feeling...empty. Two to five years. I felt sick. That's all he gets for nearly taking my life away. Dave just held on tighter, as if he were reading my thoughts. Burt frowned. We left the courthouse.

We walked slowly back to the car. I'm just glad Rick "stupid" Nelson is no longer gonna be around to terrorize me. I can go back to being myself again. I look forward to not being scared of my phone buzzing anymore. Yes I would love to know why he did it, but I don't think I will ever know. And I'm trying to make peace with that. I really am. I just hope I succeed. Before we get in the car I ask Burt if he could drive us to McKinley for Sectionals. Burt asked me if I was sure after all the stress of today I wanted to be under more pressure. I did think about it. I knew if I didn't go I was wasting an opportunity to perform. I told Burt I wanted to go. I sat in the back seat with Dave as Burt drove us to McKinley for Sectionals. I kept thinking about my song I had to sing. I think at the moment it was the best song I could have chosen. Dave looks like he wants to talk about us and I even see him opening his mouth. I gently place a finger over his mouth, indicating him to be quiet.

"Not yet, babe." I whisper, caressing his lips. He stares at me for a second before nodding in understanding. That's when his enormous arm draped around me, pulling me in for additional support. He knew I was concentrating on my much-needed solo at Sectionals. He smiled down to me. God, I love this man!

We arrive at McKinley a little while later. I asked Burt if he was staying for the performance. Burt smiled at me. He said it would be an honor. I give Burt a father/son hug, then with Dave by my side we walked into the school. We were walking through the hallway towards the choir room when we get stopped by Coach Sylvester.

"Shouldn't you two be at a hearing?" she said with a funny look on her face.

"Literally just come from there, Coach." I said with a bit of attitude. I had my arms folded.

"Well what happened then?" God! She was a nosey bitch if you ask me.

"He might get between two and five years with a probation period." Now I said it out loud I think the judge was taking the piss.

"Well Scottie." Coach said with a reassuring smile, "He can't get you here. He was expelled as of yesterday."

"Thanks Coach." I said going up to her giving her a hug which was awkward when I realized what I was doing. "Um I know you had something to do with it." I said walking back to beside Dave. I could see Dave smirking at the corner of my eye.

"No-one hurts my Cheerios and gets away with it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You coming to the auditorium to watch us perform?"OK I was trying not to laugh after I said that. Everyone knows Coach hates glee club.

"Nah you're alright." She said with a bit of a grunt in her voice. I wanted to get out of her way as fast as possible. I said goodbye and struggling to drag Dave with me into the choir room.

Dave and I were sitting in the choir room for a couple of minutes in silence. I know he wanted to talk about us but he didn't bring it up. About two minutes later the rest of the glee club showed up. Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of me asking how the trial was. I decided at the moment just to to tell everyone together. When Mr. Schue came in the door I told him that I had some news. He said I could have the floor.

"Ok as some of you might know Rick had his hearing today about what he was doing to me." The group all nodded. I took a deep breath then continued. "Well I went to the hearing with Burt and Dave." I happened to notice half the group looked at Dave with a thankful look in their eyes. "Rick pleaded guilty and could serve up to five years in Juvie with a probation period. I am only going to say this once." I said holding one finger up. "I don't want anyone asking questions about it but yes I think he got off too easy. Now that that's settled let's get ready for sectionals."

"Are you sure you want to be here Gaz?" Mr. Schue said patting me on the shoulder.

"OK one thing Mr. Schue. To you my name is Gareth. I hate it when teachers think they can call you by your nickname without even asking." OK that came off a lot harsher than it sounded in my head. I was just being honest though.

"Sorry I should've asked first." Mr. Schue said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"No I'm sorry." I said to Mr. Schue shaking my head. "I'm just not used to teachers calling me by my nickname. Well … except Coach Sylvester but she has her own little nickname for me." Mr. Schue and I chuckled at that statement.

We were all doing a last minute rehearsal of our group song when I was partnered with Dave. OK at that moment it was awkward. The only reason it was awkward was the fact that since we walked into the choir room he hadn't said two words to me. OK that is probably my fault. I did say I wanted to concentrate on Sectionals first then talk.

Our group was the last to perform. I was so nervous that I was shaking. Marley and Kitty both gave me a hug and wished me luck. As the broadcaster declared we were next on stage. I took a deep breath and walked on stage with a half smile. I was trying to get in the zone. I nod to the pianist who began playing.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright welcome to my silly life_

This made me think about everything that had gone on in the past couple of hours.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good' it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing underestimated, look I'm still around_

This is proof that Rick didn't win. I'm still here after all.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect __Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

I think I'm gonna have to listen to my own words. I look to the wings and see Mr. Schue standing with the rest of the New Directions. Well everyone except Dave. Mr. Schue was smiling at me.

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head make them like you instead._

God this song is really getting to me. I felt my eyes watering. The crowd was on their feet cheering. I hear Dave cheering from back stage.

_So complicated, Look happy, You'll make it Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I could think of Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same_

This part of the song reminded me of me and Dave. In our situation the demon I had to face was Rick.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel like you're less than less than perfect._ _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect_

I hate to think I almost didn't get to perform here. What's with me and my stupid pride? I then started to rap the next part of the song.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time why do we do that, why do I do that Yeah! I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

As I was coming to the end of my performance, I could see Rachel and Puck getting ready for their performance. I love the song Rachel chose. I just hope the audience do_._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect_ _Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me You're perfect, you're perfect to me Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

As I took my bow, I hear the crowd cheering and whistling. While I'm walking off the stage I whisper to Puck and Rachel good luck. While the pianist begins to play '_Need You Now_' my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. So glad that didn't happen while I was on stage. I grab my phone from my pocket and see a text from Dave. 'I love the song choice.' His text made me smile. I look to the other side of the stage and there was Dave smiling at me. Was he flirting? If there was any doubt that I wanted David Karofsky, it wasn't apparent at the moment. I stared at him from across the stage, one hand casually in his jean pocket and the other cradling his cell phone. That's when an idea struck me. 'i miss u'

Dave suddenly looked down at his cell phone in his hand. He swiped the screen and read the text. A second or two later, he looked up at me. Hunger. There was a savage hunger in his eyes. Not too long after, my cell phone buzzed. 'Come back 2 me' Oh God! How could I resist? I looked up; sure I was smiling the goofiest, boyish smile ever! Dear God, did I miss David Karofsky!

The crowd cheered as Rachel and Puck finished their song. We moved quickly onto the stage to get ready to perform the last song on our set list.

_You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in_

I feel like a liar singing that line. I almost gave into the threats. I almost gave in and went back to Scotland.

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Dave and I were smiling at each other while Rachel and Puck sang the next little bit.

_So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend Yeah, yeah_

I couldn't help but think this song was somehow about me.

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Finn and Marley sang the next line. They were both very supportive of me through this process. So it made sense they sang this line.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Dave and I shared a longing look that looked like we were reading each other's mind.

_La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da_

The crowd were cheering so loud I almost couldn't hear the music. I almost missed my cue to start ending the song.

_Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Just stay strong 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through __Keep holding on Keep holding on There's nothing you could say Nothing you could do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The adrenaline rush I had after the performance was great. I loved the fact Dave wanted me back. I grabbed Dave by the hand and led him to my locker to have a private conversation. My palms were sweating. I heard the really annoying voice of a Miss Rachel Berry talking to Finn. It was if she wanted the whole world to know what she wanted to say. It totally killed the mood. I then realised the choir room was unoccupied. Hand in hand I led the way to the choir room. I barely got the door locked when I felt strong arms around my waist.

"Babe all in good time. " I said seductively.

I heard Dave moaning in my ear that sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't control it anymore. I pulled out of Dave's strong grasp and wrapped my thin arms around his incredibly strong and round shoulders, passionately kissing him on his lips. God I missed doing this! It just got a little hot in the room. Dave pushed me on top of the choir room's piano as we continued making out. I undid Dave's shirt buttons to see his muscled body while I kissed his neck.

At just my tender age of seventeen, I had never felt safe. Well not really. Not at my American home and certainly not in my Scottish home. And yet, cradled against Dave's heart with bear-like arms around me, I felt the most relaxed and protected I'd ever felt. Well, that's not quite true either. I was also incredibly aroused. My fingers found their way to Dave's bulging pecs. Circling his left pec, I pressed and squeezed his firm, round shoulder, hypnotized by his heartbeat and a soft moan from his lips. Encouraged, I circled his shoulder and pulled him impossibly closer. We both contentedly sighed at the same time.

"Can you two stop making out?! The judges want everyone on stage!" God, Rachel is a mood killer! Angrily sighing, I pulled back a little, staring up at his soft eyes. We couldn't help but chuckle a little at Rachel's incredible cock blocking skills. And then, of course, we kissed. Just a soft, short, incredibly sweet kiss that ended with us smiling at each other. We quickly pulled ourselves back together – Dave putting his shirt back on and me fixing my hair. With one last, quick kiss, we rejoined the group, holding hands.

Gazofsky was back!

As we stood on the stage waiting for the results, I couldn't believe I almost missed this. Why did I even think of leaving everything behind and going back to Scotland? I have a great thing going here. I've got the Hudmels, who are just about the best family anyone could ever hope to have. I have the glee club and Cheerios who are all wonderful friends. Best of all, I have my gorgeous boyfriend who will do anything to protect me. My heart is racing and my palms were sweating when the head judge finally stepped on stage.

"It is with great pleasure that I declare the winner of the Ohio sectionals and proceeding to Regional's are…" God could this guy take any longer!? I was squeezing Dave's hands so much I thought I was breaking his fingers. "… The New Directions."

We were so incredibly happy! That's when Dave grabbed me by the waist and spun me around and around and around. Our cheering was so loud that it matched the audience! When Dave finally stopped spinning me, I reached up for a kiss which got a wolf whistle from someone in the audience. I would find it funny if it was Carole.

I am happy with the decision I made, staying in Lima. In a weird way Rick got me and Dave back together. Rick's stalking was a big influence to reuniting Dave and me. Something that would've eventually happened whether we knew what Rick was doing or not.

As the applause was dying down and the audience was leaving for their cars, Mr. Schue corralled all of us into the choir room, beaming with pride and preparing to congratulate us. I leaned my head on Dave's shoulder with my arms wrapped around his waist. Mr. Schue offers to take us all to Breadstix to celebrate. I declined saying I was tired. It wasn't a lie; I was tired. Wouldn't you be after all the stress that I have had for the past couple of weeks? I give Dave a quick kiss goodbye. I waved goodbye to everyone then head to the parking lot.

Just as I was getting into Burt's car, Dave appeared from behind me and offered to give me a lift home. Burt said that it was OK, smirking at me. I eagerly got out of the car and practically ran into Dave's warm embrace. I could never get tired of this! Burt then told us not to be home too late, winking at Dave. My head was turned away from Dave and I have no idea what his response was - but I could imagine it. I wave to Burt as he and Carole drive away.

I look at Dave suspiciously. "OK what are you planning Mr. Karofsky?" I said with a little chuckle.

"You wanna come to my house and finish what we started in the choir room?" I blushed.

"Is your dad home?" I asked, as my hand slowly brushed against his arm.

"Not till after midnight." He said with his boyish charm.

"Well?" I said grabbing Dave's hand. "Lead the way big boy."

Dave chuckled as he led me to his car. As we were driving my hand was playfully tickling on his thigh. OK I know that I shouldn't do that as he was driving but I was in a flirty mood. Hey he wasn't complaining! We arrived at his house a few minutes later. I had a cheeky smile as Dave got out of the car and opened my door for me. He is such as gentleman! I was gonna be expecting either a phone call or text from Burt at some point probably to check on me.

We were barely in Dave's house before his eager lips crashed onto mine! His bulging arms wrapped around my slender waist. The lust I felt at that moment was overwhelming. He roughly pushes me on to the stairs and climbs on top of me.

"Wouldn't this be more comfortable on your bed?" I said winking at Dave.

Dave smiles and gets off me, taking me by the hand and leading me to his room. We began kissing again as we entered his room. He playfully pushes me on to his bed and climbs on top of me. I love it when he takes charge. I start unbuttoning the shirt and he undoes mine. With both our shirts on the floor I start nibbling on his neck. His moans were liberating. I love it when he moans my name. I then manage to get on top of him and working my tongue down his chest while he continues to moan my name. We were getting really into it when my phone started vibrating. God! Who could ruin this moment?! I gasp for air while I read the text. 'Time to come home Gaz.' It was Burt cock blocking us this time. I give Dave a kiss and ask him to drive me home. We both put our shirts back on. I also sorted my hair. Dave then led us back to his car and drove me back to the Hudmels.

When we got home, Dave walks me to the front door. We stand there just smiling at each other. We leaned in for a kiss when,

"Gaz, dad says to come in the house." Kurt said as he opened the front door. OK, so we both start laughing! Kurt is just as bad at timing as Rachel. I give Dave a soft kiss on the lips then watch him as he goes to his car.

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow honey." I shouted to Dave as he was getting in his car. Dave shouted back that he would text me when he gets home. I just went straight to bed. While I was waiting for Dave's text I began thinking. Given the incredible amount of stress over the past few weeks, I think I have plenty of good reasons to have a safe, comforting, good night's sleep. While I was lost in thought about the state of my life, that's when I was jolted out of my reverie by a text from Dave. He texted me to let me know he got home safely. We were texting back and forth for nearly two hours before I eventually said good night. I began thinking how at last I feel safe as I drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued**

**So what do you think of that then? What do you think about the song choices? What do you think of Rick being the stalker? Do you think he got off to easy? Are you glad Burt and Dave were at the hearing supporting Gaz? What do you think about Gaz almost leaving Lima? Are you glad Gazofsky is back? What did you think of Gazofsky making out in the choir room? Are you glad that New Directions won Sectionals? **

**So please review, follow favourite, recommend. If you want anything added to the story like a song or a character I haven't mention yet added let me know in your review or PM.**

**Till next time**

**GarethGlee14 **


	17. A Gleeful Christmas part 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**Hope you like the songs used in this story as they are the ones that the fans chose and some I chose.**

**I know it's a little late but my last chapter took forever to write. Also with Christmas I was super busy.**

**A big shout out to umbrella0326 for helping me with this story. IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome, precious-passenger for reading and reviewing and of course ronnyangel88 who always leaves nice reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, so without further ado, here's part 1. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 A Gleeful Christmas part 1**

It's still a weird feeling. We won Sectional's! I'm glad I could celebrate with Dave now that we are back together. I missed him a lot when he wasn't talking to me. I'm glad I also no longer have to live in fear now that Rick is in Juvie. I couldn't believe it when I found out it was him. Yes he seemed to have a problem with me and Kurt. I still don't know why? I spend a couple of hours writing an email to my mum about what had happened. I'm finally happy again. For the next week we were doing Christmas songs in glee club. I might not like Christmas as a holiday but I do like the songs.

I was actually looking forward to going to school now and it isn't because I'm back with Dave. I no longer have to worry about Rick. I still remember Puck's face when Dave and I told the glee club we were back together. He was more excited than we were! He hugged us both. He whispered to us that he had been shipping us since we got together. I laughed when he said that. Dave started laughing and then high fived Puck. It was so darn cute. Boys! What can you do? Well to me it was funny. Next thing I heard was,"you all owe me ten bucks" coming from Puck. Really? They actually had a bet on when Dave and I got back together. What was even more surprising was when everyone was handing over ten bucks to Puck. Even Mr. Schue!

"Really Mr. Schue?" I said shaking my head at how silly Dave and the other Gleeks are being, about my relationship with Dave. I look over to Kurt, who is also shaking his head, with a smile on his face. I hugged my big, strong, muscular man. I give Dave a cheeky kiss which got us a wolf whistle from everyone. I look over at the Christmas tree and see that Mercedes and Sam were deep in conversation. I wonder if they are secretly dating. Sitting by the piano I see Finchel kissing. I'm glad they made up, even if I had to meddle to get them together! Mr. Schue asked if anyone wanted to start Christmas week with a song. I was expecting Rachel to want to go first but shockingly to my surprise it was Puck! Puck chose a song I had never heard of. Oh God, what was it called? Oh God! Um, oh that's right - '_Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer._' It had to be a funny song - and it definitely was! We were silent, eagerly awaiting for Puck to begin this incredibly silly song.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer Walking home from our house Christmas eve You can say there's no such thing as Santa But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

OK. This song was funny, but what did you expect. Just look at the name of the song for goodness sake. I lean my head on Dave's shoulder.

_She'd been drinkin' too much eggnog and we'd begged her not to go but she'd left her medication so she stumbled out the door into the snow_

I'm now snuggling into Dave, who kisses the top of my head.

_When they found her Christmas mornin' At the scene of the attack There were hoof prints on her forehead And incriminatin' Claus marks on her back Grandma got run over by a reindeer Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve You can say there's no such thing as Santa But as for me and Grandpa, we believe_

I look to my left to see everyone else's reaction. Mr. Schue looked pleasantly surprised. Rachel and Finn had the biggest grins on their faces.

_Now were all so proud of Grandpa He's been takin' this so well See him in there watchin' football Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with cousin Belle It's not Christmas without Grandma All the family's dressed in black And we just can't help but wonder Should we open up her gifts or send them back?_

Britt and My favourite Latina were smiling while swaying in the background.

_Grandma got run over by a reindeer Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve You can say there's no such thing as Santa But as for me and Grandpa, we believe. Now the goose is on the table and the pudding made of pig and a blue and silver candle that would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig_

The rest of the glee club was just laughing. It's refreshing because the last couple of weeks have been really tense. It's just what everybody needed.

_I've warned all my friends and neighbours Better watch out for yourselves They should never give a license To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves Grandma got run over by a reindeer Walkin' home from our house, Christmas eve You can say there's no such thing as Santa But as for me and Grandpa, we believe!_

I actually really enjoyed the song a lot. I think it was my favourite performance by Puck yet. We all gave him a big cheer when the song was over. Well everyone except Mr. Schue! The bell rings. Home time at last! I grab my bag off the floor and hand in hand with Dave head to my car. We sneak little kisses in my car. Like I said before, I really missed this. My phone started buzzing. It was so refreshing not to jump in fear, dreading an incoming text message. I look at my phone. It was Carole texting me. She texted me saying that Burt was taking her out to dinner. She also texted me the boys and I could order take out.

When we get home Dave and I walk into the house and look for a number for a pizza place that delivers. Kurt and Finn arrive literally a couple of seconds later. I told them I was ordering pizza. Finn looked happy. I reminded him he wasn't having one to himself. Finn looked a bit disappointed by not getting a pizza to himself. I could hear a little snickering from Kurt and Dave. We ended up ordering two sausage and mushroom pizzas. While we waited on the pizzas, Finn and Dave started playing _Resident Evil _while Kurt and I watched. We were easily bored within five minutes and silently agreed to get up and leave the boys to their zombie-fest.

"Honestly, how can people enjoy all the horrible blood and disgusting gore in video games?!" I said with a disgusted look on my face. Finn and Dave started snickering at how bored and even disgusted we were. I give them my 'bitches don't play with me' look, while Kurt gives them his 'bitch' glare. They both suddenly stopped laughing then and went back to killing zombies. I decided to grab Kurt and leave the boys to play their 'fun' game so we can get a drink and a chat. We get some soda from the fridge for the boys and make ourselves some Chamomile tea. I head back to the living room to give the boys their drink getting a cheeky kiss from Dave. I then head back to the kitchen to talk to Kurt.

When I get back to the kitchen Kurt and I laughed at the boys. Kurt made me laugh even more when he called the game Resident Devil. I laughed so much I almost peed my pants. I decided to change the subject to glee club. I asked Kurt who he thought had the best solo voice out of everyone in glee excluding him and me of course. He laughed at me when I said that. I playfully punch him on the arm. He said he liked Mercedes' voice. I said I think Blaine should get 'more' solos. At the mention of Blaine's name Kurt shyly looked away. If I'm not mistaken Kurt is blushing.

"OK. Spill mister." I said scooting closer to Kurt.

"There's nothing to spill." Kurt said trying to deny everything. I wasn't buying it one bit.

"Does someone have a little crush on Blaine?" I said playfully nudging Kurt in the side. He nudged me back blushing even more.

"Can we not talk about this please?" Kurt seemed a bit embarrassed by the fact that he liked Blaine. I thought it was sweet.

"I won't say anything I promise." Well not yet anyway I thought to myself.

The doorbell rings. With the money in my hand I go to the front door. I paid the delivery guy, grabbed the pizzas then closed the door. I couldn't help but briefly (very briefly) admire the cute delivery boy. I think he goes to McKinley. Anyway, I closed the front door and took them to the living room, eyes half-closed absorbing the wonderful aromas from the pizza. I could tell Finn smelled the pizzas as he came rushing to grab a box, but I told him to share with Dave. Finn tried giving me the puppy dog eyes but I stood firm. Dave laughed and said that it only works for him and Kurt. I laughed it off and headed to the kitchen again to share the pizza with Kurt.

The pizza was filling to say the least. How Finn could eat a whole one I will never know. Kurt and I decided to sit in the living room again. The gamers decided they wanted to watch a film. They made the mistake of giving me and Kurt the choice of which film to watch. When Kurt and I started giggling Finn and Dave exchange worried glances at their decision. Dave and Finn got more nervous when Kurt and I started whispering. We couldn't decide on a romantic love story like _Titanic_ or a comedy like _Daddy Day Care_. We eventually decided on a Rom-Com. We put on _Love Actually_.

As we were watching the film Dave and I were having a cuddling session on the floor. I leaned back onto Dave's chest. I stroked his arm while he stroked my hair. I loved being in Dave's arms. I look at Kurt who was watching the film with love in his eyes, probably thinking about Blaine. Finn, on the other hand, was just watching the film and looking stupidly and obviously bored. Now he knows how Kurt and I felt while he was playing the game. Well karma's a bitch!

As we were watching the film I start reminiscing about everything that happened to me since I came to America. I'm lucky that I have friends, American parents, and Rick's gone. And, I have Dave. Dave. He's such a cute, sweet boy! And he loves me! I can't help but think how lucky I am. I feel I'm finally at peace with my life. I feel safe. I started squirming a little in Dave's arms, wanting to get closer to Dave and Dave grips me harder, gently stroking my forearm. I love the way his rough fingers feel - so tender, so strong. That made me smile. We were about to kiss when we heard a car coming into the driveway. We quickly get up onto the couch to make it look like nothing has happened.

Carole and Burt walk into the house and ask how school was. We all said in unison that it was fine which made Burt chuckle. Burt then said he and Carole were heading to bed and didn't want us to stay up too late. He told us that Dave could stay for another thirty minutes and then had to go home. We said (again!) in unison that that was OK. Everybody chuckled. It really was cute. We said good night as Carole and Burt head upstairs. When they had gone upstairs I snuggled back into Dave's warm embrace. I didn't want him go, but I need to respect Burt's orders. I offered to drive Dave home but he said his dad was gonna come and get him.

We went outside hand in hand and waited for his dad. While waiting Dave asked me to close my eyes. Eagerly, I smiled, closing my eyes. A couple of seconds later I opened my eyes again and he was holding the ring again! I had tears in my eyes. Shyly, he hesitantly asked me if I would wear his ring again. He was so cute! Smiling, I eagerly took it and put it back where it belonged - on my left hand, ring finger. I passionately kissed Dave and thanked him for everything he had done for me. If I wasn't mistaken, I think I heard Dave sniff a little. Mr. Karofsky (I wasn't comfortable calling him Paul yet) then arrived to take Dave home. I kiss Dave softly on the lips and wished him a goodnight. I waved as the car drives away. I smiled as I walked back inside.

I was feeling tired so I said goodnight to Kurt and Finn and headed upstairs. I brushed my teeth then went to my room. As I was putting on my PJ's my phone buzzed. It was my cuddle buddy. He told me he was home. I smiled as I texted that was good. We cheekily texted back and forth and back and forth for nearly an hour! Finally, I texted Dave that I was ready to go to sleep and that I would see him tomorrow. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw a cute little emoticon, winking at me. Smiling, I fell asleep.

BUZZ. God there goes my alarm again! Sometimes I just wish I could throw that alarm away. I was having a nice dream about me and Dave. In my dream we were on a romantic date in France. We were walking by the Eiffel tower at midnight. It was so romantic. But that was a dream. Maybe one day I'll go to France with Dave. Oh well back to reality. I got up out of bed then go to the bathroom to have a relaxing shower. My schedule today will be boring but I can sit next to Dave in class again. YES! I got dressed for school with a sweater my mum sent over from Scotland. It may have a Santa on the front but I don't care. I went downstairs to get my morning coffee. I see Burt sitting at the dining room table. That's weird because he's not normally up till I at least have gone to school. Burt asks if I can spare five minutes for a chat. I was in no rush as Dave was getting a lift from Almonzo today. I sit down at the table opposite Burt asking what was wrong. He reassured me there was nothing wrong. OK, Burt looked uncomfortable with what was on his mind. I knew he was uncomfortable because he was cracking his knuckles and couldn't look at me. I was looking very suspiciously at Burt till he finally spoke.

"Gareth I know you and Dave are back together." Burt started finally looking at me.

"OK." I said wondering where this was going. I leaned across the table. "Is there anything you wanna know Burt?"

"Um I just wanna make sure you are safe." Burt said looking embarrassed that we were having this conversation.

"Burt?" I asked with a knowing look on my face. "Are you trying to give me the safe sex talk?" Burt didn't know what to say. "Burt. No offense, but I had this talk a couple of years ago. I had the talk because I was dating a … let's just say she wasn't a good person." I carefully asked Burt if he had remembered the awfully abusive girl I once dated. Burt thought for a second and then nodded.

"Can we pretend I didn't try this conversation?" Burt asked with a pleading look on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at OUR relief.

"Have you had this talk with Kurt?" I asked wondering how he was gonna have this talk with Kurt. Maybe he already has. Maybe it was more awkward than it is now.

"Yeah I tried this conversation last year with Kurt." Burt finally admitted. "It was awkward then too."

"Look Burt" I said getting up from the table and walking over to him. "If I even think I'm going to get that far with Dave in the next couple of months I will let you know and we can talk about it then, OK?" Burt nodded. He still seemed uncomfortable about it but what are you gonna do? I am thankful that Burt is trying to reach out to me in this way. Even if it was awkward. I give Burt a hug then put my cup in the kitchen sink. I give my cup a quick wash then leave it on the side to dry. I said goodbye to Burt before shouting upstairs if anyone wants a lift that I was leaving now. I then grab my Cheerios jacket and my bag then head outside to my car.

As I was getting into my pristine car, I see Finn, looking...different, running out the door. I knew he would want a lift. I thought to myself 'do I make him suffer through _Les Miserables_ again or just leave my _Queen_ disc in the CD player.' Oh screw it. I can listen to _Queen_ again but I'm so buying a Christmas album after school. The drive to school was quiet except for the stereo.

When we get to school I saw Dave sitting on a bench, I guess waiting for me, my wonderfully, awesome boyfriend. Finn and I got out of the car. Finn then said he would see me later in glee. OK, that's the first thing that my silent brother has said to me all morning, as I stare at him, perplexed. I got my bag from the back of the car, locked her, and then walked towards Dave. I sneak a cheeky kiss on the lips when I sit down next to Dave. He started tickling me, which he knows I hate. I tell him if he doesn't stop tickling he gets no kisses for a week and he stopped the minute I said that. I chuckled at how fast he stopped and gave a kiss on the cheek. I asked Dave if he wanted to go to the mall with me after school to get a few last minute gifts. I knew he didn't really want to but I thought I should at least ask. He smiled at me then stroked my arm when he politely declined. I could always ask Kurt, I know he likes the mall. Plus he could help me get a Christmas gift for Dave. The bell rings. I hugged Dave and kissed him on his forehead before heading to home room.

My day began as usual - exceedingly boring. I didn't pay any attention to the announcements in home room. Social studies was boring as usual. I cheered up when I went to English. Dave and I were playing footsy under our desks. Once, I slowly rose my foot almost up to his shin! I actually saw him shiver. I smirked. God I love this boy! I look over at Kurt and Blaine. They were smiling at each other and I couldn't help but think how cute they looked together! When I went to algebra Rachel asked to sit next to me. OK she never sits next to me. Something was definitely wrong. I waited for Rachel to say something. As I was getting into algebra, Rachel finally nudged me. She wanted to know what Finn wanted for Christmas; I asked her how I would know what he would want? She looked a little annoyed at me, but she did ask me a stupid question. Just because I live with Finn doesn't mean I know what he would like for Christmas.

Lunchtime at last! I went to find Kurt, who as always was eating his lunch in the cafeteria with Dave and Blaine. I take my tray of mystery meat and sit next to my gorgeous boyfriend. As we were eating what this school called 'food', I asked Kurt if he wanted to go shopping after school. Kurt's eyes lit up! It's so funny how much he loves to shop. He asked me if Mercedes could come too. I told Kurt the more the merrier. I then sarcastically said we have to bring Rachel with us. I got an eye roll from Kurt. I said she wanted to get Finn a gift and I have no idea what he likes. We talked about all the shop we could look at for gifts. I heard a groan coming from Dave. He hates shopping as much as Kurt loves it. We were making arrangements for after school when the bell rings. I said goodbye to the boys and give Dave a quick smooch before heading to history. History was quite boring if you ask me. Hope World War II doesn't last much longer than it takes for the lesson to be taught. I then went to the choir room because we had glee next.

Finchel appeared arm in arm talking about Christmas. Brittana and Marley appeared talking about songs they could sing today. Kitty arrived pushing Artie in his chair, followed by Quinn, Puck and Tike. Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes entered the room full of the giggles. I wondered what that was about. Sam and Dave were the last to arrive. Sam sat beside Dave and I sit on Dave's comfortable lap, while Dave wrapped his strong arms around my tiny little waist. Mr. Schue walks into the room with a grin on his face. Wonder if Miss P gave him a smooch or something. Mr. Schue told me to get off Dave and sit on a chair. I frowned as I got off of Dave and sat on the seat next to him. Mr. Schue then asked if anyone had any songs they wanted to sing. As predicted Rachel pulled Finn and said they had the perfect song to start. As they were singing 'Baby it's Cold Outside', I snuggled further onto Dave's chest, as he held me even tighter. I just feel so incredibly safe and loved in his arms. Everyone was watching Finchel sing the lovely ballad, enjoying the beautiful melody, and falling into loving, firm embraces. It made me feel such warmth in my heart that this duet could bring out the emotions in our group. I smiled as I adjusted my head perfectly on Dave's chest.

When the performance was over and we were done applauding Finchel, Mr. Schue got up in front of us and told us we would be doing a Christmas concert next Monday. I heard groaning from a few people.

"Oh come on guys." I said getting out of Dave's grip and standing beside Mr. Schue. "I think it would be fun," Dave got up from his chair and stood behind me and took me back into his arms and his head on my shoulder. "I used to do this in Scotland. We even performed to raise money for charities...we could do one for, oh I don't know, the homeless or something."

"That's a good idea Gaz." said Mr. Schue. OK He knows I hate it when teachers think they can call me by my nickname. It really annoys me! I'll let it go this time as its Christmas. Mr. Schue said he wanted song choices by Friday.

The bell rings. I grab Finn and Puck as we were leaving glee and asked them if they would sing with me at the concert. Puck looked like I was mad and Finn looked… well like Finn. I managed to convince them to sing a trio with me by bribing them with ten bucks each. The little boyish smiles they had on their faces when I handed them the money was priceless. As we all had a free block the three of us started looking up songs to do. There were a few good songs to choose from. Puck wanted to do a funny one like he did on Monday. Finn wanted one to send a nice message. We eventually decided on a song. The bell rings for the end of the day. Puck asks if we can rehearse it at home. I sadly said I made plans but we could on Wednesday as the concert wouldn't be till Friday. I said goodbye to the boy's and head to my car.

I find Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel standing next to my car. They were arguing about who was sitting in the front next to me. I told the three of them if they didn't stop arguing they would be walking to the mall. That shut them up. I told them that Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the back on the way there and Kurt will drive home with Mercedes in the front then. They had the choice. Agree to my wishes or walk. I let them mull it over while I get into my comfortable car seat. Rachel got into the front seat. Mercy and Kurt got into the back seat. While everyone put on their seat belts I turned the radio on. As much as I love _Queen_ I needed a break from it. I manage to drown everything out. All I know is Rachel started yappering on about what she could get for Finn. It made me think of what I could get for Dave. An idea popped into my head. It needed to special, meaningful and personal. I look at my ring that Dave gave me. That's when I know exactly what I was getting him – a promise ring similar mine.

When we get to the mall it was busy with people buying last minute gifts. I knew exactly what I was going to get. I ask the girls if I could borrow Kurt and meet them at the food court in an hour and then we'll spend frantic, last-minute Christmas shopping time buying clothes together. They agreed heading off in the direction of one of the many clothes stores. I take Kurt to the jewelry store.

"Why are we starting here Gaz?" Kurt said with a confused look on his face.

"I am buying Dave a promise ring like mine." I was smiling at how happy I was.

"So that's why you asked me to come." Kurt said finally getting why I asked him in the first place.

"Duh!" I said sarcastically as we walked inside. All the rings looked gorgeous. I had a lot to choose from. The sales clerk asked me if I was looking for something specific. I told her that I was looking for a ring for my wonderful boyfriend. The sales clerk looked disgusted when I mentioned "boyfriend" but begrudgingly showed me a few rings that looked nice. I didn't like her attitude at all. I angrily asked to speak to the manager. I stood there, tapping my fingers on the glass, trying to keep my temper in control. The manager came out asking me what the problem was.

"Your employee seems to have a problem with the fact that I'm getting a gift for my _boyfriend_." I emphasized the word boyfriend to get my point across. Kurt looked gobsmacked at what I said. The manager apologized for the problem and said he would look after me and help me pick the perfect gift. I smiled as he waved the ignorant sales clerk away. The sales clerk looked pissed when the manager sent her away. What was I gonna do? Stand there and take it? Not gonna happen. In the end I picked a ring that looked nearly identical to the one I was wearing. I see Kurt looking at different rings. I playfully teased Kurt about getting a ring for Blaine. He nudged me then gave me the bitch glare. I laughed it off before asking the manager if he could wrap it for me which he happily obliged. The manager apologized again for the inconvenience. I nodded as I paid for the ring and wished the manager a happy Christmas and then left the shop with Kurt. I was pretty pleased with myself.

Kurt and I head to the music store so I could pick up a Christmas album. We walked past a couple of cute guys. Kurt blushed as we they walked past us. I laughed which got me a slap round the back of my head. Kurt then asked what was up my ass as to complain about the girl serving us. I just shrugged and told him I don't put up with rudeness from anybody. I could tell Kurt was proud of me when he smiled. I smiled back as we arrived at the music store. After looking around a while, I ended up picking up '101 All Times Best Christmas songs.' It had a nice selection to it. It better have - there are over a hundred songs on it! Kurt and I then headed to the food court to meet up with Mercy and Rachel.

The girls had a few bags when they appeared at the food court a few minutes later. I asked the girls if they got everything they needed. I heard the girls laughing as if I was telling a joke. Mercedes said she still needed some things for her mom, while Rachel still needed a gift for Finn. I felt guilty as I had only bought Dave a gift today. Yes I bought Burt's gift a few days ago but I still need a gift for Carole, Finn and Kurt. I knew what I wanted to get Kurt but I couldn't get it while he was with me. I had to somehow sneak away to get it for him. I need to go shopping some more and wanted somebody to go with me.

"OK. Who is ready for more shopping then?" I said getting up from the table.

"Not me. I think I prefer to boy watch." Mercy said as she stared at a very cute, African American hottie in the food court.

"Me too." Rachel said before sipping on her bottle of water. We all looked at her like she was insane! "What? I can look just... not touch."We all started laughing when she said that.

"Kurt?" I said turning to Kurt. "You wanna shop a little more?"

Kurt finished his drink. "Come on then, Gaz. Shopping awaits." We told the girls we would meet them back at the food court in half an hour. I thought Kurt would want to look at boys too. Now how the hell am I gonna get his gift?!

Kurt came with me to the men's clothes department store to buy some things for Finn and Burt. I picked up a few flannel shirts which I knew Burt would love. I bought Finn tracksuits for lazy days. I knew he'd love this gift because that boy sure does love to lounge around! Kurt's back was to me, paying for his Christmas presents. Suddenly, I knew this was my opportunity. This was the moment. I had secretly planned this a couple of days ago. This was my one chance! Quickly, I turned around and ran the other way! I furiously ran out of the department store, quietly laughing at first but gradually giggling hysterically the whole rest of the way! I glanced over my shoulder from time to time, seeing if Kurt would catch my escape. But thankfully he didn't. It was too funny! Finally, panting, I arrived at the DVD store. It only took a few moments to find the right DVD. I knew Kurt would love it! I quickly bought it, thanking the cashier heartily. Running back towards the food court, I quickly shoved the DVD deep in my clothes bag, hiding it from prying eyes. I couldn't help thinking if Kurt would like his gift. Well, I hoped he would like it. I was also thinking of Dave and wondering what he got me. When I get to the food court, Kurt was standing by Mercy and Rachel talking about boys. He was glaring at me.

"Sorry about leaving you like that Kurt." I said regaining my breath. "I really needed the bathroom." Kurt kept glaring at me for a moment, maybe even suspiciously, until he shrugged it off. I think I got away with it. I asked if everyone was ready to leave. They all answered in unison saying no. They wanted to continue staring at boys. I warned them if they didn't come now I was leaving them behind. They groaned at me. We grab all of our bags and headed back to my car. I was so incredibly exhausted! I ran more than a track and field star! When we got back to my car, I sat in the back. I hope I didn't look suspicious by falling asleep. I was so tired! I drifted off, hoping I'd dream of Dave and the Hudmels Christmas morning.

TaaaarriiiiIIIIIIING! Oh God I really hate that alarm! Wait why is that going off now? I open my eyes slowly to realize I am in my bed. How on earth did I get from the car to my bed? I remember leaving the mall, but that's it. Thursday morning. Just think two days till the concert then Christmas so excited! Slowly, I get out of bed and head to the bathroom to have a quick shower. I quickly ran back to my room, got dressed then headed downstairs. I guess I am the first one up this morning. I decided to avoid the coffee today to pick up my gorgeous boo. I look in the cupboard and notice my bag and jacket aren't there. I guess they were still in the car. I notice my keys are in the bowl by the door. I grab them before heading out to collect Dave.

As I was about to unlock my door, I peer through the window, look in the backseat, and it was just as I thought; there is my jacket and bag. It was really chilly today. Shivering a little, I put my jacket on right away before getting in the car. I notice my bags from the mall were still in the car. Oh no! I hope Kurt didn't look in any of these bags. I don't want to ruin the surprise! After searching for a minute I found the album I bought. Situating back in the driver's seat, I put on my seat belt, start the engine, and then put the Christmas CD in the CD player. I slowly drive in reverse on the driveway, approaching the street. The first song to come on was '_Last Christmas.' _I have never been a fan of that song. I let it play while I headed to Dave's house.

I was so excited to see Dave that I arrived at his house approximately fifteen minutes later. With an eager smile on my face, I quickly unhook my seatbelt, get out of my baby, lock it, and then briskly walk to Dave's front door. I know I have been told I could just walk in, but I think that is disrespectful. I knock on the door and eagerly wait for someone to answer. Dave answered the door with a cutesy little smile on his face. I love his boyish smile! I walk into his house and sit down on the couch while he finishes getting ready. Paul must have left already. God it is weird calling Dave's dad Paul. I sat quietly in the lounge, quickly seeing how ugly the room was, when Dave suddenly came in and damn did that boy look HOT! We had a little time before we needed to head to school. I couldn't really stop myself - I grabbed Dave by the hand and led him to the couch. I had to have him! I pushed him onto the couch and climb on top of him. Our lips meet and we start kissing. We were thrusting up against each other, which sent explosions of pleasure in each of us. He took off my jacket and threw it on the floor and started to remove me shirt buttons with his teeth. I start to moan very loudly when his enormous, strong hands rubbed up and down my back. He literally took my breath away! We did this for a few minutes before I climbed off Dave. I lay next to him on the couch. I was panting. I kissed Dave on the cheek and whisper into Dave's ear that we better stop or we would be late getting to school. Dave tried with his manly charm to continue what we were doing. I told him no. I kiss him on the forehead and tell him we could do something Friday night if he was going to be a good boy. He always agrees with me when I make comments like that. I quickly put my shirt on, buttoning up the shirt, while Dave also got dressed and sprayed some aftershave. I love the aroma of his Calvin Klein aftershave. I quickly brushed my fingers through my hair not really caring if it looks OK. With Dave ready to go, we head outside to my car.

The journey to school was good. We listened to the Christmas album all the way to school. I sneak glances at Dave. How did I get so lucky? We arrive at McKinley a few minutes later, my hand somehow finding its way into Dave's. I lean over to Dave and kiss him on the cheek. We gather all our stuff out of the car before heading into school for one of the most boring days ever. I give him another kiss on the cheek before heading into home room.

The annoying bell rings to start of the day. Social studies was really boring but what did you expect! English was not much better but with Dave by my side it made it bearable. History was finally good because we were no longer learning about Hitler. Algebra was alright apart from the fact Rachel kept asking me if I thought Finn would like his gift, that girl seriously needs to chill. I see Dave at lunch and he give me that look. He wanted me! I needed him! What I am a teenage boy? Dave and I quietly sneak out of the cafeteria and off to a supply closet and start making out. His hands were all over me which made me quiver. I loved it! I missed him when I wasn't in class with him. I knew I couldn't see him after school as I promised to work on a glee assignment with Puck and Finn. He understood that. He got me all to himself Friday night as it was date night. Also I was sleeping at his after the concert on Saturday. I had to promise nothing was gonna happen. It wasn't going to anyway as I'm not ready yet.

That darn bell rings again! I walk out of the supply closet while sorting my hair and take Dave's hand and head to glee. We were actually the last to arrive. That wasn't like me at all. I'm normally the first one there. Finchel were standing near the piano. Finn was listening to Rachel as she was talking about NYADA and about her audition song. That is if she got to the final audition. Sanny was staring into Britt's eyes. They are so cute together! Tike are talking to artie about Ninjas. I have no idea why. Blaine and Artie were talking to Sam about superheroes. I think it's funny because they really are the nerds of our group. Quinn, Mercy and Kurt were all talking about shopping. It is really funny how much Kurt and Mercy love shopping. If I get asked to go I ain't going. I did enough of that yesterday! Kitty and Marley were talking about Jake. It's good to see Marley smiling again, especially with her mom still not feeling well. Puck was sitting by himself I think lost in his thoughts. Dave and I decide to sit next to Puck. Dave and I smiled at each other lovingly as we sat down holding hands when Mr. Schue finally turned up.

"OK guys." Mr. Schue said clapping his hands together. "Before I announce your homework assignment for after Christmas, does anyone have any songs they want to sing today?" Mr. Schue said, motioning for Finchel to take a seat. I look to Kurt who nods.

"Mr. Schue, Kurt and I have a song idea for the concert." I said letting go of Dave's hand, walking to the piano and handing the music to Brad. Dave looked at me a little surprised.

"OK, the floor is yours." Mr. Schue said going to take a seat. Kurt stands next to me as I nod for brad to start playing. Kurt starts singing.

_Come they told me Pa rum pum pum pum A new born King to see, Pa rum pum pum pum Our finest gifts we bring Pa rum pum pum pum To lay before the King Pa rum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum So to honor Him Pa rum pum pum pum, When we come._

I notice Brittana leaning on each other. Finchel were smiling. I began to sing the next bit as Dave smiled at me.

_Little Baby Pa rum pum pum pum I am a poor boy too, Pa rum pum pum pum I have no gift to bring Pa rum pum pum pum That's fit to give our King Pa rum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum Shall I play for you! Pa rum pum pum on my drum_

Quinn and Puck were smiling away like they were enjoying the performance. Artie and Tike were swaying in the background. I could hear Mercedes humming in the background. Kurt and I sing the last bit together.

_Mary nodded Pa rum pum pum pum The ox and lamb kept time Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him Pa rum pum pum I played my best for Him Pa rum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum Then he smiled at me Pa rum pum pum pum Me and my drum_.

I did notice that during our duet Kurt was sneaking glances at Blaine and if I'm not mistaken Blaine was looking at Kurt too. I am so glad Blaine is finally over his little crush on me. Finn looked like he wanted to say something to the group but he didn't. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I will get him to tell me after we practice our song with Puck for the concert.

"That was great guys." Mr. Schue said clapping, walking to the front of the choir room.

"What do you expect?" I heard Kurt mumble as he was walking to his seat. I love it when Kurt is sarcastic. I was trying not to laugh as I sat next to Dave and leaned my head on his shoulder. I always instantly feel safe when my head is there.

"OK. Does anyone else have something to perform?" Mr. Schue said and waited or a response. When no-one responded he walked up to the board on his wall behind the piano. "We have Regionals soon." He wrote the word Regionals on the board then turned round. "I want some ideas on what we could do. I want fun songs when we come back. OK?" We all nod as that stupid bell rings. Dave and I had a free period so we decided to go to the library to 'Study'. OK for the first few minutes we were studying till Dave playfully started to move his foot up my calf. I leaned over to Dave and whisper in his ear to meet me in the car in ten minutes. I wink at Dave before putting my books back into my bag and headed to my car.

I got into my car and waited for Dave to arrive. I didn't have to wait long. Dave appeared literally four minutes later. He climbed into the back of the car. I licked my lips before climbing over to sit on his lap. I then lean forward and start kissing him passionately with his hands tickling my back. I have absolutely no idea how long we were kissing - and I didn't care! I take off Dave's jacket before going for his t-shirt. I then lean down in between his legs grabbing his zipper, which by the look on Dave's face he was pleasantly surprised. Maybe even a bit excited. I started pulling on the zipper, which I struggled with. Dave's breathing became more rapid. I could feel exactly how excited Dave was. I finally got the zipper down when suddenly I hear a knock on the window. I jumped! I groaned then went to take a look. It was Finn! I lean into Dave's ear as I whispered 'Valentine's day.' His eyes widened. I think he got what I meant but he looked nervous. I climbed off Dave, sorted my hair, and then got out of the car, leaving Dave completely dazed. I look at Finn who looks really uncomfortable at what he just saw. It serves Finn right for looking. Finn looked a bit weirded out at seeing me and Dave in the back of my car.

"OK Finn." I said straightening myself out. "What do you want?"

Finn looked like he wanted to talk but he didn't. He looks down at the ground looking upset. He walked away saying it didn't matter. I hope Dave and I did scar him for life. I chuckle to myself at that thought. I then look at Dave, with a concerned look, wondering what was wrong with Finn.

I passionately kiss Dave before I headed home. I didn't drive Dave home because Almonzo was doing it. I feel like Almonzo is accepting me. Well he hasn't said it but he doesn't give me the side eye anymore. I'm not entirely sure of what the status of their friendship is. I hope its heading to a good place though. I had heard when Dave came out to Almonzo, he wasn't originally supportive. I think he is slowly beginning to be OK with it though. At least, I hope so... Anyway, when I get home, I unhook the seatbelt, grab my stuff from the back seat, get out of the car, lock it then head inside.

I put my keys in the bowl by the front door, put my stuff in the closet then dropped down onto the couch. I was really tired tonight. There was nothing on TV that interested me. Finn was up in his room playing _Call of Duty_. It was a peaceful time when we had supper as no-one said a thing. Once we ate dinner, Finn ran back to his room, not looking at me once. I wonder if he is OK. I was going to see what was wrong, but I'll leave it, for now. I was helping Carole with the dishes when Puck came round to work on the trio with Finn and me. We went upstairs to get Finn to practice the song but when we got to his door he said he didn't want to do it today. Puck and I went to my room to practice the part of the song we were doing until Puck had to go home to babysit his sister. I was so tired that I was happy just to go to sleep which I did the minute my head hit the pillow.

It's incredibly weird. For the first time in forever I woke up before the alarm. Friday at last! After today we are _finally_ on Christmas vacation. I stretch my legs before getting out of bed and head towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. I came out of the shower, wrapped a towel round my waist then headed back to my room. I dried myself really quickly, got dressed in my Cheerios outfit then went downstairs to make myself a hot cup of tea. I stood by the sink staring out of the window wondering if it was going to snow. I finished drinking the tea, washed the cup, put it back in the cupboard and then I headed to the closet to grab my stuff. I then grabbed my keys from the bowl by the front door and headed outside to my car.

I knew I was not myself today. I open the car door and got into the driver seat. I carelessly threw my stuff into the back seat and distractedly turned the engine on. I then reversed on to the street and headed to school. The stereo was off because I wasn't in the mood to listen to music today. I think I'm just having a bad day. It is always like this with me when it came closer to Christmas in Scotland.

When I was young my deadbeat dad walked out on me, my mom and sister at Christmas. On Freaking Christmas Day! I just wanted to see my hunky Dave. I was feeling homesick again and I hate Christmas. Dave knows how to cheer me up when I'm feeling like this. This has happened a few times before. I'm so grateful that Mr. David Karofsky understands my pain and is there to help. Ordinarily, there are so many ways I cope, but unfortunately not today. He also tells me to think of Lima as my American home. That way, I won't feel so incredibly home sick. It's so agonizing when it doesn't work when I say it, but it always works when he says it. Don't ask me how or why. He just does that for me. It's like...magic or something. I'm so grateful for Dave in my life! He is the best thing to happen to me in ages … except for the Hudmels obviously.

When I hurriedly arrived at school nearly fifteen minutes later, the parking lot was unusually dead. There were a few cars here and there, but not as many as normal. It is normally really crowded. I got a good parking spot near the entrance. I roughly grabbed my stuff from the backseat, get out of the car, locked it, and then headed inside. I hurried to my locker to grab my algebra and history book. I felt a strong hand pat me on the shoulder. I turn round and see my hunky man smiling at me. I have thought of another name to call Dave but hunky always seems to stick. I love his smile. He then looked at me and asked if I was OK. He obviously knew me well.

"Just having one of those days Dave" I said, as I pulled his enormous arm around my waist, leaning my troubled head on his chest. Dave kissed the top of my head.

"What's the problem exactly?" Dave asked stroking my back.

I sigh. "I'm just homesick again." I sniffed. I felt like I was about to cry. Dave pulled away to wipe the single tear coming down my left eye.

"Well I think you know what I'm gonna say." Dave said as he smiled at me. He cupped my chin so I was looking him in the eye. "Think of Lima as your American home. Also remember I am here if you need me." He said then kissed my forehead. I would have preferred the kiss on the lips but I know he meant well. The hallway suddenly filled up with students and teachers rushing around. I give Dave a kiss on the cheek before heading to homeroom.

Homeroom was the same as usual; Quinn was staring lovingly at Sam. I have a strange feeling Sam is actually dating Mercy. I wasn't telling her that though. History was very dull; nothing new there. I did notice that Finn looked extremely miserable. I wondered what was wrong with him. Social studies was as always – extremely boring. I barely stayed awake in algebra apart from the fact Santana kept kicking me in the shin to wake me up. I growled at her which made her giggle at me. English wasn't so bad. I love that Dave was there keeping me entertained with playing footsie with me under the desk. The most annoying bell rings to let us know it is lunchtime! With our fingers intertwined, Dave and I headed to the cafeteria to get some food.

We walk slowly down the hallway to the cafeteria. Puck was trying to get a blonde Cheerio to make out with him in the janitor's closet. I chuckle to myself thinking I was gonna ask Dave the same thing later on. Rachel was heading to the choir room like she always does. That girl seriously needs to get a life! We get to the cafeteria and see Kurt sitting by himself. I kiss Dave's hand before joining the lunch line to get something to eat. I picked up what was supposed to be Mac and Cheese before I headed to my seat.

I walked over to where Dave and Kurt were seated. Kurt looked a little distracted. I couldn't help but think it was about Finn and the way he has been acting for the past couple of days. Concerned, I sit between Kurt and Dave and begin eating. The Mac and Cheese was disgusting! I couldn't believe I paid for that trash. I push the tray away from me and turn to Kurt.

"Are you OK Kurt?" I said patting him on the shoulder. "You seem a bit distracted today."

"Hmm." Kurt said snapping out of his trance. "Oh I'm fine."

I wasn't buying it. I could tell by Dave's facial expression he also wasn't buying it. "Come on, Kurt. You can trust us." Dave said reaching over to Kurt and placing his hand in his. I find it adorable that Dave cares about Kurt considering their history. Kurt looked a little surprised by Dave's sudden affection which is completely understandable.

"OK." Kurt said pulling his hand from Dave's. "I'm worried about Finn." I thought it would be about Finn. "Last time he went like this you got hurt Gareth."

I look at Dave. Now that I'm thinking about it, Kurt's right. Last time he was like this I did get badly hurt. If I remember he also punched a locker as well. Maybe he is having one of his bad days. I don't know much about Bipolar disorder but I do know they go through good days and bad. I hope we find out soon if Finn is OK. I sigh worriedly. Dave squeezed my hand to let me know he was gonna protect me.

The lunch bell finally rings. I said goodbye to Kurt who had study hall and Dave who had gym. I give Dave a passionate kiss before I head to music. It was infuriately hard that I couldn't really concentrate on it. I was practicing my piece of music on the guitar and it was annoying the hell out of me. My teacher Mr. Murray tried to help but I felt I couldn't do it; especially when all I was thinking about was Finn. I asked to stand outside to think. Mr. Murray gave me a hall pass and I slowly went and stood outside. It sucks that this is what is getting me down. I finally don't have to worry about stupid Rick. I care a lot about Finn. Whether it kills me or not I'm gonna find out what is wrong with the big lug. After about ten minutes of leaning against a the wall, I went back inside to finish the music lesson. The bell rings to start 5th period. This was my study period. I walked to the library to study English. I know some people would ask 'why would I actually study during this time.' The answer? So I don't have to do it at home obviously. Well that and I had English again before glee.

I was lost in my thoughts during my study period. I was thinking about all the different ways of asking Finn what was wrong. I grab all my things together and roughly threw them into my bag before slowly walking to English. The annoying bell rings when I am half way there. I then suddenly remember during study periods I am suppose to see Miss Pillsbury. I should really go apologise to her but I don't wanna be late for English. I'll go talk to her before glee. I didn't really pay much attention in English either; not just because Dave was trying to play footsie with me again either. I thought about trying to talk to Finn at glee. Finally the stupid bell rings to end the day. Hallelujah! Hand in hand with Dave, and along with Blaine and Kurt, we all walked steadily to glee.

As we were approaching Miss Pillsbury's office, I unexpectedly came to a halt. Instantly concerned, Dave turned to me, asking if everything was OK. I Look at Dave and nod, telling him I needed a quick word with Miss P. I give Dave a quick peck on the cheek and watch as Kurt, Blaine and Dave walk slowly to glee. I smile to myself. How did I get so lucky to have someone as wonderful as David Karofsky? I stand outside Miss Pillsbury's room, knocked and waited for a response. I looked through her little window and notice she wasn't in there. I shrugged it off before I hurried to the choir room.

When I arrived at glee I'm shocked to see Miss P sitting near the piano chatting away to Mr. Schue. I blink suspiciously wondering what the hell was going on. I looked at Kurt who shrugged and looked as shocked as I did. I mildly walked over and sat next to Dave and put my hand in his and placed them on his lap. While we are sitting down and supposed to be listening to Mr. Schue I notice Finn in the corner of my eye fidgeting as if he is uneasy. Suddenly he just walks steadily to the front of the room saying he has a song he needs to sing. I look at Miss P who is smiling at Finn like she is supporting him. He nods to Brad then starts to sing. He sings with Puck and Britt doing back up.

_Stranger than your sympathy And this is my apology I killed myself from the inside out And all my fears have pushed you out And I wished for things that I don't need (All I wanted)  
And what I chased won't set me free (It's all I wanted) And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees Oh, yeah_.

I honestly don't know what I think of this song. Dave squeezed my hand softly. Kitty was looking confused, so did Marley.

_Everything's all wrong, yeah everything's all wrong, yeah where the hell did I think I was?  
And stranger than your sympathy take these things, so I don't feel I'm killing myself from the inside out._

Quinn and Sam looked like they didn't know how to react. Tina and Mike just had blank expressions on their faces.

_And now my head's been filled with doubt We're taught to lead the life you choose (All I wanted) you know your luck's run out on you (All I wanted) and you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true._

Rachel was looking uneasy; probably thinking the same thing as me. Kurt and Santana were just staring at Finn as he sang the song.

_Oh, yeah it's easy to forget, yeah when you choke on the regrets, yeah who the hell did I think I was? And stranger than your sympathy and all these thoughts you stole from me and I'm not sure where I belong and nowhere's home and no more wrong._

Blaine didn't really react. I was feeling a bit uneasy while Finn finished his song.

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things Disguised as me Mmm, yeah Stranger than your sympathy Stranger than your sympathy_.

"OK not that it wasn't a good song Finn." I said slowly standing up from my seat, still holding Dave's hand, "But why did you sing it?" I heard a few mumbles of agreement.

"OK guys I'll explain." Finn said grabbing a stool while Puck and Britt sat down. I waited for Finn's explanation. "As you may have noticed I've recently been distant from everyone." I nodded while others mumbled. "Well, it's a part of my...problems." He looked uncomfortable talking about it. I let go of Dave hand and hesitantly walk over to Finn to make him feel comfortable.

"You know you don't have to talk about it Finn if it makes you uncomfortable." I said kneeling down to the floor next to Finn, who was still sitting on his stool, rubbing his arm trying to comfort him.

"It's OK." Finn said grabbing my hand and and lightly squeezing it before letting go. "I need to do this." I nod before retreating back to my seat by Dave, taking a hold of his hand. Finn took a deep breath, looking at the floor. I feel bad for Finn. Finn sighs before continuing. "So guys I have been very tired recently and I found out it will happen a lot. It is one of the parts of my bipolar disorder. I have also been on edge because I'm stressing over school. You know being the quarterback of the football team doesn't exactly help." Finn took another deep breath then continued. "I also haven't slept properly for a while." Rachel was in tears with Blaine trying to comfort her.

"Why didn't you say something Finn?" Kurt said with a worried look on his face. "Gareth and I would have been there if you needed us."

"He is right Finn." I said holding Dave's hand tightly. "We've had our problems Finn but I will always support you."

"I know" Finn said trying to reassure Kurt and me with tears in his eyes. "I just felt myself getting angry. You know the way I did when I pushed you down the stairs Gaz." I wasn't shocked for some reason. I figured that was the reason he was ignoring me. "I couldn't put you or Kurt in danger like that. I had to keep you safe." I understood this. Puck looked like he was proud of Finn for finally talking about his problems. Finn then looked at Dave with an apologetic look. "Kar ... Dave I owe you an apology."

"No you don't Hudson." Dave said loosening his hand from mine. I nudge him. "I mean Finn."

"Yes I do. I know it sounds stupid but I originally didn't trust you around Gaz." Finn said standing near Dave. "But you make him happy so I won't get in between that."

"It is understandable though, especially with what I did in the past." Dave said looking over to Kurt.

Kurt gets out of his seat rushing to the empty seat next to Dave, "I forgave you at prom last year. I see that you aren't the person you used to be; especially since you have been dating Gareth." I smile as I squeeze Dave's hand lightly.

"I told you that he forgave you, didn't I?" I said reassuring Dave. He gives me a cute little kiss on the cheek. "Finn?" I said now looking at Finn. "Why the song though?"

"Actually Miss Pillsbury suggested I sing about my feelings." OK makes sense why Miss P is here now. "This song seems to fit what I was feeling." He said sitting back on the stool. "I just hope everyone in this room will accept my apology for the way I have been acting; including you Rach." Finn said reaching out his hand which Rachel gracefully took. "I hope to be the best boyfriend ever and not to scare you like I did before I left for treatment." He hugged Rachel, who was smiling, but still crying. She was happy to be in his embrace. Puck Finally stood up.

"I owe you an apology too Finn." Puck said apologetically as he slowly walked over to Finn. "I shouldn't have hit you when Gaz was in the hospital." It was about time Puck apologised for that. It took him long enough if you ask me.

"It's OK dude. I understood why you did it." Finn said getting out of his hug with Rachel. He then pulled Puck into a bro hug. "Bros?"

"Bros." Puck said nodding. I swear I saw a little tear from Puck but he would deny it if you asked him. "You wanna rehearse our song for the concert?"

"Oh I can't tonight guys." I said. "I have a date with Dave tonight. Kind of like a 'we are back together' date."

"No problem G Dawg." Puck said smiling. "Finn and I can rehearse tonight. Tomorrow afternoon we can rehearse then perform it at the concert. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." I said then walk to towards Kurt. "You helping me pick an outfit for tonight right?"

"Of course I can and of course I will!" Kurt responded looking excited. Dave and I chuckle. You would think the way he was jumping up and down that he was going on this date. I need a plan to somehow get Kurt and Blaine together. They would be so good together. Then maybe they could double date with me and Dave. Not that I would interfere with their lives of course. Maybe I can get Dave to help me.

Glee was over until after the Christmas break; well apart from the concert tomorrow of course. I did offer Dave a lift home but he said he would see me in a few hours. Maybe he was getting me a gift for Christmas. Can't wait till he sees what I got him though. I offer Finn a lift that he was happy to accept. I'm glad Finn is finally talking about his Bipolar Disorder. I would like to know more but I hate asking questions about that sort of thing. As we were driving home, I noticed Finn seemed more relaxed, if not happy. We were singing along to my Christmas CD all the way back home.

When we arrived home, I immediately went upstairs to get showered as I felt gross. When I came out of the relaxing shower I shouted for Kurt. Kurt came rushing into my room ready to help me choose an outfit.

"So where is he taking you?" Kurt said looking through my wardrobe.

"Dinner then a movie." I said drying myself off.

"Which restaurant so I know what to look for?" Kurt said

"I think he said the Olive Garden." Kurt kept looking at my body then back to my closet. He grabbed my pink shirt, looked at me then shook his head. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said sitting on my bed, still waiting for Kurt to choose me an outfit. The door opens and Finn walks slowly into the room. "What's up Finn?"

"I was wondering...?" Finn started to say with his boyish charm.

"Wondering what?" I asked trying to figure out where Finn was going with this.

"If you wouldn't mind if Rachel and I could join you at the Olive Garden."

"Why would you suppose I want you to join me on a date?" I asked looking at Finn confused.

"Oh I thought you were just hanging out." Finn said. "I also thought we could hang out just the four of us."

"No Finn it's a date." I said exaggerating the word date. "Hence the reason why I couldn't rehearse with you and Puck tonight."

"Oh." Finn said. "But I figured you would rather hang out with me and Rachel." Finn said cheekily with his little boy attitude. I was a little pissed that Finn just invited himself and Rachel on my date with Dave. Kurt looked more annoyed than I did.

Before I could say anything, Kurt with his famous bitch glare looked at Finn. "Finn unless you want me picking your outfit to hang out with Rachel I suggest you leave now." I grinned at the way 'bitchy Kurt' said that to Finn. Finn didn't say anything else before he left in a hurry. I was trying, but failing, not to laugh at how fast Finn left. I love the fact the bitch glare wins every time. "Now he is gone I can carry on looking for something that shows off this sexy body of yours." Kurt said looking back in the closet.

"Why Kurt Hummel, do you think I'm sexy?" I said teasing him.

"Well … when you don't eat carbs." Oh he was gonna play that game.

"Well is Blaine sexy too or am I special?" I said questioning what his reaction would be.

"I... um..." Kurt looked a little speech less when he turned to look at me.

"Well?" I said getting up from the bed

Oh, alright. Yes, I think he's sexy. Happy, Gaz?!" Kurt said blushing, before going to look back in the closet.

"Yes I am!" I said before going bad to sit on my bed. "You gonna ask him out." I said tapping my fingers on my bedside table.

"I think I found the perfect outfit." Kurt said obviously trying to change the subject. He handed me a blue shirt and some smart trousers. I have to agree it was a good choice.

"I see you managed to change the topic." I said smiling at Kurt who couldn't look at me. "OK now shoo. I need to get ready." Kurt leaves me to it. I get dressed in the outfit Kurt chose. I then styled my hair with gel for once instead of hairspray. I put on my shoes before I head downstairs to reveal the full effect before Dave arrives to pick me up. Puck is sprawled out on the couch and when I walk into the living room, Puck whistles at me.

"Daaaaaamn! Scot boy, you look HAWT!" Puck said while looking me up and down and playfully licking his lips. If I was not mistaken was Puck trying to hit on me?

"Why thank you Puck." I said playing along. "Sadly you're not my type and I'm taken." I said winding Puck up.

"I could have you if I wanted to." Puck said playfully. I think he is doing this to make Finn uncomfortable. Finn did have his head in his hands shaking,

"Don't think so somehow." I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Come on you know you can't resist these guns." Puck said flexing his muscles.

"Are you flirting with my man Puckerman?" I didn't even hear the door open and see that Dave was standing there. He looked stunning like a movie star. He looked amused that I didn't want Puck.

"Hey Man. Nah but he cannot resist the Puckinator." Puck said putting his arms back down to his side.

"I think I can thank you." I said sticking my tongue out at Puck before turning to give Dave a longing kiss. "Hey handsome." I said to Dave when we stop the kiss. I heard Puck whistling at us. I stick my middle finger up at him.

"Love you too G Man." Puck said with a little giggle.

"So are we going before Puck decides to say anything else degrading?" I said facing Dave holding out my hand. Dave grabbed my hand as he led me to his car.

It was a nice, peaceful drive with my boyfriend going to the Olive Garden...yeah right! I was singing loudly at the top of my lungs along to _White Christmas_ on the radio and Dave was laughing and even humming! When we arrived at the restaurant, Dave was such a gentleman and opens my car door for me. As a reward he got a little peck on the cheek. He blushes a little which I thought was so adorable. As we were walking hand-in-hand into the Olive Garden, we heard a few angry slurs from people driving by but we managed to ignore them. When we got inside we were seated at a table near the kitchen. If the smell of the food was anything to go by, all of the food here was going to be good. And I was right. Dave ordered beef lasagna and a soda and I ordered clam and garlic sauce pasta and water with a lemon wedge. We sat chatting about glee and other things, as Dave insisted on playing footsie and winking at me. The food was so incredibly wonderful that I finished Dave's lasagna! He laughed, pleased that I was having a good time. I'm guessing he was leaving some room for sweets when we go to the movies.

The waitress came to our table to take away our finished plates and asked if we saved room for dessert. Dave ordered a large piece of butterscotch cheesecake and shockingly he tells the waitress that I didn't want anything. I was very confused and wasn't planning on ordering dessert anyway, but Dave just kept giving me a cheeky grin. We sit in silence, Dave still staring at me with that ornery grin on his face. I know he's up to something but he won't tell me what it is. We sit in silence. I was just about to ask him what he was up to when the cheesecake arrives. Suddenly, Dave put a piece of the delicious-looking butterscotch cheesecake on his fork and looks at me.

"Open up". Dave said with the fork in his hand, still with that cheeky grin. I was confused but trying to figuring out what he's up to. I opened up my mouth. "You deserve the first piece of my favourite cheesecake. It's for US." Stunned, I was overwhelmed by Dave's passionate words and actions. God I love this man! If I am totally honest it was horrible. I didn't like it at all! I couldn't show Dave that I didn't like it. I tried hiding the fact that I didn't want any more after that first bite. I smiled at Dave as I struggled to swallow it without making faces.

"Mm tasty" I said to Dave with a fake smile. Dave tried to feed more to me. "Oh honey you eat it I'm stuffed."

"But I got it for both of us." Dave said with his puppy dog eyes. Damn Kurt for showing him how to do that! I took another bite even though I thought it was disgusting. I couldn't take my eyes off Dave as he fed me another three pieces. It became quickly apparent that I didn't exactly care about the butterscotch; Watching Dave's excitement and the fact he was having fun doing it was more important than my taste buds.

After Dave paid for our dinner, absolutely insisting on being a true gentleman, we got in the car and headed to the cinema, his right hand insisting on holding my left hand. Even though we had dinner and a dessert I still bought a small box of popcorn. We sat in the back of the movie theatre and waited for the movie to begin. Dave was playfully tickling my hand. I lean my head on his strong shoulder as the film finally began playing. I wasn't really focusing on this film because it was terrible. How it won a Golden Globe is beyond me! I remember Dave's eyes in the darkened theatre, totally focused on me. The film was so boring that we both agreed to leave at the same time! It was as if we read each other's minds and left the theatre within an hour. We were laughing at how we were thinking exactly the same. God I love this man!

We were holding hands as we walked out of the theatre disappointed at the stupid film. We get into Dave's car and slowly drove back to the Hudmels. I lean up against the car window trying not to fall asleep as I was extremely tired. I could see Dave in the corner of my eye. Dave kept looking over at me with a smile on his face. I melt when I see that manly smile.

"Are you OK?" Dave asked me. I love that he is very protective of me.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." I said yawning.

"Why don't you close your eyes till we get you home OK?" He said rubbing my shoulder. I nodded before I closed my eyes having a quick nap.

I must have really dozed off because the next thing I know, Dave is softly shaking me to wake up. I stretched my legs before getting out of the car. Dave rushes around to my side of the car and quickly opens the door. Before the door is completely open, he extends his hand for mine. I eagerly take it and get out of the car. We slowly walk to the front door and stand on the doorstep.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Dave asked wriggling his fingers with mine.

"It was perfect. Even better than our first date, which was very romantic." I said as I let go of his hand and put my arms round his waist. We stood in silence taking in the view of each other. After a few seconds I lean over and was about to kiss him on the cheek but he moved at the last second and we locked lips. He is such a cheeky boy. We pulled apart and we then hug. We held each other for what seemed like a long time. As Dave was leaving, I tried to keep feeling Dave's arms around me by hugging myself before I headed inside. I miss the feeling Dave's touch and the protection I feel when he holds me.

I walk through the front door and head straight to my room. I kept thinking about the date and how perfect it was. I was so happy and my racing heart made me feel like I ran a marathon! As I'm getting ready for bed my phone starts vibrating. I'm so hoping it is Dave texting me. I quickly put on my PJ's and get into bed. Grabbing my phone from my bedside table, I see Dave's name flashing. He's texting me! How cute! He asked if I was OK and if I got to bed OK. I just love the protective side of Dave. I got a bit over excited. When I was writing my response I started spelling things wrong. It frustrated the hell out of me. In the end I replied with four smiley faces. I couldn't hold back my childish giggles! Then, I fell asleep with a smile still on my face.

Why is the library so bright, I thought as I looked around. I was alone...or so I thought. Slowly, I walked past the receptionist desk, ignoring the rainbows that leaked out of desk drawers and spilled onto the floor. As I advanced, I looked at row after row of books all with rainbow binding.

"What the hell?!" I thought. I can hear my footfalls one at a time as I walk and walk, seeing the same goddamn thing everywhere I go - long, long rows of books and periodicals ALL with rainbow binding and even print!

I shake my head. I don't understand! More footsteps as I look left and right and left and right, eyes bulged, confusion and even remote fear. By that time, I had reached a lounge area, complete with a coffee table and hot tea.

"Now I really don't know what the hell is going on," I thought.

Puzzled, I look down at the table and see that it's set up for some kind of special event or something. OK what the fucking hell is going on. I notice that there are two shiny silver rings on the table next to a guest book! I happen to see a bunch of signatures. I look through the signatures; some of them are so funny. There was one signed Grizzly. I look through the surprisingly long list of handwritten names and my eyes bulge on the very last signature - 'Pau'. It didn't make sense. None of this did! Who the hell is 'Pau'?

I then suddenly hear church bells. I look to my left and then to my right, but I couldn't see anyone. I decided to follow the sound of the bells, to find out where in the hell it was coming from. I kept looking behind me because I felt like I was being followed. It made me feel anxious as hell! I started feeling shivers down my shoulder.

There was a faint sound as the wedding bells came to a sudden halt. At first, I could even locate where it was coming from or what it really was. I looked up, past the lounge, past the library's fake, ugly potted plants, past a short row of encyclopaedias to see the most beautiful tuxedo I had ever seen. It was shimmering in silver, finely trimmed with ruby, and a crisp, firm, cotton white shirt and matching cummerbund. Stunned, I walked right up to the tuxedo and grab its firm, oak hanger to hold it up to the light. And as I pull it up to admire it, I see people staring at me, seated on rows and rows of pews. Every single person has a warm, inviting smile on their face.

My jaw dropped before I even knew it...

And when I looked to the left just to see everybody, a faint, uncomfortable feeling glides along my throat. Instantly alarmed, I look down, only to realize I'm now wearing the tuxedo!

"What was in my coffee this morning?" I lazily thought.

That strange noise was just a hair louder. I couldn't quite make it out and yet it sounded...familiar.

The kindness in the eyes of every single person in this...library(?) did not match my shocked ones! I stood, not quite knowing where I was or what I was supposed to do. And yet, I felt obligated to do something, to feel something, to act in a certain way. A kind of warmth passed through me and I didn't know why. I was at peace, swept up in this wonderful place, surrounded by so many smiles and expectant looks, facing forward, seeing bells hung far ahead that were motionless.

I couldn't stop my shock. I just stood there, frozen to the spot yet again. Legs refusing to work, something told me to be motivated to do something. But nothing happened. Just...nothing. I didn't recognize a single person there and yet, it seemed like I DID recognize...something. Images. Feelings, really.

A brush. No, wait. Not quite a brush. More like a slow, firm stroke across the left side of my body. Still in shock, I didn't move. I just couldn't. I needed someone to lead me.

WHAT IS GOING ON?! I wanted to scream. But I couldn't.

And then, the brush softly clasped my hand. I looked down only to see another hand in it! I tried to pull out when the gentle grasp turned into a granite-like strength - strength I didn't even know I needed. But I did.

And that's when I looked up, that strange noise no longer so distant, becoming louder. And louder. Standing right beside me is David Karofsky. He's smiling. And smiling. Dave looked at me with so much passion and love in his eyes. He was squeezing my hand tighter than normal then I heard that strange 'az-wak' noise louder and no longer so distant, becoming.

"Gaz, wake up!"

I open my eyes. I'm staring at a white ceiling and I'm lying down. Suddenly, I look over to my right and Kurt is standing over me, a confused and concerned expression on his face. No wonder what happened didn't make any sense - it was a bloody dream!

"What time is it?" I said to Kurt while yawning. I began stretching my legs which bloody hurt when my bones cracked.

"It's noon." Kurt said walking towards my closet. "Come on get in the shower. We have a last minute rehearsal before the concert tonight."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before slowly walking towards the bathroom. I took a brisk shower before heading back to my room. Kurt was still there trying to find something for me to wear. I don't understand why he's doing that, but more power to him!

I asked Kurt nicely to leave while I quickly got dressed, wearing an outfit that makes me look stunning. I start to brush my long hair. God I really need a haircut! I then grab my phone from my bedside table and head downstairs. As Kurt, Finn and I head to McKinley, I started thinking about everything that has happened to me in the past few months. I thought about my first day at McKinley and how I was a little scared to start at another new school. McKinley was my third high school and I would say my best. Almost immediately, Kurt became the closest of friends. But I was stunned at how quickly Santana and Brittany became good friends as well. We met under awful circumstances - some random jock decided to slushy me and Brittana swooped in to save the day. We've been best friends ever since. And then there's my handsome grizzly bear boyfriend, David Karofsky. I liked the fact he showed me the real him and not who he used to be. To think if I followed Santana's warning we wouldn't be together now.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Finn shaking me and telling me we were at school. I look out the window and see Dave chatting with Puck. To think when I first got here they weren't friends. Actually, come to think about it, NOBODY in glee club liked Dave. Dave has changed a lot since I have known him. I don't see the bully everyone tried to warn me off. I see the kind amazing man who cares a lot about me. I sometimes think it is also thanks to the glee club that Dave has transformed from Bully to the cute teddy bear I know today I excitedly get out of the car and hurried over to Dave and Puck. I softly put my arms around Dave's large waist, holding onto my grizzly bear. Then, I look at him only to realize he was already passionately staring at me. I kissed him lovingly on his cheek.

"Hey handsome" I quietly whispered into Dave's ear.

"Hey cutey pie." Dave said before pulling me into a loving kiss on the lips. Puck did his childish wolf whistle which resulted with him getting a punch in the arm from me and Dave. Before Puck could stupidly say anything more embarrassing, I pulled Dave into the school.

We take a leisurely, sweet walk to the choir room where we hear Rachel screeching treble clef scales! Dave and I share a look and start laughing! As much as she is a good singer it gets exhausting listening to her all the time. I felt a sudden headache coming on. Instead of listening to Rachel killing the treble clef, I went to the auditorium alone.

I sat in the auditorium thinking about Christmas from when I spend it in Scotland and Wales. When I think of Christmas I don't think of nice things like presents and the food. I think back to the time my dad walked out on us nine years ago. I used to tear up so sadly...at that time, I was close to my dad. My dad was everything to me. And he just left... I refuse to be close to him now since he left my mom for another woman. I forced myself to snap out of my thoughts when I heard Dave walking up behind me. He had such a concerned look on his face. He knows how difficult Christmas is for me. I could've cried on his chest then, but I didn't. I pulled myself together, ready for this performance.

After rehearsing for what seemed like forever we were finally ready. As we were patiently waiting for the concert to begin, I begin getting lost in my thoughts again. I start thinking about meeting Kitty and how we became friends after getting off on the wrong foot. I think the fact that we are on the Cheerios together actually helps us become friends. I smile when I think about how I meet Marley. I loved helping her to come out of her shell by helping her to join glee club. I admit sometimes I don't like to think about the bad things that have happened. I hate to think about Rick and how he tortured me for so long. It makes me sad that Finn hurt Kurt and me. OK Finn wasn't well mentally but we didn't know that at the time. But let's get back to good memories. I smile to myself thinking of when Rachel suggested I do a solo for sectionals. It still weirds me out a bit that Blaine thought he had a chance with me just after I start dating Dave. It still send shivers down my spine. I'm just glad he seems to have finally moved on. I still think it is weird that Puck actually ships me and Dave. He also seems to find it funny to flirt with me in front of Dave. If I'm honest it is flattering but I don't see Puck like that. Puck himself doesn't want a relationship with me. He's just being silly and he never gave any indication that he's truly bisexual...that I know of. He is like a bro to me. Thinking about it now a lot has happened since I came to McKinley – especially Lima, Ohio. I have loving sponsor parents in Burt and Carole. I can't thank them enough for looking after me. I have to thank Burt a lot because if he hadn't stopped me at the airport I would be in Scotland and probably regretted leaving.

The curtain finally went up and I was waiting for my turn to sing with the boys. Kurt and I decided earlier we weren't gonna do our song as there were too many people singing songs in the show already. As I watched Finchel do their little duet I looked out to the audience. Carole and Burt were out there looking really happy with Carole leaning her head on Burt's shoulder. They looked adorable together. The audience applauded after Finchel finished performing. I hear Mr. Schue announcing Kurt and Blaine. I whisper to Kurt good luck. I smiled at Kurt as he approached the stage with Blaine when I notice Dave walking towards me. Dave stands behind me with his head on my shoulder. I look to the stage as Kurt and Blaine walk to the front and center. Blaine begins to sing.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

I watched with Dave backstage. They looked so cute together on stage. Dave had his arms wrapped around me and kissed me on the cheek. Kurt sang the next line

It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I brought some corn for popping The lights are turned way down low, Let it snow, let it snow.

The crowd seemed to be enjoying this performance too. They were cheering so loud I almost couldn't hear Klaine (as I secretly nicknamed them.)

_When we finally say kiss good night, How I'll hate going out in the storm; But if you really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm._

Did I just see Kurt blushing? On the other side of the stage I could see Finchel kissing. I just hope he likes the gift she got him whatever it was.

The fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we're still good-bye-ing, but as long as you love me so. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

There was a loud applause. The boys bow before walking backstage. I let go of Dave's hand. Dave wished me luck and quickly hugged me and gave me a reassuring kiss. I nervously walk on stage. Puck and Finn slowly walked behind me. Puck stood to the right of me while Finn stood at my left. After taking a big breath I nod for Brad to begin playing. I then began to sing;

_So this is Christmas and what have you done another year over and a new one just begun And so this is Christmas I hope you have fun The near and the dear one The old and the young_

Puck walks forward to sing the next line. I look to my right and see Dave smiling at me. It made my heart melt.

A very Merry Xmas And a happy New Year let's hope it's a good one without any fear

Then, Finn began singing his soft lyrics as Puck and I sang the cues in the background. I really like this song. I look out into the crowd and everyone seems to be enjoying our performance! Here and there, families have smiles on their faces and even a few seem to be lip-syncing.

_And so this is Xmas (war is over) For weak and for strong (if you want it) For rich and the poor ones (war is over)The world is so wrong (if you want it) And so happy Xmas (war is over) For black and for white (if you want it) For yellow and red ones (war is over) Let's stop all the fight (now)_

We sing the next line altogether trying to get the children in the audience to sing along. I went off the stage to hand all the children the cues so they knew where to join in. There was a boy sitting by himself. He looked so sad. I decided that I had to cheer him up. I go over to the boy (I'm still singing at this point) and hold my hand out. He was hesitant at first, but smiles wide. The boy grabbed my hand and I smiled at him while I led him to the stage.

A very Merry Xmas And a happy New Year let's hope it's a good one without any fear

The little boy and I sang the next line. He seemed very nervous. As I kneeled down to face the boy I smiled at him. The little boy was finally smiling and he finally got into the swing of the song. I look over to the side of the stage and see Dave nodding his head with his cute boyish smile and was then shaking his head in admiration.

_And so this is Xmas (war is over) And what have we done (if you want it) Another year over (war is over) A new one just begun (if you want it) And so happy Xmas (war is over) We hope you have fun (if you want it) The near and the dear one (war is over) The old and the young (now)_

We all sing the last part of the song, waving to the audience to join in. And they did! As the boy was swaying to the song, Puck, Finn and I share a smile as the song comes to an end, with happy applause from the audience. I have to admit; doing this concert for charity was one of my best ideas yet!

_A very Merry Xmas And a happy New Year let's hope it's a good one Without any fear War is over, if you want it War is over now._

**To be continued**

**So what do you think? Do you like the Gaz/Puck friendship? What did you think about Finn acknowledging his Bipolar disorder? What do you think of the song choices? Which was was your fav? What did you think of the Gaz/Kurt duet? What did you think of the Gazofsky date? What about the dream? Did you like Gaz's thoughts before the concert? Did you like the concert? What did you think of Gaz bring the little boy on stage with him?**

**So sorry again you all had to wait this long. I will try to get part 2 up as soon as I can.**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you aren't already. If you want any characters added please leave them in your reviews or PM me your suggestions.**

**Thanks again**

**TTFN **

**GarethGlee14**


	18. A Gleeful Christmas part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**Hope you like the songs used in this story as they are the ones that the fans chose and 1 I chose.  
**

**I have a new poll up so please vote if you haven't already**

**A few shoutouts**

** umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his story When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day is amazing**.

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome and her story ******A Long Time Coming is a must read.  
****

**precious-passenger**** for reading and reviewing **

** ronnyangel88 who always leaves nice reviews. **

**You guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, here's part 2. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 18 A Gleeful Christmas part 2**

That yellow sweater, I thought to myself with a slight chuckle. I remember when Kurt bought that bright yellow sweater just before Thanksgiving. I told him he looked good in it and I regret it. As Dave's arms tightened around me, I just kept chuckling about Kurt in that yellow sweater as he proudly strode to the center of the stage. Blaine approached him from the other side. The two met as the polite round of applause died down.

Dave began stroking my belly a little as we watched off-stage. He was such a soothing presence. Our duet would begin soon and I could tell he was already nervous. Well, so was I. But I already had one performance under my belt, so I was a little more ready than him. Occasionally, his hand would shake, probably from his performance anxiety. It tickled a little but I didn't care.

Mr. Shuester briefly and happily reintroduced them to the audience and nodded to Brad. Mr. Shue then practically skipped off stage, away from us. Where he gets his happiness and enthusiasm from I'll never know. Brad's melody was instantly recognized by the audience and a bellowing round of 'awww's' filled the auditorium. Blaine and Kurt smiled when this happened. They were so happy!  
I leaned forward, peering around the corner, and feeling Dave's hands slip around my waist. Looking out at the audience, they also looked incredibly happy – so many smiles and some were even leaning forward in anticipation. The kids I made happy just looked happier. It was a wonderful sight!  
I straightened back up, feeling Dave's hands once again secure themselves around me, as I watched Kurt and Blaine perform. It didn't take long for them to have fun with it!

_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh over the fields we go __laughing all the way Bells on bob tails ring Making spirits bright what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight_

They were so fun to watch! Occasionally, Blaine would turn to Kurt and sing directly to him. Then, Kurt returned the favor. Audience smiles couldn't have gotten wider as the joyous song filled the auditorium. Dave placed the side of his head against mine and I could feel his smile. We were even bee-bopping to the song!

_ Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride __In a one horse open sleigh_

As the song progressed, I began to notice little things about the performance. Whenever Blaine was done singing to Kurt, his eyes lingered on Kurt longer than needed. In fact, once, I even saw him actually checking Kurt out. I shook my head. I had to make sure I was seeing this right.

_A day or two ago I thought I'd take a ride and soon Miss Fanny Bright Was seated by my side The horse was lean and lank Misfortune seemed his lot We got into a drifted bank And then we got upset_

I was shook out of my reverie as the sound of the audience joining Kurt and Blaine filled my ears. I couldn't believe it! The audience was singing along!

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh, yeah Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh_

Near the end of the song, Kurt leaned towards Blaine. He was still singing towards the audience, but he nearly had his head on Blaine's shoulder. Oh, something was going on there and I had to find out.

But then, the song came to an end. Overjoyed clapping was heard and when I peered around again, I even saw some giving them a standing ovation. Returning my attention to the performers, I saw Kurt and Blaine the happiest I've ever seen them. After a few quick bows to the audience, Kurt and Blaine turned towards each other. I'm sure their smiles were hurting their faces and I'm sure they didn't care. Quite abruptly, Blaine hugged Kurt, which was warmly returned. Kurt rested his head on Blaine and I could've sworn I saw Kurt say something to him, but I had no idea what it was. I couldn't hear, thanks to the audience's reaction.

Reluctantly, Kurt and Blaine left the stage, opposite of me. I was a little sad about that. I wanted to congratulate them immediately. I whispered to Dave what I wanted to do and he released me. Of course, before I left him, I just had to give him a lengthy, heady kiss, which caught him off guard. I pulled back, winked at him, and made a mad dash around backstage to find them.

After I congratulated Kurt and Blaine, I returned to Dave's arms and watched the rest of the concert. The rest of the performance went off splendidly. Mercedes and Kitty sang a wonderful rendition of '_All I Want for Christmas_' and Santana and Tina sang a remarkably warm version of '_Silent Night_'. Both shows were warmly received by the audience, with loud applause and smiling faces. Everything was going smoothly until I felt Dave's shaking hands increase in their intensity.  
I turned around in his arms, placing my hands around his neck.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Y-yeah."

"You know I'm not buying that, sweetie." I playfully kissed his nose. I was rewarded with a cute, embarrassed smile on his face. He quickly looked down and then right back up at me. He was so cute!"You know I'm not buying that." I said with a soft smile. "Look. You'll be fine out there. And you won't be alone. I'll be right there with you."

"But Gaz," Dave protested, "I've never…done something like this before."

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "this isn't that much different from being out on the football field."

Dave looked at me like I was insane. "Gaz. This is very different. I'll be singing. Singing! And my parents are out there, and I'm afraid I'll screw up the lyrics, and I don't know when I should-"

"Stop." I said, interrupting his rant. "Just stop. You did this song well in rehearsals, right?" Dave nodded. I dropped my hands to his cheeks, holding his face so I could look him in the eye. "And you did well then right?" Dave nodded. "And that's what you're going to do onstage, right?" Again, Dave nodded. "Well then," I smiled, "that's all you have to do."

"You make it sound so easy." Dave said, a little glumly.

"Take a deep breath. You'll be fine."

Just then, Rachel walked by. "We go on in a minute. Don't screw up your lines!" Dave's eyes bulged as he watched Rachel walk away.

"Ignore her." I sternly ordered, hands still on Dave's cheeks. "Just do what I say and you'll be fine, OK?"

"O-OK."

"Dave!" His eyes widened at the sudden volume in my voice. "You. Will. Be. Fine."  
That brought a little smile to his face just as we heard Mr. Shuester announcing our septuplet performance. With a final wink to Dave, I turned and walked on the stage, Dave following.

All seven of us – me, Dave, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Santana – met each other in the center and faced the audience. I could feel Dave shaking beside me but I ignored it. And right then, Brad began playing '_Do They Know It's Christmas?_' The audience wasn't as familiar with this song, so many of them relaxed into their seats, waiting for us to sing. And they weren't disappointed.

Near the song's end, I could hear Dave's bellowing baritone voice over mine. In fact, when we kept repeating the lyric 'let them know it's Christmas time again', his rich voice just got louder and louder. It was wonderful to hear! He had finally relaxed and discovered he loved performing. I knew it! Well, I knew it all along. When the song ended, I turned and, without warning, hugged him. He tightly hugged back. I whispered positive affirmations that he had done well, which he seemed really grateful for. Then, we separated and everybody hugged everybody. I couldn't hold back just a bit of jealousy when I saw Puck affectionately hug Dave.

The concert was over. Everybody in the glee club was backstage, removing makeup and changing into their street clothes. I was in a hurry to get done because I had plans with Dave that night. I was also a little nervous about it too. I was the first to finish. I told Dave I'd wait for him by the stage, quickly kissed him, and left.

I stood pretty close to where Dave and I were standing earlier. Most of the audience had left, but there were a few groups of people talking and laughing. It was a festive atmosphere and the concert went off without a hitch. I just stood there smiling. Then, I began to look at the stage and its cheesy Christmas decorations. Brad was nearly finished scooping up his sheet music and chatting with people, probably being congratulated.  
And as my eyes drifted around the stage, something caught my eye near the tightropes. Something yellow – and familiar. I took a step back and to my right a little, closer to the wall. The yellow image got a little clearer but I still couldn't see very well. I didn't know what it was, but it was so darn familiar…

And when I took one more step, eying between the stage curtain and tightropes, I saw it. Or rather, I saw them. Blaine and Kurt were kissing. Kissing! Blaine's back was to the wall, their arms encircling each other. But what surprised me even further was how tender and sweet their kissing progressed. I knew I shouldn't have been watching them, but this was one hell of a revelation. They were kissing!

And, of course, I couldn't hold back a smirk. I knew this would happen. It seemed like I knew a lot of things would happen. Kurt's head shifted a little and soon, I saw Kurt's jaw fold in on itself. I was no kissing expert, but I could tell Kurt was opening his mouth, inviting Blaine inside to further explore and deepen their engrossingly passionate kiss. It was truly, wonderfully, beautiful.

But then, they were kissing privately and probably didn't want anyone to know. So, I gave them their privacy and returned the few steps back to my place, waiting for Dave. I smiled at the thought of Kurt and Blaine together. Together. Klaine. I stifled a giggle.

"Ready to go?"

I whirled around and Dave was approaching me, a big, boyish smile on his face. I quickly turned around, taking a few steps to the side. Kurt and Blaine were gone, probably scared off by Dave's sudden presence. I returned to Dave, who suddenly had a perplexed expression on his face. Well, I just had to do something about that. I rushed up to him and kissed him hard. Surprised, Dave stumbled back a step and then fell into the kiss. I shifted my head and deepened it as best I could with a sudden passion I didn't know I had. Dave gripped my back tighter and tighter. I didn't want the kiss to end. It just lingered and lingered and was so incredibly passionate!

Finally, I pulled back, panting for air. Dave did the same.

"W-woah," Dave muttered. "W-what was that for?"

I half-smiled. "I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend." Dave smiled.

I was smiling on our way to Dave's house that night. He knew what this night meant for us. Dave's hand securely in mine, there were pangs of nervous excitement in both of us. This would be our first time. Our very first time. But that wasn't exactly why I was smiling. I was remembering a conversation that took place just a few days before the concert.

_**Flashback**_

…"And…I want you to...think carefully…before…"

I smiled comfortingly. "I am, Burt. I really am." He gave a tight squeeze to the elder Hummel's hand. "And I think Dave and I are ready."

Burt cleared his throat and forced his held hand to remain. "Well, if y-you're sure…?"

"Yes, Burt. We are."

"OK."

There was a silence then that could only be described as 'kind of awkward.' Neither Burt nor I quite knew what to say then. We both looked around the room as if it held clues to say the right thing. Every parent thinks they're prepared for this 'talk', but when it comes to gay safe sex, many are put in unknown territory. But I was charmed that Burt cared enough to try.

"And," I added gingerly, "We will be safe. We have…condoms."  
Burt cleared his throat again, shifting in his seat. His held hand wiggled a little but remained.

"Well, good." Burt said, with an air of authority. "And make sure you know about the dangers if you don't use…c-cond-doms."

I gently stroked his hand. "We definitely do. We're both virgins…sort of."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "That other time back in Scotland didn't really count."

Then, quite unexpectedly, Burt smiled. "As long as you both are care, use protection, and talk to me about it, then I'm good."

I beamed a smile. "Of course, Burt. Of course."

_**End flashback**_

I loved that Burt was so protective and caring enough to still act as a father to me, even though I'm just an exchange student. I was living under his roof, after all, and I had to obey certain rules. I actually admired that. So, of course, there were plenty of reasons to be happy. Dave made a right hand turn and suddenly, we were in Dave's driveway. He cut the engine off and started to get out of the car when I abruptly held his hand firmly. He turned, looking at me questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"I…I just want to make sure…do you still want to…?" All of my confidence seemed to hinge on his answer suddenly, which surprised me. I was so nervous!

But all of that evaporated when Dave smiled. "Of course, babe. I'm ready. I love you."

My eyes fell half shut at the passionate response. Nervously, anxiously, yet happily, I got out of the car and followed Dave into the house.

Drowning in my thoughts, I had forgotten how red (and, let's face it – ugly) Dave's house was on the first floor. Only one time before had I been in Dave's room and it was a hilariously embarrassing moment for Dave. I thought about teasing him about it but decided then was not the time. We had other…things on our mind.

"Would you like something to drink?" Dave asked as he set our coats on a coat rack.

"Some ice water?" I asked.

And that's when Dave produced another one of his gorgeously radiant smiles. "Of course, babe!"

Then, he dashed off towards the kitchen, leaving me in the living room. I quickly took in my surroundings just like I always do. Still red. Still that ugly, garish red. I had to chuckle to myself a little. Nervous moments like these need a little comic relief. It didn't take long for Dave to come back, two glasses of ice water in his hand. He gave one to me and I took it.

"Cheers." Dave said, offering his glass. I gently clinked it and we sipped the cold water. A curious tension filled the room then. Neither of us knew what to do. We stood, embarrassed, looking at each other, our glasses making our hands cold. Then, it became obvious what to do. I couldn't really stop myself.

I took the two steps to close the gap between us and oh so gently kissed him. For some reason, he seemed surprised at first. But only at first. He fell into the soft kiss. We kept our hands to ourselves. This was a kiss to help calm our nerves. His lips were so soft and cold from the ice water. I'm sure he thought the same thing.

Slowly, I pulled back, dropping my forehead on his chin. That's when I felt a large, yet soft arm slowly envelop me, pulling me closer still. We held each other for quite a while. I could feel his rapid heartbeat as I slowly turned my head along his chin. His arm began gently stroking along my back, up and down and up and down. It was so soft and wonderfully soothing. I could've stayed there quite a while. But I didn't. Turning my head towards his beautiful hazel eyes, I whispered, "Let's go upstairs."  
Dave smiled and nodded.

I grasped his other hand, leading the way to his bedroom. Each step up the staircase was echoed by Dave's own steps. It was as if we were approaching our destiny, our footfalls bouncing off each other. Finally, we emerged at the top of the staircase and I gave Dave time to catch up. And when he did, he freed his arm and wrapped it around my waist, his head resting on top of mine.

Suddenly, he started to sway. It was just a gentle left and right and back again, as if there was a song playing somewhere in the distance. His grip was gentle yet firm as we wavered back and forth. My eyes closed of their own accord, falling into the passion and rhythm of the motion. I've never felt this way before. So loved. So protected. So wanted.

Then, I felt a little tug on my shirt. Smiling, I turned in place and kissed him. From this vantage point, Dave was in shadow as no light was turned on the second floor. Only the first floor lamp illuminated his large, gentle-giant frame in shadow. And then, for some reason, I began to smile into the kiss. He smiled back. So, there we were – two smiling, kissing teenagers, scared but not alone, about to embrace our passions in a much more closer way.

I took a step back, turned, and sauntered into Dave's room. He followed. Dave's room was large, fitting for a large guy. Upon hearing the door shut, I turned and saw an expression on his face that wasn't familiar at first. I'm not used to seeing hesitation and even fear on my boyfriend's face. My heart rate increased as I tipped my head to the side, a silent request for him to come closer.

Slowly, he took a step towards me. And then another. And then, he came to an abrupt halt. He quickly looked around his darkened room as I just stared at him.

"Do you," Dave gently asked, "want a light on?"

"I don't think so."

Dave didn't seem to like that answer but relented anyway. "Do you want more ice water?"

I smiled. Dave was so cute when he's nervous! "Just…come here."

He smiled in return as he closed the gap between us. Suddenly, he engulfed me in his arms and simply held me. I lifted my arms, struggling to get them around his large frame. He seemed like he would be a gentle lover – and I was about to find out.

Slowly, Dave took a step forward, softly pushing me backwards. Soon, my calves made contact with his bed and I sat down. From this angle, Dave's shadowy frame loomed over me and I wasn't the least bit afraid. OK, maybe a little, but I tried my best not to show it.

I scooted back on the bed as Dave advanced over my body, over towards my face. Soon, I was positioned in the center of the bed, near the headboard, staring into the darkened yet still so, so handsome face of my boyfriend. He smiled gently as another kiss met my lips.

Oh, Dave kissed me so softly, so r only a few seconds before need became a priority. His towering frame hovered a little as he situated himself on his elbows, despite my hands around his back trying to push him down on top of me. I need to feel him. I needed…him

.  
"I don't want to…crush you." Dave softly said.

"Please, Dave. Lie on top of me."

Gracefully, Dave dropped his full weight. It was as if I was surrounded by unnamed protection and love. I felt whole and wonderful as his large frame was finally, finally on top of me. We'd never been this way before and I felt so safe and protected. Almost desperately, I clung to his back, trying my best to hold him there.

Air was gradually becoming a problem as Dave put little kisses to my neck. Oh, the thrill of those kisses reached all the way down to my toes and right back up. I didn't want it to stop!

But the need to breathe suddenly became apparent when Dave must've heard me gasp or something. I tried yet again to keep him in place, but dammit! He rose up on his elbows. He smirked as he looked at my face, reading my frustration.

"I don't want to hurt you." Dave gently whispered.

"I know." I answered, stroking his face.

Another second or two went by before Dave suddenly slipped to his side, leaving me unprotected and uncovered. I didn't like it until I felt his hand that was holding my neck in place slide down my torso, exploring my chest. He made soft, slow circles around my shirted nipple until I felt him pulling the buttons open.

Soon, Dave pulled apart my shirt, exposing my pale chest. Dave looked at me, making sure everything was OK. I gently pushed him forward until his lips made contact with my right nipple.

Oh…my….God. Sensations on top of sensations pulsed through my body as my eyes closed. I felt paralyzed by Dave's tongue and teeth as he roamed and roamed my chest, hands exploring, lips and tongue now madly exploring everywhere.

I was squirming. I could hardly contain myself at the sensations. At one point, Dave had to physically hold me down as he continued to explore and explore. His lips grazed my belly button, tongue lapping in and out and in and out. I felt like I would explode.

But then, Dave began to unzip my pants. Suddenly, all the sensations vanished as my burgeoning erection was suddenly forefront in Dave's mind. It didn't take long for Dave to pull my jeans and underwear off me.  
I heard a gasp. My full, thin erection was in Dave's sights. And that's when the world seemed to end.

Warm, wet, soft, tight…..

I tried my best to pull my head forward and watch Dave bob up and down on my cock. At first he simply went up and down. But it was miraculous.

"Tighter…" I whispered.

And when he tightened his full cheeks around my cock, it was like a paradise erupted in my brain. My hands found their way to Dave's shoulders, begging and begging for him not to stop.

"Oh Daaaaave…pleeeeaaasse…..don't stoooop…"

Suddenly, Dave intensified his efforts and my hands fell off his shoulders. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle this!

"Daaaaaaaave!" I screamed as I released into his mouth. Dave's head came to a sudden stop as I continued to fill him up. He gently pushed down once more and I bolted a little at the sensation. Then, he pulled his head up, and looked up at me.  
I was a paroxysm of a blubbering mess. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything for a full moment. He continued to watch me, I think, until finally, thoughts of reciprocity had to take place. I wanted David Karofsky's cock in my mouth.

As if I was an animal, I pushed Dave down on the bed, much to his surprise. I nearly ripped the buttons off his shirt and returned the favor, hearing his moan above me. My tongue explored his slightly hairy chest just has he did mine. From time to time, I felt his hands on my back, firm at first, and then sliding down, and then back again. I didn't care. I had my boyfriend to tend to!

Gradually, my lips found their way to Dave's jeans. I heard him take a sharp intake of air as I opened his button with my mouth. Then, cleverly, I unzipped his jeans, lifting them off his legs, along with his underwear.

My God! Dave was much bigger than I thought. Thick…plump…. I knew this would be a challenge and I relished it!

I put my lips on the tip, feeling Dave jolt a little below me. I smiled. I did it again. He jolted even more. And then, the teasing was over. I opened my mouth and welcomed David Karofsky's cock into my mouth.  
Oh God, he was big! But I continued to work on him just as he did to me. He didn't have to give me any commands as I went on and on, hearing his m*** and feeling him shaking.

"Oh Gaaaaaaaaz!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. I increased my speed and intensity, hollowing my mouth, engorging his cock in my mouth with so much need. Up and down and up and down I went on and on and on….

Then, I heard and felt Dave tense up and I knew it was coming. Dave tightened his hand along my back.

"Gaaaaaaaaz!"

And then, it happened. Dave exploded into my mouth. I almost gagged on it, but kept my reflex down. It was salty and full, but not disgusting as I feared. Dave's spasms eventually stopped as the last spurts of his livelihood filtered into my mouth. I held on for one more second until finally Dave stilled. Then, I finished the job.

I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on his face. I felt beaten down and battered. I struggled to pull myself closer to him until he realized what was going on. That's when I felt strong hands on my upper arms pull me up to him, my head resting on his shoulders. We were still panting a little while until a strong fog of sleep was invading our minds.

"God, I love you." Dave whispered, kissing the side of my head.

"I love you, David Karofsky."

I don't remember much more after that. I must've fallen asleep in my boyfriend's arms.

"Get up!"

I opened my eyes, at first disoriented. And then I made the mistake of turning my head towards the noise.  
With bulged eyes, I jolted backwards. Towering over me was, at first, a cheekily smiling Finn Hudson. When he saw the fear on my face though, his grin began to lose its excitement. I couldn't help it – he used to terrify me.

I relaxed though, knowing this must've been the boyish side to him that I've grown so accustomed to. And loved

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and completely annoyed.

"It's Christmas morning! Come downstairs!"

And then, he fled the room, hopefully so he wouldn't endure any of my wrath. I was so angry at him…and charmed as well. Faintly, I heard the sound of the rest of the family downstairs – Kurt giggled, paper being torn, someone asking for more coffee. I smiled.

I wish I had this when I was younger. I deserved this happy feeling when younger. I always felt cheated on Christmas and Boxing Days. My dad was a complete jerk and started to ruin Christmas for me, until I came to America and saw what this holiday can do for families.

So, like a kid, eager-faced and excited, I bounded out of bed and down the stairs.  
The living was like a warzone – wrapping paper was everywhere, Burt and Carole were in their bathrobes, opened boxes scattered around. And smiling faces. I stood there for a moment at the entrance to the living room just taking this all in. What a wonderful holiday this is!

"Gareth!"

I looked over and saw the beaming face of Burt Hummel smiling his wide, paternal smile. And then, I frowned. I saw a camera in one of his hands.

"Don't even think," I began warningly, "about taking a photograph of me without my morning shower and hair routine."

"Don't worry, Gaz," Kurt began, distracted by a new sweater, "he'll just do it anyway."

That got a little laugh out of everybody.

And then, everything erupted into chaos again. Kurt reached for another present while Finn was inspecting a new hockey shirt. Carole was 'ooohing' and 'ahhhing' a new ring and Burt had a forced smile on his face, looking at his new tie.

It was a wonderful scene that continued to unfold in front of me. Now and then, Burt would chuckle at something Finn or somebody said, threatening to take their picture. Carole's smooth wonderful laughter filled the room at the light and easy banter. Kurt was incredibly excited with, yet again, another sweater.

But I hadn't moved. I couldn't. I never had an experience like this before. To see a family together, unwrapping presents, laughing, drinking coffee, taking photographs, laughing more, and still more laughter! It was almost too much to bear.

I was a flurry of emotions – happy, sad, angry, resentful, happy… I was so angry and hurt at my father for so many years only to have an American take his place in surrogacy. I missed my mum so terribly, but there was an American to take her place. I have one brother back in Blairgowrie, Scotland, but I now had TWO American brothers. And I never had a boyfriend, but there's a certain American coming over to this house later that day.

I was overwhelmed. I suddenly had exactly what was taken from me all those years ago. Anger and resentment slowly melted away until all that was left was this incredibly goofy smile on my face. I just couldn't stop smiling! And then, a long, purposeful tear fell down my face.

"Gaz?" Burt asked, "aren't you going to open-?"

And then, he stopped talking and looked at me with heavy concern. One by one, every single member of this loving, supportive, happy American family looked up at me, with so much passion and worry on their faces.

"Y-yeah." I said, struggling to regain composure. "Yeah. Sure thing, Da-"  
I stopped, horrified. Without another word, I walked to the tree and found three boxes with my name on them. No one said a word now. I'm sure they were looking at me, hopefully understanding why I was momentarily upset.

Only…I wasn't 'momentarily upset.' I stood there, holding one of the boxes in my hand, staring at it like I didn't know what it was. My mum always tried to make Christmas and Boxing Days so wonderful for us and there were many happy times. We even would say 'Happy Christmas!' to each other from time to time.

But this… This was something I never dreamed could happen.

I just stood there, staring at the pretty, snow and snowman-decorated wrapping paper, neatly wrapped with a lovely silver bow. I keenly became aware that the room was silent. Slowly, I turned and saw all their compassionate faces. Well, except for Finn. He just looked confused.

"I've…" It's rare that I get tongue-tied, but I've never been put in this situation before.

"It's OK…son." I knew that voice. I knew where it was coming from. So badly, I wanted to just run up to him and have him be my real father. But he wasn't.

"No it's not!"

Silence. Carole looked at Burt momentarily and then right back at me. More tears continued to fall and the box in my hand started to shake. And then, I heard something behind me. At first, I wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like muffled footsteps but I couldn't have been sure. And then, something wonderful happened.

Large, protective arms surrounded me. Burt was standing behind me, simply holding me. Then, all of the years of repressed tears fell off my face. I didn't even try to hide them as I spun around in his arms and hugged him back. He held me there, right beside the Christmas tree with all of its sparkling lights and silver trimming. Right there beside my TWO American brothers and American mother. The box fell from my hands.

I'm not sure how much time passed or what everybody else in the room was doing. I didn't care. As long as I had this American father, this wonderful man, this REAL father holding me, I was fine. This man, who saved me from prematurely returning to Scotland, who gave great advice, who tried his damned best to have a sex talk – this fine Burt Hummel, I was OK. I was OK. I really was.

Slowly, I pulled back, wiping my eyes. I felt I owed everybody an explanation. So, I tried my best.

"It's just…back home, I don't have this."

Finn looked at Kurt, who had teary eyes. Carole got up to participate in the hug, but I waved her off. Momentarily, she looked confused.

"I have…I have to say this…"

It was as if I had the entire room at my beck and call. Every single eye was focused on me and I knew I had to do this. I just had to. I turned a little, looking at everybody in the room before I finally returned to Burt, looking him squarely in the eye.

"I never had a father." I boldly announced. Burt's eyes widened for a second before returning to normal. "I never had a father to go to when I scraped my knee or couldn't understand fractions. Not one to learn how to drive or understand sex. I've never had an experience like this before." I slowly waved my arms around the room, as if to demonstrate. "It's so foreign to me that I'm not sure how to act!" I blurted out. "My mum tried her best to make Christmas and Boxing Days so happy, so special…" I hesitated before feeling horrible, bubbling anger. "You don't understand! My father was a horrible bastard! He was a hurtful, neglectful son of a bitch and I hope he dies and rots in hell!"

"Gareth!" Burt roared.

But I just kept looking at him. "Not one to scold me for swearing or death threats." I chuckled.

The dark moment was threatening to kill the mood but my happiness was just there – just beneath this hard, ugly surface.

"But then…then, I just had to find you guys. And…everything changed. And I found Dave. And then, _that_ changed. And all this warmth, this family scene, this _family_ is what I've always wanted for a Christmas. And now I have it! I have it!"

More tears returned. Nobody in the room took their eyes off me as I tried to regain some measure of composure.

"So," I began, wiping the last of the tears away and focusing on my American family, "I need to find out what's in this box." I said, pointing down at the fallen box on the floor. "Because I need my _family_'s Christmas too."

Everybody seemed to exhale in relief. They thought it was over. It wasn't.  
"Burt? Carole?" I asked with so much passion in my face. "Thank you. Thank you for making this holiday…_special._ Like it should be…"

And this time, I didn't wave her off. She bounded out of her chair and wrapped me in a tight, motherly hug. Very soon, I felt stronger arms around me. I was yet again cocooned by two American parents – a loving father and mother. The way it's supposed to be.

More and more Christmas presents were being opened. The happy, festive atmosphere warmed my heart, even after my little meltdown. But that was necessary. Kurt and Finn were inundated with presents. I was happy with three – a sweater (of course), a necklace, and a gift certificate to Macys. Who wouldn't love these gifts? I wasn't even their biological son and I was treated like a Hudmel. I couldn't have been more proud.

Smiling, Burt got up and left heading towards the kitchen, presumably to get more decaffeinated coffee. And then, quite suddenly, Finn got up and followed him, at a rapid pace. Perplexed, I thought nothing of it at first. But after a minute or so, I started to hear sounds that could only be described as 'abnormal'. I stood up and walked through the living room, slowing my pace in the little hall near the kitchen. There sat Burt and Finn, looking like they were in a very deep conversation. Their voices were hushed, but I heard certain words – 'insane', 'blame', 'sorry'. That last one devastated me. I peered a little closer, not wanting to be spotted yet arguing with myself if I should be eavesdropping. But this was just too interesting!

Finally, their conversation came to an abrupt halt. Both men stood up and very briefly hugged. That was my cue to run back into the living room, with Kurt and Carole still there. Finn sauntered in, looking worse for wear. Burt remained in the kitchen for the time being. But Finn sat down near me, looking down at his hands.

"Finn?" I asked.

No response.

"Finn?" I asked, but this time more gently. Now, Carole and Kurt's attention was on us.  
Finally, Finn looked over at me and the devastation on his face nearly brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm…I'm OK." Finn shakily said. "I…I just had to tell Burt some things."

I softly smiled and did my best Finn impression. "Don't worry, dude. I got your back." And then I smiled. THAT brought a smile to Finn's face and he looked incredibly relieved. Thank God.

As the morning drifted on, the festive atmosphere didn't seem to fade. Kurt and Finn tried their best to sing Christmas carols, but soon found their voices didn't match. That ended quickly, much to my happiness. Carole had recently taken up sewing and was working on some garish thing for some poor soul. Burt pretty much remained in the kitchen for the duration of the morning.

And me? Well, I was too busy enjoying the show unfold as the hours went by. Soon, it was noon and a light lunch was prepared, since there would be a heavy dinner with more guests that evening. I couldn't wait to see Dave, but I also was eager to see Blaine. I so badly wanted to see how he would act around Kurt, knowing their relationship was a secret – for now. And, of course Rachel, who was the first to arrive, soon after lunch was over.

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel announced, with huge bundles in her hands, partially blocking her face. Finn, who had opened the door for her, took many of the bundles off her hands, much to her relief. Everybody greeted her and escorted her into the living room.

"I have," Rachel announced with her usual air of authority, "presents for all of you." And then, her tone softened a little. "As you know, I'm Jewish, but I'm quite fond of this holiday…pagan as it is." I saw Finn cough a little.

A box, garishly decorated, was handed to each member of the household, with two more under her legs, presumably for Dave and Blaine. At once, everybody opened their present and was dumbfounded to be holding a fruitcake.

"I'm told this is a traditional present." Rachel primly said.

A round of mellowed 'thank yous' were perfunctorily stated as eyes drifted towards each other, trying their best not to laugh. Nobody likes fruitcake. Nobody. But, that's Rachel for you.

Another hour or so passed. With Rachel's presence, you're never quite sure of time because she just takes up so much of yours. Kurt's patience with her was impressive but mine was not. I found I had to leave the room several times when her overbearing, oppressive personality just filled the room. Finn was a miracle worker with her, though. He could calm her down and did from time to time.

Maybe another hour passed and the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Dave. He entered the door, opened by Finn. Dave barely had time to shake the show off his shoes before I launched myself into his arms.

"Hey, babe." Dave softly said. I returned the macho statement with a long, heady kiss on his soft lips. He had boxes in his hands and couldn't return the affection, but I could feel it in other places of his body. That made me feel good.

I finally detached myself and took a few of the boxes off his arms. I escorted him into the living room and he was offered coffee, eggnog, and even cider. He accepted the eggnog, which surprised me.

"You know," I began, sitting down beside Dave, "it's made with fat-free milk."

"That's OK." Dave happily replied, patting his belly, "I don't think I need the extra fat."

I laughed, reaching for his hand. I loved just doing simple things like this with him. Dave's presents were distributed to Finn, Kurt, Rachel, and the Hudmels. He was so generous! The Hudmels received a gift certificate to Breadstix, while Finn got the newest _'Resident Evil_' video game. Kurt got, yet again, another sweater. They all heartily thanked him and that's when I noticed he hadn't given me my present.

"Um, Dave?"

"Don't worry, babe. I want to give your present in private."

"Well then, let's go to my room!"

We both laughed, stood up, and started to go towards our room.

"Door stays open!" Burt hollered. I cringed while Dave laughed. We ascended the stairs and entered my bedroom, halfway shutting the door for at least some privacy. We sat down on the bed and simply looked at each other. Dave's hazel eyes had a warmth that I loved as his face slowly came closer to mine.

"Do you," I softly interrupted, "mind if we exchange our presents?"

Confused at first, Dave simply smiled. "Of course, babe."

He reached into his pocket while I reached under my bed. Simultaneously, we produced boxes that were nearly the same size! My heart started pounding.

"You first." I announced.

"OK."

He tore the paper off, not too gracefully I might add, but that's OK. He saw the small, square jewelry box and paused. Then, he looked at my sideways, a little smile on his face. I, of course, had to smile back. And slowly, he opened the box.

He paused….

His expression was stony as he stared at the ring. I couldn't read his expression, other than a suddenly hardened expression. I began to worry.

"It's a relationship ring." I whispered. "It's for…us."

Dave's head shot up, looking at me with such fiery intensity! Suddenly, he dashed for me and crushed my lips in a hard, passionate kiss. I jolted back a little, but found my back supported by his large hand. I fell into the kiss, so grateful he loved it. I tried to push back a little, but Dave held firm. I wasn't going anywhere. And he knew it.

The kiss lingered and was so incredibly passionate! I have no idea how long we sat there kissing but I didn't care. And then, I felt wetness on my cheeks and it wasn't my own. I finally pushed against his arm, a quiet request to have him pull back. And then, he suddenly did, as his head dipped a little. He didn't like it when he cried but he was so bowled over by the present I think he surprised himself with his tears.

"I'm…" Dave began. He quickly looked back at the ring and then back at me. "I love it."

"Good. It's yours. It's _ours_."

Dave just smiled, shaking his head a little. "What did I do to deserve the love of a cute, fiery Scotty?"

I chuckled at the dumb, stereotypical nickname. "Got lucky."

"You're damn right I did." Dave said with a sudden seriousness. His eyes poured into mine with an immense amount of intensity and passion. I started to shake a little. This was just so overwhelming!

"S-so…" I began. "I'll open yours, OK?"

Dave shook his head a little. "Oh! Oh yeah. But, my present isn't as good as yours."  
"I somehow doubt that, Dave."

I looked at the little box which was obviously jewelry. I more gracefully opened the haphazardly-wrapped present and soon my hands were touching the smooth velvet of the jewelry box. My eyes widened a little as I opened it up. And then…I couldn't breathe…  
In the box was a beautiful necklace, with a gold-trimmed #67 on it.

"It's," Dave began quietly, "my football jersey numb-"

"I know what it is." I interrupted, with a quiet passion of my own. I snapped out of my stunned form to look at him squarely in the eye.

"I love it, David Karofsky. I love _you_."

Dave smiled. "I love you too. Now, let's put these on."

I swung the necklace around my neck, affixing it myself, while Dave had a little trouble sliding the ring on his left hand. And then, as if on cue, we produced each other's present to each other. It was a magnificent moment that I'm not sure will _ever_ be repeated.

So, of course, another heated, passionate kissing session had to take place before we returned to the living room. As we were descending the staircase, I heard a few people say 'shhh!' and 'they're coming!' I didn't know what that was all about, but I was sure to find out. And then, we arrived in the living room.

"Well, it's about time!" everybody yelled, and then laughed! We were so embarrassed! I just looked at Dave and winked, which was of course returned by him. The laughter died down as we slowly walked over to the couch. Kurt graciously got up for us and Dave and I sat down, with Rachel on Dave's side.

That's when Rachel produced Dave's fruitcake and he laughed his thank you to her. She seemed pleased as little, knowing smiles filled the room.

It couldn't have been a more festive, better day. I slowly looked around the room at all the Christmas decorations and then the floor, where there was still some wrapping paper littered here and there. I chuckled. Dave reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I just smiled even more.

Probably another hour passed and I didn't care. It seemed like a smile would permanently be on my face that day. Of course, what I didn't know was that was not the case.

The doorbell sounded and _this_ time, Kurt got up, dashing for the door. I knew who this would be and I was excited to watch the show!

"Blaine!" Kurt happily said. Presents of his own hugged Blaine as Kurt hurriedly helped him inside, taking a few boxes away.

"I'm so glad you came!" Kurt exclaimed, and then he did something kind of funny. His body twitched or something just a hair closer to Blaine and then held back. He cleared his throat and escorted Blaine in.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched them with a hawk-like stare. I knew this would be entertaining and I wasn't wrong.

Blaine was cordially greeted by everybody and encouraged to sit in a nearby chair. The living room was now so full of people that chairs from the dining room had to be brought in. Still, Blaine sat in the recliner and greeted everyone. Presents were dispatched and everybody was happy with their gifts.

"So Blaine!" Rachel annoyingly said, "What do you want to do for Regionals?"

"Ahhh!" Kurt interrupted, "Let's not talk about Regionals."

"Why not?"

"Because…let's just not."

Rachel briefly soured at Kurt, but then smiled. "OK! What do you want to talk about?" She was nearly bouncing on the couch in excitement. Who knew she liked Blaine so much? But then, they did share a passionate kiss at a party or something, or so I was told.

What was most entertaining about this whole situation was watching Kurt trying to _protect _Blaine – from Rachel. Nobody seemed to acknowledge little things that happened between them – little glances, half –smiles between them, short, knowing glances, etc. But I did. I continued to watch them as the sun slowly began to set. I don't know how long we sat there, chatting about God knows what, but it was so much fun! And watching Blaine and Kurt was even more interesting than I thought.

Suddenly, Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, as if sending a message. I watched their body language shift a little towards the entrance of the living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt innocently asked, "Would you help me in my bedroom for a second?"

"Of course." Blaine answered with a smile.

The two left.

I smiled deviously. And these two thought they were being covert? Nonsense! After thirty seconds or so, I got up, left the room, and slowly crept up the stairs. It didn't take long to see Kurt's bedroom door was closed.

Suddenly, I flung the door open. Kurt and Blaine were in each other's arms, suddenly detaching themselves at the intruder. Gotcha!

"Ah HA!" I exclaimed.

"Gareth!" Kurt said, a little too loudly

"So…how long has _this _been going on?!" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

Blaine smirked as Kurt looked horrified.

"Shhh!" Kurt said, "We're not ready to tell anyone yet."

"No, we're not." Blaine chimed.

"Why on Earth would you keep this secret?!" I asked, hushing my voice down to their level.

"Because!" Kurt exclaimed. "We're just…not."

I crossed my arms defensively. "Uh huh. Now what's the _real_ reason."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for a second before returning their pleading eyes to me.

"I'm not sure," Kurt slowly began, "how my dad would take…this."

"And," Blaine began, a little more confidently than Kurt, "I'm not sure about how Rachel would take this."

"Who cares?!" I screamed.

"Shhhh!" Klaine hurriedly said. Kurt rushed behind me and shut the door.

But I wasn't deterred. "This is incredible! You should be proud to be together."

"And we are," Kurt said calmly, returning to Blaine's side, "it's just…

And for the first time during this ridiculous conversation, I looked at them struggles weren't any different from heterosexual or paternal or even international issues. They were just two teens trying to figure their way out in this world.

"OK, Kurt, Blaine." I slowly began, "I understand. But one thing interests me…"

"Oh? And what's that?" Kurt asked.

"Well…" And then, I decided to twist the knife a bit. Sure it was for my own pleasure but I wanted to see what would happen! "I'm sure you two didn't just become a couple the night of the concert." And then, I smiled deviously.

Suddenly, Klaine's eyes shot up – they knew they were exposed. But then, I decided to let them off the hook.

"Yes, I knew." I said crossing over to the other side of the room for dramatic effect, "I knew. I've known for a while. I saw you two kissing backstage."

"Then," Blaine asked, a little confused, "why didn't you say anythi-?"

"Because I knew you wanted it secret."

A sigh of relief escaped them. I knew that would happen.

"But there's another thing I _would_ like to know." Blaine and Kurt said nothing. "When did you two start dating?"

**_Flashback_**

Glee rehearsal wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes or so, so Kurt wanted to use the time to rehearse his Christmas concert duet. The concert wasn't for another week or so, but that didn't matter. One can never rehearse too much. But when he arrived, he found Blaine at the piano, humming something sweet and slow. The song stopped Kurt in his tracks before he blurted out "Blaine!"

Blaine whirled around and an instant, warm smile filled his face.

"Hi Kurt!"

Kurt crossed the room at rapid speed, slowing when he approached Blaine, just a few steps away.

"What were you playing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh," Blaine responded, standing up and facing him, "just something I've been working on. It's not very good yet, but I'm trying."

Kurt smiled. "Well, it did sound good."

"Thanks."

And then, as the late afternoon sun filtered through the blinds, the boys just stared at each other. After a while, embarrassed smiles adorned their faces as each boy looked down for a moment.

"B-Blaine?"

Blaine's head shot up, upon hearing Kurt's nervousness or something.

"Yeah?"

Kurt looked down first before looking back up. "I was wondering…" Again, Kurt faltered not quite knowing what to say. Blaine simply looked up at him. "whereyougotthatsweater."

Blaine was instantly confused, but then smirked at Kurt's shy approach. Kurt mentally cursed at himself whereas Blaine simply found it adorable.

"I found it online at the thrift stores near Columbus." Blaine answered. And then he narrowed his eyes briefly and stood up. "But," Blaine continued, "that's not what you really wanted to ask me, now was it?"

Kurt looked at him sideways, taking a step back. He sighed. "No. No it wasn't." Kurt replied.

Silence. Kurt was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say or do. Looking away, he noticed some sheet music in disarray on a nearby seat. He quickly walked over, picked up the papers, sorted them, and slowly walked back towards the piano, towards Blaine.

"I wanted to know…" Kurt _again_ began, "if you'd…like…to go ou-"

"I'd love to."

Kurt's eyes shot over at Blaine. Smirk on his face, Blaine got up and walked over to a breathless Kurt. He took the initiative and stroked the side of Kurt's face with the back side of his hand, up and down and repeating. Kurt fell into the gentle embrace until he couldn't take it any longer. He suddenly rushed to Blaine holding him tight! Slightly caught off guard, Blaine returned the hug. The two boys held each other for quite a while until Kurt was compelled to speak.

"I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend, but I supposed we-"

"I'd love to."

Kurt forcefully pulled back, staring with bewilderment into Blaine's eyes. Soon, smiles adorned their faces as Kurt was about to receive his second kiss…

_**End Flashback**_

"Awww! That's so ador-!"

"Oh, shut up, Gaz!" Kurt said, annoyed

_That_ got a huge belly laugh out of me! I doubled over just laughing and laughing. Blaine looked amused, an arm gently being draped around his boyfriend.

"And," I asked in between laughs, "let me guess? You're both still virgins?"

I just couldn't hold back the laughter! It went on and on! And then, as the seconds passed, I noticed Blaine and Kurt hadn't said anything, looking anywhere but at me.

"Wait," I said slowly, panting from my laughs, "have you-?"

"Guys! Dinner's ready! Come an' get it!"

My head turned slightly to the sound of the voice. I glared at Klaine.

"We're _not_ done with this conversation."

Blaine and Kurt hurriedly left. I just smiled and ambled along in their wake.

It was a tight squeeze at the dinner table, but everybody was placed where they should be. Carole and Burt on opposite ends of the table, while Dave and I were placed on the right side. Curiously, Blaine was situated next to me. Meanwhile, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn were shoved in on the left side. Oh, if they only knew what I know, I devilishly thought.

Suddenly, Burt stood up.

"Everybody!" A hushed silence filled the room. "This is a truly happy day. I'm glad we could have our family" Burt gave me a pointed look as he said this, and then drifted back to the rest of the group, "here tonight. I thank Carole and Kurt and anyone else who helped prepare this wonderful meal."

A moment was given for Carole and Kurt to receive their respected due. And then, Burt continued.

"It truly is a remarkable thing when a family can be assembled all at one dinner table. In some families, that just isn't possible."

I noticed a few glances came my way, but that didn't matter, now did it?

"And since we're all here and I'm wasting time," THAT got a laugh around the table, "let's eat!"

Finn didn't hesitate, as expected. The dinner was perfect. The day was perfect. Dave was perfect. _Everything_ was…well, you know…perfect.

It wasn't really that much of a surprise that Breadstix was so dead just a few days after Christmas. The week between the holidays is often just spent with families, but shoppers returning gifts to the Lima Mall were seen here and there as Dave and I were escorted to our booth.

The festive atmosphere combined with the incredible Christmas holiday with the Hudmels just made being with Dave that much more special. He wore our ring and I wore his football jersey necklace. Our eyes met on a number of occasions as we drifted through the items on the lunch menu. Once, I even caught Dave blatantly looking at me when I suddenly looked up.

One of the best smiles that is produced by David Karofsky is when he's caught doing something and embarrassed. His eyes become soft, his lips curve up just a little bit, and his full cheeks rise on his round face. It just makes me want to hold him when I see this particular smile. I really love that man.

Easy, casual conversation took place after the waitress took our orders. Looking back on it, I don't even remember what we ordered – I was pretty distracted with Dave. Of course, under the table, there was a battle during the Great Gazofsky War of 2011 with our feet. He would tickle and then attempt to pin my right leg. He always failed – intentionally. And then, I would pin his down with a triumphant smile. He didn't care. I didn't either. It was fun.

Our food arrived. The battle ended, for now, and we took a few bites of what Breadstix offered that day. We probably only got a few bites into our delicious-smelling lunch before my cell phone buzzed.

Marley.

Marley didn't call me very often as we saw and texted each other at school. Eagerly, I pressed the button and accepted the call.

"Well, hello there Mar-"

"GAZ!"

"Marley?" I asked, immediately alarmed. _That_ got Dave's attention. "What's wrong?"

"M-my mom…m-my mom…"

"Marley?" I began, now even more concerned. I've never heard her sound this way before. Something happened. Something_ bad_ happened. "What happened?"

Crying. Intense, heavy, disabling crying. That's all I heard through the phone.

"Marley?" Dave looked at me with nearly as much concern as I felt. "Marley, where are you? We'll come get you. I'm with Dave."

Still, more crying. But I could hear her breathing trying its best to stabilize as best it could under the circumstances. I would've been proud of her for trying to calm down, but then was not the time.

"Me-…" Marley whispered. And then, she exploded. "Me-MemoRIAL!"

"OK," I said, as authoritatively yet calmly as I could. "We're on our way. We'll find you."

We found Marley sitting alone in the sterile hallway of the Intensive Care Unit at Lima's Memorial Hospital. Dave spotted her first, calling out her name. From the distance, I could see her slowly turn her

We found Marley sitting alone in the sterile hallway of the Intensive Care Unit at Lima's Memorial Hospital. Dave spotted her first, calling out her name. From the distance, I could see her slowly turn her head, eyes puffy, cheeks red, and hair terribly askew. I hated that she was alone and privately pleased that Dave was the one to call out to her.

We rushed up to her and right when we got there, she started to rise, only to be gently pushed back down in her seat by Dave. My protective, Gentle Giant boyfriend knew she should probably remain seated, considering how weak and distracted she probably was. And he was right.

I sat down right beside her, reaching for her shoulders. She almost instantly fell onto my right shoulder, blasting tears and cries. I gently stroked her back as Dave remained standing, as if protecting us. Her outburst went on and on as I slowly soothed her. No nurses walked by, but a visitor strolled through the hallway, nicely giving us the privacy we needed. At least five minutes went by before she could finally raise her head. Oh, the anguish in her eyes. There was a Kleenex box nearby and I offered her one. She hesitantly took it, wiping her eyes, annoyed with the rough texture of the institutional Kleenex. Behind her, I heard Dave sigh. Finally, Marley had composed herself to be able to speak to us.

"My mom," she began, "just kind of…passed out."

"Passed out?" I gently asked.

"Yeah…"

Behind her, Dave whispered, "What actually happened?"

Marley dropped the used Kleenex on the table, not caring where it went.

"Well," she started, "she was in the kitchen, making cookies like she always does. Like she always does at Christmas. L-like s-s-she always D-D-DOES."

She bowed her head and I looked over at Dave. His look of concern matched mine as, again, we waited for her.

"I was talking to her and I think she reached for her left arm or something. And then, she just…fell to the floor."

I placed my hands on her shoulders and helped finish the rest of the story by logically guessing.

"And then," I said, "you called 9-1-1 and they took her here."

She nodded. Dave sighed again. I almost came to tears myself. But I focused on remaining strong. Marley was a very tough, yet sweet person herself. She struggled to be composed but could definitely use my strength myself.

"Have you been told anything yet?" Marley shook her head."Is there anyone we can ask?"  
Again, Marley shook her head.

For a moment, I bristled with anger until I realized they probably had no answers for her. So, I gently led her to the back of the seat, cradling her shoulders. I offered my own shoulder for her to lean on, but she declined. The three of us sat there as typical hospital noises flooded our ears. I so badly wanted to comfort her in some way and hated the nervous, unknown tension in the air. And that's when an idea hit me.

"Marley?" She didn't respond. "Can Dave and I sing something to you?" Dave's head shot up at me, eyes wide in surprise. I glanced over her shoulder and subtly nodded. A tiny smile went on his face, agreeing with my suggestion.

"I…" she began, "I-I guess so."

"Well," I said with just a little levity, "I could use some more interest."

_That_ got a chuckle out of her which was good enough for me. "OK, then." I finished. And then, I turned to Dave. "Dave?"

As if on cue, we got up, took a few steps away from her in the white hallway, and turned, facing her. I heard a small gasp from Dave's lips as we could see her devastated form again. But she needed strength. And strength in song it would have to be. I clasped Dave's hand and he didn't object.

A capella-style, we began to sing…

_The first Noel the angel did say was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay: In fields where they lay keeping their sheep on a cold winter's night that was so deep. Noel Noel Noel Noel Born is the King of Israel. They looked up and saw a star shining in the east beyond them far: And to the earth it gave great light and so it continued both day and night. Noel Noel Noel Noel Born is the King of Israel. And by the light of that same star Three wise men came from the country far; To seek for a King was their intent, And to follow the star wherever it went. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel. This star drew nigh to the north-west; O'er Bethlehem it took its rest, and there it did both stop and stay, Right over the place where Jesus lay. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel. Then entered in those wise men three, Fell reverently upon their knee, and offered there in his presence their gold and myrrh and frankincense. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the king of Israel. Then let us all with one accord Sing praises to our heavenly Lord, That hath made heaven and earth of nought, And with his blood mankind has bought. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel._

We weren't even done with the song and finally, _finally_, a little smile adorned Marley's beautiful face. Mission accomplished, we sat down on either side of her, proud and supportive. It was a wonderful sight.

Time passed. Dave and I would occasionally look at each other as Marley fell asleep on my shoulder. It's surprising that anyone call fall asleep with the bright lights and sporadic announcements over the loudspeaker. But stress sometimes wins and she was asleep in her uncomfortable chair.

Dave was silent during that time, looking around and trying to read a sports magazine. But once in a while, I'd catch him watching Marley sideways, as if making sure she was fine. Sweet, protective Dave. I was so glad he was there too.

More time passed. I don't even know how much and I didn't care. My back started to get sore from being in the same position for so long, but Marley needed the rest and I was glad to provide the support. And then, quite suddenly, a doctor entered Millie's room as a nurse exited. She immediately looked to us and I knew this was the time to wake her up.  
She awoke, startled. I hated to see that, but it had to be done. Wiping her eyes, she slowly lifted her head and, upon seeing the expectant eyes of the nurse, immediately bolted into an upright position.

"Are you Millie Rose's daughter?" She sounds so officious. I hated that.

"Yes. Yes I am!"

"You can go in now." And then, the cold nurse started to walk away. Oh no – that would not do.

"Hey!" I yelled. The nurse came to a halt and turned around. "How is she?" I asked, not hiding my annoyance.

"Are you a memb-?"

"How is she?" I didn't ask that question. I was stunned to hear such a grumble out of _Marley_! At that point, I had never heard her sound this way. I'm sure Dave was surprised too. The nurse addressed Marley.

"She's OK, but very weak. She survived a serious heart attack. I wouldn't recommend you stay long."

And then, the nurse turned and quickly walked away. American healthcare providers can be just as cold and impersonal as Scottish. I quickly shook that thought away as my attention was then turned to Marley. Little quivers went through her body as fear threatened her stability. Hating what I was seeing, I was surprised that I didn't think of a solution sooner.

"Marley," I began, turning her towards me. "Go in with Dave. I'll call Jake and have him come here.""Oh, Jake…" Marley said, wiping her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't think to call him sooner!""You were pretty distracted, Marley." Dave said, approaching her from behind. "Come on. I'll go in with you. Gaz will call Jake and he'll be here soon."But still, Marley hesitated. I knew she was afraid to see her strong, proud mother in such a state. And yet, she knew she had to do it.

"T-thank you, Dave."

And then, she looked up at him appreciatively. Dave gave her a small smile in return and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder."It's OK. I've got you." Dave there was any doubt, any stubborn, lingering doubt, that I loved David Karofsky, it completely vanished. It seemed I couldn't look at him with more grateful eyes if I wanted to. She let him escort her into her mother's room and when they were in, Dave reached around her and closed the door, with a final wink to me.

Two things became apparent to me when I finished my phone call. The first was that Jake really loved Marley. Or, at least he cared about her. I could barely finish my sentences during the call or even completely tell him which hospital to go to. I could imagine how animated he was during the call, racing around his house, preparing to leave. But the second thing astounded me.

During the call, I could hear a conversation in the background. It sounded like an argument, but I'm not sure. Jake announced to me that he was leaving his house and I could even hear the door creak as he left. But there was a voice, perhaps female, in the background that screamed, 'Jake Puckerman, you get back here!'

Puckerman.

That name. I knew that name. He was related to Noah Puckerman in some way, or at least shared his name. But something told me that it was the former. I knew I had more important things to think of, but this was just too confusing.

"Jake?"

"W-what?!" Jake was annoyed. I think I heard a car door open at this point."Are you…?" And then, I paused. This really wasn't the time for this conversation, was it? Yeah, there were more important issues right then. "Never mind. Don't drive and talk." And then the phone disconnected. I'd done my part – Jake was on his way.

I quietly entered the hospital room. I could see Marley and Dave standing beside each other, their backs to me. They were facing a typical hospital bed, with white blankets falling over the edge a little. I even saw a small catheter bag, which mildly grossed me out. But as I stepped closer, I could hear their soft voices.

"…-efore, have you mom?"

There was no response for a moment."Yeah." The voice was broken and soft, partially hidden by a privacy curtain. Stepping even closer, I could see more of the machinery, tubes, and fluorescent light. An open window cast harsh sunlight on the room and beeping sounds could be heard. "Then, why didn't you get better _care_, Mom?!" Marley desperately placed his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. By this point, I was now at Marley's side. But she barely recognized my arrival. Dave did. He briefly looked at me and returned his attention to the looked pale, with dulled eyes and drooping jaw. She looked simply…weak. Like the nurse annoyingly said. I was immediately uncomfortable but stood my ground beside Marley.

"Mom, you remember Gaz, right?"

"Hi Millie." I properly said.

"Helllloooo Gaaazzz." Silence. The three of us just stared at her as her eyes slowly opened and reopened repeatedly. We were just three teenagers, struggling to comprehend what was happening and carefully avoiding the one word we didn't want to have happen – death.

Some time passed. Not sure how much. Didn't care. Still don't. We just stood there watching and whispering. I'm sure the sun dipped a little in the sky but I didn't care as my hand found its way to Marley's shoulder several times. Dave stood stoically, the quiet, protective, watchdog of the group. We just…stood there.

The door burst open and Jake blasted in! He made eye contact with Marley and had just started to approach her when I marched up to him, grabbing him by the lapels. His shocked face looked into my intense eyes.

"If you hurt Marley," I quietly, viciously said, "I will _ruin _you."

Then, just as fast, I let him go and resumed my place with Marley. Stunned, Jake simply turned to Marley and the two held each other tightly. I'm sure there were more tears from Marley at this point, but I had turned my attention to the window.

I didn't want this to happen. Nobody does! I couldn't stand just standing around doing nothing when my friend's mother is suffering. I felt anger beginning to bubble and almost consume me when the softest, most steadying hands pressed on my shoulders.

Waves of relaxation engulfed me and I even closed my eyes. I could feel's Dave's chin softly resting on my head, occasional kisses dropped in my hair.

I hated hospitals. And Dave knew that. I hated being helpless. And Dave knew that. And I wanted to do something. And, well, Dave knew that too. But instead, he just held me there as I stared at Memorial Hospital's parking lot, lost in thought. I'm sure a tear or two escaped my eyes, but I would never admit it.

**To Be Continued**

**So what do you think? Was Gaz sensitive enough when he found out Kurt and Blaine are together? Was it creepy or funny for Gaz to spy on Klaine kissing? Was Gazofsky's Christmas gift exchange sweet enough or too sweet? Are you surprised at Gaz's reaction when Jake walked into the hospital room?**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you aren't already. If you want any characters added please leave them in your reviews or PM me your suggestions.**

**Thanks again**

**TTFN **

**GarethGlee14**


	19. More Reveals and New Years

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**A few shoutouts**

**Umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his story When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day is amazing and a must read.**

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome and her story A Long Time Coming is also a must read.**

**precious-passenger for reading and reviewing **

**ronnyangel88 who always leaves nice reviews. **

**And to everyone else who reads. You guys are awesome.**

**So without further ado**

**Previously in my life: The New Directions won Sectionals, Gaz's stalker turned out to be Rick who is currently in Juvie. Dave had Gaz got back together and had the first night together without interruptions. Gaz had a little breakdown at Christmas and was comforted by the Hudmels. Gaz found out that Kurt and Blaine were secretly dating and promised to keep it a secret. Gaz and Dave rushed to the hospital to comfort Marley after her mom had a heart attack. Gaz discovers that Jake could be related to Puck. And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 19: More Reveals and New Years**

It has been a few days since Millie was rushed to the hospital. I couldn't go back to see her because it upset me to see her lying there. I don't _really_ do hospitals. If Marley needed me there, I would've went, but Jake was with her. At least I know someone is taking care of her. Dave never really questioned why I wouldn't go and see Millie but I think he understood.

I'm so proud of the glee club. Everyone had been to the hospital after it somehow got out that Millie was there. Marley couldn't thank them enough for what they were doing. Rachel and Finn apparently turned up and Rachel sang to Millie. I wasn't surprised by that but that is how Rachel copes with everything. Quinn and Sam had gone with Mercedes with flower and well wishes. Puck didn't go to the hospital. I had asked him why but he wouldn't tell me. I'm guessing the last time he was at the hospital was either when Beth was born or when I was unconscious. I didn't push him to tell me. I was told Tina and Mike sat with Marley when Jake had to go home to face his mom. Kitty was like me. She hated hospitals. I don't know why but I just never asked her. Kurt and Blaine went by everyday with food for Marley to eat. We suspected she wasn't eating. I don't know if Britt or Santana visited or not. Dave and Artie visited Marley and would give me updates on Millie. I hated myself for not going but I couldn't do it. Hospitals and I do not get on.

It was New Years Eve when I _finally_ got the courage to go back to the hospital. I remember staring out Millie's hospital room window, looking down at that damn parking lot. I felt safe because I had Dave's arms wrapped round my waist. But when we arrived for the second time, I remember sitting in the car, staring out the window, trying to get myself to walk through the door. With Dave by my side I was able to walk through the door. I don't know why I found it a struggle. I didn't struggle when she was first brought in. I felt myself getting dizzy. 'Good thing I'm in a hospital' I joked to myself. I got to Millie's room and I froze. I don't know why I stopped but I did. I felt a panic attack coming. I was starting to find it hard to breathe. Dave must have sensed it because he managed to calm me down.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Dave said rubbing my back, trying to reassure me.

"I know." I said looking at Dave. "I want to."

After a minute of taking deep breaths I slowly walked into Millie's room. She was asleep when we walked in. She looked a lot better than when I saw her last. I didn't know what to say to her, I sat in the chair next to her bed and silently prayed. I'm not even religious but I thought it might help.

Dave and I were in Millie's room for a while before she woke up. I was pacing the floor when she woke. She still sounded bad but what do you expect from someone who just had a heart attack? She kept asking how I was. Even when she is ill she is thinking about others. Marley arrived with Kitty in tow. I'm glad Marley and Kitty are close. If Marley had met Kitty when I did, I don't think they would be this close. Dave and I said goodbye to Millie and the girls as we had to get ready for a New Years Eve party at the house. Marley promised she would try and come but she didn't want to leave her mom. I understood that because if I was in her situation I would be the same. Hell even if it was Burt or Carole I would be the same.

As I was leaving the hospital my guilt had gone. I felt a lot better seeing Millie improving and even asking about me.

"What you thinking about Gaz?" Dave said gently squeezing my hand as we were walking to the car.

"Just that I'm glad I saw Millie." I said smiling at Dave who smiled back at me with his manly smile. "I was feeling guilty for not seeing her, but now I feel fine."

"Why do you not feel guilty anymore?" said Dave who looked worried.

"I don't feel guilty now because she looks better." Dave immediately came to a stop, staring at me with a pleasantly shocked face. I stopped, facing him. "What?" I asked. With no warning, Dave suddenly scooped me off the ground into a fierce bear hug! I tried to laugh and order him to put me down, but my lungs were being crushed by my boyfriend.

When he finally put me down, he stared at me for a second before whispering, "That was a very sweet thing to say, Gaz." Astonished, I looked at him just for a moment before looking down, incredibly embarrassed.

I looked back up and at my watch. "Come on. I need to get home and get ready for Puck's party. I'll pick you up tonight before we head to Puck's, OK? I'm the designated driver anyway as I don't drink. Unless we end up staying the night. Burt has told Finn Kurt and me it was OK if we stay the night."

"My dad said I could too."

We got into the car and sat quietly listening to whatever was on the radio. The song that comes on I absolutely hated. It was _Umbrella _by _Rhianna._ I have hated that song since it came out. The reason; It rained the entire summer it was number one in the UK. Dave must have seen my face when the song was playing because he changed the station. If I was unsure that he knew me well, well doing this changed that.

After about ten minutes we arrived at the Hudmels. I lean over to Dave giving him a kiss on the cheek. As I was about to get out of the car he pulls me towards him for a lip lock. He's such a cheeky chappy. Our hands began to wander. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes before coming up for air. I told him that I would be round to collect him in about an hour. I kissed him on the cheek again before getting out of the car. As I walking to the door I turned to face the car I blew Dave a kiss before I walked into the house.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my keys and headed to Dave's. I was listening to my _'Queen The Greatest Hits' _again. Well, Christmas was over. So what do you think I would listen to? Besides, my Madonna CD was in Kurt's car. As I wait for Dave outside his house I look in my car mirror to make sure my hair looked fine before beeping on my car horn to get Dave's attention.

After a few minutes, Dave appeared, looking incredibly smart and handsome with his black, cotton shirt. He walked to the car and got into the passenger side. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. As he was about to sit and put his seat belt on I reached over, grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a longing kiss on the lips. It was payback for earlier when he did it to me. His aftershave smelled awesome. I breathed it all in before driving over to Puck's to get this New Years Eve party started.

We arrived at Puck's fifteen minutes later, Dave got out of the car and rushed over to my door and opened it for me. He is such a gentleman! I locked the car before I headed to Puck's front door with Dave arm in arm. You could hear the music blaring from outside. I knocked the door as loud as I could. I was surprised when Rachel answered the door and led us inside,

The party looked like it was in full swing when we arrived. You can see that Puck had somehow managed to fill the house with alcohol. If you didn't see it you could definitely smell it. I know I said I wasn't going to drink tonight but watching the people around drinking I thought it wouldn't hurt to have one. I may not be going home but I was still the designated driver in case Kurt or Finn wanted to go home. I loved the fact that there was a karaoke machine in the corner. That is _so_ gonna be used tonight! I looked around the house and notice there was a lot of people here. All the glee club was here except for Marley. I understood why she wasn't though.

Dave went to go and get us a drink. I walked around and saw Rachel laughing at something Mercedes said. Blaine and Kurt were sitting by themselves giving each other the loving eyes. Puck was trying to get Quinn to kiss him which didn't happen. Dave appeared at my side with a wine cooler for me and a beer for himself. I thanked him before we sat on the sofa.

With the party in full swing I suddenly heard Rachel scream "Spin the bottle." There was a loud roar of approval but I did hear a few groans. Now as much as I didn't want to play this I didn't want to be a party pooper. I sat in between Blaine and Dave and waited for the game to begin. Puck started the game and the bottle landed on Kitty. They had a quick peck before Kitty took her turn. Kitty then kissed Artie who had to kiss Mike which Tina didn't look too happy about. If looks could kill. Mike then spins the bottle and it landed on me.

"Get in there Gaz" I heard someone yell. It was weird kissing someone who wasn't Dave.

"Eh. I've had better." I said winking at Dave while the room burst into laughter. I took my turn and it landed on Kurt.

"Gaz loves the boys tonight." I heard Puck saying slurring his words. I wonder how drunk he was; I reached over and slapped Puck on the back of the head.

I felt awkward as I knew Blaine and Kurt were dating but I gave him the quick peck and moved on. Kurt spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. I could see by the look they were giving each other they were scared of letting everyone know they were together. The game ended shortly after the Klaine kiss for me anyway.

As the gang went back to drinking and Dave and I sat back on the sofa, I see Kurt looking upset.

"I need a quick word with Kurt OK?" I said to Dave.

"OK. I will be here if you need me." Dave said before taken a swig of his beer. I give Dave a kiss on the cheek which got me a wolf whistle of Puck.

"Fuck off Puckerman." I said walking over to Puckerman before giving him another slap on the back of the head.

"OWW!"

"You deserve that." I said to Puck as I walked away. I quickly turned around. "At least I didn't knee you in the bollocks."

I walk over to Kurt and asked him if I could have a private word, He slowly nodded before taking my hand as I led him to the back of the house and outside.

"OK Kurt?" I said as I leaned on the backdoor. "What's upset you?"

"Nothing. I'm just being stupid."

"You know you can tell me anything right? I said pulling him into a hug. "Are you nervous of what everyone will say about you and Blaine?" Kurt nods. "Do you wanna go home and tell your dad first?"

"You don't mind?"

"Kurt look at me." I said pulling out of the hug and looking at Kurt who had a worried look on his face. "We can tell your dad then come back OK? That is if it will put your mind at ease. I know you are worried someone will tell him before you get the chance."

Kurt looked like he was thinking about my advice before saying, "Take me to see my dad."

"OK Kurt you are nuts." Kurt looked at me shocked. "Kurt, I'm just winding you up...is it OK if I tell Dave before we go?" Kurt nodded, "OK. Now go get your jacket and go out to my car. I'll be there in a minute." I said as I hand over my keys. Kurt and I walked back into the house, Kurt grabbed his coat and then headed out to the car. I grabbed my coat and then went to look for Dave.

I found Dave chatting away with Puck about American football or some sport. If I am honest I wasn't really paying attention. I put my arms round his waist to get his attention. Dave turned and asked me if Kurt was OK. I pulled him aside telling him that I was taking Kurt home.

"What? Is he OK?" Dave sounded worried so I reassured him Kurt was fine.

"I need you to promise me something." I said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing bad I promise." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. "What I am about to tell you has to stay between us. You can't tell anyone OK?"

"Sure."

"OK I have known this for a few days but Kurt and Blaine are dating." I waited for Dave's reaction.

"Well it's about time." OK I wasn't expecting that.

"You knew?"

"Wasn't it obvious? They look at each other the way we look at each other." OK guess I wasn't the only one to notice then. I then told Dave that Kurt wanted to tell his dad before anyone else did and asked for my support.

"Is he nuts? Burt will be disappointed Kurt didn't tell him sooner. Although between us I think he was hoping that would happen soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Just something Burt said at Christmas." OK I might have to ask Burt what he said. I kiss Dave goodbye and told him I would see him in a bit. I went to the car and drove Kurt home to talk to Burt. I look over at Kurt and I could tell he was getting anxious. Did I look that way when I told everyone I was dating Dave? I turned on the radio and watched as Kurt hummed along to the song.

When we arrived at the Hudmels thirty minutes later, Kurt was shaking. I gently squeezed his hand telling him everything would be OK. Kurt took a deep breath before taking off his seatbelt, opened his door and headed inside. I quickly followed behind. When Kurt and I walked into the living room Burt was watching _'Deadliest Catch' _and was shocked when he saw us.

"Hey boys. What are you doing home so early?" Burt said as he turned off the TV set to face us.

Kurt was _really_ getting nervous now. Burt sensed it too.

"Dad we need to talk." Kurt said shakily.

"OooooK, bud. What's wrong?" Kurt looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Burt walked over to Kurt. "Kurt sit down and take a deep breath."

"Kurt?" I asked. I was getting worried. "Do you want me to stay?" Kurt furiously nodded, so I sat down next to Kurt. He was nervously bouncing his right leg on the carpeted floor. "Do you want me to tell him?" Kurt nodded again. I guess he was so nervous he would be willing to let me tell Burt.

"Gareth what's going on that you know and I don't? Is it bullying?" Burt was now starting to worry.

"Nothing like that I promise Burt." I said reassuring Burt.

"Well, What's wrong then?"

"Kurt?" I said looking at Kurt, "you sure you want me to tell him?" Kurt nodded "OK." I took a deep breath. "Kurt wanted to tell you that he and Blaine are dating."

I tried to read Burt's reaction. He got up from his chair and sat next to Kurt.

"Kurt why didn't you tell me?" Burt said taking Kurt's right hand.

"I was nervous." Kurt said finally finding the words.

"Why though, Kurt? I like Blaine. You had nothing to worry about."

"I know that...now." Kurt sniffed as tears started to fall. Burt wiped Kurt's eyes.

"You know I just want you to be happy, right? As long as Blaine makes you happy I will be."

"Thanks dad." Kurt said as he hugged his dad.

"I still think you should've told me first bud. Why didn't you?"

"Honestly dad? I have no idea."

"Kurt I am a little disappointed you didn't tell me before Gareth."

"Actually Burt." I interrupted. "Kurt didn't tell me."

Burt looked at me with a confused face. "Wait! How did you find out then if …"

"I caught them back stage at the concert kissing."

"I expect him to be here at Friday night dinner though." Burt then looked at me, "I expect Dave here too."

"I will try Burt." I then get pulled into the hug. "OK now as much as I am enjoying this lovely moment we better get back to our boyfriends. Is it still OK if we stay the night at Puck's?"

"Of course. Have a good night boys."

As Kurt sighed a breath of relief I give Burt a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and headed out to my car. I give Kurt a few minutes to sort his face before we headed back to the party.

We walked into Puck's and I could hear Rachel screeching. I guess they got the karaoke machine out. I grabbed Kurt's jacket and put it in the closet with mine. Kurt disappeared. I'm guessing he went to find Blaine. I honestly think they are so cute together but not as cute as me and Dave obviously. Speaking of Dave I find him chatting to Sam about me.

"Miss me Mr. Karofsky?"

"Yes I did." Dave said as he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard Puck yell.

"Why are you offering your room Puck?" Puck looked shocked that I actually answered him. Dave and I chuckle while walking to the kitchen to get me a drink. While I was making myself a vodka and lemonade I see Kurt and Blaine walking towards me.

"Someone looks happy." I said looking at Kurt.

"Gaz leave Klaine be." OK Dave's nicknaming them that now. "They remind me of when we first got together." Blaine looked confused.

"It's OK Blaine. Kurt told me I could tell Dave before he told Burt."

"How did he take it? Should I be worried?" I love that Blaine is worried what Burt would think of him dating Kurt.

"As long as I'm happy he's fine with it. So you better not upset me then!" Kurt said, reassuring Blaine. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of the giggles.

After I got my drink the four of us headed back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Rachel was singing 'Don't You Want Me' with Finn. I hadn't heard a Finchel duet since the concert but I really liked this. I heard the door knock and went to answer it. To my surprise Marley and Jake were on the other side.

"Hey Jake," I said shaking Jake's hand. "Hey Marley," I said giving her a hug. "Marley is everything OK?"

"Yeah couldn't miss the party could we?" She said with a weak smile.

"You both staying here tonight or..?"

"I'm staying here if it's OK with Puck."

"I think everyone is staying so it doesn't matter." I said taking Marley's coat and leading her inside. I lead her to where Dave was sitting. I give Dave a kiss on the forehead. Dave moves to make room for Marley to have a seat.

"How's your mom doing?" Dave asks pulling Marley into a hug. I love the caring side that Dave has.

"Better. Thanks." Marley said giving Dave a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you need a drink Marley?" I asked.

"Just a glass of water please."

"No problem. Jake? Kurt? Blaine? Need anything?" I asked. All three boys were sitting on the floor. They said they didn't want anything.

I went to the kitchen to top up my drink and get Marley her water. I take a look around the house. I'm guessing everyone was wasted by this point. Mercedes is what you would call a laughing drunk. Brittana were what people call slutty drunk as they were grinding on Artie who wasn't complaining. Rachel was a sleepy drunk because she was asleep already. Puck and Sam count as flirty drunks as Sam was hitting on Mercedes while Puck had already flirted with me. Dave, Blaine, Kurt and me are chatty drunks because all we do is chat nonstop.

It was 23:55 and with 5 minutes to go before midnight, I grabbed Dave and led him to the kitchen to have one last smooch of 2011 before we entered 2012. I sat on the kitchen counter and leaned in to kiss Dave. After a longing kiss that I knew Dave deserved we went back into the living room. The Countdown to midnight begins…

"10…9…8..."

I look around the room thinking about how much has changed this last year.

"..7 ….6 …. 5..."

All my friends have helped me these past few months. I don't know what I would do without them.

"4… 3… 2… 1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I turned to Dave and gave him another longing kiss. With Dave's tongue roaming my mouth and his lustful moaning, God it was so overwhelming! It was the most passionate loving kiss we have ever had. It was ruined when I heard another wolf whistle. I was about to tell Puck to shut it but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Kurt and Blaine who were smooching in the corner. I guess the secret is out now!

"Get some Hummel!" Puck shouted which obviously ruined the moment because the boys stopped. Kurt was about to run off but Blaine pulled Kurt back into a kiss.

"Least he can get some ….." I loved winding Puck up but that didn't work this time as he disappeared before I finished my sentence.

The next thing I see is all the couples snogging the faces of each other. Tina was held up against a wall by Mike while Sam was lying on top of Mercedes. Guess Samcedes is official! I got distracted when I looked to my right when I saw Puck push Artie into the nearby closet. Since when was Artie Puck's type? I went over to the closet and opened it as quietly as possible and got a shock. Puck AND Artie were kissing. To quote my favourite Latina Santana Lopez 'Wanky'. I couldn't believe I'm seeing this. Noah Puckerman was kissing a GUY. The weirdest thing was Artie was kissing back. I thought I had better leave them to it and went back to kissing my wonderful gorgeous boyfriend. As we were playing tonsil tennis I was suddenly pulled away from Dave and was facing Puck who stuck his tongue down my throat.

"That was hawt!" Dave panted after Puck and I kissed. I playfully slap Puck for kissing me without my permission. I then faced Dave and playfully slapped him over his comment. I pulled Dave up to the Karaoke machine and we sang a song called "_Time After Time" _. I had to give people someone else to listen to apart from Rachel. I don't remember much after that as I fell asleep on the floor.

I woke up on the living room floor with Dave's arms wrapped round my tiny waist. I loved being spooned By David Alan Karofsky! He was gripping me like his life depending on it. It would seem really cute had I not really, desperately needed the bathroom. I slowly lift Dave's arm and I hear a little protest coming from Dave. I find this side to Dave really adorable. I also love the fact he is very protective of me. I find his whining a little bit of a turn on. I smiled at Dave's sleeping form before I then went to the bathroom. When I left the bathroom, I looked around to see where everyone had crashed. Tike and Brittana were in the hallway with Artie sleeping in his chair. God that must be so uncomfortable! I crept upstairs to find Finchel sleeping in Puck's bed with Klaine on his bedroom floor. It looked like Quinn, Mercedes, Kitty and Sam went home. I'm guessing Jake and Marley went back to the hospital to see Millie but where on earth was Puck?

I look out the living room window and see Puck sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. He looked a little depressed. I walked over to the closet, grab my jacket, and headed outside. As I approached, Puck just looked incredibly sad - like somebody kicked his puppy or something. I sat down next to Puck and asked him why he looked depressed.

"I'm not depressed. I'm just thinking." I looked Puck straight in the eye which told him I knew he was lying. "OK, OK! I'm depressed." Puck shot me an almost hateful glare. "Happy now?!"

"Now why would I be happy that my friend is depressed?" I said pulling Puck into a bro-like hug and stroking his back. "Now Puckerman." I said pulling away. "Why are you feeling depressed? Hmm?"

Puck stands up and leans against the front door. He folds his arms. "How did you do it?" I looked at Puck with confusion.

"How did I do what?"

"How did you survive being single?" Ok was Puck asking me for relationship advice? This is Puck we are talking about. Puck 'the stud' who could get anyone. The Puck who doesn't do commitment. He wants_ my_ help?

"OK Noah." I don't know what made me call him that. "I thought you liked being single?"

Puck looked down to the floor. "I do. I just want what everyone else has."

"Puck you think it was easy for me? Look what Dave and I have been through." It actually upset me when I think that Dave and I almost never made it back together. The way Rick threatened me. Also I pushed Dave away when I needed him. I'm so surprised we are actually back together. I wouldn't change it though as we are stronger than we were before. "It takes patience. I learned that."

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I giggled. ""Do you want my honest advice Puck?" Puck hesitated for just a second before nodding. "Look for someone who you feel you can be yourself with. Someone with whom you can safely drop your guard. I eventually did that with Dave and we are now better than we were when we first got together." Puck was still looking down at the floor. I started to wonder if Puck remembered what happened last night. I decided to ask him. "Puck can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How much do you remember from last night?"

"I know I kissed you and Artie." OK he didn't look fazed by that at all. I wonder if I should ask Artie about last night.

"OK my question is if…" I was trying to ask this without offending him. "What I mean is, are you gay? Or Bisexual?"

Puck looked a bit hesitant. "I… I never really kissed a guy before last night but it wasn't too bad." Puck went to walk back inside. "By the way you are a good kisser." I blushed which made Puck laugh.

As I walked back into the house I see that almost everyone is awake. I could smell someone cooking breakfast so I went to the kitchen to find out who it was. Kurt was making pancakes, while Tina was making hash browns. I couldn't decide if I was gonna be a greedy pig and have both or just pancakes. Screw it I'm having both. Dave came up behind me, put his arms round my waist and kissed me on the cheek. It's moments like this I love - being round my friends and family who support me is the best feeling in the world. If you asked me if I would change anything from last year. Well my answer would be no. If I changed it, I may not be as happy as I am now. As I looked around at my friends I began to wonder if we would always be this close. I can't wait to see what 2012 has in store for me, my family and my friends!

**To be continued**

**So what do you think of that then? Are you glad Gaz went to the hospital to see Millie? Do you think Gaz should've felt guilty for not visiting Millie? Did you like the fact Kurt finally told Burt about his relationship with Blaine? Did you like the full reveal of Klaine? What do you think of the fact Puck kissed Artie then Gaz? Did you like the Gazman moment on the porch?**

**So please review, Follow and Favourite. If you have any questions please leave them in your review or you can PM me. I love reading the comments.**

**Please also vote in the new poll on my profile page.**

**Till next Time  
**

**GarethGlee14**


	20. Planning Dave's surprise party

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**A few shoutouts**

**Umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his story When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day is amazing and a must read.**

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome and her story A Long Time Coming is also a must read.**

**ronnyangel88 who always leaves nice reviews. **

**And to everyone else who reads. You guys are awesome.**

**If you haven't voted on the poll I suggest doing it now. It will be taken down soon. **

**So without further ado**

**Previously in my life: Gaz went to visit Millie after feeling guilty about not going to see her. Kurt _fi__nally_ told Burt that he was dating Blaine. At the stroke of Midnight every couple kissed including Klaine. ****Puck surprised Gaz when Puck first kissed ARTIE and THEN kissed him! The next morning, Puck and Gaz had a little, heartfelt moment. And that's what you missed.  
**

**Chapter 20: Planning Dave's surprise party**

It has been a few days since the New Years Eve party. Not much has happened to be honest. Kurt and Blaine have been out on a date which they wouldn't tell me about. I'm glad they are _finally_ together. I still wonder if Jake is related to Puck but it isn't really my place to find out now is it? I can reveal Millie is now at home resting. She looked a lot better when I last saw her. She is still on bed rest but she is just happy to be at home. I have been having fun with Dave. I think soon I'll be ready to go all the way.

And speaking of going all the way, I devised a little plan in my head. Oh, it wasn't a concrete plan or anything, but I knew Dave's birthday was coming up. It would be our first birthday celebration as a couple and I wanted to make it special. It scares me sometimes how much I love him. He's changed my world. I know that sounds melodramatic but it's the truth.

Of course, I couldn't enact my little plan alone. So, I recruited Kurt.

Flashback

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt distractedly replied. He was watching TV and was absorbed in it.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Kurt finally looked up at me. It was rare that I asked for favors and he knew it. Intrigued, he muted the TV.

"OK. What's going on?"

I walked over to the couch and sat near him. For some reason, I was nervous. I didn't want anything to go wrong!

"Well, did you know Dave's birthday is coming up?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "No!"

"Well, I'd like to plan a party for him." I slowly began. "But...I want it to be...special."

"Special how?"

"Well it will be our first big celebration as a couple. Maybe he will plan something for me when mine comes." I chuckled.

"So what were you thinking exactly?" Kurt was in.

"Well, I'm thinking we invite the glee club. Maybe Almonzo?"

Kurt looked confused. "Why would you invite Almonzo?" I knew that question was coming.

"Maybe I can get them to be good friends again. I heard they were great friends before he came out."

"Yeah they were inseparable. He was his best friend."

"I am also thinking we could maybe perform a few songs." I then had a thought. "Oh could you come with me to the mall to pick up a birthday present for him? I don't know what I should get him though." I was playing around with my necklace Dave gave me for Christmas. "I know. A necklace like mine but with our initials engraved. It is simple and would mean something special to the both of us. What do you think Kurt?"

"Well..." And then, Kurt drifted off. It's never a good sign when he does this. I trust his opinion and if he's _this_ hesitant on an idea...

"OK," I began, "I'll think of something else. But..." And then I threw my hands up in frustration. "I don't know what to get him!"

"OK, OK," Kurt said calmingly. "Don't get too flustered. We have time to think of something and we will."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, Gaz. We."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for helping me out with this."

"Of course! That's what brothers are for!"

I couldn't stop my mouth from opening in shocked, wonderful surprise! So, of course I just had to hug him.

"Thanks." I whispered near his ear. I could feel him smiling into the hug. Soon, we separated and put our minds to work.

"Well," Kurt said, "why don't we-"

"Kurt?" Something came up that I _had_ to talk to him about.

"Yes?" Kurt replied, sensing something serious was about to be asked. And he was right.

"Are you...?" I hesitated. This question had to be asked. "Are you _really_ OK with Dave? I know what he put you through in the past."

Kurt looked away for a long moment, rifling through his memory.

"It took a while, Gaz. I'm not gonna lie about that." He absentmindedly scratched his chin as he continued. "After we talked and I forgave him, I still used to get anxious and maybe even scared. Once that went away, I was pleased to see _and _meet the real David Alan Karofsky."

I smiled. "Me too."

There was a moment of silence then. My question risked the light and giddy atmosphere of party planning and I had to stop that at once.

"So!" I eagerly began, "Where should we have this party?"

"Well I would say Breadstix but we need something classier." Kurt said

"So McDonald's is out then." I joked which go an eye roll from Kurt. "Kurt I was joking. How about the Olive Garden? It is a special place for me and Dave."

"Not really a party place though." Kurt grabbed his laptop.

"What you thinking Kurt?"

"I'm seeing if the place Dad and Carole had their wedding reception is available. How long do we have to plan the party?"

"Six days." I said thinking I should have started planning this sooner.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "I think it is doable. I had less time to plan Dad and Carole's wedding."

"OK Kurt I trust you." And I do. "I just have to plan a menu and the decorations. How does Chinese sound?"

"Not sure of that. If that's what you want, go for it." Kurt then looked up from his laptop. "The venue is available. Should I book it?"

"Yes please. Thanks for helping me with this Kurt."

"No problem. But, can you help me plan Blaine's birthday party?" I agreed happily.

End of flashback

Suddenly;

"-ant with that big fairy? _huh_?"

As I was coming back to my senses, I heard the end of Almonzo's hateful statements. My dizziness quickly went away and I took a step away from the lockers I was just thrown against. Defiantly, I took another step towards him.

"Get away from me, you fairy!"

"Almonzo."

"Shut up!"

"Listen to me you pain the ass!"

That got his attention. He narrowed his eyes and took a threatening step closer. Almonzo was so close to me I could smell his Juicy Fruit breath. His letterman jacket hung on his enormous body and little dots of perspiration adorned his shaved head. Neither of us said a word for just a moment until he broke the silence.

"WHAT?!"

I couldn't help but jump a little at the volume. With a sneer on his face, he reached to locker-check me again and was surprised when I blocked his arm!

"You need to reconsider." The confidence, the sheer, absolute confidence in my voice surprised even me.

His eyes widened in surprise and the beginnings of a cruel smile formed. "Sorry sweetie." Almonzo nastily began, "I ain't no homo."

I was instantly furious!

"You seem," I began just as nastily, "to have forgotten something Mister. _One,_ I have a boyfriend, and _two_, you are soooo _not_ my type!"

Stunned by my brazen and brave words, Almonzo sighed, rubbed his forehead, and asked, "Well, what do you want?"

_That's bette_r, I thought.

"Almonzo," I began, gradually calming down, "you and Dave have been friends for years-"

"He's a stranger." Almonzo interrupted, with surprising softness. "I don't know him anymore."

"You would if you gave him a chance."

Almonzo scoffed. "Chance/schmance! He _lied_ to me. For _years_!"

_Ohhh_, _he feels betrayed_, I thought.

"It's not easy coming to terms with being gay, Almonzo." Our voices were much calmer now and I was surprised that he was even going so far as to _listen_ to me.

"But now," I gently began, "the cat's out of the bag. He can't hide anymore. And he _won't._ Now," And here's where I took a risk. I slowly reached for and gently touched his wrist. Surprise, surprise – he flinched, but didn't pull back. "he needs all the friends he can get. _Especially_ his best friend. His _best friend,_ Almonzo."

My hand was frozen on his red, polyester arm and I locked my eyes onto his. I wasn't about to let this drop and he saw that. But I knew I was ever so slowly getting through to him and I wasn't wrong. Just like last Christmas, I was right about a lot of things. I inwardly smiled.

"He needs our help, Almonzo. He won't admit it, but he's scared-" Almonzo's head shot up at me."and feels…unprotected."

Almonzo's eyes had the barest traces of softening. Years of friendship just simply doesn't disappear overnight. I knew he still liked his best friend. And the little devil in me went for the gusto – men love to protect. If Almonzo's best friend was, or felt, unsafe, he'd have his back.

Hey. I can manipulate with the best of 'em.

"Just think about it, OK?" I asked.

Almonzo freed his arm from my grasp. "Yeah." And then I saw something that came as a complete shock to me. I could've sworn I saw Almonzo's left eye become teary before he turned in a flash and stormed down the hallway.

So, I did what I hoped I would do after that conversation – I smiled. I knew he still needed some convincing and that it would take more time, but I knew Almonzo would eventually come around. I just knew it.

It was really hard keep this party a surprise from Dave. It was hard because I'm bad at keeping secrets. I swear I almost slipped up a few times. Thankfully I stopped myself each time.I wont have to keep this secret much longer as tomorrow is Dave's birthday. Tomorrow night all the planning that Kurt and I did will finally be revealed. It was stressful but so worth it. I was still hoping and praying Almonzo would come to the party. He did say he would think about it. So as I drift off to sleep dreading the school day (yes we are back now) I hoped Dave would like what I did for him.

BUZZ! God I hate getting up this early! When is the next vacation time? I stretch before getting out of my nice, warm bed and head to the bathroom for a brisk shower. I rushed to get ready as I had to be at school for early Cheerio's practice. I quickly put on my Cheerios uniform, ran downstairs, grabbed a coffee to go and all my stuff, and headed to my car. To think we are only having these early Cheerios practice because Regionals is coming up. God can you imagine what Rachel would be like in Glee now that Regionals is coming soon. Yeah that aint gonna be a pretty site.

As I arrived at McKinley, I see Santana by her car looking upset. I walked over and asked her what was wrong. All I could understand was 'grandmother disowned.' I pull Santana into a hug and hoped to God she was OK.

After I left her, I began to wonder what could've happened in the Lopez home. I was uneasy with the whole 'grandmother disowned' statement. And, frankly, I wish my Spanish was a little better. Well, I knew she needed more thought and actual discussion on the matter, but my life needed tending to.

In particular, Dave.

By the time I reached my locker, I was surprised I hadn't seen or heard from him that morning. I made sure I had my cell phone on just in case he had to call for whatever reason. And yes, it was in good working order. All around me, students were doing student-stuff - opening/shutting lockers, chatting, laughing, girls were checking makeup and guys were play-punching each other. All in all, another normal morning at McKinley High School.

Classes droned on. And on. Soon, it would be English class and I'd get to see my Dave. Santana continued to look sad or distracted or something, but other than that, normalcy resumed. Kurt and I texted each other now and then. We are planning a surprise birthday party after all and it takes a lot of covert work. It made me happy - and anxious. Oh so anxious. Fourth period English. I was one of the first to arrive, eagerly taking my seat and fixing my hair. Other students filtered in the room and the noise level rose exponentially.

Then, the teacher entered the room, taking her seat at the front. Immediately, alarm bells went off in my head. Class was about to begin and Dave wasn't here. I checked my phone again - no calls and no texts from Dave. I looked around and he wasn't anywhere.

Where the hell was Dave?!

I look over to the corner and see Kurt and Blaine chatting away. I quietly grab my phone out of my pocket and text Kurt.

'Hey u seen dave today'

I got a quick text back from Kurt

'No neither has blaine'

This is weird. The last time Dave did this was. ..Oh God he is at home planning a date.

Soon as the bell rings for lunch I tried calling Dave. Several times I tried but no answer. After several texts I decided I was going to look for Dave.

It didn't take long. I found him in the hallway talking to Puck.

"DAVID ALAN KAROFSKY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" OK that came out louder than I planned.

"I wasn't feeling well so I went to the nurse's office. "

I began marching my way over to him. But as I approached, I saw Alonzo coming out of the boys bathroom, heading my way. He was moving slowly, head down. My focus was Dave, but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alonzo's head was down and slightly turned away. I could've sworn I saw a bruise on his cheek and maybe he was limping a little. But by that point, I was past him, alerted on Dave only.

When I was nearly there, I noticed Puck had a very serous look on his face. When he and I made eye contact, he turned and bolted the other way. Dave still wasn't looking at me.

Something was wrong.

"Dave!" I exclaimed right as I got to him. "Where have you...?" And then I saw it. Dave had a bruise near his left eye and a cut along his upper lip. He didn't look like he was standup upright either. "My God! Dave, what happened?" I softly touched his bruise and he winced. Instantly regretting it, I pulled my hand back, resting it on his wrist instead.

"I had a talk with Alonzo." Rage. Instant rage. And when he saw it, Dave immediately took action. "Gaz," Dave said reassuringly. "We're fine...now. We just had to get that out of our system."

"You're fine now?!"

"Yes, Gaz. We're _fine_ now. He just needed some...aggressive negotiations, to accept me."

"Ugh, stop with the 'Star Wars' references! And what kind of a friend attacks his other?!"

"Gaz," Dave began, as he reached for and held my hand, "sometimes things like this happen. He had a tough time accepting me for who I am. Well..." And then, Dave rewardingly smiled, "he does now."

So that's why he wouldn't look at me."

"We finally sorted it so please don't meddle."

"I don't meddle in anything." Dave folded his arms and gave me his 'yeah I don't believe you look'. "I don't!"

"Kurt and Blaine." That's all Dave said. I don't think I meddled with them...did I? OK maybe I did give Kurt a little push but he did all the work.

"They got together without my help." I said which Dave chuckled at. What? They did get together without my help. I wasn't lying about that. I give Dave a soft kiss on the lips. Unfortunately he winced at my touch. My poor boy was hurt and there was nothing I could do about it. ugh! I was so frustrated at that moment. I want to be able to protect him like he does with me all the time. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do with you eh?"

"Whatever you wanna do my cuddly monkey."

"I plan to take care of you my cuddly bear."

Then Finchel appeared so that was the end of that conversation.

"Hey guys!" Rachel beamed. "What's-? David!"

She immediately placed her hand on Dave's bruise which brought an instantaneous groan from him. I had to physically restrain myself from slapping her.

"Dude," Finn began, "what happened?"

"Almonzo and I had a talk about me being gay." Dave casually began. "He didn't like it at first, as you can tell, but we're cool now."

Finn and Dave nodded in understanding. Rachel and I just shook our heads. _Boys,_ I thought. The bell decided to have perfect timing and inform us that it was time for class. I didn't like leaving injured Dave, but I had to go.

"Please text me if-"

"Gaz." And the finality of his one-word statement instantly calmed my protective anxiety. I shifted from my worried face to one of forced calm. He realized I wasn't _really_ calm but the effort was appreciated. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, winked, and left for his Home Ec class. I watched him for a few seconds before I turned and made a mad dash to get to my sociology classroom. I barely made it in time.

I couldn't really concentrate on my sociology class as I couldn't stop thinking about Dave's injuries. Worst of all I even started to blame myself. If I hadn't have spoken to Almonzo about being Dave's friend this would never have happened. Mind you it did help as Dave says they are fine. I also kept trying to picture Dave in his Home Ec class, wearing a frilly apron or something. That thought amused me and brought me out of my thoughts of Almonzo. In fact, I might tease Dave about that apron image later, just to make him feel good. Or me. My music class sluggered on for God knows how long. Not that I hate the subject. I just couldn't be bothered.

The bell rings and it is finally time for glee club. I heard from Kurt earlier in the day. _Apparently_ Rachel had a song planned. I wasn't surprised. Come on! When doesn't Rachel have a song planned?

As I was walking to the choir room I saw Almonzo with his head in his hands. I couldn't help but feel anger towards him. I walk over to him.

"ALMONZO?" I got no response.

By this point, I was still a good distance from Almonzo and I couldn't see his face very well. But then, I didn't care. If Dave didn't injure him enough, I _would._ I was furious! He just kept lumbering down the hall as I marched towards him. There weren't very many students in the halls and my hard footfalls echoed. Almonzo certainly didn't look like intimidating like he normally does. But I just didn't care. I was fiercely protective of my boyfriend and he was gonna hear about it!

And just when I arrived right in front of him and came to a stop, so did he. It was as if a vacuum sucked away all of my fury and replaced it with instant sympathy. Almonzo was a picture of a complete and total wreck. He had a few bruises on his face, but that's not what drew my attention. Rivers of tears were pouring out of his eyes and tear-stained cheeks were puffy. His red eyes were dimmed with sadness and his expression was devastating.

But I couldn't ignore my anger. "Feeling guilty, asshole?" I angrily asked. No response. "Answer me, you fuckin' idiot!" Again, no response. He dropped his head a little and moved to his left to go around me. Oh no - I was having none of that! "Where are you going, you homophobic idiot!"

That got his attention. "I'm not homophobic." Almonzo whispered.

I exaggeratedly laughed for at least ten seconds. The nerve of him! "Oh yes you are! You attacked Dave! _Don't ever do that again_!" Almonzo fell to the floor as more tears exploded out of his eyes! He covered his face and his whole body shook. But my patience was completely gone. "Well?!" I screamed. "What do you have to say-?!"

"I'm sorry." I paused, looking at him incredulously.

"You're sorry? Sorry?! Well, goody for you, you asshole! I should-"

"My best friend is a hom-...gay. My best friend is gay. My best friend is gay. My..." I stared at him as he rambled that phrase over and over. Gradually, I could see he was in shock and didn't know how to handle it. And yet, I also noticed he wasn't fighting with me. He was...struggling. "-ay. My best-"

"Stop." Almonzo stopped talking. I sighed. "Almonzo. Yes, your best friend is gay. So what?"

"Why," Almonzo whined, "didn't he tell me?! All those years of him being my buddy were a _lie!"_

"You think he didn't want to tell you? Look how you treated Kurt!"

"Gareth I'm trying." He got up off the floor. "I'm trying to accept Dave for who he is. I'm not fully there but I am getting there."

"Why didn't you just tell him that though?

"I did."

"When did you-?"

"When we were fighting."

Oh! "He thought you hated him for being gay." I was slowly softening my tone of voice.

"I was scared."

"Of?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Almonzo look at me." I said looking at Almonzo. "Would I have invited you to the party if I knew Dave hated you?" Almonzo shook his head. "Exactly. I invited you so you and Dave could be friends again. I can see you both miss each other."

"I do miss my buddy." Almonzo finally admitted.

"Are you still coming tonight?"

"Y-yeah...I'll...I'll be there. I will. Now I _will_ have my best buddy back." Almonzo then looked at me. "Maybe even we could be friends?"

"Sort yours and Dave's friendship first then we will talk OK?"

Almonzo nodded. We did an awkward fist bump which made us both chuckle. We then went our separate ways.

Whenever you accomplish something that's good, or at least headed in the right direction, one often has the right to be proud. Maybe that's why I was strutting as I walked to the choir room. My little conversation with Almonzo seemed productive and it was no wonder I also had a broad smile on my face. That smile brought out a suspicious look on my boyfriend's face when I arrived in the choir room. I happily sat down beside Dave, smile intact, and automatically reached for his hand. After I snatched it up, I faced forward, waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive.

"OK, Gaz," Dave began, "either share with me what you're on, or tell me what's got you so happy."

I slowly turned towards Dave and gently stroked his temple. "Naaaah." I cheekily said. "This one's for me and me alone."

"Awwwwww, Gaaaaaz!"

"Nope!"

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"Tell-"

"One more word out of you and I won't go down on you like I planned tonight!"

Dave dramatically shut his mouth. Then, with a little smile on his face, he stroked his mouth from left to right, as if he zipped his mouth shut.

"Good boy." I said. I tightened my grip on his hand and he smiled. Good Lord - his smile _just...did_ things to me. So, I broadened my smile, ignoring the pain in my jaws.

Within a minute, Mr. Shuester arrived. He brisked through the room and right up to the board. He grabbed a marker and wrote the word 'passion'.

"Who can," Mr. Shuester began, "tell me what this word means?" Brittany immediately raised her hand. "Yes?"

"A sin in the past." Brittany replied. Her answers always bring a moment of silence. Well done, Brittany!

"Not quite Brittany. Passion is an intense emotion, a compelling enthu ..." After that I kinda zoned out. I was too busy thinking about tonight. I hope Dave likes his surprise. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard everyone groaning. "Oh come on guys!" I heard Schuester say. "OK who is first to pick from the hat of fate?"

No one moved. I thought 'fuck it' and I went first. I rummaged through the bits of paper before I finally picked one. And my lucky duet partner ... "Puck." I was hoping for Dave but Puck will do.

As we took turns picking a name I watched for people's reactions. Artie got Tina, Quinn got Finn (Rachel didn't look happy), Rachel got Santana (Santana was pissed), Marley got Kitty, Britt got Dave, Mike got Kurt and Blaine got Sam. Well we didn't get to rehearse as the final bell rings and it's _finally_ time to go home. But no time to relax as Kurt and I had plans.

Puck. Puck. Of _course_ I drew Puck. What the hell was I supposed to sing to him?! I internally snarled at Mr. Shuester for this oh so dumb assignment.

Meanwhile, Puck smiled at me and even winked. Oooooh, I'd get him for that. Quite suddenly, Dave squeezed my hand.

"You do realize," Dave softly began, "that you're over thinking this."

"Over thinking?" I asked incredulously, "This is _Puck_ we're talking about."

"I know." Dave reassuringly said, "And...he's easy."

I eyed him carefully, tentatively squeezing his hand. "Oh? And how so?"

"Well," Dave looked at our hands and then right back up at us. "he's easy because of who he is."

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Beneath that tough, handsome exterior is a boy who's fragile, scared, Jewish, and arrogant. There are _tons_ of possibilities."

"If you say so."

"I _do,_ babe. And look, you can talk about _any_ of his traits. They're _all_ bold and passionate and _out there!_ I actually envy you."

"What? Why?"

Dave gave me a sideways glance. "Babe. I got Brittany. Where do I even _begin_ to sing about with her?"

I chuckled. "Well, you can do absolutely anything with her."

And this time, Dave laughed, squeezing my hand tighter. "Yeah...I suppose so."

Then a song appeared in my head. I think it is the perfect choice. It was about being brave. It means something to me and we can sing it as a duet, I couldn't talk about it with Puck now as I had to help Kurt finish decorating the venue for Dave's party.

I arrived with Kurt at the venue thirty minutes before everyone was due to arrive.

It was as if I wasn't even planning my boyfriend's party. Kurt went wild - he ordered employees at the venue to do this and that, tablecloths were straightened, a banner that stated 'Happy Birthday Karof- DAVE!' was straightened... And Kurt couldn't be stopped. Even by me. Twice (TWICE!) I tried to intervene and Kurt practically shooed me away. I buried my offense and smirked at how Kurt was so energetic and boyish about this. I was surprised that Kurt was comfortable doing this for Dave. I mean especially after the way Dave had treated him in the past. Then again, Kurt _was_ in his element here. He loved party planning.

So, after fifteen minutes or so, I just sat down and watched the show. I checked my cell phone clock from time to time, annoyingly updating everybody with the time. And every single time I did so, Kurt reacted with more fervor and frenzy. I was almost cruel. Almost. Then, the first guests arrived.

I had never met Dave's mom, I had heard things. When she was one of the first to arrive I was shocked. I honestly hope Dave was gonna be OK with her being here. If he isn't she can leave. Burt had arrived with Carole and Finchel. The venue looked great. Kurt did a beautiful job of decorating the environment.

When everyone had finally arrived I looked at my phone. Paul (still feel weird calling him that ) texted me letting me know that he was bringing Dave in approximately ten minutes. So I warned everyone to get ready to be quiet. I looked outside and to my shock you wouldn't believe who actually showed up. Almonzo actually came. At that moment I was actually proud of him. He nodded as he walked past me and placing the present on the gifts table.

I stayed looking out of the window until Dave's car appeared.

Suddenly, every nerve was on fire. All of the planning and secrecy was now coming to a head. I was a little disappointed that a few members of the glee club hadn't arrived yet, but family and Dave's closest friends were here. And Dave's mother added a different level of nervousness that I was not prepared for. But in that moment, I had a job to do.

"OK, everybody!" I loudly hushed. "Dave's here!"

Finchel helped me organize everybody into a pseudo line near the entrance. And, of course, Kurt was doing his part. Everyone and everything was ready. It was perfect. It was going to be a great party. I raced back to the door to see the two large men approach the entrance. I turned back to everybody and, with widened eyes, told them that it was almost time. Almost time...

Then, the door opened.

"SURPRISE!"

I'm sure Paul was smiling but my entire focus was on Dave. All at once, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in pure and surprised joy! A breath of relief shot out of his mouth as I rushed up to him. I dimly heard the others scream and give a short round of applause, but I didn't care. Huge arms were surrounding me holding me off the floor. He held me so tightly I thought my ribs would crack!

"You..?" Dave stammered. "You did this...for m-me?"

"Yeah!" I quickly answered, "Well, me and Ku-"

I couldn't answer because his lips suddenly covered my own. I think I heard a few 'awwws' in the background, but I so didn't care. Dave was kissing me. Hard.

Suddenly, he detached himself and let me down. But he didn't let me go. With his firm arm around my waist, we walked, smiling like a boy on Christmas morning. I remember that smile. I'll never forget it.

I was just grateful he liked his surprise. I did this for a girl once and she hated it. But that's the past and this in now. Dave and I were walking around the party thanking everyone for coming. Suddenly I felt Dave tense up.

"You OK Davey? " I asked worrying why he tensed up. I quickly realised why.

"W..why i... is my m..mom here?" Dave was now nervous.

"I can ask her to leave if you want? I was surprised she showed up."

"Yo..you didn't invite her?"

"I only invited your dad baby." I said stroking his arm to reassure him.

Before I could say anything else the rest of the glee club _finally_ showed up.

But Dave didn't hear them arrive. My attention was on my boyfriend but the other's arrival would soon need our attention. I turned and looked at the assembled members of the glee club. I was so proud of them for coming. But when I looked back at Dave, his mind was completely elsewhere. I followed his line of sight, only to discover that his mother was staring at him as well.

Suddenly, Dave began to walk towards her...slowly at first, and then with more purpose. I followed.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

That ground Dave to a halt, just a few feet from her. She looked proud of her son and even smiled at him. But Dave didn't. In fact, he just stared at her and didn't say a word. My eyes went from mother to son and back again several times. The silence soon proved to be uncomfortable as even Mrs. Karofsky's smile began to falter a little.

And still...Dave said nothing.

Suddenly, Dave's arm found its way around my waist and I was roughly pulled by his side. Right then, her eyes focused on me. Cold shivers would've been a relief as I felt the hate from her eyes. Anger boiled in me as I soon came to understand the tension between mother and son. We stared at her. Or, more accurately, we _glared_ at each other. It was both angering and heartbreaking.

Suddenly, she dropped her head, absentmindedly scratching her head. And then, she lifted her head, forced smile back in full force.

"Well," she softly began, "I should go."

"Yes, you should." Dave growled.

For the briefest of moments, something akin to regret or sadness or anger or something flashed across her face before her stoic features resumed. And then, that damned ugly smile came back.

"Well, happy birthday Dave."

And before he could respond, she briskly crossed the room and left the building.

Dave exhaled, long and slow, his arm relaxing around my waist. We couldn't look at each other for a long moment. Heavy emotions hung in the air and were threatening the festive atmosphere. And before I could do or say anything about it, the rest of the glee club rushed up to Dave.

It was happy-time again.

After I made sure Dave was OK, everything went back to normal as if nothing happened. Thank God! I cannot believe that woman even turned up. I was so pissed it was scary. I didn't show it though as this was supposed to be about giving my boyfriend the best birthday ever. I had the glee club performing Dave's favourite songs. I'm so glad he was enjoying the party. All I had to do now was prepare for valentine's day in two weeks. It was now time for presents.

Nearly everybody in attendance surrounded Dave and me. His boyish smile was heightened by him bouncing in his seat! He was so _cute!_ I couldn't believe my massive, jock boyfriend was actually bouncing up and down like a little kid. God, it was adorable.

After a few presents were opened, and the annoying photograph taken, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Of course, I just had to kiss Dave before I left.

I had a huge smile on my face as I walked towards the restrooms when I was suddenly halted by Dave's dad.

"Gaz?" Paul asked.

"Y-yeah?" I answered. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find myself _comfortable_ around this man. And I didn't know why.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"S-sure." I replied.

"I just wanted..." And then, his big, beefy hand crossed his eyes momentarily before dropping heavily on my shoulder. I jolted at the sudden gesture but somehow, stood firm. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Well," I quickly answered, "I had some help with the party and I know-"

"No, Gaz." Paul quietly but firmly said, "I mean..." Paul's head flipped towards Dave for a moment and then, his big, hazel eyes returned to mine. "I mean, _for...everything."_

That simple statement. That one word simply said it all. For years, Paul was worried about his son and seemed to suggest that I had a hand in Dave's transformation. So, I uncharacteristically took charge of the situation in front of Dave's dad.

"You're welcome...Paul."

And then, an enormous smile adorned his face. "Well, it's about _time_ you use my first name!"

Belly laughs erupted out of our mouths. The tension of Dave's mother and years of his son's sadness and anger seeped away without laughs. Isn't that what laughs should do?

I went to the bathroom. I wasn't long as I didn't want to miss Dave opening all his gifts. I'm glad Paul thinks I'm good for his son. It would feel weird if he didn't like me. As I was approaching the group I was stopped again. This time it was Rachel. She wanted me to sing with her. I told her I would sing with her later on. She seemed OK with that. She then went back to making out with Finn. I'm glad they sorted themselves out. If they break up though I ain't helping them get back together! I put my hand on Dave's shoulders letting him know I was back. That smile that always melted my heart was on his face. He began opening my gift. I only hope he likes it.

Suspense. Sheer, ugly, heart-wrenching suspense. I watched Dave boyishly destroy my carefully-taped wrapping paper to open up his shoebox-sized present. As he killed my wrapping, I couldn't help but steal little glances at him. He had cute, little dimples in his plump face that just completely halted me. I loved how his cheeks puffed out when he was so incredibly happy! I'm sure I was gonna be teased later for ogling, but I so didn't care!

Quite suddenly, Dave came to a halt. I turned my attention to the shoebox and back to him. His expression was frozen, timeless...stopped.

"Do..." I started. I swallowed and got the nerve to finish. "Do you like them?"

"Oh..." He tried to respond.

With big, delicate fingers, I watched Dave gently clasp the shoestring and pull out the Nike football cleats. He stared at them as I heard 'ooohs' and 'ahhhhs' of approvals. I didn't need them but they were nice. But I couldn't read Dave's expression!

"If you don't-"

"I LOVE THEM!"

I jolted a little at Dave's volume before I found myself drowning in his arms! He squeezed me so tightly that my neck hurt. But THIS was the right kind of pain. He just laughed and laughed! God, I was so happy! He finally loosened his grip and looked at me appreciatively.

"Babe," Dave softly began, "they're _exactly_ what I need. How did you know?"

"A boyfriend knows."

I'm so glad Dave liked his gift. I would take the credit but Kurt did help me. I still got Dave the necklace with our initials engraved on it. I just decided he would get it for valentine's day instead.

With the party in full swing I watched everyone dancing away. I looked over to Almonzo who looked a little out of place. I did feel bad that he felt this way. At least Dave is happy he is here. I decide to talk to Almonzo. I give Dave a quick peck before heading towards Almonzo.

"You enjoying yourself, Almonzo?"

"I...I am. " Why was he so nervous?

"You OK? You look nervous. "

"I'm fine. "

"Almonzo you know you can talk to me right?"

"I know. " Almonzo's eyes then looked directly at me with a quizzical look. "Gaz?"

"Yes?"

"Is he happy? Is Dave happy wi...with you?"

"He is. He can finally be himself around me."

"Good. If you hurt him..."

"I won't. "

There was a sudden silence between Almonzo and me. I didn't like it. I watched him a little more closely. He was watching the assembled group, sipping on his punch more times than a human truly needs, and just...staring at everything. It was clear he wasn't comfortable. But then, I saw something I didn't like. He looked at me like I was a fa-... No, I couldn't go there. And I had to finish this! With uncharacteristic flair, I suddenly grabbed Almonzo's lapels.

"Look Adams," I harshly began, "you have _got_ to get over your issues with gay people. Because _your_ best friend and _his_ boyfriend are gay. That's right, Almonzo! Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay! And that's not gonna change!"

He looked at me, at first caught off guard by my brazenness, and then kind of...pleased? He slowly clasped my hand and all to easily removed it, much to my chagrin.

"Yeah," Almonzo softly began as my hand was dropped by my side. "Yeah. I get it."

And then, I was astonished to see the softest of smiles on the pudgy, African American. He quickly looked around, returned to me with a soft smile, and left, headed towards his best friend.

I stayed rooted to my spot, astonished, as I watched him bump fists with his best friend. I watched Almonzo admire my gift from afar. It was really cute to see Almonzo look at me appreciatively. Even _he_ approved my gift to Dave.

_So, there is such a thing as miracles,_ I thought.

An hour later, amidst so much wrapping paper and discarded plastic cups, the party was over. Kurt, Blaine, Dave and I were the last ones to leave the venue. Kurt and Blaine were slow dancing to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' which looked incredibly cute. Dave was still admiring my gift. If I'd known he'd love football cleats _this_ much I would've gotten them for him sooner! I'm glad he got to have a special birthday with me and his friends. But more importantly, I'm glad his mother _didn't_ ruin it. Frankly, I was worried about that.

If you asked anyone this time last year if they saw themselves being friends with David Karofsky now, they would think you were crazy. Especially Kurt. Speaking of Kurt and Dave, Burt surprised me by inviting _both_ Dave and Blaine for the Hudmel Friday night dinner, just before Valentines Day weekend. I think the invitation was important to Burt. It would mean that Kurt and I trusted him around our boyfriends. Maybe Burt thinks he would be closer to us if Blaine and Dave were there. Maybe he just wants to see us all together before we all scatter to the winds, as they say. Whatever his reason, this will be fun and important. I've always wondered if there's more that Dave needs to say to Kurt regarding their past history. Yes, they've become friends but maybe there's more to this story that even I don't know about. I just hope their conversation doesn't get awkward. Maybe Friday night would be his best opportunity and in front of Burt. So...Friday night looks like it'll be a total blast.

**To Be Continued**

**So what do you think of that then? What did you think of Almonzo kind of accepting Dave for being gay? Are you glad Gaz talked to Almonzo? What did you think of the conversation between Paul and Gaz? What do you honestly think of Dave's mom turning up uninvited? What song should Gaz and Puck do for glee club?**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you aren't already. If you want any characters added please leave them in your reviews or PM me your suggestions.**

**Thanks again**

**TTFN**

**GarethGlee14**


	21. Family Dinner and First Time

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**A few shoutouts**

**Umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his story When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day is ****amazing.**

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome with her reviews and her stories A Long Time Coming and We Got The World are a ****must**** read.**

**Ronnyangel88 who always leaves nice reviews. **

**precious-passenger, Anime-King15,NukeRose, FanofChrisCMaxA1, Little Horrible Ghost Childe, Rayien, WildeAbrams, aphass, Alex B. Goode, hodhod2011danger, stuffedpuppy, aliaivette1 and everyone else who reads. You guys are awesome.**

**Be warned mention of serious issue in this chapter.**

**Previously on My life, Gaz and Kurt planned a surprise birthday party for Dave. Almonzo and Dave _finally_ buried the hatchet and became friends again. Dave's mom gatecrashed Dave's party. Paul thanked Gaz for helping to heal his father/son relationship with Dave. Burt invited both Blaine _and_ Dave to the Hudmel's Friday night dinner, which might be more than is advertised. And it makes Gaz nervous. Like really nervous. Like _really_ nervous! And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 21: Family Dinner and First Time.**

It was finally here. Friday night. Not much happened during the week if I am totally honest. Just a really dull week. If you really want to know, my ordinary, teenage life went like this - Monday, Cheerio practice at 6AM, classes, lunch, more classes, glee club, home. Tuesday, the same. Evenings? Homework and dinner. Wednesday? Ditto. Typical boring high school life. However, I did visit Millie after school on Thursday, which was a bittersweet reprieve from my usual, little, boring life. I didn't see Dave at all during the evenings after school. I missed him when he's not with me. Yes I'm a sap. So shoot me.

Anyway so back to tonight. I was extremely nervous. Dave hadn't been invited to Friday night dinner before. I know he has eaten at the Hudmels before but this was different. It was the Hudmel Friday night dinner! I don't think even Blaine has ever been to Friday night dinner. I was trying to figure out why Burt invited both Blaine _and_ Dave to dinner. What was he up to? Was he trying to be the protective father? I tried to ask Burt about his sudden and mysterious invitations for Friday night dinner and I failed miserably! When I asked him, he just smiled, politely nodded, and walked away. It was frustrating as hell!

I couldn't stop staring at the clock but I couldn't stop distracting myself. Whenever my nerves were about to overwhelm, I always listened to QUEEN. It's amazing how calm I feel when I listen to BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY and I have absolutely no idea why. What can I say? QUEEN is amazing.

I had asked Dave to arrive at 6PM so we could chill out before dinner and maybe even plan our romantic weekend. I know a girl called Sugar Motta had invited us to a gathering at Breadstix. I hadn't even spoken to the girl before Dave and I were invited. I heard from Kurt she had tried and failed to get into glee club as she couldn't sing. I honestly thought anyone who tries out for glee club gets in. Like I did. And Kitty. And Marley and Dave too. I also have it on good authority that Mike can't sing either. Kurt had told me during one of our night chats we sometimes have about glee club. OK Kurt did mention a duet that Mike did with Tina called SING from 'A Chorus Line.' Kurt said it sounded OK but not great. Mind you I don't think I have heard Mike sing and yet he was in the glee club. Apparently Sugar actually tried to start a rival glee club. No one joined. It was disbanded shortly afterwards. She did seem like a nice girl though. OK she "claims" to have Asperser's Syndrome and says whatever she wants but I think she does it for attention. After all she did say she is self-diagnosed.

As I affixed my #67 necklace around my neck, I could smell Carole's meatloaf. It was a refreshing and calming smell that contrasted my nerves. On the first floor, I could hear mindless chatter and sports jargon. I never really could follow sports talk and didn't care. And yet, it helped provide a very homey feel to this wonderful American home. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

After my necklace was securely fastened, I made quick inspection of my hair, teeth, face, clothes, shoes, etc. I wanted to look my best for a number of reasons.

I knew Burt was up to something. I knew something big would happen. I just didn't know what. I hate surprises. I really do.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. As if it were Christmas day all over again, I bolted out the door and raced down the stairs, all teenage-like. Wide smile on my face, I raced to the door, ahead of Kurt and Burt, much to their amusement, anticipating Dave. I opened the door.

Blaine.

"Oh it's you." I then looked at Blaine apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I thought..."

"I was Dave." Blaine finished my apology. He looked like he understood. Still it must have come off as a bitchy comment though.

"Yeah..." I reluctantly answered, quietly ashamed. Blaine looked at me for a quick moment and then flashed one of his beautiful smiles in a knowing kind of way. Relief soared through me! As he passed me headed towards the living room, I felt his gentle yet firm hand on my shoulder.

_God, Kurt's so lucky_, I thought.

I closed the front door and sat on the stairs twiddling my thumbs. It's probably the worst feeling in the world to be nervous and not know why! But there I was for at least two minutes, messing with my fingers in way too many ways when the door bell suddenly rings. I bolted off the stairs, racing to open the door ahead of anyone else. I'm sure Kurt was amused by my actions as he watched me.

I thought it was Dave at the door. Wrong again.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"Finn invited me." Rachel looked at me with her perky smile. And then, she looked at me a little closer. "Why are you so nervous?" She asked, looking surprised.

I closed the door and started walking with her to the living room. I looked at Rachel.

"I'm…not sure." I start rubbing my hands together. "I know Burt's got something planned and he knows I hate surprises."

Rachel put her hand on my shoulder. "Well try not to worry about it." Her words weren't very comforting.

We sat watching sports for about five minutes with Burt, Blaine and Finn when someone knocked on the door.

'God if this is anyone but Dave I'm going to scream', I thought to myself.

I ran up to the door which got a chuckle from Burt and Rachel. Finn was too busy watching whatever sport we were watching and Kurt was helping Carole finish dinner. When I answered the door, a huge smile spread on my face. Standing there was my handsome Davey boy.

I jumped into Dave's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. I didn't want to let go! After a full minute, I reluctantly did.

"Wow." Dave panted. "I should come over more often."

I started laughing and led him inside. And as if on some kind of weird cosmic cue, Carole shouted "Dinner's ready!"

As we head to the dining room, I notice that there were place cards on the table. WHAT THE HELL!

"OK everyone. Dinner is served." Carole said as she placed the meatloaf on the table.

I look at the place cards. Seems like everyone is seated across from their boyfriend or girlfriend. Dave, Rachel and Blaine were all placed across from me, Finn, and Kurt, respectively. Interesting... Anyway, we all began eating; waiting to see what Burt was up to.

"OK guys. You are probably wondering why I invited you all tonight." Burt said reaching for the meatloaf dish.

"I was wondering that." I said, passing Kurt a plate to pass to Burt.

"Well," Burt began with an air of authority, "there comes a time when you realize you're in love."

A collective round of groans could be heard by every single teenager in the room, including me. Carole just smirked.

'Please tell me this isn't a sex talk.' I thought to myself.

"And you have...urges." Burt continued, clearing his throat, "So, we should talk-"

"Dad!" Kurt groans. "Not while we're eating! _Especially_ when we're here...as a group."

Finn and I agreed with Kurt. This wasn't the right time for this conversation.

"It's OK Kurt." Blaine said reassuring Kurt, and _very_ much to my surprise. "After all he's just looking out for you guys. He just wants to make sure we ain't rushing into things. Right Burt?"

"Right."

"So Burt?" I began, "What would you like to know exactly?"

Kurt looked uncomfortable when I said that. I wonder if he is thinking about the first time Burt gave him the sex talk.

"Uh... well have you...had…?" Burt was getting nervous now. The boys and I all looked at each other and knew _exactly_ what Burt was trying to ask.

"No sex." I answered honestly. "But we are thinking about it."

"Gaz!" Dave shrieked.

"What? I told him when we got back together we were thinking about it. I don't hide much from Burt since the Rick incident happened."

It was true. I tell Burt most things. Not _everything,_ of course, but many things I consider important enough for Burt to know.

Rachel w...wa...wants to wait." Finn piped up. "I do too. I me...mean I'm technically not a v...virgin. I do regret giving myself to Santana when I did."

'OK. Hold the phone. When the hell did that happen?' I thought. Carole and I shared the same look.

"Blaine and I aren't ready yet." Kurt abruptly said, blushing like crazy. "We want it to be perfect."

"Well I guess I don't need to warn you about the dangers o...of unsafe s...sex." Burt said hesitantly. "There are m...many different... uh...w…what I mean is..." Poor Burt! But he was trying. "Apart fr...from Finn I'm guessing your all v...vir...virgins." No one moved or said a word. I think we were all shocked by Burt's question.

"What I think Burt means," Carole timely interrupted, with unexpected confidence, "is that we want you all to be safe. Like Finn and Rachel," Carole said looking at Finchel, "we want to avoid an unexpected pregnancy so please _always_ use condoms unless you are prepared for the consequences. It will also help avoid diseases like AIDS and Chlamydia." Carole then looked at Klaine. "Kurt? Blaine? You haven't been together long so please don't rush into anything. If you decide to have sex..." The comments made Burt choke on the meatloaf, "Burt, honey," Carole diverted, almost motherly, "please chew and swallow your food." I tried to hold my laugh in. "As I was saying if you decide to have relations always, and I _do_ mean _always,_ use condoms. Are you both virgins?" Both boys shyly nodded. "OK. But you still want to be able to avoid sexual diseases like Chlamydia and HIV/AIDS. The same advice is for you two as well." Carole said pointing to me and Dave.

"Thank you Carole." Burt coughed, "Now with that out of the way..." Burt began again. "Let's talk about your futures."

All of us teenagers groaned again.

"Come on guys! Just listen to what Burt has to say. Then we can have dessert." Said Carole grabbing the plates.

"Thank you sweetheart." Burt said kissing Carole on the cheek as she reached for his plate.

'They are so adorable together' I thought. 'Wish my dad treated my mom like that.'

"Now I want you to think about your futures. Rachel?" Burt said looking at Rachel. "When you think of your future what do you see?"

"That's easy." Rachel quickly replied. "I see me and Finn living happily in New York together with me on Broadway."

"And what about Finn?" Burt quizzically asked.

Rachel had no answer. Finn looked at tad offended. Burt then asked Kurt the same question. Kurt looked nervous before he answered.

"Well I see myself married to Blaine and we're both working in careers we both love." Blaine smiled at the image that Kurt pictured their future together as.

'Good answer' I thought to myself.

"What about you Gareth?" Burt then asked me.

I thought about it for a minute. "I have two different plans. One is I see myself living in New York with Dave by my side. Dave being a coach of a team like the Jets or the Giants and me pursing a music career or acting career."

"And the other?" Burt asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"Well...moving back home to Scotland, _trying_ to get a good job, and missing everyone here."

"Gaz?" Dave asked with a concerned look. "Do you remember what I said? If you have to go back to Scotland I would go with you."

"I remember." I said trying to smile. "But I'm trying to be realistic. What if they stop that from happening?"

"We will fight for our love Gaz. I promise you we will get through this together."

"Thank you." I said stroking his hand. "I really appreciate it. I love you Dave."

"I love you too."

I heard a chorus of awww's

"OK everyone." Carole said walking back in with Cheesecake for dessert. I didn't even know she'd left! "Here's dessert."

And with that the conversation was over. It wasn't brought up again.

Later, after dishes were cleaned and guests ordered to leave the work to us, Dave and I were sitting in the dining room planning our romantic weekend. I have no idea what everyone else was doing. We put our money together for a romantic one night stay at a three star hotel. We were _finally_ ready for our first time together.

As the evening wore on, it eventually became time for Dave to leave. Slightly annoyed by that, I walked Dave over to his car and kissed him passionately...until I heard Burt ordering me inside. Embarrassed, I chuckled. Dave did the same, gently stroking my arm.

"Till tomorrow, my hunky prince." I said seductively.

"Can't wait..." Dave whispered, his lips hovering over my cheek. He then gave me a little seductive growl. Abruptly, he pulled back, winked, got into his car, and left.

The next morning it was like I had a hangover. I looked around my room, trying my best to wake up. I suppose you could call this nervousness. Anxiousness. But really what it was, was fear. I knew how this day would end and it would be...momentous. I wonder if Dave felt the same way...

I lumbered out of bed and did my usual routine, like it was nothing. Like the evening wouldn't end the same way. It wouldn't, of course. I knew how the evening would end.

Well, no. Not exactly. I would be in a luxurious hotel with my boyfriend. I would be making love with him for the first time.

It's Valentine's Day. The day for lovers. The day for me and Dave. Dave and me. Me and Dave. Dave and me. I kept repeating and reversing those words in my head. But I put a stop to that as soon as it began...or so I told myself.

After preparing for the day, I tried my best to go about it with my usual resolve. I would catch occasional glances from Kurt and Finn, who knew better. Against my better judgment, I told them my plans for the evening. They were supportive, but protective. That's just the nature of brothers, biological or not. God, I was grateful for them.

As the hours went on, I began to regret my decision to tell Kurt and Finn. Their little concerned and protective looks were cute at the beginning but now were becoming annoying. I realize they know this is a big step, but I know what I'm doing! And besides that, I was getting nervous as late afternoon approached.

I meticulously went through a more thorough cleaning and preparing regimen. I wanted to be perfect for the evening _and_ morning - with Dave. With Dave. _with Dave_.

I shook my head as I got in the shower - again. Sure, I was nervous but I didn't want to smell bad at all. I had all my clothes laid out and any toiletries I would (or might) need. It's funny - I remember shutting off the shower, letting the water droplets fall off my body, thinking to myself - oh my God, I'm going to give myself to David.

But I had a job to do. Dave would be here in less than an hour.

I know I said this before, but my nerves felt like they were on fire. I was rushing around in varying degrees of dress, packing, dressing, unpacking, dressing some more, fixing my hair, shaving, re-packing... In sum, I was a mess.

Finally, some form of Gareth was finally ready to go. I stared at myself in the mirror, taking deep breaths, closing my eyes...but that didn't work. All that did was make me dizzy. So, instead, I just grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

Finn and Kurt weren't there, but I knew they were still in the house. I didn't care. I didn't want their concerned looks anymore. I just wanted Dave!

Only having to wait about ten minutes, Dave arrived. And oh, Good Lord, did that boy clean up nicely. Freshly shaven and showered, he just smiled at me as he walked over the threshold, smiling that boyish smile I've so grown to love.

"Ready, babe?" Dave asked. I'm surprised he got the words out before my lips covered his!

We kissed for what must've only been a second, but felt like much longer. The heaviness, the weight of what we were about to do felt crushing and important. It slightly interfered with the kiss. But only slightly. The passion was there. Oh yes - the passion was there!

"Oh, yes I am!" I happily answered, snatching up my bag. With bag in hand, I stood back up to see Kurt and Finn standing in the doorway. They had pensive looks on their faces until they each forced a smile.

"Have fun, you two!" Finn happily said.

"Be safe." Kurt protectively said.

"We will." Dave _and_ I chorused. We looked at each other for a moment and laughed. My nerves were beginning to calm already.

The thing about this Lima, Ohio I was living in was that it didn't take very long to get anywhere. We arrived at Breadstix in no time. Of course, it's not like my nerves completely calmed down. Even though we were in companionable silence (and Dave insisted on holding my hand - Awww), I just felt like my nerves were little sparks. I kept taking deep breaths the whole ride to Breadstix.

The restaurant was packed! Of course, it _was_ Valentine's Day after all. But Dave secured a reservation and we were seated at the far end of the room, closest to the entrance. That was fine with us.

Soon, a waiter arrived and took our orders. When he left, we just stared at each other for a long moment until I suddenly felt something on my leg. Dave's ornery smile was giving him away. And I couldn't let him have the upper hand. My cheeky smile made his go into shock when I raised my foot to his inner thigh!

I got him, I thought.

And got him I did.

We were like this for quite some time. We barely spoke. Of course we were both nervous but we were trying to hide it, or compensate for it, or something. Whatever the case, we were happy there at Breadstix on Valentine's Day. Who wouldn't be?

Our meals arrived - penne pasta for Dave and I had clam and garlic sauce pasta. Our feet instantly fell back on the floor when we were served. But, of course, they somehow found each other's legs soon after.

Maybe ten minutes passed. We casually ate the delicious food, enjoying our relative silence and comfort. Gradually, our eyes passed throughout the restaurant. I'm surprised we didn't look around sooner. If we had, we would've seen Santana and Brittany much earlier. Brittany was holding Santana's hand. And Santana looked upset. _Very_ upset.

We weren't even done with our meals before we both bolted simultaneously for them.

"Santana?" I gently asked. I hadn't meant to alarm her but she suddenly jerked her head up, glossy eyes focused on me, then Dave, then back to me, and then finally, back down.

"What do you want, Scotty?" Santana snottily asked.

"What's wrong?" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She surprised me by letting me.

"San?" Dave softly asked. "What's going on?"

"Maybe this isn't a good time..." Brittany offered.

"No, no," Santana said, finally lifting her teary-eyed head up. "If anybody's gonna understand it's us fellow queers."

Dave and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the snarky response. I kneeled down as Dave followed suit.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"It's..." And for the first time ever, I saw Santana at a loss for words. I then knew something was seriously wrong.

"Go on." I supplied. Santana looked away as Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's hand.

"It's my grandma." Santana simply said. I blinked twice, looked at Dave, and then back to her.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She...she rejected me."

Dave's eyes bulged, but I wasn't sure what I was hearing.

"What do you mean 'rejected m-"

"That means, Scotty, that she doesn't want a lesbian for a granddaughter! She doesn't want me in her life at all. She hates me. She hates me! She hates..!" Santana broke off her rant, only slightly causing a scene. Instantly, my arm went around her as I felt Dave reach around both of us.

And finally, _finally,_ Santana cried. Pained rivers of tears flowed down her face as she let out all of the frustration and sadness and hate and passion and love and devastation. The three of us tightened our grip on her, supporting her.

Finally, a brief version of the old Santana returned when she brushed my hand away. But unexpectedly, she didn't move Dave's hand. Curious...

"Listen, Lucky Charms," Santana said, turning to look up at me. "There's a few things you-"

"Irish." I interrupted.

"What?"

"Lucky Charms is Iris-"

"Well, whatever!" Santana exclaimed. "Look, Hispanic Americans have a tight-knit, mostly Catholic, mostly pathetic existence. And I for one don't...I'm not trying to...I wanted..."

Bravely, I returned my hand to her shoulder but did not squeeze. She turned her head away when I did that, but I didn't care. I just wanted my friend to stop hurting.

"Santana," I began. "When did this happen?"

Santana absentmindedly scratched her cheek before answering, letting her hand plop down on the table. Brittany took the opportunity to seize it and Santana couldn't have been more grateful.

"Does it matter, Scotty?" Santana answered, eyes glued to Brittany. Dave looked at me with mild shock.

"Well," I replied. "Kind of."

Santana chuckled. "Why?"

I glanced at Dave as he suddenly was standing erect. I kept my crouched position. Now, both of Dave's hands were on Santana's shoulders, his one hand over mine. Occasionally, I felt his thumb stroke my hand which gave me a little boost of confidence.

"Well," I softly answered. "If I was holding on to something like this for a day..." I glanced at Brittany and then back to the hurting Latina. "Or a week...or a mon-"

"It DOESN'T MATTER!"

A few restaurant patrons looked over at us, which was the biggest mistake of their lives.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up you homophobic pricks!" Santana yelled. "I'll bet you don't even have any lives of your own to fuck up. Sus hijo de UN PERRAS!"

"Ma'am!" This voice came from somewhere else. All four of us turned to see a cute, brunette waitress hovering on Santana's other side. "If you do _not_ keep your voice down, you will be asked to leave. IF I have to ask a second time, a police officer will ask you to leave. Understand?" And then, the waitress leaned in a bit and softly added, "Comprendes?"

Santana nodded, glaring at her the whole time. I had to stifle a chuckle as Dave did too. I'm not sure what Brittany was doing because I was looking down at the time. I was sure the waitress left, so I began again.

"San, it was your grandmother that rejected you, correct?" Santana nodded. "And, it wasn't your mother or father?" She nodded again. "And, it wasn't your brothers or sisters?" She nodded yet again "So...you're OK." Boy, was _this_ a mistake to say to her!

Santana's head flipped so angrily that I thought her head would pop off! I think Dave backed up just a little, letting his hands slide off her shoulders.

"OK?" Santana nastily whispered, veering her lips back. "OK? Are you insane?!"

"W-what do you mean?" I hesitantly asked.

"Look Scotty," Santana declared. She cleared her throat, probably unnecessarily, and slammed me with her anguished tirade. "My grandma got me through some tough times as a child. Growing up in Lima Heights, I had to fight - a lot. And my grandma got me through it. Not to mention the many, _many_ nights I stayed at her house when my parents were figh-." She looked away briefly before starting in again.

"You have no fucking idea what she's done for me." Santana said with a sudden and unexpected seriousness. Brittany let go of her hand and Santana quickly snatched it up. "Do you know why Brittany is holding my hand like this?"

I briefly looked at Brittany, loving her doe-eyed expression. "No."

"Because it's what my grandma used to do." Santana softly explained. "Whenever I got into fights or couldn't understand fractions or my fourth-grade boyfriend broke up with me or when my dad threw-" Again, Santana hesitated. I patiently waited as did Dave.  
"She's my _grandma_." Her voice started to shake. "She's _my_ grandma. And she threw away _years_ of togetherness and support and love and..." Then, Santana whispered. "memories..."

Finally, I understood. Her grandmother discarded her, despite the loving support she provided during Santana's tough childhood.

Throwing strong caution to the wind, I suddenly stood up and engulfed her seating form in my arms. And she let me do it! My head was down, eyes closed, hoping that her situation would somehow heal itself. But secretly, I knew it wouldn't. My father was the perfect example of how cruel family can be. And I hated him...still do. And now, I can add Santana's grandmother to this list.

I suddenly let her go, whispered 'sorry', grabbed Dave's sleeve, and ran out of the restaurant!

"Gaz!" I whirled around to see Dave standing there, a totally perplexed look on his face. "I have to go back in ther-"

"Oh Dave!" I was almost in tears. "I...I can't go back in there."

Dave narrowed his eyes in confusion, studying my pained face for a few seconds. And then, in the truest, sweetest tradition of a boyfriend, he engulfed me in his arms.  
I didn't cry. All of my tears had dried up over my dad _many_ years ago. But when it happens to a friend of mine, I _should've_ cried...shouldn't I? But I didn't.

Dave didn't let go. I didn't even try to get out of the embrace. I don't think I could've even if I did. I just let him hold me, for all of Lima to see. I had Dave. Dave had me. And my father and her grandmother were dead. Dead. Dead

Dave retreated back into Breadstix to pay for dinner. I'm surprised we didn't get scolded or something for our abrupt departure. But we didn't - that I know of.

"Babe?"

I jolted at his velvety voice, lost in my thoughts.

"Dave."

And then, we just stood there in Breadstix' parking lot staring at each other. The harsh, fluorescent lights cast a harsh light on his beautiful, kind face as we just looked into each other's eyes. He knew I was still upset and chose this moment to reach for my hand. I offered my own.

"Let's go to Mad River Mountain," Dave gently began, "and forget all of this 'acceptance' nonsense."

I smiled and nodded, my voice suddenly gone. Protectively, he encircled me with one of his large arms and steered me towards his car. It occurred to me that I'm not used to being this vulnerable and I didn't like it. And he knew that. Dave is just the best boyfriend in the world.  
The drive to Bellefontaine, Ohio was very boring at first. During my stay in Lima, I rarely left the little town. There was no need. Until that night.

And then, just as the scenery started to get interesting, Dave spoke up.

"Look."

And just then, Route 33 curved down a little grade and the forest gave way. The sight took my breath away. Illuminated just beyond the tall trees was the Mad River Mountain ski slopes, long and white. Dave coasted down the hill so I could have my fill. He must've heard me gasp because I heard him chuckle a little.

As we drove down the little grade on Route 33, Mad River Mountain soon became larger and larger, it's smooth, white, snowy mountains overtaking the landscape as Dave turned into the entrance. And we _still_ had a very scenic, curvy drive up the long hill towards the Inn. I slowly reached for Dave's hand and he gratefully took it. I was still in awe, having no clue that Ohio could be so...beautiful. I'm sure Dave was enjoying the show.

Finally, we arrived at the beautiful, Tudor-style Inn, situated just at the base of the mountain. And just when he stopped the car and turned off the engine, he tightened his grip a little, just to get my attention. I turned, looking at the most beautiful face a boy could ever hope to have.

"We're here." Dave whispered.

As Dave got out of the car I looked around in awe. I had never stayed in a fancy hotel… Wait scrap that thought. I have _never_ stayed in a hotel. I really felt like a child opening his Christmas presents on Christmas day. I was about to open the car door when Dave appeared holding his hand out for me. He was a gentleman.

I took Dave's hand and slowly got out of the car. I reached up to give him a kiss on the lips. As we began walking into the resort, the nerves I had earlier were starting to come back. Dave must have sensed it as he gently squeezed my hand.

"It's OK Gaz." Dave said as we walking to the front desk. "I'm nervous too."

Dave telling me that actually helped a little. I was breathing easier knowing I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

There was a young lady sitting at the front desk. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else. I stayed with the bag while Dave checked us in. The music in the lobby was quite dull. As I was waiting for Dave to finish checking us in our song came on in the lobby. I began singing along to the song.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow; leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely, there's air of silence in the bedroom and all around touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

It was as if the world was saying 'we want this to happen.'

_It must have been love but it's over now. It must have been good but I lost it somehow. It must have been love but it's over now. From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out._

I then felt Dave put his strong arms around my slender waist.

_Make-believing we're together that I'm sheltered by your heart. But in and outside I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm. And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away._

We swayed together as the song came to its beautiful conclusion.

It must have been love but it's over now. It's all that I wanted; now I'm living without. It must have been love but it's over now, it's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows.

With the song over Dave kissed me on the cheek before whispering "I love you" just as a bellboy shows up.

We were shown to our room by a rather rude bellboy. Dave tipped him five dollars. That bellboy was lucky to get that. I wouldn't have tipped him anything. The ensuite was gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for a better room or a better person to share it with. I love the hardwood floors; I took my shoes off and slowly walked around the room. I saw the king-size bed knowing that would be used later. I got so excited and ran and jumped on the bed. It was so comfy. Dave's eyes seem to light up in this environment. I took in the room. It was AWESOME!

"I'll be back in a second babe." I said to Dave as I kissed him on the cheek before I headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

As I got into the bathroom I started sweating.

'Why am I so nervous? Its Dave, I love him.' I kept telling myself.

I closed my eyes tightly, focusing on calming my breathing. I became frustrated once I started to shake. I worked so hard on calming down during the drive to the Inn only to become a nervous wreck! I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Come on Gareth. You're being stupid. Dave would never hurt you. Did you not learn that when he helped you with Rick?"

After taking a few more deep, steadying breaths and adjusting my hair, I finally left the little bathroom. I see Dave sitting on the bed watching some TV program. He looked so cute! He was rubbing his hands together as if he was anxious. I'm glad I'm not the only one. He had a cute smile on his face though. As I nervously walked over to the bed I somehow tripped over my own foot, thankfully landing on the edge of the bed. Instantly alarmed, Dave asked me if I was OK.

"I'm fine." I quietly and nervously said as I slowly got up, completely embarrassed.

We looked at each other in silence. I began looking around the room, gritting my teeth together, while Dave was fiddling with his hands. We did this for a whole minute before Dave spoke up.

"Um Gaz?" Dave asked nervously. "D-did you bring the con-condoms?"

"Yes I did." I answered. "Did you bring the um... the-."

"Lube." Dave finished my question, "Y-yes, Gaz. It's in my b-bag."

"Dave, let me get my bag...'" He nodded as I slowly dragged myself away from him and reached for my courier bag. Turning away from him, I grabbed the box of condoms, opened it, and put several on the oak, bedside table. I heard Dave chuckle a little. "What?" I softly asked, turning back around to face him.

"Planning for several rounds, babe?"

With a small smile on my face, I returned to my place beside him and whispered, "oh yeah..."

I then slowly leaned over to Dave to kiss him lovingly on the lips. Our hands start to explore each other's bodies. I started unbuttoning Dave's shirt slowly before I climbed on top of him. I love being on top in our make out sessions. I could hear Dave softly moaning as my finger tips began wandering up and down his chest. I would make sure he enjoyed this night and that we both would remember it for what it was - our first time. Dave playfully pushed me off him. I pouted as I watched Dave walk over to his bag and grabbed the bottle of lube; He handed it to me. I then placed it on Dave's bedside table before I pulled him back to my lips.

With Dave on top I did feel a little bit vulnerable, but I knew Dave would be gentle with me. Dave pulled my t-shirt over my head before he moved his lips to my neck, gently biting down. He knew I liked that. It always sent shivers down my spine. He slowly moved down to my chest.

Oh…my….God. Sensations on top of sensations pulsed through my body as my eyes closed. I haven't felt paralyzed by Dave's tongue and teeth since our make out session last Christmas. This was definitely better. I was squirming. I could hardly contain myself at the sensations. At one point, Dave had to physically hold me down as he continued to explore and explore. His lips grazed my belly button, tongue lapping in and out and in and out. I felt like I would explode. Dave then climbed off me and lied beside me.

Dave started rubbing his nose against mine which made me chuckle. He always does cute things like this when we are alone. Playfully, I gently pushed Dave onto his back, which he let me do, and I climbed on top of him. I cheekily bit his ear before using my tongue to go over Dave's sensitive nipples. While Dave was stroking the back of my head I heard him moan so loud I'm surprised there were no complaints. I worked my way slowly from his nipples down to his belly button repeating everything he did to me. Dave was holding my head as the moans got louder. I then went down to the zipper on his jeans.

"God, I want you, Dave" OK that sounded a lot sexier in my head.

I used my teeth to unzip his jeans. I pulled Dave's cock out of his underwear and put my lips on the tip. I felt Dave jolt a little below me like he did the first time we did this. I opened my mouth and welcomed his cock willingly into my mouth. When I heard him moan and felt him shaking, I was exhilarated. As I started sucking on his dick, I pulled down his jeans and underwear off. I was able to take him all and loved the feeling of his swollen dick at the back of my throat. I started to lick his balls as I looked up and we made eye contact.

"Oh Gaz!" Dave moaned as his head rolling back, closing his eyes before he placed his hands on the back on my head.

I love it when he moans my name. it sends shivers all over my body

It was so sweet and amazing. I was glad I waited for this moment. What Dave and I did that night is private. It's between us and should always stay that way. To let you in on a secret we did it more than once, both taking turns on top. But then again, it _is_ private between Dave and me.

I woke up from one of the best night's sleep in ages. I felt safe wrapped up with Dave's arms around my slender waist. I love being held in his muscular arms. I turned to look at Dave's sleeping form. He looked like my big, cuddly teddy bear. I wish we could have stayed like this but I knew we couldn't.

I slowly lifted Dave's arms off me, trying not to wake him, so I could go to the bathroom. As I freed myself I stretched my legs which cracked. That bloody hurts when I do that. I looked over at Dave who's breathing steadily. I quickly went to the bathroom to relieve myself. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

After I thoroughly checked my breath, I left the tiny bathroom and silently tiptoed across the room. Dave was still asleep and I knew just how to wake him up! I slowly crept back into bed, my lips curled over my teeth for emphasis. I didn't want to wake him - yet. Then, ever so slowly, I leaned towards Dave's full face and lightly kissed him on his forehead before sliding down and cuddling into his naked muscled chest.

"Hmm." Dave moaned as he stretched his arms. I guess the kiss woke him up. He opened his eyes and yawned, "Morning babe." Dave said kissing the top of my head.

"Morning gorgeous." I said looking into his eyes before give him a loving kiss on the lips. Just then my stomach started growling. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

After a few little kisses Dave got out of bed and headed for the shower. I lean over to my phone on the table and look at the time. 8AM! Really? I thought it would have been later. I got up from the bed and put on my light blue dressing gown and looked at what I could wear for the drive home as we were for the night. I heard Dave humming in the shower. Then an idea popped into my head. I walked to the bathroom and took off my dressing gown.

"Room for a small one?" I said playfully.

After we dried ourselves off, Dave and I kissed few more time and then we _finally_ got dressed. We then headed down to the dining hall for breakfast. I noticed that we got a few nasty, dirty looks from a few people who are _obviously_ homophobic. I'm just glad Dave didn't seem to notice. Once we sat down and ordered breakfast, Dave excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom. I don't know what came over me. Maybe my protective side was coming through. All I know is next thing I'm walking over to a man who had given Dave and me dirty looks.

"Oh Mister?" I said slamming my hands on a youngish man's table."Do you have a problem with me and my _boyfriend?"_

"Well, it's _filthy_ what you are!"

"Do I tell you who to love?" My voice started getting louder. "Its people LIKE YOU THAT ARE THE REASON YOUNG TEENAGERS COMMIT SUICIDE!"

The guy looked terrified at what I might do to him. The dining room went from a little noisy to dead silent. A female server walked over to me and asked me to calm down. Although I felt I had the right to say that I walked away as I saw Dave coming back. As I headed to the table I apologized to the server who nodded and said Dave and I made a cute couple. At least the server wasn't homophobic. That's a plus. I will have to tip her.

Dave and I enjoyed some really delicious fried eggs, bacon, and French toast for breakfast. It was really nice and I was impressed. We spent a nice, quiet breakfast together, enjoying each other's company in silence. After we left the dining room Dave and I walked to the gaming room as Dave wanted to play RESIDENT EVIL. I still don't see the fascination with the game but if it made Dave happy to play it who am I to judge?

About half an hour had passed when I saw people coming back from skiing laughing and joking. Not that I have ever wanted to go skiing before, but when will the next time I be able to do this here? I nudged Dave.

"What do you say we go skiing?" I asked Dave taking him away from the game so a couple of kids could have a go,

Dave looked at me with a concerned look. "Do you know how to ski?"

"No. I could learn though? We could rent skis. Come on. It will be fun."

Dave sighed. "Well you did come in here for me so maybe I could go skiing with you."

"You're the, best." I said hugging Dave and kissing him on the lips. I heard a couple a couple of kids shouting 'gross' but I ignored them.

We walked back to the room to get sensible clothing for skiing. As I was looking for my navy jacket, I heard Dave still talking about that stupid video game.

"… I smashed a zombie's head with a scythe. It was hilarious the way the blood EXPLODED!"

I still don't get why he likes it. I prefer easy games like SHREK 2. I found my jacket in the closet and sat on the bed nodding politely like I knew what Dave was going on about. Dave _eventually_ noticed I wasn't really paying attention.

"You're not really interested are you?"

"Sorry Dave." I said looking apologetically at Dave. "it just bores me."

"It's OK." Dave said sitting next to me, placing his hand on my knee, squeezing it gently. "I forget sometimes it's not your sort of game."

"It's OK." I said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Come on lets go for a walk in the woods."

"I thought you wanted to go skiing?" Dave said with a confused look.

"Well we can always come another time and do that can't we? Let's go for a walk just the two of us before we have to leave."

We grabbed our bags and headed to the lobby. We handed back our room key to reception. The bell boy helped us put our bags in Dave's car. As we were about to leave for our walk, I saw the waitress who served us at breakfast outside in the overcrowded parking lot. I reached into my pocket and handed her a ten dollar bill. She looked grateful for the tip. With everything in the car Dave and I took that walk in the woods.

As we walked through the woods hand in hand I was taking in the scenery. I liked the way the rays of the sun lit up the pine trees. The sun also made the snow shimmer high on the hills in the distance. The walk was beautiful. A young woman with long, blonde hair walking her dog smiled at us as we walked past. I leaned my head against Dave's arm as we walked. I look up and I see Dave with his cute smile.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" I asked wondering why Dave wasn't his normal chatty self.

"I have something to tell you." OK now I am worried. "I promise. It's nothing bad." It's as if he can read my mind.

"What's up Dave?"

"You remember the conversation at Friday night dinner?" I nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Well it's about the future."

"What about the future?" I said sitting down on a wooden oak bench. Dave sat down next to me and went alarmingly silent. I was beginning to get nervous.

"I have applied for college in New York..."

"And you were worried about telling me that?" I interrupted.

"… and in Scotland."

OK wasn't expecting that. I was in total shock. I hadn't even applied to colleges in Scotland. I focused on getting into a college in the states. This showed me that Dave really cared about me. Dave smiled smiled at me as I gently squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for telling me Dave." I said leaning my head on his shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me before now though?"

Dave got up from the bench. "I was worried you would think that ... You know ... I thought you would be sent back to Scotland."

"Dave that might happen but why wouldn't you tell me that you are applying for a place in a Scottish university? By the way which one did you apply to?" I asked, still seated on the bench, wondering what the answer would be.

"I applied to Glasgow University." I began thinking how far away from my house that would be. It would be two and a half hours away. That is a good thing. That the closest University to my house.

I stood up, stunned by Dave's words and completely moved by his loyalty. There haven't been very many men in my life who would give up their own COUNTRY to be with me. I was...simply stunned. My widened eyes must've given me away because Dave was looking at me with a growing concern. I chuckled to myself because I was not laughing at him. I was SO not. I was just...laughing at the wonderful normality of this situation. My BOYFRIEND would consider dual-citizenship to be with me. I was completely honored.

"You're the best boyfriend ever you know that."

"Yes, I did." He answered cheekily. I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Of course you are better than me." What a charmer.

We carried on walking a few miles when I suddenly slipped on some black ice. I landed badly on my back. As much as I know Dave cares I couldn't help but be pissed when he laughed.

"Something funny Mr. Karofsky?" I coldly asked, getting myself carefully off the black ice.

"Sorry babe. It was just the way you fell." Dave said apologetically, trying to offer his hand to help me up. I refused it.

Dave looked so guilty that he didn't notice that I had picked up some snow and started making a snowball and threw it at his head.

"You deserved that for laughing." I said smirking at Dave.

"Oh yeah?" Oh I regret throwing it now!

And then the snowball fight started. I scrambled to hide behind the trees for cover.

I kept throwing several snowballs at Dave and he was throwing a few piles of snow at me. I turned my back for a couple of seconds. I was making snowballs when Dave charged at me growling while he tackled me to the ground with Dave on top of me. We started laughing hysterically at each other. Dave started to get back up, but I stopped him by pulling him back and kissing him passionately. We began making out and rolling around on the snow. When we eventually came up for air, Dave smiled at me and softly whispered, 'Happy Valentines Day'.

A minute after we finished our snowball fight we headed back to the restaurant to get a hot drink before we headed back to Lima. I had a steam hot latte while Dave had a hot chocolate. We chatted about how good it was to spend some alone time together. I wish we could stay longer but I knew we couldn't. We paid for the drinks before heading to Dave's car.

We drove back to Lima listening to the radio. There wasn't much happening in the world. I leaned my head against the car window. I was glad to spend peaceful time with Dave without anyone else there. We eventually came up to the 'Welcome to Lima Ohio' sign. I lean across to Dave and give him a kiss on the cheek. We eventually arrived outside the Hudmels house. I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff from the trunk. Dave walked me to the front door.

As Dave and I stood outside the Hudmels house, I felt the urges to kiss Dave again. As I leaned in I heard a cough. I turned around thinking it was Burt. It wasn't Burt. It was someone worse.

"Dad?"

To be continued

**So what do you think of that then? What did you think about Friday night dinner? Do you think Gaz should have been that nervous? What do you think of Rachel's silence about Finn's future in New York? What do you think of Dave's plan to emigrate if Gaz gets send back to Scotland? what did you think of Santana opening up about her grandmother? Did you like the fact Gaz stood up to the idiot at the resort? did you like the snowball fight? Do you like the twist at the end?**

**So please Review, Follow and Favourite. If you have any questions please leave them in your review or you can PM me. I love reading the comments.**

**Please also vote in the new poll on my profile page.**

**Till next Time**

**TTFN**

**GarethGlee14**


	22. Past with father revealed part 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**A few shoutouts**

**Umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his stories When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day and The Rottweiler are ****_amazing._**

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome with her reviews and her stories A Long Time Coming, High Anxiety and We Got The World are a **_**must**_** read.**

**Ronnyangel88, precious-passenger, GRIZZLYLOVER1984, Anime-King15,NukeRose, FanofChrisCMaxA1, Little Horrible Ghost Childe, Rayien, WildeAbrams, aphass, Alex B. Goode, hodhod2011danger, stuffedpuppy, aliaivette1 and everyone else who reads. You guys are awesome.**

**Previously on My life, Friday Night Dinner ****_finally_**** happened. Finchel, Gazofsky and Klaine discussed their futures with Burt and Carole. Gaz and Dave went to Breadstix for a romantic dinner. They bumped into Brittana. Santana was upset because her grandmother disowned her because she was with Brittany. Gaz and Dave had a romantic night at the Mad River Mountain Resort. The good mood was destroyed when they got back to Lima. Gaz encountered someone from his past. And that's what you missed.**

**This chapter deals with the sensitive issue of parental abuse. For any reader who has ****_survived_**** either a father or a mother who abused them, understand that this chapter is way for me (and others) to rally, confront, and finally, survive the horrible abuse. I sincerely hope that you understand and appreciate my efforts here. Oh, and tread lightly if this issue upsets you. And with that, here is chapter 22 of my story. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 22: ****Past with father revealed part 1  
**

I came to a screeching halt. "V-Victor?" Stunned, I blinked twice and whispered "D-D-Dad?" Oh my God I suddenly felt sick. I began squeezing Dave's hand very tightly. "Wh … what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my son without suspicion?" Victor (dad) asked, walking towards me, a half-smile on his old wrinkled face.

"Gaz are you OK?" Dave said looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"No, I'm not." I whispered to Dave, pointing my finger at my...father. "Keep _that_ away from me."

"Come here. Let me look at you." Victor said, in a supposedly parental way, _still_ slowly approaching me..

"_Stay the fuck away from me!_" I screamed. Suddenly I heard the door blast open behind me. I saw Burt. "Burt? Keep..._that_ away from me! _please!"_ I was beginning to shake viciously.

"Gareth Ryan Thomas! Get over here now!" Victor shouted at me. I was suddenly finding my chest getting really tight, as years and _years_ of suppressed childhood fear and _hate_ began to surface.

Dave saw how worked up I was getting and took me inside. I saw Victor trying to follow us but thankfully Burt managed to hold him back, pushing him away from the door. Carole was coming from the kitchen when she saw what state I was in. She rushed to my side as I heard Burt slam the front door shut.

"Gaz, honey, you need to take deep breaths." Carole said trying to calm me down.

I heard Victor banging on the door and making a scene outside.

"BOY, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!"

"Dave?" Burt whispered, as knocks could still be heard at the front door. "Who is this man?"

Dave made sure I was safely placed on the couch before he turned to answer him.

"It's..." And then, Dave's face twisted into protective anger. "It's Gaz's dad, Victor."

"T...that man i…is no…not my d…dad." I said breathlessly still trying to speak. "H… he doesn't de … deserve that title."

"Gaz you need to calm down sweetie." Carole said, still trying to calm me down.

Kurt suddenly came up from the basement. "Who is banging on the door?"

"Gaz's father is outside." I heard Burt say to Kurt as Kurt slowly walked to his father's side, "Victor? Can you please leave?!" Burt shouted through the door, trying and failing to sound like he's being patient.

"Not without my son!" Victor shouted, sending horrifying and angry shivers through my already stricken body.

Dave was absolutely furious! I could hear him growling and mumbling under his breath. I'm scared that he is going to go into 'Karofsky' mode. He let go of my hand and immediately balled up his fists, rushing to the front door. I wanted to stop him but had hardly any energy left. All I know is I heard the front door opening and then blackness took over.

I awoke to some of the most excruciating head pain I've ever felt. With dizzying eyes and barely contained nausea, I slowly realized I was in my room. I started to recognize things here and there that were defiantly mine - alarm clock, bedspread, shoes, wardrobe, David, hair drye- wait David! He was fast asleep on the chair next to my wooden desk. I could tell he was asleep because he was snoring loudly. He must be so uncomfortable as his face was scrunched and looked in a little pain. My vision was a bit blurry. I was starting to get pins and needles in my legs so I slowly got out of my bed. In my clumsy state I tripped over my own feet, landing on the floor and bruising my arm up my elbow. Dave woke up with a fright and ran to my side with a worried look on his face.

"Babe, you OK?" Dave said.

My pride was the only thing that was really hurt. "Ahhhh, I'm fine. Honestly." I then looked at Dave, "By the way, how did I get up here?"

"Well … " Dave began.

Flashback

"Gaz, wake up." Carole said trying to wake up Gaz.

"YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE GARETH OR I WILL…" Victor shouted from outside.

"OR YOU WILL WHAT? HIT HIM?" Dave hollered back at Victor right in his face. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"HIS FATHER." Victor screamed into Dave's face. "NOW WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"HIS BOYFRIEND!" Dave screamed. "I'M GONNA PROTECT HIM AND I'M GONNA KEEP HIM AWAY FROM YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dave screamed while slamming the door in Victor's face. Victor began banging on the door a couple of times while Dave started taking a lot of deep breaths to calm himself down.

Calmed down enough to take care of his boyfriend, Dave determinedly walked over to Carole and a reclined, unconscious Gaz. "Sh...should I take him upstairs?"

Carole gave him an understanding and very reassuring smile. "Of course, sweetie."

"I'm gonna stay with him, Mrs. Hudson." Dave autocratically said with his arms folded.

"You take care of him." Burt said patting Dave on the shoulder which got Dave to unfold his arms. "You need anything give us a shout." Burt said in his protective way with a thankful look.

Dave nodded, quickly and carefully scooping up Gaz in a bridal hold, before easily and protectively climbing the stairs. The last thing Dave heard was another round of vicious knocking on the front door and a Welsh-accented 'father'. Dave places Gaz gently onto the bed, pulled a blanket over him and kissed him on the cheek. Dave then walked over to the wooden chair and slowly fell asleep.

End of Flashback

'How sweet of Dave to look after me when I really need him' I thought to myself. I was taken from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Kurt then slowly pokes his head round the door.

"Hey, you're awake." Kurt then walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Uh why are you on the floor?"

"I fell over my own feet. How long have I been in my room?"I asked looking at Kurt.

"An hour, maybe two." Kurt said. "I was just coming to check on you and to see if Dave needed anything." Kurt then looked at me. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Maybe five minutes or so. I was about to wake Dave when I tripped over my own feet."

Dave gets on the floor behind me and wraps his arms around me as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Kurt? Is my father still outside?" I asked, really not wanting to see Victor ever again.

"He eventually left about…" Kurt looked at his watch, "… half an hour ago."

"Hey fancy I… I mean Kurt." Dave said from behind me. I never really understood how Kurt got that nickname, "How did I get a blanket wrapped round me?"

"Well," Kurt slowly began, almost apologetically. "I put it on you."

"What?" Dave asked surprised by what Kurt said.

"Well..." Kurt started. "… I came up here to see if you needed anything. When I got here I noticed that you were asleep in the chair by the desk and looked cold because you were shivering. I grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and wrapped it around you and quietly left." Dave and Kurt then shared

I got up from the floor with Dave nicely helping me. I liked the fact that Kurt cared about Dave the way he does, especially with their past. I knew I was hungry because I could hear my belly rumbling. So, with Dave and Kurt in tow, I went downstairs. Finn was sitting on the couch watching DEADLIEST CATCH.

"Dinner is ready." Carole said with a stew in her hands. Well, _that_ was perfect timing! "Can someone go...oh!" Carole put the stew on the dining room room table and then walked over to me. "Gareth," she motherly began, "how are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm OK. Sorry about passing out on you." I said apologetically.

"Gareth, look at me." Carole said looking me in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But if he didn't-"

"Gareth!" I stopped my rambling and looked at her. "Answer me this - did you invite him here?" Carole asked me obviously knowing the answer.

"No."

"Then," her voice returned to its normal, sweet tone, "how is it your fault he turned up and caused a scene?"

"I guess it's not."

We all sat down to eat the lovely stew that Carole made. I was really enjoying it when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Carole said getting up to get herself a drink.

"Are you boys expecting someone?" Burt asked us.

I looked between Dave and Kurt who both shrugged. I looked at Finn who was stuffing his face obviously oblivious to what was going on. Burt looked confused as did Carole. The person behind the door knocked again. I got up from the table.

"I'll go see who it is." I said excusing myself from the table. I decided to look out of the peep hole. It was him again! I froze for a second.

'What the hell does he want now?' I thought to myself. I then thought should I get this over with or not. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to Victor Thomas standing there with a standoffish look on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked Victor. I really wasn't in the mood to see him.

"Well is that all I get after not seeing you for eight years?" Victor asked arrogantly.

"And whose fault is that?" I snapped back at him.

"Gareth?" Burt shouted from the dining room. "Bring him in here so the neighbours don't hear you arguing."

I reluctantly let Victor in the house. If I'm honest with you I didn't really want to talk to him but I decided I had better get it over and done with. We walked into the living room

"I know you don't want to talk son-" Vic tried to say to me but I wasn't interested.

"You have no right to call me that _father."_ I snapped. I noticed Carole, Finn and Kurt standing in the living room when Vic and I walked there.

"Maybe we should give you some space?" Carole said ushering Kurt and Finn into the kitchen.

"I don't wanna be left alone with an abuser!" I screamed. And that's when I noticed Burt, eyes blazing, marching right up to me, standing by my side. I knew I could say anything to this bastard of a father with my protective American father beside me.

"I _never_ abused you fa …" I could see that Kurt froze in the corner of my eye. I was really pissed.

I started to walk towards Vic but was held back by Burt. "Don't you fucking dare call me that ever!"

"Gareth that's your fat-" Carole started.

"Don't Carole." I interrupted her. "Where was he when I needed him? Where was he when I was bullied for being me? Shall I tell you? He was FUCKING MY MOM'S FRIE...SORRY, EX-FRIEND! HE DOESN'T GIVE A GOD DAMN ABOUT ME!"

"Burt I think we should let Gareth talk to his father. They obviously have things to talk about." Carole said trying to get Burt out of the room.

"Did you hear him, Carole?! _I'm_ not leaving him alone with this ... this ...man!" Burt screamed. Dave was beside me holding my hand.

"So the rumours are true about you then Gareth?" Vic asked me. "You are gay."

"Not that it is really any of your business." I sarcastically answered him. "But if you must know I'm Bisexual. And before you ask yes mom knows. She accepts me which I know you don't."

"And how would you know I wouldn't support you?"

"Oh you want examples?" I said letting go of Dave's hand. "I joined a drama group when I was in primary school." I looked at Dave then Burt and Carole, "Junior high" I clarified. "What was the first thing you said to me?" I said turning back to Victor. "Do you remember? Only queers join drama clubs. And when I joined a choir you called me a poof for joining." I look to Carole and Burt again. "Another degrading term for gay," I then turn back to Victor. "Did you know I almost quit because of you? I'm glad mom talked me out of it."

"You always think so highly of your mother don't you?" Victor coolly asked.

"Well she was always there for me whereas you never were." I was getting really angry now. All the years of hating this man was coming out. I went to grab my keys. "I'm going for a drive. I will be back."

"Don't you run away from me you pathetic little brat!" Vic screamed at me and grabbed my arm.

I don't know what came over me but when he grabbed me I punched him in the face. I had never hit Vic ever. I was so shocked at what I had just done, I ran out of the house, got into my car and drove off. I needed to calm down. I needed somewhere to go to relax.

**To Be Continued**

**So what do you think of that? What do you think of the confrontation between Gaz and Vic? Should Gaz of hit him? What do you think of protective Dave?  
**

**Where do you think Gaz went? The answer will be with you in part 2**

**Please review, favourite and follow if you aren't already. If you want any characters added please leave them in your reviews or PM me your suggestions.**

**Thanks again**

**TTFN **

**GarethGlee14**


	23. Past with father revealed part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**A few shoutouts**

**Umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his stories When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day and The Rottweiler are _amazing._**

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome with her reviews and her stories A Long Time Coming, High Anxiety and We Got The World are a **_**must**_** read.**

**Domo708, Ronnyangel88, precious-passenger, GRIZZLYLOVER1984, Anime-King15, NukeRose, FanofChrisCMaxA1, Little Horrible Ghost Childe, Rayien, WildeAbrams, aphass, Alex B. Goode, hodhod2011danger, stuffedpuppy, aliaivette1 and everyone else who reads. You guys are awesome.**

**Previously on My life, Gaz and Dave have come home from their romantic trip away to be confronted by Victor. Victor turns out to be Gaz's dad. Gaz passed out. He woke up in his bed wondering how he got there. Victor came back and demands to see Gaz. Gaz and Victor have an argument which results with Gaz punching Vic. And that's what you missed.**

**This chapter deals with the sensitive issue of parental abuse. For any reader who has _survived_ either a father or a mother who abused them, understand that this chapter is way for me (and others) to rally, confront, and finally, survive the horrible abuse. I sincerely hope that you understand and appreciate my efforts here. Oh, and tread lightly if this issue upsets you. And with that, here is chapter 23 of my story. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 23: Past with father revealed part 2  
**

I could hear my phone ringing. I ignored it. I really didn't want to be found. As I began driving around lost in my thoughts I knew the place to go that no one would think I would go. As I turned into the street and parked outside the house I called the person who knew exactly what it was like to have a deadbeat for a father. I rang the person's phone.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call my hot Scottish friend?"

"I'm outside your house. I need to talk to you."

"OK I'm coming outside."

True to his word, Puck, wide-smiled and freshly-cut mohawk, breezed out of the house and towards my car. My God he's good looking. Wait! I have a boyfriend! OK. Just think about Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. OK I'm back. I couldn't help but have a little smile on my face when I thought of Dave - I couldn't remember the last time I smiled...

I came out of my daydream when I heard a knock on my passenger car window. I leaned over and opened the door. Puck plopped in the seat like a typical teenager - unceremoniously and ungracefully. He didn't even notice that I wasn't starting at him anymore.

"So!" Puck eagerly began, dashingly smiling at me, "What did Frankenteen do this time?"

"For once this isn't about Finn." I said chuckling and turning off the radio.

"Well is Princess OK? Dave? Mr. H? Mrs. H?" Puck started panicking.

"They are all fine." I said calming Puck down. "It's me that's not OK." I said rubbing my eyes.

"What happened?" Puck said, slightly leaning towards me.

"My father is back." And for the first time, in a while, I broke down. I started crying and shaking. Puck put his hand on my shoulder in a protective way.

"Hey dude, don't cry. Is it a bad thing he is back?" Puck asked.

"That is a stupid question. Of course it is Puck." I said wiping my eyes. I then took a deep breath. "It's the worst thing that could ever happen."

As Puck pulled me into a hug I felt safe in his arms. Not as safe that i would feel in Dave's arms but safe none the less.

"So what happened?" Puck asked as I pulled out of the embrace. I told him how Vic had just appeared out of nowhere . Puck sat there, leaning towards me with his head resting on his hand and listened with interest. I saw the shocked look on his face when I said that I punched Vic then ran out.

"So you hit your old man then fled?" I nodded. I couldn't tell if Puck was impressed with me or not.

Puck gently squeezes my shoulder. "I completely understand". He whispered to me. I'm glad someone understands. I'm not sure Burt and Carole would though. Dave and Kurt maybe but not Finn. But then again Finn doesn't really know what went on whereas Dave and Kurt do. Puck was here and in that moment, that was all that mattered.

"Puck ..." I whispered, finger shaking near my lips , " w-what do I d-do? "

"Go back. " I looked at him like he was insane.

"Yeah. " Puck said, sitting back up in his seat, facing forward.

I sighed. " Are you insane. Why the hell would I bloody-well do that? "

This time, Puck sighed and looked at me. "Look Gaz. This guy wants something. He wants something from you. Find out what he wants, if only just to get rid of the fucking bastard."

I thought about it for a few minutes. I really did want rid of the old man. I just didn't want to face the man I once called 'dad'. As if Puck could read my mind he squeezed my shoulder again.

"Yeah..." Puck began. "It'll be hard. And it'll suck. But just get it over and done with."

"But what if..."

"Gareth think about it." I was shocked that Puck actually called me by my real name. "If you get upset with your father just know you have people here who care about you. You have me, Mr H, Mrs H, Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Finchel, Kitty, Marley, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester, and..." Puck smiled broadly, "Dave."

"I guess you're right" I said mulling over his words with a little pout on my face.

"Oh, and remember - don't hit him...anymore." Puck said chuckling away. I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and he slapped me back. We continued this for a couple of minutes when my phone started ringing again.

"You gonna get that?" Puck said with a last playful slap.

I thought for a moment that I could answer it and find out who it is or ignore it. I wasn't ready to take any calls because I was still upset so I decided to ignore it. Puck was beginning to get annoyed with the ringing as he suddenly grabbed my phone. I tried to grab my phone back but Puck kept pushing me away.

"Hello." Puck said answering my phone while still trying to keep me from taking my phone back.

"Noah Puckerman give me my fucking phone now!" I shouted trying and failing to grab my phone.

"Yes this is Gaz's phone... yes he's fine... stop grabbing me dude!"

"Give it here!" I said finally managing to grab my phone. "Who is it?" I whispered to Puck.

"It's Burt." Puck said relaxing back into the seat.

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Hey Burt."

"Gareth are you OK? We were worried something happened."

"I had to get away from him Burt. I...I honestly didn't mean to hit him." I said shaking, wondering what Burt was gonna say.

"Can you tell me where you are? I know you're with Puck but where are you?"

"I...I'm at Puck's." I said trying to calm down.

"Can you put him on the phone, please?"

I was a little surprised by Burt's request. Why would he need to talk to Puck? I reluctantly handed Puck the phone and slumped back on the seat.

"Yes Mr H ... uh huh ... I'll make sure ... yeah OK ... OK see you in a bit. Bye Mr H."

"What are you up to Noah?" I asked after Puck hung up the phone.

"Don't know what you mean." Puck said playfully.

"And why don't I believe you Puckerman?"

After staring into Puck's eye for a minute he finally cracked.

"OK stop staring! Can you hand me your keys?" Puck said with his left hand asking for the keys.

"And why would I do that now?" I asked waving the keys in my hand.

"Because I am driving you home, that's why! Now, give them here!"

I reluctantly handed Puck the keys wondering what Puck and Burt were up to. As I slid over to the passenger side and Puck climbed to the driver seat, I kept thinking about what I did to Vic. I don't think I have ever been so pissed off in my life. I really don't. The drive back to the Hudmel's was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Puck obviously hated quiet so he turned the radio on. The radio began playing and the song NO MATTER WHAT by BOYZONE came on. It was if the world was against me. It was as if it was saying 'No matter what your father did to you in the past you shouldn't hit him.' The song was getting on my nerves. I went to turn it off but Puck swatted my hand away from it saying that he was listening to it. Annoyed at the song I took my phone out and started playing a game until we arrived home.

But the dumb, color-coordinated game was hardly a distraction. Puck took a right turn as we neared our neighborhood. My eyes drifted out the window as I wondered what might happen when we get home. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to rid my thoughts of what I did to Vic. It didn't work. One final left turn and we were almost home. The radio decided to no longer torture me by broadcasting a stupid commercial with stupid music and stupid voices and stupid stupid stupid. I shook my head a little.

"You 'K?" Puck asked.

"Oh yeah," I sarcastically replied, "I'm havin' the _time_ of my life over here."

Puck sighed. "Look, when we get back, we'll deal with this. It's in the bag!"

_This_ time, I sighed. "I hope so..."

I must've been in a haze or something because I heavily jolted when Puck came to a complete stop. I remember I looked up and, at first, didn't see anything. As my eyes slowly focused, there stood Burt Hummel, stoic and strong, hands in his jean pockets, wearing such a compassionate face.

"C'mon, Scotty." Puck announced. He wasn't very eloquent.

I lethargically opened the door and stood. There was a surprising...fear or something to look back towards Burt's eyes.

No. No. Not fear.

Dread.

I heard the driver's side door close and Puck trotted up the sidewalk to greet Burt. The two men shook hands and said a few pleasantries. Behind Puck and Burt, I could see Kurt standing in the doorway and I'm sure Carole was right behind him. They all greeted each other in a kind way. And then, in kind of a creepy way, they all simultaneously turned to look at me.

I hadn't moved. There was some kind of adhesive keeping my legs from moving. And in that moment, the only thing I was grateful for was that the selfish man known as my biological father was nowhere in sight.

_That_ was the first relief I'd felt in a while.

Finally, legs moved and I walked up to Burt. He stared at me in a way that was alarming at first until I realized that the Hummel pride and strength was seeping through his eyes. I couldn't have been more...grateful.

"C'mon, son." Burt began, placing his heavy hand on my shoulder. "Let's go inside." And then, before either of us moved, Burt turned to Puck. "You too."

"M-me?" Puck asked. "I thought you just wanted me to bring Gaz back?"

"That too. Come on, boys."

Our heavy footsteps took us to the living room. I was escorted to the couch as Burt sat right beside me, with Puck beside him. Gradually, it became apparent that it was just the three of us in the room, which incredibly surprised me. Burt was up to something and it was very well constructed in his mind. I couldn't imagine what he was going to do, but I would very soon find out.

"First of all," Burt began, "do you need something to drink? The bathroom? Either of you?"

We shook our heads and said nothing. Burt sat back and, to my _complete_ astonishment, Puck was crying. Actually crying. Instinctively, I reached for him, but Burt blocked my arm!

"Burt!" I exclaimed.

"No, son." Burt calmly said, "Let him have his cry." And then, Burt pored holes into my eyes as he said, "We _both_ know why."

I think everyone knew about Puck's past with his father and the abuse he suffered. OK I didn't know about everything that Puck went through but if Puck needed to talk I was there. Like I knew he was there for me.

"Puck are you OK?" I asked trying to reach over to Puck which Burt blocked again.

"I'm OK. Just reliving a few things." Puck answered drying his tears before grabbing my hand.

"Puck, you _know_ I'm here for you if you ever need me." I then turned to Burt. "And _you're_ here too, isn't that right?"

"Of course. I'm here for all my boys."

I smiled because Burt was being honest. He saw Puck and me as one of his own opened his arms open and Puck went in for a hug. I was sitting there thinking how protective and caring Burt was being. I was taken quickly from that thought when Burt insisted that I join the hug. I got up from my seat and held Puck and Burt tightly.

"OK, _not_ that I didn't need this hug," I said after a few minutes, "but why did you insist I come back? I would've thought you hate me for hitting ..." I paused for a second and then continued, "...the man I once called 'dad'. Actually, come to think of it, where is...the old man?" I asked realising that Victor was nowhere to be seen. It looked as if Burt, Puck and I were the only ones here.

"I sent Victor away." Burt said, still holding Puck who was leaning on Burt's left shoulder. I had released myself by then and was now sitting on the floor.

"Can I ask a question?" Burt nodded. "Where did you think I went before you phoned me and Puck answered my phone?"

Burt let go of Puck, who was drying his tears, and motioned for me to sit beside him, which I did.

"Gaz, I called everyone in New Directions except for Noah!" Burt replied with a little chuckle.

"OK, that makes sense." I said nodding my head in agreement.

We all needed that little laugh. Sensing things were about to get very serious, I relished the laughter. I knew it would be the last for quite a while. And I was right.  
Burt's face gradually became stern as Puck sat back a little.

"But Gaz..."

"Hmmm?"

Burt shifted a little on the couch, a delaying tactic that proved to be way too short for the both of us.

"I've gotta say..." Burt began. He looked at me until I finally looked him in the eye. "I'm a little disappointed in you son." I said nothing. "You didn't have to hit him, Gaz."

I sighed. "Look, Burt. You just don't understand-"

"Then, help me."

"What?"

"Help me." Burt said, a patient look in his eyes. "Help me understand."

Puzzled, I asked. "Understand what?"

Burt looked down for a moment and then right back up at me before he whispered. "What did he _do_ to you, son?"

"Do you really want to know _everything _that that .. .that _man_ did to me?!"

"Gaz, Burt only wants to understand." Puck said trying to calm me down.

"How would you feel Puck if someone asked what your dad did to you?" Puck looked upset that I asked that. "I'm not ready to tell anyone what that evil man did to me. I just ... can't ..."

"Gareth, it may help if you talk about it. It will stay between us." Burt said trying to reassure me no one would find out.

I really needed to think this through. Did I really want everyone to know what Victor did to me? Could I trust them? I have never had a reason to not trust them. I took a deep breath.

"It stays between us three? No one will find out?" I quietly asked.

"Just between the three of us."

"OK, just give me a minute."

"Take as long as you need." Burt said.

I stood up and walked away. And I didn't walk _too_ far away. I just...I just wanted to back up enough to face both Puck and Burt. I took a few deep breaths before I began.

"It all started when I was around six years old and I was living in Wales. I was a big SPICE GIRLS fan. I recorded a concert that was televised. Dad ..." I shuddered when I said 'dad', "... Dad didn't like the fact that I liked singing. He started telling me that only queers like to sing. He once caught me singing a few songs in my room and he slapped me in the back of the head saying I deserved that for being the gay boy in his house. He also shouted at me to not tell mum or he would find a way to get rid of me. I was terrified!" Burt looked really shocked at what I was telling him. Noah just looked like he was going to be sick. I felt tears coming on. Burt was about to stand up but I motioned for him to stay where he was. "Burt, this is hard for me. If you come towards me, I won't get it out. Please stay there."

I took a few more breaths and looked at the floor before I continued.

"The next time he hit me was when I caught him sleeping with a certain woman that he is now in a relationship with. I had been outside playing with a friend of mine. I had come in the house to get a drink and there is my dad and the woman having sex in the living room. I tried to sneak out quietly but I walked into the door which startled them. Vic got up and screamed in my face and told me to go to my room. I ran upstairs. I sat on my bed and waited for a hit which I knew was coming." Tears were now coming out my eyes. "I heard him stomping up the stairs. He walked in my room and slapped me across the face saying I should never sneak up on people. I began crying so he slapped me again telling me that boys don't cry. When I wouldn't stop crying he punched me in the stomach and told me to stay in my room until I went to school the next day. I quietly cried myself to sleep that night."

I needed a tissue so I excused myself for a moment. I went to the kitchen to grab some kitchen roll to wipe my eyes. I walked back to the living room and continued.

"The last time I saw my dad I was nine. He had moved out by this time with his mistress. I think it was shortly before my mum and I moved to Scotland. Anyway I would hang around with my friends in the village near our house and I always felt I was feeling followed. It was confirmed by my friend Josh. He told me that he had seen my father following me. This confirmed my thought. I got home that night to my mum asking me if I knew he was following me about the village. It was starting to freak me out. The next morning mum saw him sitting in his car but he drove off as soon as she walked to the car. Mum decided then and there that we were moving as soon as possible. We left Wales within weeks and moved to Scotland."

I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders. For the first time ever, I had let everything out and I felt better because of it. I couldn't tell what Burt and Puck were feeling. Their expression didn't show. Burt got up and walked towards me. This time I let him. Burt firmly pulled me into one of the biggest, paternal hugs I've ever received. I just let my tears flow and couldn't stop.

"I won't let him near you Gaz. I promise you that." Burt said gently squeezing me.

"Me either." Noah said getting up and we ended up in a group hug.

I felt a lot better knowing that Burt and Noah wouldn't let Vic anywhere near me. I was beginning to feel a little tired so I said goodnight to Burt and Noah, slowly climbed the stairs and walked into my room. I quickly put on my pyjamas, climbed into bed, set my alarm and went straight to sleep.

BUZZ! I really hate that alarm. As I got up I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said stretching my arms out. Burt walked into my room at sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are feeling after our chat yesterday?" Burt asked leaning towards me.

"I'm feeling relieved that I have _finally_ told someone about what he did to me. I haven't even told Dave about it."

"Well I'm driving you and Kurt to school today to chat with Figgins."

"Why do you want to talk to Principal Figgins?" I asked. That seemed like an odd thing for Burt to do.

Burt scowled. "Look Gaz. _just_ in case your_ father_ shows up at school, I want to warn Figgins about this. And...well...that you might..._react_, if you see him."

"Oh...OK." I still didn't quite know what to make of that. So, I simply shrugged and pulled the blanket off. "Well...I better get ready for school."

"OK. I will meet you downstairs." Burt got up and walked out of my room.

I rolled out of my _too_ comfortable bed and began my usual, boring routine. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear, socks and my cheerios' uniform before running to the bathroom for a brisk shower. After that soothing shower, I got dressed and performed my repetitive, daily hair ritual - brushing, blow drying and gelling my hair. Then came the longest part of that ritual - inspection. With my phone and my bag in my hand I head downstairs. I dropped my bag by the front door and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Just another ordinary day.

As I sat down in the dining room to drink my coffee, Burt appeared wearing his usual red flannel shirt and baseball cap. Of course the cap would say Cincinnati Reds!

"Kurt are you ready yet?" Burt shouted down to the basement.

"He's probably still doing his skin care regimen." I said before sipping my coffee. And then with a cheeky smile, I added, "You know what he's like."

"I know." Burt said chuckling away.

Kurt appeared from the basement literally seconds later demanding coffee. While I grabbed Kurt a cup, I asked Burt which car we were using. I asked this as I wondered how I would get home from Cheerios practice. Burt reassured me that Finn would be driving my car. With Kurt finally having his coffee, Burt, Kurt and I headed to the car. I sat in the back of the car while Kurt sat in the front with his dad. I plopped down in my seat, looked out the window and sighed.

As we rode on to school, I couldn't help but think about how grateful I am for the Hudmels. They have helped me through _everything_ these past few months. For instance the Finn incident. It took me a while to trust Finn after he pushed me down the stairs and they were patient with me. When I had my breakdowns, Burt, Kurt and Carole were there to help me through it (Finn was in rehab). Kurt was there for me when I broke down in glee club. When I found out my stalker was Rick, it was Burt who convinced me to stay in Lima and not run away to Scotland. Now with Vic turning up unannounced, I had the _whole_ family supporting me. If I didn't feel loved before I definitely do now.

I was taken from my thoughts when we arrived at McKinley. As soon as the car stopped Kurt got out and ran into Blaine's arms. They are so perfect for each other. I slowly get out of the car grabbing my bag from the floor. Burt and I stood by the car in the parking lot. He impressed me by asking me if I was gonna be OK. If I am honest I had no idea if I was gonna be OK. I shrugged and nodded while looking at the ground.

"Gaz, Victor can't get you here." Burt whispered, trying to reassure me.

"Who's Victor?" Britt loudly asked, appearing from nowhere with Quinn by her side.

"No one important, Brittany. I promise." I said trying to walk away from the car. And _them_.

"Is he someone bad?" Britt asked softly. "Did the bad man hurt you?"

"Britt, if it's OK, I _really_ don't wanna talk about it." I look at Burt who is looking guiltily at the ground.

"Oh OK then." And then, Brittany skipped away, probably to find Santana.

"Look Burt. I will see you later." I said to Burt as I walked inside.

"OK son. I will see you at home." I watched Burt walking into Principal Figgins office. This was going to be a long day.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG. I have never been so glad to hear the bell ring to go to home room. I walked into the class room, flopped into my seat and placed my head on the desk. As the teacher mumbled the morning announcements I was looking at the clock on the wall, wishing first period would start.

Quinn sat down beside me as usual glaring at Rachel and happily smiling at Sam. I think someone needs to tell her he's dating Mercedes. When the bell FINALLY rings for first period I grabbed my bag and rushed out of home room really fast. I went to English and threw my bag on the floor under my desk. Dave sat down next to me and asked me quietly if I was OK.

""I'm fine." I quickly and quietly said, not even bothering to look at him. But he looked at me, giving me that adorable _knowing_ look. I knew he didn't believe me. "OK, OK...I'm not. Hopefully...I will be soon."

I don't really remember much happening in English apart from my loving boyfriend nudging me when I started to fall asleep. When the bell rings for end of period one I threw everything into my bag, kissed Dave on the cheek and hurried to music. As I was walking to class I saw people looking at me and whispering. I thought that was weird. I shrugged it off. I noticed people staring at me again when I sat down in the music room. It was really creeping me out. I continued with my work leaning how to play ANY DREAM WILL DO on keyboard but every few minutes I looked around people were suddenly chatting away when a few minutes ago it was quiet. When the bell rang, I was so glad to leave music and the constant stares.

Walking to algebra everything seemed to go back to normal. OK not really. I still saw people whispering when I walked past them. When I asked a fellow cheerio who they were whispering about she wouldn't tell me. It became obvious. They were gossiping about me. I quickly hurried into my algebra class and slumped into my chair and drop my head on the desk.

"Someone's exhausted from his lustful weekend Scottie." I heard Santana say as she sat down next to me.

"Nice to see you too Santana." I said sarcastically.

"Look I need to aplogise to you." OK? Has hell frozen over? Since when does Santana Lopez apologize to anyone? Well except to Brittany of course.

"Why do you need to apologise to me?" I asked turning towards Sanny.

"I kind of overreacted at Breadstix the other night."

'You think.' I thought to myself.

"You were right Gaz. It isn't as if my whole family disowned me. It's just I thought she would accept me you know."

"Yeah I know."

We sat in algebra listening to our teacher about what to do if a plus b equals c. I was yawning as I found this lesson very boring. I could barely keep awake. Santana pinched me when I almost fell off my chair sleeping.

The lunch bell rang. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my left shoulder before walking out of the classroom with San's arm linked with mine. As we were walking down the corridor I noticed people staring again. It was annoying me now. There was a group of lads walking past me and I heard my name being mentioned. I was getting really hacked off now. I even heard girls giggling as Santana and I walked past them. OK this is bullshit. I unlinked my arm from Santana's and banged my fist against a locker! Yes it bloody hurt but it got their attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT YOU ASSHOLES? IF ITS ABOUT ME DON'T FUCKING WHISPER IT! JUST SAY IT TO MY FACE AND NOT BEHIND MY BACK!"

The hallway went silent.

"WELL? IS SOMEONE GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE ALL TALKING ABOUT?"

"Gaz I think you need to calm down." Santana said, trying to calm me down.

"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN! I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK EVERYONE IS WHISPERING ABOUT ME FOR!"

"Gaz they are talking about Vic."

I froze. How the hell does everyone know about Vic?.

"How did you find out about Vic?"

"I don't know how everyone else found out. Britt told me that you were upset about a guy named Victor. I asked Finn who told me who Victor was. He told me what he did to you."

"FINN?!" OK now I was pissed. I stormed towards the choir room. I was shaking with rage. How could Finn tell anyone about Victor without my permission. I got to the choir room and saw everyone coming in into the room in the corner of my eye chatting away. Straight in front of me I see Finn chatting away to Noah.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I said throwing my bag at Finn. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? "

"Woah what did I do?" Finn said getting up and trying to get away from me because I started running towards him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"No I don't."

"YOU TOLD SANTANA ABOUT VICTOR!"

The room went silent. I saw the look on Puck's face. He realised why I was pissed. Worried at what I would do to Finn Puck grabbed me and tried to restrain me.

"NOAH ELIJAH PUCKERMAN LET ME GO!"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Schue asks walking in as Finn tried to hide behind him.

"STAY OUT OF IT SCHUESTER. IT'S BETWEEN ME AND FRANKENTEEN!"

"What did you do this time Finn? " Mr. Schue asked Finn who was cowering behind him.

"I didn't do-"

"TELLING EVERYONE MY PRIVATE BUSINESS IS WHAT THE MONSTER DID." I was so angry tears were flowing out of my eyes.

"I'm sure he-" Schuester began.

"YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO DEFEND HIM!? THAT'S IT. I'M DONE. I QUIT." I said finally getting out of Noah's grip.

"You cannot be serious. We need you for Regionals." I heard Rachel say.

"No you don't." I snapped at Rachel. "You have more than twelve members. Good luck but I won't be there."

I grabbed my bag from where I threw it and stormed out.

How could Schuester defend Finn's actions against me a second time? I suspect that Finn is his favourite but he doesn't need to make it obvious.

As I was walking through the corridor I noticed people staring again.

"Take a fucking picture it will last longer!" I shouted at the crowd.

My phone started vibrating in my jacket pocket. I took a look at my phone. It was Dave. He wanted to know if I was OK. Just as I was about to answer him I received another text. This time from Santana. She texted me asking if I wanted her to hit Finn. I got three more messages. Two from Puck and another one from Dave.

I decided to ignore the messages so I turned my phone off and put it back in my bag. I walked to my locker to get my history book. I saw my spare clothes there too. It felt weird that I still bring spare clothing to school as I haven't been slushied since my first week here.

I decided there and then I no longer wanted to be a cheerleader.

Why should I? The whole damn school knows my business and I really don't want to explain to anyone. It's nobody's business! Why should I have to further humiliate myself when I don't have to? The decision wasn't even agonizing - I just did it.

I went to the bathroom and got changed. I looked in the mirror and I still didn't look like me. I only gelled my hair as I was a cheerleader and now that I am not there was no need. I stuck my head in the sink and began washing the gel out of my hair. I walked to the hairdryer and slowly dried my hair. After a few minutes my hair felt dry and ready to be brushed.

Once I felt ready I left the bathroom. I walked down the corridor with surprising results. People looked at me like I was mad as I wasn't wearing my cheerleading outfit. I walked to Coach Sylvester's office to hand back the uniform. I knocked on her door and walked in. She didn't look happy.

"What are you doing out of your uniform Scottie?" Sue asked me.

"I don't belong here anymore." I began. "To be honest I don't think I ever did. I appreciate you only put me on the team to protect me but it isn't working for me anymore."

I was surprised at how calm my voice was. My insides were another story. But what astonished me was Sue's reaction. She simply eyed me up and down, took off her reading glasses, and leaned back in her chair.

"Sit down, Scottie." Sue ordered. I hesitantly complied. I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I would soon find out.

"Now then," Sue began, glaring me in the eye. "You think this situation with your father warrants you to leave my national championship Cheerio squad?" My eyes bulged. But her facial expression didn't change. "Word travels fast in this school, Scottie." she coolly began, "and if you let it, it will take you over." And to my horror, she almost smiled. "More than me, of course."

I sat in silence, unsure of her ploy.

"OK coach. Why do you really want me to stay on the Cheerios? I am not exactly one of the best ones you have."

I saw the Sue Sylvester smirk everyone talks about.

"You may not be the best but you have come a long way since you started. I saw what you were like when you first got here to this school. The shy, underestimated teen who just wanted to fit in. Is that shy boy still there?" I shook my head. "And why is that?"

"Because I have friends and am in some respects popular." I looked at her with the realisation what I was saying. "I got that because of the Cheerios. You are good with giving advice. Still find you evil but you are a good adviser."

"Now one last time. Are you sure you want to quit?"

"No. I guess not. But on days we don't practice I am wearing my normal clothes."

"That's fine. Now go and get changed we do have practice today. Leave before I do something you will regret. Your scent is giving me a migraine."

And Sue was back. She was right though. Why was I letting my situation with Vic get to me? I slowly walked back to the boys bathroom and got changed again. I kinda looked like Cheerio Gaz again. I just didn't gel the hair. That can wait till later.

As I was walking to study hall for my free period I decided to read the messages I received earlier. I went into my bag and grabbed my phone. I turned on my phone and noticed that I had twelve missed calls and five text messages from Dave, three messages from Puck and one missed call from Kurt.

I read Puck's messages first.

'gaz dave is worried about u he wants to talk 2 u'

'gaz pleas call me or dave'

I didn't want to worry anyone so I dialed Dave. I waited for an answer.

"Oh my God Gaz where are you?" Dave asked down the phone.

"Dave calm down. I'm outside study hall. I just needed time to myself. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Gaz sweetie are you ever gonna come back to glee? I know you love singing."

"I don't know. To be honest I need to be away from Finn for the moment and I can't do that if I come back. Oh speak of lanky idiot can you get my car keys off of him and hand me them in history?"

"OK. I can do that. I'll see you later OK?"

"Yes you will. I love you."

"Love you too."

The line went silent. I then looked over my messages again. I had a new one ... from Vic. How the hell did he get my number? I opened the message to see what the prick wanted.

'i see you dont want to know me and i cant blame you. i will leave you alone. if you ever come back to britain i hope you come and see me dad.'

I looked at the message again. I didn't want to hear from him so I decided to delete his message and his number from my phone. I then looked at Dave's messages and they all said the same thing.

BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! The school bell rings signalling that lunch was over. As I was about to walk into study hall I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Noah.

"What can I do for you Noah?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we go to the library for some privacy?

"Sure. Let's go."

We slowly walked to the library.

"Gaz?"

"Yes Puck? "

"Why do you call me Noah one minute then Puck the next? "

"I don't know honestly. I just call you whatever I can be bothered to."

"Well here we are."

I noticed when we got to the library that we weren't alone. Dave and Santana were also there.

"OK what is going on?" I asked the gang.

"I'm sorry for what Finn did to you." Santana said, and then hugged me.

"Thanks. I guess it would have come out sooner or later. I just wish it had been later."

"Look Gaz, I know you said you quit glee like thirty minutes ago but are you sure about quitting?" Dave asked trying to pull me away from Santana. "Just want you to be sure. Plus we need you to put Rachel in her place." Dave said FINALLY pulling me out of San's hold and hugging me tightly.

"It's like I said - I need time to think about it." I said repeating myself again.

"Well until you make your decision, the three of us..." Puck said pointing to himself, Dave and Santana. "... have decided to quit glee club too."

"Now hang on a-" I began but was interrupted by Dave.

"Gaz, whether you go back or not that is your choice. We just need a break from Finchel."

"If that's true where is everyone else?" I asked knowing that Kurt and Blaine were in calculus, Mercedes was in home economics with Brittany and Sam and Quinn were in study hall. Not sure where Artie, Tina and Mike are thought. I only share one class with Artie and share none with Tike. Well I did take glee but now I don't. At least for the moment.

"They all went looking for you but we knew where to find you after you told Dave where you were." Santana gently said. I think this is her way of trying to get me to accept her apology which I already have.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw a message from Finn. What the hell did Frankenteen want now?

'gaz im sorry i didn't know it would upset you if glee club knew i know i dont deserve another chance after last time but pls forgive me.'

No. That would not do. Finnegan Hudson cannot get away with this with a text apology. Finn and I needed to have a little conversation. I apologized to the assembled group and ignored their confused stares as I marched out of there.

I wondered if Finn was really sorry or if he was saying it so I would come back. I decided to go and see someone to get another perspective on the situation. I went to the one person anyone wouldn't think I would. I think this because of what I think about him. I don't really like him. I went to see Mr. Schuester.

Mr Schuester was in the Spanish classroom.

I'm guessing he was marking some tests as he was ticking and crossing a lot, on a small stack of papers. I hope I got an 'A'.

I knocked on his door. "Mr Schue can I have a word?"

"Sure Gareth come on in." Mr Schue said and put away his tests. "What can I do for you?" He asked nicely.

"Well I need someone else's perspective on a few things."

Mr Schue sat up straight with his arms folded. "Perspective about what?"

"How much do you know about why I exploded during glee club?" I asked with a questioning look.

"All I know is that it is something to do with Finn telling Santana something." He answered me honestly.

"Well, let's just say it involves my father."

"But I thought you didn't speak to him?" he quizzed me.

"I didn't until recently."

Mr Schue seemed to noticed that I was feeling uncomfortable about this. "You know you don't have to tell me."

"Lets just say he turned up unannounced and I had a panic attack. I passed out. I also told him what I thought about him."

"Did you feel better?" Mr Schue asked.

Well...in a way, I did. I mean I kept it bottled for years and it all came out."

"OK. But tell me how can I help you?"

I folded my hands together. "Well...I'm wondering what I should say..."

"Yes, Gaz?" Mr. Schue asked, knowing I was struggling with this.

I took a deep breath, hiding my anger. "What I should say to...FINN." I finished that statement with my teeth gritted, still so, so angry at Finn.

"What did Finn do exactly?"

"He told Santana about my past with my father." I was so mad at Finn. At this point I wouldn't feel guilty if I hurt him very badly. "I don't think he should've said anything about my father but I think I overreacted. Yes I am still furiously mad at him but I don't wanna scream at him. Although I know I would feel better."

Mr Schue got up from his desk and walked across the room, I am guessing to think. I was frustrated. I started patting my fingers on his desk.

"Well my advice is ..." Mr. Schue began, "... you do not lose your temper. You cool down first before you do anything else." 'Well duh!' I thought to myself. "We need to also get you and Finn to talk in a calming way." 'Again obvious!' "You may need to apologise to Finn-"

"Now hang on a minute, Mr. Schue! Why should I apologise to him?!" I interrupted, _"He_ is the one who spilled my past without my permission, _not_ the other way around!" OK maybe it was the wrong idea to go to HIM for advice.

"I get that..." Mr Schue said as he turned his back on me. I didn't hear anything else as I got up from my chair and walked out of the room. Yes it was rude but who gives a shit!

BBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG! Time for the last lesson of the day. History. Yay me.

Walking into history class, I was surprisingly calm. And it was probably because Finn wasn't in that class.

To Be Continued

**So what do you think of that? Did you guess where Gaz went? Are you glad Gaz told Burt and Puck? about his past with Vic? What do you think about Gaz quitting glee club? Do you think Gaz was in the right for screaming at Finn? Do you think Gaz should forgive Finn? If you were Gaz, would you have gone to Mr. Schue for advice? Do you agree with Gaz that Puck, Dave and Santana shouldn't give glee club for him? **

**Please review, favourite and follow if you aren't already. If you want any characters added please leave them in your reviews or PM me your suggestions. I may add them in later.**

**Thanks again**

**TTFN **

**GarethGlee14**


	24. Apologies and Returning to Glee Part 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the characters. They belong to RIB and FOX. I also don't own the songs. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's and plot and the fact Azimio is now Almonzo.**

**A few shoutouts**

**Umbrella0326 for helping me with this story and his stories When Cotton Candy Brightens The Day and The Rottweiler are _amazing._**

**IlovesMesomeGlee just because she is awesome with her reviews and her stories A Long Time Coming, High Anxiety and We Got The World are a **_**must**_** read.**

**Domo708, Ronnyangel88, precious-passenger, GRIZZLYLOVER1984, Anime-King15, NukeRose, FanofChrisCMaxA1, Little Horrible Ghost Childe, Rayien, WildeAbrams, aphass, Alex B. Goode, hodhod2011danger, stuffedpuppy, aliaivette1 and everyone else who reads. You guys are awesome.**

**Previously on My life, Gaz went to Puck's to get away from Vic. Gaz told Burt and Puck about his past but was shocked when he noticed people talking about him in school. Looks like they found out about Vic. Yikes! Gaz found out that Finn had told Santana about Vic. In a blinding rage Gaz snapped and quit Glee club. Gaz went to Mr. Schue for advice but all Schue did was defend Finn. And that's what you missed.**

**Chapter 24 Apologies and Returning to Glee Part 1**

Sitting in history was boring to say the least. But I'm just glad it is over. Cheerios practice was not as bad as it been in the past especially with Regionals in a few weeks. I barely remember the drive home. Between my rage, Puck's helpful words, and Mr. Schue's mostly useless words, I'm surprised I didn't get into an accident. Nevertheless, I parked along the street and stared at the Hudmel home. Not just a few hours ago, this house had been a safe haven for me. But too much had happened and it all centered around one, furious feeling - betrayal. I forced a few calming breaths, despite my fleeting heartbeat, and emerged from my car. I tried my best to rehearse what I wanted _and _ I needed to say to Finnegan Joseph Hudson, but my words became jumbled. I angrily blasted the front door open, only to be greeted by a sympathetic Kurt and Carole.

"Gaz," Carole patronizingly began, "I know that you're angry-"

"Carole, please." I snapped. "This is between _your_ son...and _me_!"

I stormed through the house and knew Finn would escape to his world of video games. And I was right.

I didn't even knock. Opening his bedroom door wide, I saw Finn turn his head from the screen to me, his eyes bloodshot from tears and regret.

'Good,' I thought to myself. 'Good.'

"Well Finn?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I...I am so-"

"Don't give me that Finnegan! You knew what you were doing."

"I didn't mean-"

"You never do, do you Finn? You betrayed me again. I forgave you once. Why should I again?"

I was so mad that I walked up to Finn's TV and turned it off as well as his Xbox. I can see from the look on Finn's face he wasn't too pleased.

"You had no right to-" Finn began.

"Had no right?! Like you did telling my business to anyone."

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Like that matters! You still had no right."

"I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what exactly?"

"In case Vic came back you would have the whole glee club to protect you. I never expected the whole school to hear honestly." Finn finished as he fell to his knees crying.

OK I didn't mean to make him cry. I just wanted to know why he did it.

"Finn come on stop crying." I said kneeling down next to him. "I understand now why you did it. I just wished you asked me first." I hugged him while he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so... so... sorry." That is all I could hear Finn say.

"It's OK Finn." I said patting his back. "Promise me something." I said facing Finn. "Ask me first."

"Deal."

And just like that, or so it seemed, Finn and I went back to the way we were.

It was weird for a couple of days. Finn kept asking me if it was OK to tell Rachel about every conversation we had. It got annoying after the third time but I think it was Finn's way of making it up to me.

I thought many times about going back to glee. I missed hanging out with my friends. Well I did still hang out with some of them. For example Kitty, Santana and Britt. Well, I had Cheerio practice time with them, but it just wasn't the same as glee. I saw Blaine and Rachel when they were over at my house, spending time with Kurt and Finn. And I was always with Dave and Puck at lunch and my study period in the library.

Friday was when I made my final decision; I was going to return to glee club ... if they would have me.

I did miss glee club. It used to be something I looked forward to. It felt like I quit ages ago but it was only Monday since I left. I do regret leaving now.

So, my day started off as usual...with one exception. And that exception would prove to be very important. Since I don't have Cheerios practice today, I can wear what I wanted. Thankfully, Kurt helped me decide yesterday what to wear.

_FLASHBACK_

"OK, so what are you thinking of wearing?" Kurt asked me.

"Clothes obviously." I said sarcastically. Kurt didn't seem to find it funny. "OK just nothing orange this time."

"Oooookaaaay ... what's wrong with orange?"

"Nothing," I lied, "I just don't want to wear that color."

"Orange isn't you colour anyway. OK. Let's look through this closet."

After a few hours of throwing my clothes everywhere and saying I needed to bin some of it, Kurt and I _finally_ decided on an outfit; black skinny jeans and a dark yellow t-shirt with my cheerio's jacket.

END OF FLASHBACK

I got dressed as quickly as I could and then ran down stairs. I walked to the kitchen, turned on the coffee machine and left it to do its thing.

I texted Dave to be ready as I was coming to get him shortly. I also texted Noah that I wanted his opinion on my return to glee.

Sipping on my scalding hot coffee I sat down in the living room. I began thinking. How do I ask to come back? Would they even want me back?

I was taken from my thoughts when Kurt appeared from the basement.

"Please tell me there is fresh coffee in that pot!" Kurt said in a groggy voice.

"Awww, is someone still tired?" I jokingly asked.

"Oh ha ha. You are so funny." Kurt sarcastically answered. Taking a small amount of pity on him, I poured him a fresh cup of coffee. He took it soundlessly.

I finished my coffee, put my cup in the sink, went to grab my bag from the closet and headed to my car. I checked my phone before I headed to Dave's house. I had two text messages. One from Dave and one from Puck.

'ready when u are' - Dave

'ok scottie ill be waiting' - Puck

I got into my car, chucked my bag in the back seat and put on my seatbelt. I then turned on the engine, turned on the radio and headed for Dave's house.

As I was driving, I began singing along to the song on the radio. PERFECT by Pink was playing. I hadn't heard that song in _ages!_ I turned the radio up very loud and began jamming along. As you could tell, I _really_ love that song!

I parked outside of Dave's house about ten minutes later, honked the horn and waited for him to come outside. Dave appeared seconds later and climbed into the passenger side of the car, leaned over, kissing me on the cheek, and dumped his bag next to mind. He then put his seatbelt on and I began driving to Noah's house. Dave asked me if I was OK.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." I said concentrating on the road.

"You will be fine. You are just coming back to where you belong."

When Dave put it like that, I really didn't need to feel nervous. I love my supportive boyfriend a lot.

I turned up to Puck's house a couple of minutes later. I honked my horn and waited for Puckerman to come outside. He came strutting out of the house, chucked his stuff in the trunk of the car and then climbed in the back seat.

"Seatbelt Puckerman." I said starting up the car again.

"OK Grandpa." Puck said sarcastically.

"If I wasn't driving this car I would hit you."

"You love me really Scottie."

"In your dreams Puck. The only person I love is Dave." That earned me a kiss on the cheek from Dave.

"OK so what is the plan then? How are you going to ask to come back?" Puck asked.

"Well, I was just gonna ask Schuester to let me come back."

"Lame." I shook my head wondering what Puck was gonna say next.

"Well what would you suggest Noah?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we find a duet to sing showing that you are serious about coming back."

"Well do you have an idea of what the song should be?"

"You and Dave could do Just Give me a Reason by Pink and whatever that guy's name is."

"Since when do you listen to Pink Puck?" Dave jokingly asked.

"She's badass"

'Of course that's why Puck chose her.' I thought to myself.

As we arrived at school, I saw Marley and Kitty standing by Artie chatting away like normal.

I got out of the car grabbing my bag from the back seat, kissed Dave goodbye till later on.

"What no kiss for me?" Puck said jokingly.

"Nope. You might get a slap though." I said jokingly back.

"Nah your OK. See ya later."

To be continued


	25. Not a chapter

Hey guys

I'm really sorry about the wait on both of my stories but I have been so busy with work that I haven't had time to write anything. Also I had writers block too which didn't help at all.

Now that work is getting quieter I hope to write more but I will need your help.

I'm stuck on both my gazofsky story and my gaz/sam story. If you have any ideas either pm your suggestions or leave a review with a suggestion on what you would like to happen in either story.

Hope to hear your ideas soon


End file.
